Naturally
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: Newlyweds James and Brianne get a surprise that will change their life. But will it chase Brianne away from the Hollywood scene for good? SEQUEL TO ROUND AND ROUND and A YEAR WITHOUT RAIN
1. Premiere

Brianne Diamond (Known by her fans as Brianne Rocque) gives a dazzling smile as she poses in front of the movie poster for Varsity Vampire 3. Tonight is the premiere of the film and although she looks totally confident for the cameras, Brianne is freaking out inside. She's no stranger to movie premieres and other red carpet events, but this s the premiere of her acting debut, meaning that she's getting even more attention than she would usually get at an event. Everyone is waiting to see if she has what it takes to be an actress. Many people are predicting that her involvement will make the film even more popular but others are saying that she should stick to her music.

Several fans are crowded behind a red velvet rope across the street, holding up sighs in support of their favorite stars. A few of the sighs say things like "I Love Brianne" and some guy in his early twenties has a sigh that says "Marry me, Brianne!" That one makes her laugh every time because she's already married to the guy of her dreams. She's really glad that James has went inside already because she doesn't want him throwing a temper tantrum on the red carpet;

"Brianne, can you do a quick interview with Entertainment Nation?" Kelly asks her.

"Sure." Brianne says as she blows a kiss to the cameras. Kelly leads her over to the reporter. Brianne recognizes this woman as Elizabeth Raymond, a very popular tabloid reporter. She's in her mid forties, with long and wavy blonde hair, and she's about five foot eight. She's wearing a black Dolce and Gabbana pantsuit and she's holding a sparkly microphone in her hands.

"Hi, Brianne! I'm Elizabeth Raymond from Entertainment Nation!" She introduces.

"Hi" Brianne says sweetly, pushing a strand of blonde hair away from her face. Her hair stylist, Jacques, curled her hair and pulled it into a side pony tail. The hairstyle goes really well with her sky blue floor length Chanel halter gown. Her makeup artist, Selena, swept her ocean blue eyes with silver eye shadow with pink blush and clear lipgloss.

"You look gorgeous tonight! Who are you wearing?" Elizabeth asks her.

"This is Chanel." Brianne says, giving a half spin to show off the gown.

"Fabulous!" Elizabeth says in a sing song voice. "Okay, let's talk about the movie. Now, this is your first acting role. Do you feel nervous at all?"

Brianne tries to keep a smile on her face as she contemplates an answer to the question. Yeah, she is definitely freaking out. What if people don't like her as an actress? What if they think she's terrible? She already had this conversation with James and he insisted that they were going to love her. Then again, James will say anything to make her happy. What if he was lying to her? Okay, James would never intentionally lie to her, but he could be wrong about her success as an actress. He honestly believes in her, but she can't help thinking that the critics are going to say bad things about her. She already gets enough criticism and she doesn't need anymore.

"Well, I'm a little nervous." She says slowly. "But I'm really excited that I got this opportunity. I hope that everyone will like it!"

Elizabeth laughs as she puts her arm around Brianne's shoulders, staring into the video camera. Brianne smiles in an attempt at hiding her anxiety. Whenever she feels anxious, she just thinks about James. He promised her that they would cuddle on the couch and watch TV when they got home. Since tonight is such a special night, he said that Brianne can choose the channel. She has decided that they should watch New Town High, a drama series that her friend Jo Taylor stars in. She's seen the show before and loved it, even if Jo's costar gets on Brianne;s nerves. Jett Stetson normally flirts with Jo but when he ran into Brianne last week, he tried to flirt with her. Well, James nearly threw a fit, but Brianne was able to calm him down. (He still struggles with his anger sometimes, but he has improved a lot. Brianne is very proud of him) One time, she actually punched Jett in the face, which seemed to satisfy James.

"Let's talk about your character, Brianne!" Elizabeth tells her.

"I play Haleigh and she's a newborn vampire. She comes to Vampire High after she is turned into a vampire because she can no longer be around regular humans. Well, she is very vengeful towards this vampire, so she vows to get revenge. So she's kind of a bad girl, but she's actually really good at heart. " Brianne explains.

"Sounds interesting!" Elizabeth says, sounding very impressed. "Can you relate to her in any way?"

"Well, I'm not so sure!" Brianne laughs. "I'm nowhere near as tough as she is."

"I talked to Ray Preston and he said that you were great in the fight scenes." Elizabeth says with a grin. "Sounds to me like you're tougher than you think."

Brianne lets out another laugh, starting to feel much better. She isn't a big fan of most tabloid reporters, but she enjoys talking to Elizabeth. She is good at making you feel comfortable and she makes interviews really fun.

"Thanks." She says with a smile.

Anyway, you're primarily known for your chart topping hits. All three of your albums have been a huge success, so I have to ask. Do you have any plans for making a fourth album any time soon?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Brianne says happily. She actually has been working on a new album. When she and James returned from their honeymoon earlier this month, Walter said that he wants to get started on Brianne's fourth album. So Brianne has been hard at work, writing new songs for the album. She wants this album to be all about confidence and being proud of who you are. Her first album was innocent, her second album was during her bad girl phase, her third album was as she was recovering from her meltdown, and now that she is fully recovered, she wants her music to be about self confidence.

"Alright!" Elizabeth says happily. "Here's something that i've been dying to ask you about. How is married life treating you?"

"Perfect." Brianne says softly, staring at her wedding ring. "We've been settling down and we couldn't be happier. It feels really amazing to know that I have such an amazing guy in my life."

"Aww." Elizabeth says.. Brianne glances towards the front entrance of theater, wanting to see James again. She hasn't seen his gorgeous face in almost an hour!

"Brie, the movie is about to start." Kelly whispers. She waves at Elizabeth before leading Brianne down the red carpet. Cameras flash as they hurry down the red carpet and towards the entrance. Brianne poses for one more photo before walking into the theater. She sees James and the guys standing by the snack bar and just as she is about to walk towards them, someone stops her. She turns around to face Tiffany Landers, who plays Ashley in Varsity Vampire 3. She's wearing a pink silk MArchesa mindress that ends at mid thigh and her blonde hair is pulled into a low bun. She's twenty five, but doesn't look a day over seventeen.

"Hey, girl!" She says, giving Brianne a hug.

"Hi!" Brianne says happily. Tiffany is about to say something else when a photographer walks over to them and asks for a picture. Ray invited a few photographers inside, so they could take pictures of the stars getting snacks and mingling with other stars.

Once the photographer has gotten a few pictures of them, he walks away an begins taking pictures of another star.

"Enjoying the premiere?" Tiffany asks.

"Totally! It's so much fun." Brianne says, glancing at James for from the corner of her eye. He looks amazing in his jeans, white T shirt, and black leather jacket. She just wants to go over there and kiss him already!

"Hey, you should go and talk to your husband for a while." Tiffany says with a smile.

"It was nice talking to you!" Brianne says with a friendly smile. "Bye."

Then she turns around and walks towards the snack bar, her stomach churning as the strong scent of freshly cooked pop corn hits her nostrils. She loves pop corn, but she doesn't like really strong smells. But she ignores the sudden nausea as she wraps her arms around James waist.

"Where have you been?" James asks, hugging her tightly. He kisses the top of her head, rubbing her back.

"Talking to the press." Brianne says, looking up at him. James is much taller than her, being six foot one. It's one of the things that she loves about him. Well, when it comes to looks. He's tall, muscular, has beautiful eyes, and an amazing smile. Then he has his kind hearted, protective, fun loving personality. Yeah, she's married to the right one. He's everything that she could ever want in a guy. He's the first guy that she's truly been in love with. Her first boyfriend, Mark, was really sweet, but Brianne wasn't really in love with him. Her second relationship, with Dak Zevon, ended in disaster. He started dating her best friend, causing Brianne to have a major meltdown.

"Brianne, do me a favor and slap Jordan for me?" Jessica snaps as she approaches the snack bar, handing five dollars to the man working at the snack bar. He hands her a small bucket off pop corn, which she proceeds to scarf down in frustration.

Brianne rolls her eyes as she remembers her costar. Jordan Montez was a total jerk to Brianne throughout filming. She thought that they had settled their issues at the wrap party, but Jordan has returned to hating Brianne.

"Just ignore her." She says sternly.

"By the way, someone needs to tell her that orange is not her color." Jessica says coldly. "She looks worse than James when he got Hollywood Fever."

"Let's not go there." James says through a smile. Brianne giggles as she hugs him tightly, amused at the thought of James turning orange.

She glances over at Jordan, who is wearing a bright orange Prada minidress. Wow, Jessica was right. That girl has no business wearing orange.

"Guys, let's just enjoy the premiere." She says, linking her arm with James. Together, the six teens walk towards the theater. Once they are seated, Brianne leans over to give James one last, then she sits back and prepares to enjoy the movie.

**Two Hours Later**

"That was so awesome!" Brianne squeals as she and James walk into their home. James grins as he takes his jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack. Then he turns around and gently pushes Brianne against the wall, kissing her gently. Brianne's mind goes blank as she throws her arms around his neck. She wraps one leg around his waist as she kisses him, She can feel James smiling into the kiss, causing a grin to appear on her own face. James slowly pulls away and lets his forehead rest against hers.

"Why don't you get changed into some night clothes?" He whispers, kissing her cheek.

"Why?" Brianne asks, kissing him again. James shrugs, sighing as Brianne kisses the side of his neck. She kisses his jaw before walking towards the staircase. James sighs dreamily as his wife disappears up the stairs, wondering how he got so lucky.

He smiles as he looks at a picture hanging on the wall. It's their wedding picture. James and Brianne were wearing their wedding clothes as they stood in front of the lake. James had one arm around her waist and his cheek was resting against the top of her head.

He walks to the living room and collapses onto the couch. He grabs the remote and turns the channel to the CW, where New Town High is being aired.

After thirty minutes, he feels someone hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek.

"Come here." He says tiredly. Brianne walks around the couch and sits on his lap, snuggling up to him. James grabs a blanket and wraps it around Brianne, pulling her to his chest. Brianne places her hand next to her face, feeling his heartbeat.

James places a soft kiss on her head before directing his attention to the TV.

**An Hour Later**

After watching two episodes of New Town High, Brianne was fast asleep. So James turned the TV off, deciding that they should go ahead and get some sleep. Now he is carrying Brianne in his arms as he walks up the stairs. He kisses Brianne's forehead as he carries her to their room, placing her on the bed. He crawls under the covers and pulls Brianne close to him. He strokes her hair while he stares up at the ceiling. Brianne looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. It's the most adorable sight that James has ever seen. And he loves the way she snuggles up to him and drapes her arm over his stomach.

"Good night, baby girl." He whispers, kissing the top of her head.

Brianne yawns softly as she buries her face in his shoulder. James chuckles as he gives her a gentle squeeze. Then he gives into his own exhaustion and slowly falls asleep.

**The Next Day**

"It's so nice to see you again." Mrs. Knight says as she puts two plates of dinosaur chicken in front of James and Brianne. They eat in silence, while Brianne sends a flirtatious smile in James direction. James smirks as he eats one of the chicken nuggets. Brianne mouths "I love you" before taking a sip of her Coca Cola. She fixes the bottom of her pink tank top, which has been paired with jeans and a grey sleeveless cardigan.

"We've missed this place." She tells Mrs. Knight as she takes her empty plate to the sink.

"Boys, weren't you going to watch a hockey game?" Mrs. Knight asks the boys. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James stand up and rush to the living room, jumping onto the couch. After emptying her own plate, Katie walks into the living room and sits next to her brother.

"You and James are okay?" Mrs. Knight asks Brianne as she carries the rest of the plates to the sink. She stands next to Brianne and begins washing the dishes.

"Amazing!" Brianne laughs. She cringes at the strong scent of dishwashing soap. "Ugh, I hate the smell of this soap."

"Hey, its not too bad." Mrs. Knight says with a smile.

Once they have washed all of the dishes, they join the guys and Katie in the living room. Brianne sits on the couch with her legs on James lap, smiling at him. She reaches for his hand, laughing when he kisses her hand.

"Okay, I'm changing the channel." Kendall says in annoyance.

"Bad game?" Brianne asks.

"Yeah." Kendall says as he turns the channel to Hollywood Insider.

**"Brianne Rocque looked fabulous at the premiere of her acting debut, Varsity Vampire 3. So far, critical reception for the film has been very positive. Critics have complimented Brianne's performance as vengeful newborn vampire and Dak Zevon's on screen love interest, Haleigh. When E News asked the singer about her role in the film, she said "I'm very excited that I got to be in this film. I was very nervous at first, but the cast and crew made me feel right at home." Despite their split that ended in Brianne's meltdown, Dak and Brianne seemed to get along very well as they walked the red carpet together. But don't expect them to reunite as a couple. Brianne recently married her boyfriend of over a year, James inside the theater say that the newlyweds were inseparable and were cuddling and holding hands."**

"Hey, they got something right." James whispers, tickling Brianne's stomach.

"I know." Brianne says as she slaps his hand away. She sits up and crawls onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She looks down at him, leaning in for a kiss. The kiss starts to deepen until Mrs. Knight clears her throat loudly. They may be married now, but they still aren't allowed to make out in her living room. They've gotten in trouble for doing that so many times, so they've learned their lesson. However, they thought that she would loosen up once they were married. Sadly, that hasn't been going so well.

Riiiing!

"Hello?" Kendall says into his cell phone. "Hey! Um, sure! I'll be there in ten minutes. Love you! Bye."

"Jo?" Brianne questions.

"Yeah." Kendall says as he stands up. "She wants me to meet her at the park."

"Have fun!" Brianne laughs, watching as Kendall rushes out of the apartment. Then she looks at James, stroking his cheek. "Come with me."

She grabs his hand and drags him towards the bathroom. She closes the door behind them and locks it before pulling James into a passionate kiss.

"Brie, what about..." James whispers as Brianne kisses his neck.

"She said that we couldn't make out in her _living room._" Brianne whispers as she places kisses along his jawline. "She never said anything about the restroom."

She continues to kiss him, her fingers becoming tangled in his hair. He lifts her onto the sink, still kissing his wife. They both pull after a few minutes, completely breathless. Just as they are about to lean back in for another kiss, they hear someone knocking on the door. Brianne nearly falls off the sink until James catches her, slowly lowering her to the ground. She runs her fingers through his hair, trying to make it look like they haven't been making out. She unlocks the door and opens it, giving Mrs. Knight a nervous smile.

"What happened to your hair?" Mrs. Knight asks suspiciously. Brianne slaps her hands over her head, realizing that her own hair is still a mess. She looks at James with wide eyes before smiling at Mrs. Knight.

"I tripped?" She says, laughing nervously.

"You two never learn, do you?" Mrs. Knight says before returning to the living room. Brianne gulps as she grabs James lucky comb, running it through her hair. She hands the comb back to him before walking out of the restroom in silence.

"That was really awkward." James whispers.

"I know." Brianne says in response.

"Wanna go the the pool?"

"Sure." Brianne says. They say goodbye to Mrs. Knight and Katie before walking out of the apartment. Brianne sighs as they step into the elevator, remembering all the times they would use this elevator when they were going to the pool.

She leans back against James, starring at their reflections in the mirror. James has his arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace, smiling at her. She looks at him in confusion as she grabs his hands.

"Why are you so happy?" She asks quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have the most amazing wife in the world." James whispers, kissing her cheek.

"How did you get so good at being so romantic?" She whispers softly.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm amazing." James grins. Brianne rolls her eyes as she turns around to look at her husband. She grabs his hand and leads him out of the elevator. They greet the other guests as they walk out to the pool area, frowning when no one notices them right now. Well, except for Camille. The minute that they walk into the pool area, Camille squeals in excitement and runs over to them, dragging them into a hug.

"I haven't seen you guys too much since you got married, so excuse me if I seem a little hyped up." She says as she pulls away. "How have you been?"

"Awesome." James says, wrapping his arm around Brianne's waist.

"What are you doing?" Brianne asks, looking at the script in Camille's hands.

"Oh! I'm auditioning for a part in a movie. It's about a teen celebrity that becomes a vampire." Camille says excitedly. Brianne finds herself hoping that Camille gets the part. She doesn't get a lot of acting parts, but she's actually very talented. Brianne feels bad for her sometimes because she tries so hard, yet she always ends up losing the part to someone else.

"What is up with people and vampires?" James mutters under his breath. But he doesn't talk quiet enough because Brianne still hears him.

"Just hold on." She whispers to Camille before looking at her husband. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her nose against his, daring him to speak again. Camille watches in awkwardly silence, not wanting to interrupt one of their husband and wife moments. So she stands there watches as Brianne whispers something to James before kissing him softly. She watches as they whisper to each other, alternating between arguing, laughing, and kissing. It's so weird to see James and Brianne as a married couple. Of course, she and Jo are the reason that they got together. The girls set James and Brianne up on a date, which ended in the two teenagers becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hello? James? Brianne?" She says. But the young newlyweds seem oblivious, still talking to each other while sharing loving kisses. "HEY!"

James and Brianne jump as they turn to look at Camille.

"Anyway, I saw the pictures of you guys at the Varsity Vampire 3 premiere." She says with a smile. "Brie, I loved your dress. Chanel, right?"

"Yeah." Brianne says, nodding.

"I've always admired your style." Camille says as she looks behind James and Brianne, smiling excitedly. "Hey, watch this!"

She walks towards the lobby and approaches Logan, yelling some lines from her script and slapping him across the face before kissing him passionately. Logan is wide eyed and confused as he walks out to the pool area, gulping heavily.

"Did your girlfriend scare you again, Logie?" Brianne asks, ruffling his hair.

"Just a little." Logan squeaks as he rubs his reddened cheek. "For a girl, she can slap really hard."

Brianne looks at him with raised eyebrows, frowning at his comment.

"That came out totally wrong, didn't it?" Logan says with a nervous smile.

"For a girl?" Brianne teases. She looks at James, who is struggling to hold back his laughter.

"I didn't mean it like that." Logan says nervously.

Brianne laughs as she pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back.

"I know." She says as she pulls away.

Logan breathes out a sigh of relief. The last thing he wants to do is insult his best friends wife, who has become like a little sister to him. Since James and Brianne got married, the guys have been referring to the girl as their sister. She has become a part of the family. They don't care about her troubled past because they all love her

"Jay, let's go and relax by the fireplace." Brianne whispers to James, kissing his cheek.

"Good idea." James says . Brianne gives Logan another hug before following her husband over to the fireplace.

**A/N: Here is the third installment of the Round and Round series! I hope that you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it:)**

**Read and review!**


	2. A Shocking Surprise

"What made you think that I would be comfortable in a coffee shop?" Brianne asks her friends, cringing at the scent of coffee. Lately, some smells make her feel so nauseated. She even got sick this morning when she tried to make eggs and bacon for herself and James. She never told her husband because he would get worried and make her go to the doctor. Of course, this has been going on for weeks, so she should have went to the doctor already. Since when is throwing up considered normal? Especially when every smell makes her sick.

"What's wrong with you?" Lindsey asks in concern. "You use to love coffee."

"I'm sorry." Brianne says tiredly. "It's just that I've been getting sick lately."

This causes all three of the girls to look at her with expressions of concern and surprise. They had all noticed Brianne's strange food aversions, but they never mentioned it. They just assumed that she was coming down with something, but they starting to think that there might be something more to it. Lately, it seems like she'll either eat too much or get sick when she smells her favorite foods. She's been eating some pretty weird stuff too. Yesterday, she actually ate pickles and chocolate syrup. Together!

"Brie, do you think that you might be...you know?" Hilary asks her.

"What?" Brianne asks through a mouthful of her chocolate donut.

"Maybe you're...pregnant." Hilary suggests. Brianne starts coughing loudly and grabs her glass of water, taking a huge swig of the drink. She looks at Hilary with wide eyes, not being able to believe what the girl just said. Is she crazy? There's no way that Brianne could be pregnant? Could she? She has a career and she gotten her good reputation back. If she got pregnant, she would have to leave town because everyone would be criticizing her.

"I couldn't be." She laughs nervously. "I'm only eighteen! I can't have a baby right now. I'm too young!"

"Brie, will you at least go to the doctor?" Lindsey asks. "This sickness isn't normal."

"Jessica, can we use your cell phone?" Hilary asks. "I'm going to make an appointment for Brie to see a doctor."

Brianne rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Her friends _would _want to schedule a doctors appointment without her permission. She understands that they are concerned, but maybe the nausea will go away.

Jessica looks up from her cell phone, looking at Hilary with confusion. She looks at Brie, who doesn't really look sick. She looks kind of tired, but she looks pretty normal.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I feel terrible!" Brianne snaps as she eats the last of her donut. She whines as she straightens the bottom of her red tank top.

Jessica flinches at Brianne's harsh tone, handing her cell phone to Hilary. They all watch as she dials a phone number and begins speaking into the phone. Hilary stands up and walks to a more private corner of the restaurant. Brianne crosses her arms as she looks out the window, staring at Rocque Records. She's really excited that they opened a coffee shop across the street from Rocque Records, so she can still be close to James.

"Okay, let's go." Hilary says she hands the IPhone back to Jessica.

"Where?" Brianne asks.

"Dr. Carter said that he can see you right now."

"Whatever." Brianne says as she grabs her handbag, standing up. She hugs Jessica and Lindsey, saying goodbye before following Hilary to her car. Why did she have to call the doctor? She doesn't even want to know what the doctor is going to say. What if she is pregnant? It wouldn't be such a big deal if she and James were in their twenties, but they're eighteen. Does James even want kids right now? What if he leaves her? Deep down, she knows that he would never leave her, but the worry still bothers her. James is her world and she couldn't possibly live without him.

"I can't believe that we're doing this." She tells her friend. She watches as Hilary begins driving down the highway

"There's no way that this could possibly be happening to me." She mutters, crossing her arms. She looks down at her stomach, gulping heavily.

**Three Hours Later**

These have been the most nerve wracking hours of her life. After discussing her symptoms and what could possibly be wrong with her (By the way, pregnancy was on the list), she was able to take a blood test. The worst part is that she had been forced to wait three hours before the results would come back. Well, guess what? It's been three hours and she hasn't heard a single word about it. She's already freaking out, yet they have the nerve to make her wait? Okay, it isn't really their fault, but she doesn't want to wait three hours to find out if she's pregnant.

"Hilary, what is taking them so long?" She whines.

"I don't know!" Hilary says for the millionth time. Brianne groans in frustration as she buries her face in Hilary's shoulders.

"Brianne, I got your results back."

SHe looks up to see Dr. Carter staring at her with a calm look on his face. What does that even mean? Is she pregnant or not? If she is, how is she going to break it to James? Will he be upset? Angry? Sad? Will he be happy? She doesn't know, but she isn't sure if she wants to find out.

"Do you want me to tell you in private?" He whispers.

Brianne shakes her head as she looks at Hilary.

"No." She says. "Just tell me."

"You're pregnant." Dr. Carter says. Brianne just sits in her seat, her eyes widening as she tries to comprehend what he just told her. She's going to be a mom. James is going to be a dad. They're going to be parents. Oh my gosh...She's sure whether she should scream or cry. She can feel her eyes filling with tears

"How far along am I?" She asks weakly.

"Five weeks." Dr. Carter tells her. "Anyway, I'll need to see you in two weeks for your first prenatal doctors appointment."

"Okay." Brianne whispers as she stands up. "Thank you, Doctor."

She takes a deep breath as she follows Hilary to the car. Once they have gotten into the car, she places a hand over her flat stomach. She wants to be happy about the baby, but she has it so good right now. A baby is going to change everything for her. She might have to give up her career so she can take care of the child. She wants everything to stay the same. This is way too much change for her. She can't take this!

"Brie, it's going to be okay." Hilary says softly.

"I can't believe this." Brianne says tearfully.

"Hey, it's not so bad." Hilary reassures her. "We're all going to be here for you and James."

"What if James doesn't want kids right now? I could be the reason that he has to give up his dream." Brianne says, choking on a sob. "Then he'll want to divorce me and my life will be over!"

"Hey, James loves you." Hilary says sternly. "He wouldn't have married you if he didn't. You guys are going to be amazing parents. Wait...You are going to keep the baby, aren't you?"

"I guess." Brianne says, running her fingers through her hair. "Unless James doesn't want to."

"Brie, I don't think that he's going to want you to give up the baby." Hilary tells her. "That's his child too. He might be a little shocked at first, but I know that's he's going to love that baby."

Brianne rests her forehead against the window, staring at the passing buildings. Just thinking about the upcoming months makes her feel nauseated How is she going to go out in public anymore? People are going to stare, paparazzi are going to follow her (They already do that enough! Now it's going to get even worse!)...Ugh, she just wants to go home and take a nap.

""Do you want to go home? Or do you want me to take you to the Palm Woods?" Hilary asks her.

"Home." Brianne says quietly. Hilary nods as she drives past the Palm Woods, approaching the front gates of Lakewood. She tells Hilary the code, watching as her best friend punches in the code. The front gates open and Hilary drives into the neighborhood. Brianne sighs when she sees James car parked in the driveway. The poor guy is about to get the shock of a lifetime.

"Good luck." Hilary says, giving her a hug.

"Thanks." Brianne says before stepping out of the car. She gives Hilary a halfhearted wave before walking towards the front door. She turns the doorknob and walks into the house, hearing the TV blaring in the living room. When she walks into the room, she sees James laying on the couch. She tries to hold back her tears as she walks over to the couch, sitting next to him. Wanting to comfort him before she has even told him the news, she reaches over and gently rubs his leg.

"Where have you been?" James asks, sitting up. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to him. He kisses her temple and squeezes her shoulders.

Why did this have to happen to them?

She sighs as she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

"Jay, I..." She starts to say. She can hear James breathing softly as he strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head. Suddenly, she starts sobbing quietly. She feels even worse when James turns the TV off and hugs her tighter. It's official: She's about to become single again.

"What's wrong?" James asks, pulling away so he can see her face. His eyebrows furrow as concern fills his eyes, staring at his sobbing wife. He shakes his head as he rubs her back, stroking her cheek with his other hand.

"Jay, I'm...You're going to hate me!"" She sobs.

"No," James whispers, shaking his head. "Hey, Brie, I will _never _hate you. You can tell me, baby girl."

"Promise me that you won't get mad." Brianne whispers, struggling to stop her tears.

"I promise." James whispers, kissing her forehead.

"I went to the doctor today." Brianne says carefully.

"Are you okay?" James says, getting even more worried about her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brianne says softly. "But I do have some shocking news. I'm just really scared right now."

"Come on." James says, pulling her into a hug. "Please tell me."

Brianne breathes deeply as she places her hand on her stomach, looking up at James.

"I'm pregnant." She whispers.

The room becomes completely silent and, for a moment, Brianne almost starts sobbing again. Before the tears can start falling again, she fells James tightening his grip around her. She frowns as she looks at him, noticing a soft smile on his face. Why is he smiling? He's been living his dream and now his wife is going to have a baby. Why isn't he mad at her?

"That's what you were worried about?" He asks her.

"Jay, we're eighteen." Brianne whimpers, wiping her eyes. "We're too young for this."

"I know." James says quietly."But we'll get through this."

Brianne shakes her head as she stands up.

"How can you be so calm about this? Our whole lives are going to change." She says as she begins walking up the stairs. She knows that James is following her because she can hear the footsteps behind her. She is about to walk to their room when James grabs her hand and pulls her close to him. When she looks up at him she can see tears in his eyes and a gentle smile on his face. Seriously, she loves this boy, but he is confusing her right now.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" She asks him.

"Because you and I are going to be parents." James says, kissing her softly. "This wasn't in my plans, but I guess I'll just have to make some changes."

Wow, this is coming from the guy whose dream was to be famous? This is coming from the guy that almost went to work for Hawk when his bandmates got sent home?

For the first time since she found out about her pregnancy, she laughs. She smiles as James wipes the tears away from her cheeks, pushing some hair away from her face.

"How far along are you?" James asks, staring at Brianne's stomach.

"Five weeks."

Brianne watches as her husband gets on his knees and kisses her stomach, laughing as he whispers to their unborn child. While he quietly communicates with the child, she just stands there and runs her fingers through his hair. Watching the sight in front of her makes her think James is going to be an amazing dad. She was so afraid that she going to lose him. He means the world to her, so words can't even describe how relieved she feels right now.

"Hey, let's go to the Palm Woods tomorrow." She tells him. "We need to tell my mom and Mrs. Knight."

Now that she has told James, they need to tell the adults in the family. She prays that they won't be angry but even though she's married, it's going to be shocking for Allison to find out that she's going to be a grandmother. She's forty years old, so Brianne doesn't know how she's going to react. She already went through the horrible "Oh no, I'm forty" phase, but becoming a grandmother at her age could freak her out even more.

"Okay." James says nervously. Okay, Brianne needs to calm him down before he passes out. She's just as nervous about telling the adults as he is, but James looks like he's more nervous than he should be.

"Hey, come with me." She whispers, leading him into their room. She forces James to sit on the bed before sitting behind him. She helps him take his brown plaid button up shirt, throwing it onto the floor. Brianne begins rubbing his back and shoulder, moving her hands from his shoulders to his back and back to his shoulders.

"Jay, do you think that my fans will hate me?" She asks worriedly.

"That's kind of hard to say." James says, closing his eyes in relaxation. "I don't see how anyone could hate you."

"You are just saying that." Brianne says, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to lie to me. Seriously, what if this affects my career? What if I never make another album ever again?"

"Don't get yourself worked up." James says as he grabs her hands. He feels Brianne resting her forehead against his back and he doesn't think anything about it until he feels his tank top becoming soaked with tears. He sighs heavily as he turns around, staring at his distressed wife. For a few minutes, he just stars at her. Sometimes it's better to let her cry. She shouldn't have to keep her feelings inside.

Finally, he places his hand on her arm, rubbing it gently. He slowly moves closer to her and pulls her into a hug,

"I'm sorry." Brianne says,, sniffling as she pulls away. "I'm just emotional."

"That's okay." James says, leaning in for a kiss. Just as he is about to kiss her, the phone rings. He reaches for the phone on the bedside table, laughing when Brianne grabs a pillow and holds it in front of her face, screaming into the pillow.

"Shhh." He whispers as he answers the phone.

"Hello?" He says into the phone.

"I'm bored, so I decided to call my best friend in the whole world." Carlos says. James rolls his eyes, smiling at Brianne.

"Yeah, that's nice, but I was trying to spend some time with my wife."

"Kendall's on a date with Jo, Logan is hanging out with Camille, Mrs, Knight and Katie went to the mall, and I'm sitting in 2J by myself!" Carlos whines.

"Dude, call Jessica!" James suggests. "Maybe she'll hang out with you."

"Good idea!" Carlos says happily. "Thanks, man!"

James hangs up and puts the phone on the bedside table, looking at Brianne.

"All you have to do is say Jessica's name and he immediately cheers up." He tells her.

"Well, I still need some cheering up too! Now get over here and hug me." Brianne says, sounding like a child. James laughs at Brianne's cuteness, putting his button up shirt back on. Then he crawls back over to Brianne and lays down. Brianne lays next to him and rests her head on his chest.

"Can I sing my new song to you?" She whispers. "It's not done, but I want to know what you think."

"I would love to hear it." James says, kissing her forehead. Just as Brianne is about to start singing, the sound of barking fills the room. Brianne rolls onto her back to see their one year old maltipoo, Maddie, running into the room. James had gotten her for Brianne as an engagement present last year.

"What's going on, little girl?" She asks as she sits up, lifting Maddie onto the bed. She giggles as the dog licks her face before moving onto James, doing the same thing to him.

"Okay!" She laughs. "I'm going to sing my new song to my guy, okay?"

She kisses James cheek before singing softly.

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freakshow _

_But, hey, give me just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_

_It ain't so hard to take_

_Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

_And I'll just look away_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up_

_I'm tuning up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

"Is it any good?" She asks hopefully. She started writing "Loser Like Me" when she was reading some hate comments on Scuttlebug. She's learned that its better to write a song about it rather than wasting her time responding to the haters. If she wasn't so mature, she would've sent the haters a message telling them where they can put their stupid comments. But she has grown up a lot, so she has learned to ignore the jerks of the world. So she's just going to write a catchy pop song about them.

"It's perfect." James says with a grin.

"You really like it?" Brianne asks, kissing him softly.

"I love it." James says, squeezing her hand.

Brianne smiles as she kisses his cheek, feeling slightly better about the changes in her life. It's going to hard but as long as she has James, she knows that she'll get through it.

**Songs:**

**Loser Like Me-Glee**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, you finally know what the surprise is! :D Now the story is going to get even more interesting:)**

**Review!**


	3. Telling The Parents

"Jay, I can't do this." Brianne says as they step out of the car. "I wanna go home."

She crosses her arms over her stomach, looking at the ground. She knows that she shouldn't be acting like this, but she's about to tell her mom that she's expecting a baby. Mrs. Knight should be okay with it, but Brianne has a bad feeling about her mom. It isn't going to matter that she's married. She and James are still too young to be parents. No parent is going to like the idea of their eighteen year old daughter becoming a mom, even if she's married.

Brianne feels like she's going to be sick. She already threw up once this morning and she doesn't want to do it again. Now that James knows about the baby, he was there for her when she got sick. He held her hair back and rubbed her back while whispering comforting words to her. When she started crying, he held her until she stopped. She should be happy because she has such an amazing husband, but her fear of making the announcement to her mom and Gustavo got in the way. Hey, that reminds her! She may be afraid of telling her mom, but she's terrified of telling Gustavo. He got mad when James tripped over Logan during dance rehearsals! How will he react when he finds out that his niece is pregnant? And his least favorite "monkey dog" is the father! Oh my gosh, he's going to kill James. He'll probably just yell at Brianne, but he's going pound James into a pulp.

"Hey, look at me." James says, cupping her face in his hands. "We can do this, okay? You're not going through this alone."

"Whatever." Brianne says before pulling him into a kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck as she deepens the kiss. She whines when James pulls away, desperately needing a distraction. The only thing that will distract her is a kiss from her insanely gorgeous husband.

Sensing Brianne's anxiety, James places a kiss on her cheek, smiling when Brianne kisses him softly. James wraps his arm around her shoulders and leads her into the Palm Woods lobby,. They greet the other guests as they walk towards the elevator. When the doors close, Brianne leans back against the wall, keeping her arms around her stomach. Ever since they left the house, she has been doing that. She isn't even showing yet, but she insists on hiding her stomach from everyone.

James carefully removes her arms from her stomach, replacing them with his hand. He smiles when Brianne places her hand over his, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

"This little one is going to be beautiful just like his mommy." James whispers.

"How do you know that its a boy?" Brianne asks with raised eyebrows. "For all we know, it could be a girl."

James chuckles as they walk out of the elevator, hand in hand. They are about to approach apartment 2B when Brianne suddenly stops walking, staring at the door in terror. She whimpers as she starts to turn around, but James grabs her shoulders before she can walk away. He gently forces her to turn around, looking her in the eyes. His heart breaks when he sees her tear filled eyes, but he knows that they have to do this. Their families need to know that they're going to be parents. This isn't something that they can hide. They need to be honest with their parents. James isn't even worried about his own parents. They were never worried about him before, so they have no right to get mad at him. And if they do, it's their problem.

"I can't do it." Brianne sobs. She has a feeling that her tears are just a part of the mood swings that Doctor Carter was telling her about. He told her that along with morning sickness and cravings, she's also going to be dealing with mood swings. One minute she'll be happy, then she'll be either angry or sad.

"Brie," James starts to sat, shrieking when the door opens. They turn to look at Allison, who is staring at her daughter with confusion and worry.

"Brie? Honey, what's wrong?" She asks, wrapping her arms around her daughter. She leads Brianne into the apartment with James following close behind. She forces Brianne to sit on the couch, waiting for her to explain why she's crying. She looks at James with confusion. "James, what's wrong with her?"

"Baby girl, let's tell her." He whispers to Brianne, rubbing her back.

"I'm pregnant!" Brianne blurts out. As soon as she speaks, she starts sobbing again. She mumbles "I'm sorry!" as she sobs. James gives Allison a nervous look as he holds Brianne, placing gentle kisses on her forehead.

"Really?" Allison asks, sounding surprise.

"Please don't hate me!" Brianne sobs.

"Brie, I don't hate you." Allison says, shaking her head as she rubs her daughters back. "This is shocking, but I'm happy for you."

Okay, that's not how they were expecting this conversation to work out. Brianne thought that she would throw a huge fit! Then again, she was thinking the same thing when she and James got engaged. Allison didn't have a problem with that! Brianne is so relieved that her mom isn't upset, but she's really surprised. She feels a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders. Now she just needs to tell Mrs. Knight and Gustavo. Then James needs to tell his parents.

"Allison, we're going tell Mrs. Knight." James says as he helps Brianne stand up. After the wedding, Allison insisted that he by her first name.

"Good luck." Allison says. She kisses her daughter on her forehead and gives James a hug before allowing them to leave the apartment.

"See? I told you that she wouldn't be mad." James says, squeezing Brianne's hand.

Brianne sighs as she opens the door to apartment 2J, walking into the apartment. They walk into the living room, where Mrs. Knight is busy washing dishes. Her eyes widen in surprise when she sees them.

"Hey!" She says as she pulls both of them into a hug. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

"Um, we're here because we have something to tell you." James says, hugging Brianne from behind. He gives Brianne a reassuring smile, kissing her cheek.

"I'm pregnant." Brianne says softly. Mrs. Knight starts coughing loudly, taking a huge swig from her water bottle. Then she squeals and pulls them back into a hug. This reaction is even more surprising than Allison's. Of course, Mrs. Knight has always been really supportive of her kids. She was always really understanding too.

"Brie, how far along are you?" She asks, placing her hand on Brianne's stomach.

"Five weeks." Brianne says with a smile, leaning back against James.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday." Brianne laughs. "Now me and Jay have to go and talk to Gustavo."

"Good luck with that." Mrs. Knight mutters. James and Brianne smile nervously before walking out of the apartment.

**At Rocque Records**

They watch as Gustavo laughs, thinking that they are kidding with him. He did the same thing when they told him that they were dating. He laughed maniacally for a few moments, then proceeded to lunge at James. Any minute now, Gustavo is going to start screaming at them. He's laughing as he says "Pregnant? Come on, Brianne! Tell me what you really wanted to tell me!"

"Gustavo, I wasn't joking." She says awkwardly, staring at her lap. She slowly looks up at him with a nervous smile on her face. "Um...I love you!"

"You!" Gustavo says in a deep voice, pointing at James. The boys eyes widen in horror as Gustavo actually jumps over his desk. James shrieks as he runs out of the room, leaving Kelly and Brianne to watch in horror as Gustavo chases after him. James shrieks can be heard throughout Rocque Records, along with the sound of something breaking. Gustavo probably tried to throw a vase at him or something. Kelly and Brianne look at each other nervously before rushing out of the room. Gustavo may be Brianne's uncle, but she isn't about to let him hurt James. She can hear Gustavo yelling at James, which makes her run even faster. But she isn't able to get very far because Kelly grabs her arm.

"Don't run." She tells Brianne before chasing after Gustavo and James. Brianne groans as she collapses onto the couch, burying her face in her hands.

"Why me?"

When she hears James scream again, she stands up and walks as fast as she can. When she walks to the dance studio, Gustavo has James cornered. Her husband is standing with his back against the wall as Gustavo gets closer to him. Kelly quickly jumps onto Gustavo's back and Brianne grabs James arm, pulling him close to her. She keeps her arms around his waist in a protective grip.

"You little..." Gustavo starts to say.

"Gustavo, stop!" Brianne says, standing in front of James.

"You promised that you wouldn't have kids yet!" Gustavo yells.

"We're sorry!" Brianne says, keeping a tight grasp on James hand. "But we're going to be parents now. I'm sorry if you're upset about that, but it's going to happen."

Kelly slowly climbs off of Gustavo's back, sighing in relief when he doesn't try to attack James.

"Please," Brianne says softly. "Don't be mad at James."

Gustavo takes a deep breath as he stares at his niece and her husband. He looks at their intertwined hands, sighing loudly. He's still in shock, but he can feel himself calming down. Then his eyes land on Brianne's flat stomach, trying to imagine what she's going to look like when she starts showing. He has a hard time seeing Brianne as a mom. Maybe it has something to do with her hard partying past! He doesn't know, but it's hard to accept the fact that she's going to have a baby.

"Okay!" He says loudly. Then he gets in James face. "But if I find out that you aren't helping Brianne with the baby, you'll be sorry."

"He's going to take care of us." Brianne says, hugging James waist. "Aren't you, baby?"

"Always." James whispers, kissing her forehead. Brianne closes her eyes and smiles as she hugs him tightly.

"I need an aspirin." Gustavo mutters before walking out of the dance studio.

_"Say anything you want! I'll turn the music up!"_

"Hello?" Brianne says when she answers her cell phone. "Seriously? Ugh...Okay, I'll be there. Bye, Walter."

"Walter wants me to come to Starstruck Records." She says. "Apparently, he wants to show me a new song that he wrote for my album."

They say goodbye to Kelly before walking out of the dance studio. They walk out to James car, managing to avoid paparazzi and crazed fans. Brianen watches as James starts the car, driving away from Rocque Records. Now they just need to tell his parents. Sadly, James has had a pretty rough relationship with his family. She wonders how he's going to deal with telling them that he's going to be a dad. She can't read his mind, but she knows that he's scared. His childhood was hard, but Brianne has really tried to make him feel better about it. She knows that she'll never be able to completely take the pain away, but she can at least be there for him. She can be a shoulder to cry on and someone that he can talk to

"Jay, are you going to call your parents?" She asks carefully.

"Later." James says quietly. Brianne sighs as she rests her head on his shoulder, staring at his slightly shaky hands. Sometimes his hands shake if he gets really nervous or upset. She tries to keep him relaxed by rubbing his shoulder and bicep, a gesture that he always finds soothing.

"Baby, i know that it's hard." She whispers. "I know that your relationship with your parents is strained, but they need to know."

"Brie, I honestly don't care what they think." James says coldly. "They weren't there for me when I was a kid, so they have no right to get mad at me."

A few minutes later, they arrive at Starstruck Records. Brianne frowns as she watches her husband in concern, looking for any signs of him breaking down. He's still breathing deeply. a trick that Brianne taught him to use whenever he feels upset. The technique has really helped him a lot. He's gotten better at controlling his emotions, which makes Brianne really happy. She hated the way that he use to act when he got angry. He would starting yelling and sometimes, when it was just him and Brianne, he would start crying. He would throw a fit when anyone messed with Brianne. She knows that he always had good intentions, but she also knew that fighting wasn't a good way for him to protect her.

"Brie, I don't want to be like my parents." James whispers. "I don't want to neglect my kid."

"Hey," Brianne whispers, touching his cheek. "You're nothing like your parents, Jay. You're going to be an amazing dad."

She grabs his hand and places it on her stomach, smiling at how gentle he's being.

"Our baby is going to love you." She whispers with a laugh. James smiles as he rubs her stomach, watching as Brianne places her hand on top of his.

"Walter is waiting for me." Brianne tells him. "While he shows me the new song, I want you to call your parents. Okay? And if you get upset, come and talk to me."

"Okay." James says quietly, removing his hand from her stomach.

"Good." Brianne says. She kisses his cheek before stepping out of the car. They hold hands as they walk towards the front entrance, silently groaning as a small group of paparazzi walk towards them. Even as the photographers snap pictures and talk to them, James and Brianne ignore them. James keeps a protective arm around Brianne's shoulders as they walk into the building. Before they walk into the studio, Brianne reaches into his jeans pocket and grabs his cell phone, handing it to him. She strokes his cheek before walking into the studio.

"Hey, Walter." She says, sitting next to him.

"Hey, are you ready to hear the new song?" Walter asks her. "I got someone to record a demo version."

"Awesome." Brianne says, waiting for the music to begin.

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

_You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

_Na na na  
Na na na  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me  
Na na na  
Na na na_

__

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life

_Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says  
_

_It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na  
Na na na  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me  
Na na na  
Na na na  
You've got every right  
To a beautiful life_

__

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful

_Who says  
Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said_

_Who said  
Won't you tell me who said that_

_Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful_

"What do you think?" Walter asks her.

"Did you write this?" Brianne asks him.

"Uh huh."

"I love it!" Brianne squeals. She stops squealing in excitement when she remembers that she still needs to tell him about the baby. He might not be part of her family, but he's still an important part of her life. He's been guiding her career since she was thirteen, so he deserves to know what's going on. "Walter, I need to tell you something."

"It's good, but not good enough?" Walter groans.

"No! I love the song." Brianne says quickly. "I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Walter asks her.

"Yeah," Brianne says softly. "I went to the doctor yesterday and they confirmed it."

"Wow," Walter says, taking a deep breath. "Well, we're going to have to tell the press."

"Not yet." Brianne says sternly.

"I know." Walter tells her. "But we'll have to announce it eventually."

"I know, but just give us a few weeks." Brianne begins. She's not ready to deal with the controversy yet. Besides, Doctor Carter said that stress isn't good for her right now.

"Fine." Walter says calmly.

"Why aren't you mad at me? Gustavo threw a fit when I told him."

"Well, I'm not Gustavo." Walter says. "Brie, I'm not just your music producer. I'm also your friend and I need to support you through this."

"Thanks." Brianne says with a smile. She gives him a hug before walking out of the studio. She walks around the corner to see James sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

"I know...Yeah, I get it...Dad, I'm going to try my best...Hey, don't say that...I love her and I love our baby...Yeah? Well, I'm not going to be like you and mom...I'm actually going to be there for my child...Bye!" James says coldly. He holds his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, what did your parents say?" She asks as she sits next to him.

"Dad wasn't really upset. He just doesn't want me to be like him." James says. "See? Even my dad is worried that I'm going to be a bad father."

"No," Brianne whispers as she moves to sit in front of him. "Jay, don't say that. I know that you're scared, but you've gotta think positive. Maybe your dad feels guilty for the way he treated you. He doesn't want you to make the same mistakes that he did. Baby, trust me on this. You and I are in this together."

"Come here." James says softly, opening his arms for a hug. Brianne crawls onto his lap and allows him to wrap his arms around her.

"Wanna go home?" She asks him. "I think that you should relax for a while. It''s been a long day."

"Yeah." James as he helps her stand up. "But remember that you're the priority right now."

"Here we go." Brianne jokes.

"What?" James laughs as they begin walking towards the front doors.

You're being overprotective again." Brianne says, grabbing his hand.

"Hey, I have a reason to be protective." James tells her. Brianne laughs as she hugs his waist.

"I love you, Jay." She says as they walk to the car. Once they have gotten the car, James turns to look at her.

"How was the new song?" He asks her.

"Amazing." Brianne says as she leans in for a kiss. James smiles into the kiss, touching her cheek with a gentle hand. They can hear a camera flashing, but they don't even care.

"Okay, let's go." He grins as he starts the car. Brianne sighs as she rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She slowly opens her eyes, staring at her husband. She kisses his cheek because resting her head against his shoulder once again.

**Songs: **

**Who Says-Selena Gomez and The Scene**

**Review!**


	4. Friends

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Katie are sitting on the couch, watching Spongebob Squarepants. The channel is on commercial right now and the trailer for Hilary and Lindsey's new thriller _Reunited _is playing. The film is about two best friends Carlie (Hilary) and Brennan (Lindsey), who are reunited when Brennan moves back to their hometown. One of their classmates, Kaycee (Lauren Williams), goes missing, so the girls must find her and solve the mystery of her disappearance. Katie has been begging her mom to take her to see it, since she loves anything with drama, action, or mystery. This film is a combination of all three.

They don't even bother to turn around when they hear the front door opening because they are so focused on the TV. When Brianne clears her throat, they immediately turn around. Her arm is linked with James as they walk into the living room, sitting on the couch. Brianne snuggles up to James, smiling happily.

"Guess what?" She says.

"You're going to sing a duet with Timbaland!" Katie says hopefully.

"No." Brianne says before smiling again. "I'm pregnant."

The room goes silent as Kendall quickly turns the TV off, wanting to make sure that he heard right. Did Brianne just say what Kendall thinks she just said?

"Seriously?" Katie asks with wide eyes, staring at Brianne's stomach. Brianne nods as she enjoys the feeling of James touching her stomach. She covers his hand with hers while staring at their shocked friends. She got the same reaction from Lindsey and Jessica, then the girls proceeded to argue over who the godmother is going to be. She can't even find the words to describe how hilarious it was to watch her three best friends argue over who would be the better godmother. Hilary and Lindsey told Jessica that she would be a bad influence on the kid, Jessica told Hilary that she doesn't want the baby to catch Hilary's "Stupid", and Lindsey thinks that they would both be horrible role models for the baby.

"Aww!" Carlos says happily. "Now I can be the godfather and prove to my mom that I can actually be a responsible adult."

"Carlos, you wear a helmet everywhere you go. You're never going to be a responsible adult." Logan argues. "I should be the godfather because I'm sure James and Brianne wants the kid to do well in school. He or she would actually learn something from me. The most they would get from you is a lesson on how to bungee jump from the roof of a two story home."

Oh no...She had no idea that the guys would start arguing about that. Why did she have to tell them? Oh wait...She's going to look like a beach ball in a few months, so they'll notice anyway. It's just annoying when she's five weeks pregnant and she's being forced to watch three teenage guys argue over who's going to be the godfather of her child. And her mood swings are making her want to beat all three of them with a hockey stick.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Kendall says. "He can't help it if he's an idiot! Just like you can't help that you so uncoordinated! Besides, I should be the godfather because I'm the most fun."

"No you're not!" Carlos retorts.

"What if it's a girl? The boys will probably be all over her and I'm sure James and Brianne want someone that can actually scare them away." Kendall smirks.

"Oh, they'll be scared away alright!" Carlos snaps."The kid is going to get straight A's! All because of me!" Logan says, standing up.

"This is really embarrassing." Katie whispers to Brianne.

They watch as James stands up and tries to intervene. As Kendall and Carlos start to lunge at each other, he quickly gets between them and tries to keep them a part.

"Who knew that boys could be this immature?" Brianne mutters. After a few minutes of watching the four boys, she stands up and grabs James by the hood of his zip up hoodie. She pulls him back and stands between Kendall and Carlos, who immediately stop fighting.

"Look, I have to be at Starstruck Records in an hour and I want to be in a good mood when I get there, alright? So just sit down and shut up." She whispers menacingly. The three boys nod, looking intimidated by the girl in front of them. She crosses her arms and glares at them as she turns around, sitting on James lap and kissing his cheek. She strokes his jaw as she stares into his hazel eyes.

"Immature." Kendall whispers to Carlos. The shorter boy responds by kicking Kendall's leg, but before they can get into another fight, Katie smacks her brother behind the head.

"Jay, maybe we should leave right now." Brianne whispers. "Let these guys cool down."

"Smart idea." James whispers as he and Brianne stand up. They say goodbye to Katie and the guys before rushing out of the apartment.

**At Starstruck Records**

As James and Brianne walk towards the front entrance, they are hounded by a small crowd of paparazzi. Not wanting his wife and child to get harmed in any way, James keeps his arm around Brianne. He feels his face getting flushed as the photographers say some rude and inappropriate things to Brianne. He is about to go after one of the guys until he notices that Brianne has tightened her grip around his waist. He glares at the photographers as they walk into the building.

"I hate those guys." He says, rubbing his temples.

"I know." Brianne says as she gives him a hug. "But don't let them get to you."

"If they weren't always talking trash about you, then maybe I wouldn't get so frustrated." James argues as they walk down the hallway. Brianne laughs as she gives him another squeeze. Her sweet, overprotective, and adorable guy...She adores that boy.

They walk into the recording studio, where Walter is waiting.

"Okay, I'm here." She says as she walks over to him. "Are you ready to start recording?"

"Yeah." Walter tells her. "We're going to record Telephone."

"Yay!" Brianne squeals. "Jay, sit down."

James sits next to Walter, smiling when Brianne runs her fingers through his hair. She kisses his cheek before walking into the recording booth. She puts the earphones on and places the lyrics sheet in front of her.

"Brie, I already got Beyonce to record her part of the song, okay?"

"YOU'RE RECORDING WITH BEYONCE?" James shouts in excitement. Brianne rolls her eyes and raises her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, James." She says calmly.

"Do me a favor and don't interrupt." Walter says before speaking into the microphone. "Start from the beginning."

Brianne gives him a thumbs up and blows a kiss to James, who smiles and pretends to "catch" the kiss.

_Hello, hello, baby_

_You called, I can't hear a thing._

_I have got no service_

_in the club, you see, see_

_Wha-Wha-What did you say?_

_Oh, you're breaking up on me_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you_

_I'm kinda busy_

_K-kinda busy_

_K-kinda busy_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy_

_Just a second,_

_it's my favorite song they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you with_

_a drink in my hand, eh_

_You shoulda made some plans with me_

_you knew that I was free_

_And now you won't stop calling me_

_I'm kinda busy_

_Stop callin', stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop callin', stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Stop telephonin' me_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_I'm busy_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Stop telephonin' me_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

**Three Hours Later**

Two songs were recording in the past three hours. Telephone was one of them, as well as Higher, It wouldn't have taken this long, but Walter's assistant had brought in some coffee and it made Brianne sick. So she spent ten minutes in the restroom while James rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. They didn't blame the assistant, Corrie, because it's not like she knows about Brianne's pregnancy. Corrie is kind of new, so Brianne doesn't fully trust her. She doesn't know her well enough where she can tell her everything, so she and James just kept quiet.

Brianne wraps her arm around James waist as they walk outside. The paparazzi are still persistent and begin snapping for pictures of the couple. Brianne rubs her husbands lower back, making sure that he doesn't attack the vicious photographers. These guys say pretty hurtful things sometimes, but Brianne is use to it. She isn't so sure about James, especially since she's expecting.

Luckily, they manage to get into the car before any confrontations can occur. Brianne squeezes James shoulder before allowing him to start the car and drive away. She watches as they approach the Palm Woods. They were planning to spend the whole day with their friends and family, since they don't see them as much as they use to.

Once they have found their parking space, Brianne decides to give James some more attention. She crawls onto his lap and rests her head on his shoulder, getting as close to him as possible. She buries her face in his chest and giggles when he wraps his arms around, pulling her even closer to him.

"Let's go." She says, opening the door. She kisses his temple before stepping out the car. Once they are both out of the car, they begin walking towards the front entrance. They are about to walk towards the elevator when they hear someone yelling excitedly. They turn around just in time to see Jessica and Hilary sitting in a shopping cart with toy rockets attacked to it. Mr. Bitters screams and jumps out of the way as the cart hits the managers desk, throwing the two girls over it.

"I'm not even going to ask." Lindsey says as she walks over to them, giving Jessica and Hilary a weird look.

"Are you crazy?" Mr. Bitters yells. "You two are going to pay for this!"

"How?" Jessica laughs.

"By working part time here at the Palm Woods!" Mr. Bitters snaps. Jessica and Hilary look at Mr. Bitters before bursting into fits of laughter.

"You're kidding, right?" Jessica laughs.

"We have lives!" Hilary giggles. "We don't have time to work here."

"We have an interview with Ryan Seacrest next week!" Lindsey yells, clutching at her hair. She walks over to Mr. Bitters, grabbing him by his collar. "Listen to me, man! Hilary and I have to promote our movie! We have things to do! You can have Jessica, but not this one!"

"Hey, I have a film to promote too!" Jessica argues.

"What's going on?" Kendall asks James and Brianne as he walks out of the elevator.

"Hilary and Jessica destroyed the managers desk, so Mr. Bitters wants them to work here so they can pay the damages." Brianne says, burying her face in James shoulder.

"No surprise there." Someone says from behind her. She shrieks as she turns around to find Dak standing in front of her. She holds a hand to her heart.

"Dak Zevon, don't ever scare me like that again!" She says, slapping him with her handbag.

"Whatever." Dak laughs. "What's going on with the girls?"

"They destroyed the front managers desk." James says, smiling as he takes his cell phone out of his jeans pocket. He holds it in front of him, frowning when Brianne grabs his wrist.

"What are you doing?" She whispers.

"Getting this on video." James grins as he begins recording the scene. Brianne rolls her eyes as she stands in front of him, removing the phone from his hands. She begins messing with the drawstrings of his black hoodie, which has been paired with jeans and a grey T shirt. She reaches behind his head and flattens the hood, kissing his jaw as she finishes doing so. She looks over at Dak, who is texting someone on his phone. He's probably texting Lauren, since they got back together last year. They had broken up after Dak tried to kiss Brianne while they were in New York City, but Brianne convinced him to get her back at the Varsity Vampire 3 wrap party.

"No buts!" Mr. Bitters says before walking into his office.

"So you're just going to ignore me? You didn't even give me a chance to explain!" Jessica calls out. She jumps when Mr. Bitters cracks the open and glares at.

"You lost your chance to explain when you threw waters balloons at me last month. See you tomorrow, _employee." _Mr. Bitters says, laughing maniacally as he closes the door.

"You two, come with me." Lindsey says, grabbing the girls by their hair and dragging them into the elevator.

"Jay, why don''t we just take the stairs?" Brianne asks, grabbing her husbands hand.

"What about the..." James starts to say, stopping when he sees the dirty look that Brianne is giving him. He sighs as he leads her towards the stairs, keeping his arm around her waist. "Watch your step."

"James, I'm pregnant, not injured." Brianne snaps. James flinches at her harsh tone, then he remembers her condition. So he just keeps his arm around her, making sure that she doesn't trip. He sighs in relief as they reach the second floor. Brianne yawns as they approach 2J. As soon as they walk into the living room, she collapses onto the couch. When James sits next to her, she unzips his jacket and helps him out of it. Then she slips the jacket on herself and lays down with her head in his lap.

"I'm tired." She says softly.

"Go to sleep, baby." James whispers, kissing her forehead. Brianne slowly gives into her exhaustion, falling asleep.

"I cannot believe that you would be so irresponsible!"

Brianne whines as she is woken from her sleep, after falling asleep for about five seconds. Suddenly, she sits up and grabs a pillow, throwing it at Lindsey, Hilary, and Jessica. She whimpers as she lays back down, staring up at James. She closes her eyes as he strokes her hair.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Knight asks the girls.

"Didn't you hear?" Lindsey asks. She glares at Hilary and Jessica. "All three of us have films to promote, but these two decided to ride a rocket powered shopping cart into Mr. Bitters desk, destroying it!"

"Way to go, smart one." Hilary whispers to Jessica through clenched teeth.

"You didn't have to get involved, you know." Jessica argues. Then the two girls start a slap war, similar to the ones that Carlos and Logan always have. Lindsey shrieks as she tries to break them apart. When her attempts fail, she resorts to slapping them both behind their heads.

"Great." James mutters. "The guys and these three are arguing over who gets to be the godparents and now the girls are fighting because Hilary and Jessica wrecked Mr. Bittters desk. What's next?"

Brianne giggles as she reaches up to stroke his cheek.

They have some very _interesting _friends, but life wouldn't be the same without them.

**Songs:**

**Telephone-Lady Gaga**

**A/N: Haha, I enjoyed the playful banter in this chapter:)**

**Review!**


	5. Spending Time Together

Brianne takes a deep breath as she stares up at the ceiling, holding James hand. Her first doctors appointment seems like it's taking way longer than what it really is. According to Dr. Carter, her health is good and the baby seems to be developing properly. That's the most important thing for James and Brianne, but they also want to know when their bundle of joy is due to show up. Brianne's going to die of anticipation if she doesn't find out what her due date is.

"Brianne, your due date is September 17." Dr. Carter says as he writes something on his clipboard.

"Brianne smiles as James helps her sit up. With his help, she climbs off of the examination table. She looks down at her stomach with some anxiety. She wonders how much longer it will be before the public starts to get suspicious. She isn't really showing yet, but a small bump is starting to form. Hey, she knows that she has gained weight because most of her jeans don't fit anymore. She has been forced to buy jeans that are at least one size bigger than what she would normally wear. When she's at home, she has to wear track pants because her jeans have gotten so uncomfortable. She is currently wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and James hockey jersey.

"And everything is okay?" Brianne asks again.

"Everything is fine." Dr. Carter says as they walk out of the examination room. "Come back in two weeks because you're going to hear the baby's heartbeat."

She's going to heart her baby's heartbeat for the first time? She can't wait until that appointment. Her mom said that when she was expecting Brianne, she cried when she got to hear her daughters heartbeat. It's a very happy, emotional, and heartfelt part of pregnancy. She told Brianne that actually seeing the baby on ultrasound is going to be even more exciting. Of course, nothing is going to compare to the moment when the baby is born.

"Thanks, Dr. Carter." She says. Then she grabs James hand and walks out of the hospital. As they approach James car, Brianne hears a camera flashing, giving her a feeling of anxiety. She doesn't want the whole world to know about her situation because all they're going to do is criticize and pick on her. She didn't plan on having a child at her age, but she's prepared for the responsibility. Why can't everyone just leave her alone?

"Let's go home." James says, touching her stomach. He smiles softly as he rubs her stomach before starting the car and driving out of the parking lot. Brianne turns the radio on, hearing "Teardrops On My Guitar" begin playing. Her head falls against James shoulder as she silently complained about how much weight she is gain ing. She has always been tiny, but she's going to be huge in a few months. The thought makes her want to cry!

"When we go home, I'm just going to hide in our room with Maddie." She mutters. "She's the only one that will actually want to look at me right now."

"Brie, what about me?" James asks softly. "I think that you look beautiful."

"You're not going to think that for much longer." Brianne argues. She closes her eyes, feeling James grabbing her hand. She sighs as she kisses his shoulder, opening her eyes , so she can stare at him.

"You are always going to look beautiful." James whispers, kissing her hand. Brianne wraps her arms around his bicep, placing another kiss on his shoulder. If there is anyone that can make her feel beautiful, it's James. She can be feeling so unattractive, yet he'll tell her that she's the most beautiful girl in the world.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Brianne gives James a kiss before sitting on his lap. She grabs the remote and turns the TV on before leaning back against her husband. She giggles as James hands immediately moves one hand to her stomach. She turns her head so she can look at him, kissing his cheek. After giving him a couple more kisses on his cheek, she snuggles against him and places her hand on top of his. She closes her eyes and listens as James begins singing to her. She recognizes the song as Nothing Even Matters. She loves all Big Time Rush songs, but "Nothing Even Matters" and "Worldwide" are her favorite songs.

She stands up and walks to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of dog food. She kneels on the floor and pours some food into Maddie's bowl. As soon as Maddie hears the sound of food being poured into her bowl, she runs into the kitchen. Brianne rubs her head before taking the water bowl and standing up, walking over to the sink. She fills the bowl with fresh water before placing it next to the food bowl. When she turns around, James wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into a hug. She giggles as he kisses her cheek before getting on his knees. He wraps his arms around her waist and begins whispering to their unborn child. Brianne smiles as she strokes his hair. James kisses her stomach and continues whispering to the baby. Without interrupting James, Brianne grabs her cell phone from the kitchen island. She holds the phone in front of them and snaps a picture of the adorable sight. She decides to send it to her mom.

_Isn't he the sweetest? :D_

She presses send and puts the cell phone back on the kitchen island before wrapping her arms around James. He rests his head against her stomach, smiling happily. This is too cute, so she just has to get involved.

"Wow, your daddy is finally paying attention to someone other than himself." She teases.

"That was mean." James grins before placing his head on her stomach again. Brianne gently squeezes his shoulders before kneeling down to pick up Maddie's food and water bowls, carrying them over to the sink. She rinses them out with water before putting them in the dishwasher. She smirks as she turns around, looking at James. She gets closer to him and grabs his hands, pulling him closer to her. She laughs as he lifts her onto the kitchen island, rubbing her stomach. Suddenly, he tickles her sides, making her squeal. James loves messing with her, so he tickles her again. She whines as he lifts her from the kitchen island, kissing her forehead. He raises his eyebrows as Brianne smirks at him, rubbing his sides.

"Now I've gotta deal with you." She whispers, kissing his jaw. "Because you know that I hate being tickled."

James shrieks as he runs out of the room. Brianne chases after him, catching him just as he reaches the staircase. She grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him back. She wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him from behind.

"If you apologize, I'll give you a back rub." She whispers.

"I'm sorry." James says quickly. Brianne grabs his arm and leads him over to the couch, satisfied with his apology.

James sits on the couch and Brianne sits behind him, motioning for him to sit with his back facing her. She begins rubbing his back in a soothing motion. She moves her hands from his back to his shoulders before returning to his back, smiling at the sound of his soft breathing. She kisses the back of his head, giggles as he leans back against her. When "Oh Yeah" begins blaring from the kitchen, they both know that Brianne's cell phone is ringing. She always has a BTR song as her ringtone.

"I'll be right back." She whispers before walking to the kitchen. She grabs her cell phone and looks at the caller ID, rolling her eyes.

"Hello?" She says quietly.

"This is torture!" Jessica whispers loudly. "Why is Bitters doing this to me?"

"You wrecked his managers desk!" Brianne reminds her.

"Who cares? Why can't we get Gustavo to pay for the damages?" Jessica whines.

"Because you annoy him." Brianne says, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, I am trying to give my husband some attention, so I am going to hang up now."

"You don't understand!" Jessica says quickly. "I'm cleaning the pool right now. On the bright side, I got to wear my new bikini. I don't mind if Carlos stares at like a lovestruck idiot, but I don't know what's going on with Guitar Dude and Tyler."

"Just pay the damages, then you can quit." Brianne reassures her.

"Fine." Jessica mutters. "I gotta go. Bye!"

Brianne hangs up the phone and walks back to the living room. She puts the phone on the coffee table before returning to her previous position. She rests her chin on James shoulder, staring at his face. She kisses his cheek before standing up and walks towards the staircase. As she begins walking up the staircase, she can her footsteps behind her. Once they have reaches the top of the stairs, James pulls her into a hug. Brianne leads him towards the bedroom, giving him a gentle kiss. She sits on the bed, smiling as James sits next to her.

Brianne gently pushes him onto his back and straddles his waist. She cringes as she runs her fingers through her hair

"My hair is a mess." She says with a laugh. James chuckles as he strokes her cheek

"You look gorgeous." He tells her.

"I don't know." Brianne shrugs as she rubs his arms. "Jay, my hair looks frizzy."

"Well," James laughs. "Maybe you should use more hair products, then you can have hair as amazing as mine."

"You know, it's going to be your fault if our kid becomes obsessed with their appearance." Brianne warns him.

"Shut up." James grins. "I'm going to be the cool parent."

"And what am I going to be?" Brianne asks in disbelief.

"I don't know if I should say." James says with a wide smile.

"No, say it." Brianne insists.

"Stuffy, uptight, control freak..." James starts to say. He shrieks when Brianne ruffles his hair, laughing uncontrollably. He sits up, watching in disbelief as Brianne climbs off the bed. He stares at her with sad eyes, wanting her back in his arms. He knows that she can't resist his sad face. Once he uses the sad face, Brianne immediately forgives him.

"Aww, did my baby get his feelings hurt?" Brianne asks in a cute voice.

"Hey, it kind of hurts when my wife thinks that I'm a self absorbed jerk."

"I was just kidding." Brianne whines as she returns to the bed, laying next to James. She lays on her side, allowing James to pull her close to his chest.

"Allison is still our choice for the girl name, right?" She asks quietly. "And we can call her Allie for short?"

"Yeah." James says with a nod.

"What about a boy name?" Brianne asks him. "Because I would like to name him after you."

"James David Diamond Jr." James says with a smile.

"I better not catch you sharing your hair products with our child."

"Oh my gosh." James mutters. He sighs when Brianne kisses his neck, jaw, and cheek.

"I love you, honey." She whispers. James smiles as he kisses her softly.

"I love you too, princess." He says quietly.

"Hey, I'm performing on Late Night With Collin Lassiter in two weeks." She tells him. "After the success of Varsity Vampire 3, they want me to perform a song from the soundtrack."

Then she sits up and stares at her husband, running her fingers through his hair.

"You'll be there, right?" She asks him.

"Of course." James says, kissing her hand.

"Good." Brianne says, kissing him passionately. "Because I could use the support."

Once again, she crawls off of the bed. She yawns as she begins walking out of the room, stopping when she hears James calling for her.

"Where are you going?" He asks softly.

"I wanna watch TV.' Brianne tells him before walking towards the stairs. She walks down the staircase and walks over to the couch, sitting down. She grabs the remote and flips through the channels, settling on Hollywood Insider. All of this celebrity gossip depresses her sometimes, but it can be entertaining. She just hates whenever they talk about her, trying to make her look bad. They actually compliment her sometimes, but they start criticizing her whenever they get the chance.

**"_Reunited_ stars Hilary Carson, Lindsey Sanders, and Lauren Williams made an appearance at the press conference for their new thriller. Not only did they discuss the film , but Hilary was asked about her rumored relationship with professional hockey player Parker Raymond. She said that, although they have been spending some time together, they are just friends."**

A hockey player? Hilary doesn't seem like someone that would date an athlete

"What's going on?" James asks as he sits next to her.

"According to Hollywood Insider, Hilary's been spending time with a cute hockey player." Brianne tells him.

"You're married." James says, grinning as he kisses her temple. "Since when did Hilary start hanging out with professional athletes?"

"Maybe she feels bad because Logan rejected her." Brianne suggests. "Maybe she's trying to replace him."

James shrugs as he wraps his arm around her shoulder, giving her a gentle hug.

** "Jessica Valdez is back in the news after snapping at the paparazzi when she was leaving her home in Bel Air. As the nineteen year old actress was walking to her car, one photographer got a little too close, pushing Miss Valdez over the edge. She started snapping at the photographers, telling them to back off. This isn't the first time that she has lost her temper with the paparazzi. As a matter of fact, this is just one of several times. Note to all Los Angeles paparazzi, don't mess with Jessica Valdez!"**

"She has anger issues." James says with a laugh.

"Don't judge her." Brianne says, tickling her husband.

"Let's turn it to MTV." James says, changing the channel. Brianne moves onto his lap and wraps one arm around his shoulder, giving him a gentle hug. She rests her head on his shoulder and stares at the TV.

After a while, she gets tired of watching TV, so she turns it off. Then she strokes James cheek and kisses him softly.

"I'm really hungry." She whispers. "Could you get my pickles and chocolate for me?"

She stands up and grabs his hand, pulling him into a standing position. James kisses her forehead before walking to the kitchen.

Since Brianne told him that she was pregnant, he has been so helpful and sweet. He gives her back rubs, sits with her whenever she is getting sick, and goes to the store for her. Yesterday, she had a sobbing fit where she was crying about how horrible she looks and he kept telling her how beautiful she looks. Some people would get annoyed, but James was so patient with her. SHe knows that whenever the baby arrives, she's going to have a lot of help and support from him. He's not just her husband. He's her best friend.

"Here." James says as he hands the bag of pickles and chocolate syrup to her. He holds back laugher as Brianne pours the chocolate into the bag of pickles. When she looks at him, he has to laugh. She has chocolate around her mouth and on her cheeks.

"What?" Brianne asks, seeming to be completely oblivious. She frowns in confusion as James grabs a napkin off of the coffee table. Her frown turns into a look of embarrassment as James begins wiping the chocolate from her face. When James sees her expression, he kisses her cheek. He doesn't want to see her cry again, but it seems like everything makes her emotional. If she thinks that James is laughing at her, he knows that she'll throw a fit. He hates making her cry, even if he does't mean to upset her.

"I'm starving." She mutters. "Sorry if I'm a messy eater when I'm starving."

"Relax, Brie." James whispers, rubbing her shoulder. "It's really cute."

"Good." Brianne says. "Because I'm going to be eating like this until September."

James smiles nervously, remembering the shopping trips that he has been forced to go on. Just the other day, when Brianne had gotten up for a midnight snack, she made James go to the store when she realized that they were out of her favorite potato chips. When James complained about being tired, she started sobbing and saying that he didn't love her. As soon as he heard her say that, he immediately got out of bed. He couldn't let Brianne think that he doesn't love her, so he went to the nearest convenience store. He felt so awkward walking around in his pajamas, but he had to get Brianne's potato chips.

"Awesome." He whispers anxiously. He watches as Brianne eats the last pickle. Then she stands up and walks to the kitchen. He can hear the sound of water running and when Brianne returns, her hands and face are totally clean. She lays on the couch with her legs on James lap.

"I can't wait until the next doctors appointment." She says, touching her stomach. "We'll finally hear the heartbeat."

"Yeah, that's going to be really cool." James says as he squeezes her hand.

"Remember what we talked about." Brianne says with a laugh. "When our baby is born, don't show off your hair products."

James groans, listening to the laughter that is coming from his wife. When she isn't yelling or crying, she's teasing him about his parenting skills.

"Hey, I'm just playing." Brianne says, sitting up. She pushes a strand of hair away from her face before struggling to crawl onto his lap. James finally has to pull her onto his lap.

They sit in silence for several minutes while James rubs Brianne's back in a calming motion. Brianne buries her face in the crook of his neck and breathes in the familiar smell of his Cuda Man Spray. She. Surprisingly, she never gets sick when she smells his hair and skin products. The mangerine spray is still her favorite and she loves when James wears it. She freaked out when he said that it had be recalled last year, but he quickly reassured her that they had fixed it. His face and hands just swelled up! It sounded so horrible.

She's already seen James when he was sick. When Gustavo wanted the boys to change, Logan became the cool one and James ended up getting sick. Brianne and Camille had to stay in the apartment with him, trying to convince him that it was all in his head. But he didn't get better until Logan gave up his "swagger". It was a really strange situation, but Brianne still felt bad for James.

"I love your man spray." She whispers, kissing his neck.

"And I love that strawberry shampoo that you always use." James says, kissing her head. Brianne sits up straight and runs her fingers through his hair.

"I'm still worried about the media." She whispers softly.

James sighs heavily. He knows that they are going to be in trouble when Brianne's pregnancy is revealed to the public, but they're going to find out eventually. James and Brianne wish that they could just keep it a secret, but it's going to be hard to hide something like that. They aren't going to say anything yet. It won't hurt to keep the for a little longer.

"It'll be okay." James says, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah." Brianne says softly. "It's just that I've already been through enough controversy, but this is going to put me back in the middle. Besides, I'm worried about you and Big Time Rush."

"Brie, don't worry!" James says softly. "We'll be fine."

"I'm sorry if I sound whiny." Brianne tells him. "This situation is so new for me."

"I know." James says. "But we're going to get through this."

"Well, we're lucky to have each other." Brianne says, kissing him passionately.

"Yeah." James says before pulling her back into a kiss. Brianne stands up and leans down to cup his face in her hands. She squeals in surprise as James wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her back onto his lap.

"What was that for?" She asks him.

"I didn't say that you could get up." James teases.

"Controlling." Brianne says in a sing song voice.. She waits for James to let her go and when he finally does, she stands and walks away from him She is about to walk towards the back door when James comes behind her and gives her a gentle hug.

"I love you." He whispers to her.

"I love you too, Jay."


	6. Sleepover

Brianne groans in frustration as she looks through the several clothes racks at Saks Fifth Avenue. She's trying to find a cool outfit for her Late Night performance, but everything is too small for her. She feels so jealous of Jo right now. The girl has found three outfits for herself and she looks great in every single one of them. Brianne wishes that she was that tiny. She's eight weeks pregnant and her baby bump is still growing. She has to buy clothes that would normally be way too big for her. It's all so embarrassing! Even the tabloids are starting to talk about her sudden weight gain.

"Brie, I think that I found something for you." Jo says as she holds a black flowing sleeveless top with purple flowers. It's very cute and would probably be enough to hide Brianne's baby bump.. So she grabs the top and looks at it with curiosity.

"You really think that this would look okay?" She asks her friend.

"Yeah." Jo says with a smile. "We just need to find some cute pants and a really awesome leather jacket for you."

The two girls walk to another section of the store. Brianne almost bursts into tears when she finds that everything seems too small for her. She doesn't know how James can be attracted to her. She can barely fit into some of her old clothes, so she has been forced to by clothes in bigger sizes. She seriously doesn't know why James always tells her that she's so beautiful when she's obviously not!

"Hey, we'll find something." Jo says in a comforting voice. She smiles in excitement as she grabs a pair of black denim jeans, handing them to Brianne. "Look at these! They're adorable and they look like they would fit you."

"Thanks." Brianne says quietly. Jo links her arm with Brianne's as they walk over to some jackets. They look at several jackets, not being able to find one that Brianne would actually want to wear. They are starting to get frustrated until Jo finds a leather jacket with several chains on the chest.

"You should try this on." She says, pushing Brianne towards a dressing room.

**Five Minutes Later**

Brianne stares at her refection in the dressing room mirror. She has to admit that she actually looks a lot better. Her pregnancy doesn't even look noticeable since she's wearing the flowing top, She could probably look decent on Late Night if she wears this outfit. For the first time in several weeks, she actually feels kind of pretty.

"Hey, what do you think?" She asks as she walks out of the dressing room.

"Perfect." Jo says with a smile.

Brianne gives her a thumbs up before walking back into the dressing room. She changes back into her pink T shirt, jeans, and James black hoodie. Since she has started to gain weight, she has taken to wearing James hoodies. James doesn't mind because he loves when she wears his clothes.

Brianne grabs the new clothes and walks out of the dressing room. She and Jo walk towards the checkout counter, where the saleswoman begins checking out their clothes. Brianne feels saddened by the fact that Jo found three amazing outfits and she only found one. Sure, the outfit that she bought was very cute, but it's depressing when only one outfit looks good on her.

"Thank you." Jo says before following Brianne out of the store.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Brianne asks her. "We could go to Maggiano's Little Italy."

They begin walking towards Maggiano's, sighing dreamily as they reach the popular italian restaurant. As soon as they walk into the restaurant, they are approached by a waitress. She grabs two menus and leads them towards one of the tables. To their satisfaction, the table is right next to a window. They always enjoy getting window seats when they come to Maggiano's.

"My name is Samantha and I'll be taking care of you." The waitress says with a friendly smile. "What I can get you ladies to drink?

"I'll have an iced tea." Brianne says sweetly.

"Me too." Jo says. Samantha writes something on her notepad before walking away.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"This ravioli is amazing." Brianne says through a mouthful of cheese ravioli. Her pregnancy cravings must be getting worse because she ordered the large size. Before she got pregnant, she could only eat the half size, but her plate is almost completely empty. A few people are giving her strange looks. She quickly wipes the marinara off her mouth, using her napkin. She gives them a friendly smile before looking down at her lap. What made her think that she could totally stuff her face in public? She should have known that she would get weird looks from people.

"Just ignore them." Jo whispers. Brianne grabs her fork and eats some more ravioli

"Am I the only one that really misses my guy right now?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Trust me." Jo says. "You're not the only one."

"James is probably the only person that thinks I'm attractive right now." Brianne says through a mouthful of ravioli.

"Swallow before you talk." Jo reminds her. Once Brianne has swallowed, Jo starts speaking again. "James is not the only one that thinks you're pretty. Most of the male population agrees with him."

Brianne rolls her eyes as she eats the last of her ravioli. She looks at Jo's plate of spaghetti, noticing that there is still some leftover. "Are you going to finish that?"

"I'm going to get a box." Jo tells her. Brianne sighs sadly, feeling ashamed of her own eating habits. Her mom said that its normal for her to eat more, but it doesn't make her feeling any less embarrassed. She can't believe that she has to deal with this for seven more months!

**Five Minutes Later**

When Brianne and Jo walk leave the mall, they are approached by a crowd of paparazzi. Jo keeps her arm around Brianne's shoulders as they walk towards her car, making sure that the photographers don't harm her friend.

"JO, YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TODAY!"

"Thank you." She says sweetly.

She gulps silently as the photographers get closer to Brianne, snapping pictures of the girl.  
"Guys, can you back up?" She asks politely.

"BRIANNE, DO YOU HAVE ANY COMMENT ON THE WEIGHT GAIN RUMORS? WHATS GOING ON?"

Jo and Brianne ignore the rude questions as they approach Jo's car. They get into the car and, although Jo isn't usually rude to the paparazzi, she honks the car horn at them. This seems to get their attention because they immediately step out of the way. Jo starts the car and drives out of the parking lot. She and the guys are going to spend the night at James and Brianne's house, since they've never spent a whole night at the new home.

"How can you stand to be so nice to those guys?" Brianne asks.

"I just tell myself that if I'm going to be in show business, I'm going to have to deal with them. They're not going to go away, so it's better to just accept them." Jo says. Of course, leave it to Jo to say something like that.

"I love my job, but I wish that I could enjoy making awesome music without a bunch of photographers around."

"I guess they're just doing their job." Jo says calmly. "But it's pretty annoying, right?"

"Oh yeah." Brianne says, looking out the window.  
A few minutes later, they arrive at James and Brianne's house. They notice that Kendall's car in parked in the driveway, behind James car. The two girls step out of the car and walks towards the front door. Just as Brianne opens the door, Maddie runs over to them and paws at Brianne's leg. The dog barks in excitement as Brianne picks her up.

"You're happy to see me, aren't you?" She laughs as she carries Maddie into the living room. The guys are sitting on the couch, watching a basketball game on TV. Brianne puts Maddie down before walking over to James, sitting on his lap. He immediately wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

"Did you girls have fun?" He whispers.

"Yeah." Jo says happily as she puts the shopping bags on the floor.

"Except I only found one outfit that actually fit me, I ate way too much, and the paparazzi wouldn't leave me alone." Brianne says, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, what happened to the macaroni and cheese?" Jessica asks as she walks into the living room.

"I ate it all." Brianne says quietly. Jessica starts to say something until James gives her a dirty look. She clears her throat loudly as she goes to sit on Carlos's lap. She cheers in excitement as the Lakers score. She stands up and does a victory dance before returning to her boyfriends lap.

Brianne sighs as she takes the hoode off, handing it to James. He tosses it onto the floor before hugging Brianne's waist, kissing her cheek. He grins as he rubs her stomach, giving Brianne another kiss. Brianne runs her fingers through his hair, kissing his temple. She stands up and walks to the kitchen, looking through the refrigerator. She growls in frustration when she finds nothing that actually appeals to her. She closes the fridge and climbs onto the kitchen counter, opening the cabinet. Just as she is about to grab a bag of potato chips, Logan's voice interrupts her.

"Brie, get down from there." He says, lifting her from the counter. He grabs the bag and hands it to her.

"Thanks, Logie." Brianne says before walking to the living room. She sits on James lap and rips the back open, grabbing a handful of chi[s. She eats them, smiling happily.

**Five Hours Later**

Brianne yawns as she wakes up, feeling hungry once again. James is laying next to her and although she hates to wake him up, she nows that she has to. Her cravings seem to be getting worse and if she doesn't satisfy them, she's going to be in a really bad mood tomorrow. So she sits up and gently shakes James awake. The boy sighs as he rolls onto his back, staring at his wife.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" He asks softly.

"No." Brianne says, shaking her head. "I'm just really hungry. Could you go to the store and get some more pickles and chocolate syrup for me?"

"Brie, it's one thirty in the morning." James says, rubbing her arm.

"Jay, you don't understand." Brianne says as she starts crying. "I'm tired and hungry and I look horrible..."

"No." James whispers as he sits up. He pulls her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I'll get whatever you want, okay?"

"Okay." Brianne says, sniffling.

"Get some sleep." James says as he climbs out of bed. He kisses her cheek before walking out of the room. He walks downstairs, where the guys, Jo, and Jessica are sleeping. He grabs a pillow and throws it at them, breathing a sigh of relief when they wake up.

"What?" Kendall whispers angrily.

"Brie wants me to run to the store and I need you guys to come with me." James says quickly.

"Why?" Logan asks tiredly.

" Because I said so." James whispers harshly.

"Brie is going to end up killing us." Carlos groans as he stands up. He kisses Jessica's cheek before walking over to James.

"She almost started crying, Carlos." James says. "She's starving!"

"Hey, can you get a few things for me?" Jessica asks, sitting up.

"No!" James says in annoyance before walking out of the house. The guys follow him, getting into the red convertible. He looks at Kendall, who is already falling back to sleep. He rolls his eyes before pulling out of the driveway. He drives out of the neighborhood and towards the nearest convenience store.

"Is this what she's going to be like until September?" Logan asks. "Who forces their husband to go to a convenience store at one thirty in the morning?"

"She's pregnant, Logan." James says tiredly. "She's hungry and emotional."

"You owe us." Kendall tells him. "Big time."

"Whatever." James says as he parks in front of the convenience store. They get out of the car and walk into the store. James walks around, trying to find the pickles and chocolate. He looks all over the store, but he can't find what Brianne was wanting.

"Hey, did you guys find it?" He asks when he meets his friends at by the front doors.

"No." The guys say in unison.

"Well, I guess we need to go somewhere else." James says as he opens the door. Suddenly, Kendall grabs his arm.

"Are you crazy? Man, we need sleep! Do you know what happens when I don't get enough sleep?" He whispers loudly.

"Brianne will kill me if I come back empty handed!" James argues. "So we're going to keep looking until we find what she wants!"

He grabs his friends over to his car before getting into the drivers seat. He drives out of the parking lot and down the street until he reaches the next convenience store. They rush into the store and begin looking for the pickles and chocolate. Sadly, this store doesn't have them either. By now, the four guys are already getting frustrated.  
"Okay, that was stupid." Logan says.

"On the bright side, I found some really awesome gum." Carlos says, chewing the gum.

"Really, dude?" Logan asks, sounding annoyed. "Brianne is starving! If we don't get her what she wants, she is going to come after us!"

"You need to get some sleep." Carlos says while he chews the gum. "You're getting cranky."

"Oh, that's it!" Logan yells before lunging at Carlos. The two boys start a slap war, attracting the attention of a few late night shoppers. They receive some strange looks from the shoppers, but they don't seem to notice. Kendall and James finally have to intervene, getting between the two boys.

"Let's go!" James says sternly, dragging them towards the car.

**An Hour Later**

The boys are beyond exhausted when they return to the house. As soon as Kendall, Carlos, and Logan walk into the living room, they return to their sleeping bags and fall asleep. James walks upstairs and into the room that he shares with Brianne. He smiles tiredly when he notices Brianne sitting up in bed, playing a game on her iPad.

"It took over an hour for you to get my stuff." She asks as James hands the pickles and chocolate syrup. She puts her iPad on her bedside table before grabbing a plastic bag. She puts the pickles into the bag before pouring some chocolate syrup on the pickles. She eats them in silence, happy to finally satisfy her cravings.

"Why are you still awake?" James asks as he lays down.

"I was hungry and I couldn't sleep." Brianne says through a mouthful of chocolate covered pickles.

"Well, finish eating so you can get some rest." James says softly.

"Don't rush me." Brianne giggles. "I've been waiting way longer than I should have to wait."

"Can you at least turn around?" James asks her. "I want to say goodnight to our little angel."

Brianne smiles as she turns to face him, watching as he begins rubbing her stomach. He props himself on one album as he leans over to kiss her stomach, whispering "Good night" to their unborn child. He falls onto his back, grinning at his wife. Brianne closes the plastic bag and puts it on the bedside table. She lays next to James, kissing his chin. She buries her face in his chest, sighing as he rubs her back.

"I am so tired." She says quietly.

"Go to sleep, baby." James says, kissing the top of her head.

"Not until you sing to me and the baby." Brianne says, giving him a kiss.

_"We're halfway there_

_We're Looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there_

_And looking back now_

_Never thought I'd ever say_

_We're Halfway there_

James finishes singing, smiling at his sleeping wife. He pulls her close to him and strokes her hair. Brianne wraps her arm around his waist, making James smile even wider. He gives her a gentle hug and kisses her forehead before letting his head rest against hers. He whispers "I love you" to Brianne before falling asleep.

**Songs**

**Halfway There-Big Time Rush**


	7. Paparazzi

After forcing James to go to the store in the middle of the night, Brianne is really trying to make it up to him. She's allowing him to sleep in late, she's making his favorite breakfast (Eggs and bacon), and she's planned a date at the park. James has been taking really good care of her, so she should do something nice for him. She plans to make this day perfect for both of him. It's going to be all about James, Brianne, and the baby. The baby isn't born born yet, but it's never too early for the child to enjoy a nice outing with his or her parents.

She walks into their room, carrying a plate of eggs and bacon. She puts the plate on James bedside table before climbing onto the bed. She frowns as she tries to think of a sweet and romantic way to wake him up. He can't resist a nice back and shoulder rub, so she decides to go with that. She moves closer to him and begins massaging his back and shoulders. She begins singing "A Year Without Rain", a song that she wrote for him last year.

"A day without you is like a year without rain!" She sings softly, smiling as James rolls onto his back. She strokes his cheek, watching as he begins to stir. She pushes his hair back, staring into his tired hazel eyes.

"I still haven't gotten my good morning kiss." She says, resting her forehead against his. She giggles when he kisses her softly.

"Much better." She says happily. "Anyway, you need to sit up and enjoy the breakfast that I made for you."

"You made breakfast for me?" James asks tiredly, sitting up. He sits with his back resting against the headboard, looking surprised when Brianne hands the plate and fork to him. She watches as he begins eating the food on the plate. She sits next to him and rubs her stomach while she stares at James. She rests her head on his shoulder, placing her other hand on his bicep. She watches as James grabs the glass orange juice from the bedside table, taking a sip of the drink.

"You did this for me?" He asks as he puts the empty plate and plate on the bedside table.

"After everything you've done for me, you deserve it." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. She straddles his waist and pulls him into a passionate kiss. James closes his eyes as Brianne kisses his neck. He starts to say something, but he immediately becomes quiet. He sighs as Brianne wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Then she goes back to kissing his neck, making his mind go blank.

"Brie," He whispers. "Let's go and see what the guys are up to."

Brianne kisses him shortly before climbing off of the bed, crossing her arms over her stomach. The furry pink robe hides her weight gain, but she knows that it isn't going to last much longer. Before they know it, nothing will be able to hide her pregnancy. She hopes that doesn't gain too much weight before performs on Late Nigh next week.

James wraps his arm around her shoulders as they walk down the hallway. When they reach the staircase, Brianne pulls James into a passionate kiss.

"I wanted to do that." She says before grabbing his hand, leading him down the stairs. When they arrive at the bottom of the staircase, they walk over to their friends. The guys are still asleep, but Jo and Jessica are sitting on the couch. The two girls are staring at the boyfriends, looking very amused.

James and Brianne watch as James grabs a pillow, throwing it at the boys. She laughs as they wake up, groaning in frustration.

"Why are you guys so tired?" Jo teases. Due to Brianne's pregnancy, that comment makes her eyes fill with tears. James notices the tears, quickly pulling her into a hug.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He whispers.

"I'm a bad person!" Brianne sobs before walking to the kitchen. James gives his friends a nervous smile before following Brianne into the kitchen. She is sitting on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. He sits next to her and pulls her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"You're not a bad person, baby." He whispers, rubbing her stomach. "It's normal for you to get hungry."

"Jay, I'm causing you more stress that you deserve!" Briannee sobs. "You're stuck going to the store when you should be getting some sleep. Let's face it! I'm a terrible person."

James shakes his head as he goes to sit in front of her. He grabs her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Stop saying that." He says sternly. "You're are the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful person that I have ever met. You're suppose to be starving and I'm suppose to get you whatever you want. I don't mind taking care of you. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

Brianne sniffles as she moves closer to him, burying her face in his chest.

"You really mean that?" She whispers softly.

"I really mean it." James says, rubbing her back. Brianne takes a deep breath as she pulls away from the hug, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She laughs tearfully as James wipes the rest of her tears away with his thumb. He gives her a gentle kiss before helping her stand up. He kisses her forehead before leading her into the living room. As soon as she sits on the couch, Jo pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." She says apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Brianne tells her. "I'm just overly emotional."  
She stands up and walks over to James, hugging his waist.

"Let's get dressed." She says softly. "I have a special date planned for us."

"Good for you." Kendall says sarcastically, shrieking when Jessica throws a pillow at him. Brianne rolls her eyes before grabbing James hand, pulling him towards the stairs. They walk up the stairs, laughing in amusement when the three cranky boys start to argue with each other. Brianne giggles as she leads James into their room, walking over to the closet. She grabs a black T shirt, handing it to James. He gives her a kiss on her cheek before walking over to the dresser.

Brianne sighs dreamily as she looks through her own clothes. She finally settles on a black T shirt and a pink leather jacket. She walks over to the dresser and kneels by James, looking through her jeans. She grabs a pair of jeans with silver rhinestones on the back pockets. She gives James a kiss before walking into the restroom, closing the door behind her.

**Ten Minutes Later**

She walks out of the restroom, smiling at her husband. James is sitting on the bed, running his lucky comb through his hair. Brianne walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She gently pushes James onto his back and straddles his waist, giving him a passionate kiss. James slowly pulls away, rubbing her arm. Brianne climbs off of him, allowing him to stand up. She grabs his hand and drags him out of the room, walking down the stairs. They walk downstairs, say goodbye to their friends, and walk out of the house.

"This is going to be the best date ever!" Brianne squeals, kissing his cheek.

"You're spoiling me again." James grins as he pulls out of the driveway. Briannne leans back in her seat as they drive through the front gates, leaving the neighborhood. She can't wait until they arrive at the park, so they can spend some quality time together. It's always nice when they can do something that doesn't involve work.

When they arrive at the park, they quickly jump out of the car. Brianne hoists herself onto James back, smiling as he carries her towards the lake. James carefully puts her down before sitting on the ground, taking a deep breath as Brianne sits on his lap. They stare at the lake in silence, enjoy each others company.

"Brie, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Brianne asks, leaning back against him.

"What was your dad like?" James asks.

"Oh," Brianne says softly. "Um, he was...okay. He was just...not the kind of father that he should be. Instead of staying at home with my mom and me, he went out and partied with his friends. I guess that he chose partying over being a father, so he just gave us up."

James rests his chin on her shoulder, resting his hand on her stomach.

"Jay, promise that you'll never leave me and the baby, okay?" Brianne says softly. "We both need you."

"Brie, I'm always going to be there for you and the baby. You and the baby are my whole life and I would never do anything to hurt either one of you." James tells her.

"When I started to drinking," Brianne starts to say. "It would have flashbacks of my father leaving us. It was one of those like father, like daughter situations. Anyway, when I drank, I would have flashbacks of my father leaving us. It brought back so many horrible memories."

"How could I be so stupid?" James mutters. "I shouldn't have brought that up."

"Jay, it's okay." Brianne says, turning to look at him. "I needed to talk about it. My father is a very sore subject in my family, so i've never really had the chance to talk about it."

"Your dad is such a jerk." James says sadly. "How could anyone abandon their child? "

"I don't know." Brianne says quietly. She kisses him softly, rubbing his back. "But we have each other."

"Yeah." James grins, kissing her hand. Brianne stands up and grabs his hand, pulling him into a standing position. She wraps one arm around his waist and holds her cell phone in front of him, snapping a picture. Sometimes she likes to post pictures of her and James for her Scuttlebug page. Her fans are always asking for new pictures of them, so Brianne is always posting new pictures.

She goes to her Scuttlebug and uploads the picture, trying to think of a caption for it.

_My love and Me enjoying a romantic date at the park:) I LOVE HIM:)_

She posts the picture before putting her phone in her jeans pocket, looking up at James. She begins walking away, laughing as James steps in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks her.

"Wherever." Brianne shrugs before walking past him. She smirks as James grabs her shoulders, pulling her close to him. She crosses her arms and pretends ignore him, knowing that he hates that. She closes her eyes as James rubs her stomach, obviously trying to get her attention. But she continues to ignore him, trying to hide the smile that is threatening to appear.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" James whispers, burying his face in her shoulder. Brianne nods as she reaches behind her, stroking his hair. She turns her head to look at him, kissing his temple.

"That's really mean." James says in a sing song voice.

"I know." Brianne says, speaking in the same tone as James.

James laughs as he carefully lifts her into his arms. He kisses her stomach before carrying her towards the pier. He puts her down and sits on the edge of the pier. When Brianne sits next to him, he wraps his arm around her waist. He buries his face in her hair, smelling her strawberry scented shampoo. He grins as Brianne leans into him.

"We got married here." She whispers, snuggling into his embrace.

"The best day of my life." James says, hugging her tightly.

"Remember our honeymoon?" Brianne asks. "Remember that one day on the beach"

"When you tripped?" James asks her.

"Face first into some lady's sand castle." Brianne laughs.

"I remember when she threw sand at you." James chuckles.

"That wasn't even funny." Brianne whines.

"No." James shrugs. The grin returns to his face."It was hilarious."

He quickly stands up and runs away, laughing as Brianne calls his name. When he turns around, Brianne is still standing on the pier. Her arms are crossed and she is giving him a playful glare. James opens his arms for a hug, waiting for Brianne to come over to him. She finally walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist. He kisses her head and looks down at her.

"Wanna go home?" Brianne asks him. "We can stay if you want, but..."

"Hey, we can go home." James says as he begins leading her towards the parking lot. As soon as they reach the parking lot, paparazzi approach them. What? The Palm Woods park is usually so celebrity friendly! Why are these guys here? Brianne clutches James hand as she tries to push past them.

"BRIANNE, WHY HAVEN'T YOU COMMENTED ON THE WEIGHT GAIN RUMORS? YOUR FANS DESERVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH!"

Brianne recognizes these guys. They can be pretty mean when a star doesn't cooperate. But Brianne doesn't want to talk to them and she can tell that James feels the same way.

James keeps his arm around her as they walk towards the car. A photographer steps in front of them, snapping pictures. To James anger, the paparazzi accidentally hits Brianne in the forehead with his camera as they are walking. He angrily pushes the guy out of the way and tightens his grip around Brianne, gently touching the bruise that is starting to form. He whispers to her, looking at the paparazzi from the corner of his eye.

"WHAT DO FANS SEE IN YOU? YOU'RE A SPOILED BRAT!"

"COME ON, BRIANNE! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR FANS?"

Of course she cares about the fans. However, that doesn't mean that she's going to tell them about every detail of her personal life.

"Guys, back off." James says calmly.

"TELL YOUR WIFE TO STOP BEING SUCH A SNOB AND POSE FOR SOME PICTURES!"

"She doesn't have to do anything!" James snaps.

"BRIANNE, BE HONEST! WHY HAVE YOU GAINED SO MUCH WEIGHT?"

Suddenly, Brianne can't take it anymore. She hates to do this, but she's going to yell at them. That's what Jessica does whenever the paparazzi harass her. They don't like that, but Brianne doesn't even care. She's about to snap...

"SHUT UP!" She screams, turning around to look at them. "JUST SHUT UP AND BACK OFF!"

"Wow, you're meaner than we thought!" One of the paparazzi says. Cameras begin to surround Brianne and the paparazzi push James out of the way. In a fit of anger, Brianne pushes one of the guys. "And you're violent!"

"WHAT PART OF SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I AM TIRED OF BEING FOLLOWED AROUND AND I'M TIRED OF BEING CRITICIZED FOR EVERYTHING THAT I DO WRONG!" Brianne barks. "SO JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Seeing that this is getting out of control, James pushes some photographers out of the way and grabs Brianne's shoulders. He struggles to hold her back, trying to prevent her from attacking the paparazzi.

"BRIANNE!BRIANNE!BRIANNE!" They chorus, snapping pictures of her.

"AND BEING CRITICIZED FOR A LITTLE WEIGHT GAIN? THAT'S JUST STUPID!"

"It must not bother you too much!" One of the guys laughs.

"Dude, just leave her alone." James says, holding Brianne's shoulders. Brianne starts to cry, running her hands through her hair. The paparazzi don't seem to care at all because they just keep snapping pictures of her. Brianne and James are nearly blinded by the flashes.

"Brianne's meltdown part two! Nice!" Another photographer laughs.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I LOOK SO HORRIBLE?" Brianne yells.

"YOU KNOW IT!"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Brianne screams at the top of her lungs. Then she grabs James arm and begins dragging him towards his car. The paparazzi go wild as they follow the young couple to the car, snapping pictures of them. Brianne angrily pushes them out of the way, getting into the front passengers seat. Brianne starts sobbing as James drives out of the parking lot, leaving the paparazzi behind. He looks at Brianne with concern and fear in his eyes. She's sobbing uncontrollably. James remembers when Dr. Carter said that stress isn't good for the baby and James knows that this incident must be causing Brianne a ton of stress.

"Baby, you've gotta calm down." He whispers, rubbing her shoulder. He frowns as Brianne continues to sob. He keeps his eyes on the road and sighs in relief as they approach the Lakewood gate. He quickly punches in the code, watching as the gate opens. He drives into the neighborhood. When he parks in the driveway, he immediately gets out of the car. He walks around to the passengers side, helping Brianne out of the car. She can barely walk, so James lifts her into his arms. He whispers comforting words to her as he carries her into the house. Their friends are watching TV in the living room, but they turn it off whenever they see the state that Brianne is in.

"What happened?" Jo asks frantically.

"When we were leaving the park, we were ambushed by paparazzi." James says as he sits on the couch, pulling Brianne into the hug. "Brie got upset and accidentally told them about the baby."

"Alright, I see what I have to do." Jessica says, standing up. "James, where is your hockey stick?"

"You're not going to attack the paparazzi." Logan says as he sits next to James, stroking Brianne's hair.

"How could they be so mean?" Jo asks in disbelief, rubbing Brianne's shoulder. "And what happened to her forehead?"

"A photographer accidentally hit her with his camera." James says, kissing Brianne's forehead. He whispers "I'm sorry" whenever she whimpers softly.

"It's official." Jessica says. "The next time I see those guys, I'm gonna..."

"Do nothing." Jo says, finishing Jessica's sentence.

"Brie, do you want some water?" James asks quietly. Brianne sniffles and nods as she crawls off of his lap. She allows James to stand up before sitting back on the couch, resting her head on Logan's shoulder. Kendall sits on her other side and rubs her back. James smiles softly as he returns to the living room with a glass of water. He kneels in front of Brianne and hands the water to her. She drinks the water with shaky hands holding the glass.

"Brie, they had no right to do that." Jo says, trying to comfort her.

"No one deserves to be harassed like that." Carlos says, rubbing her knee. Logan shrieks as Jessica pushes him off the couch. Jessica moves closer to Brianne and pulls her into a hug.

"Why do they keep doing this to me?" Brianne cries as she puts the glass on the coffee table.

"You're famous." Jo says, shrugging.

"But we're going to fix this." James says, pulling his wife into a hug. He is horrified by the way that the paparazzi acted today. They've been pretty before, but they were out of line this time. Their behavior was very cruel and inappropriate. Even though they weren't aware of her pregnancy, they still had no right to treat her like they did. They could've harmed her a lot worse that they did!

"It's going to be okay." He says, stroking her cheek.

Brianne sniffles and nods as she buries her face in his shoulder, needing the comfort more than ever.

She just hopes that they can work this out before it spirals out of control.


	8. Damage Control

Brianne is sitting on the couch, surfing the internet on her iPad. IIt's been a week since her run in with the paparazzi and the media still talking about it. It isn't just the stories that hurt. It's also the comments that readers leave at the bottom of the page. They call her rude names, as well as referring to her as a has been and "The next Lindsay Lohan". One comment said asked how she was going to take care of a kid when she's so messed up. They obviously aren't aware that she gave up her hard partying ways. Sadly, she isn't the only one that's taking the heat. The media is dragging James into it. Yeah, he's the baby's dad, but that doesn't mean he should have to suffer for Brianne's mistakes. She's the one that yelled at the paparazzi and told them about the baby,, so they shouldn't be criticizing James.

She finally decides that she can't stand to read this trash anymore. Her Late Night performance is tonight, so looking at gossip websites doesn't really help her nerves.

James turned their garage into a weight room, so he can work out. Brianne can't say that she minds, though. It's always nice to walk into the garage and see her husband in a tank top and kind of sweaty. So all she needs to do is see James because he always knows how to make her feel better. Whenever she's stressed out, he can calm her nerves with a simple hug and kiss.

When she walks into the garage, she finds James lifting to medium sized weights. He's wearing red basketball shorts and a white T shirt.

She slowly walks over to James and stands behind him, watching as he lifts the weights. She sighs softly, admiring her husband. She frowns as he puts the weights down, jumping when he turns to look at her. He gives her a smile and opens his arms for a hug. Brianne happily accepts the hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, girl." He whispers, kissing her cheek. He chuckles as Brianne holds him tight, obviously not wanting to let go. He'll hold her for as long as she wants him to.

"Jay, I'm so sorry." Brianne whispers, squeezing him tightly.

James frowns as he pulls away from the hug, resting his hands on her sides. He looks up at her with confusion. She's been very worried about all the drama that has been going on, but he keeps telling her that it's not her fault. Despite the criticism that he and Brianne are receiving, James is glad that she told them off. The paparazzi deserve to have someone yell at them, especially when they treat celebrities like they treated Brianne.

"Hey, don't say that." He says, standing up. He cups her face in his hands and strokes her cheeks with his thumbs, kissing her forehead. The bruise is starting to go down, but it looks like it could still use some ice. So James wraps his arm around Brianne's shoulders and leads her back into the house. When they walk into the kitchen, James walks over to the refrigerator and opens the freezer. He grabs an ice pack and walks over to Brianne, holding it to her forehead. It was bad enough for the paparazzi to be so invasive, but they hurt Brianne and they could've hurt the baby.

"We should be getting to the studio." Brianne tells him. "Collin wants to meet me before I start getting ready."

"If he asks any questions about the pregnancy incident, you don't have to answer him." James tells her.

"Jay, this interview is suppose to be about doing damage control." Brianne says, grabbing his wrists.

"That's not what it was about before." James says bitterly, glaring at the bruise on her forehead. Sensing James anger, Brianne pulls his hands away from her shoulder and forehead, looking him in the eyes.

"Jay, It's okay." She whispers. "This is my problem, not yours."

"Brie, it's my problem too!" James says, grabbing her shoulders. "You're my wife and that's our baby." He rests his hand on her stomach as he says the last word.

Brianne looks down at the floor, not wanting to look at him right now. Not that she doesn't want to, but she's officially messed things up. She could be the reason that the reputation of Big Time Rush is ruined. James said that it isn't her fault, but he could be lying just to make her feel better. They're at the center of some stupid controversy because Brianne couldn't control her temper. If she had just ignored them, they wouldn't be in this situation. Sometimes she wonders why she ever became a singer, then she remembers her passion for music. She's willing to deal with the attention if it means getting to do what she loves, but it gets pretty hard sometimes.

She shrugs as she kisses his cheek. When he opens his arms for another hug, she immediately pulls away.

"Take a shower first." She says, grabbing his hand. "You're all sweaty."

James laughs and places a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking towards the stairs. Brianne watches as he walks up the stairs before walking over to the couch. She sits down and grabs the remote, turning the TV on. Hollywood Insider is talking about the infamous "Brianne Rocque pregnancy scandal." No surprise there. It seems like every celebrity gossip channel is talking about it. Even though it's been a week, the scandal is still a hot topic in Hollywood.

**"Scandal plagued pop sensation Brianne Rocque will be appearing on Late Night with Collin Lassiter tonight, where she will perform a song from the Varsity Vampire 3 soundtrack, as well as sit down for an interview with the popular talk show host. Just last week, eighteen year old Brianne announced her pregnancy to the public during a bad run in with the paparazzi After a few days of staying in hiding, they starlet finally made a statement, stating "Yes, I am pregnant. This was a huge shock for me and my family. But I do hope that this does not hurt my relationship with my fans. I am truly sorry for the trouble that my actions have caused and I hope that you all will forgive me in time. I plan to be the best mom I can possibly be. Thanks to my amazing fans for all of their support." **The reporter says. **"This is just one of many controversies for the troubled star, such as a brawl with Lauren Williams at the Teen Choice Awards, underage drinking, and three hospital stints."**

Brianne growls under her breath as she turns the TV off. She stars down at her stomach, staring at the small baby bump. She loves the baby more than anything, but she wishes that the whole world didn't know about it.

"It's official." She mutters. "My career is over."

She stands up and walks to the kitchen. She reaches into the fridge, grabbing the bag of chocolate covered pickles. She bites one of the pickles as she walks towards the stairs. When she reaches the second floor, she walks into James room, noticing that the door is closed. She knocks on the door, laughing as James shouts "Coming!", watching as he opens the door. He's wearing jeans, but he's still shirtless. Wow...

"Okay, I showered.." James says with a grin. "Will you hug me now?"

"Yes I will." Brianne says, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Much better." James says, kissing her head. Then he pulls away and walks over to the bed, grabbing his red T shirt. He slips it over his head and proceeds to put his black leather jacket on. He looks at Brianne, smiling at how gorgeous she looks. He doesn't know why she's always complaining about how horrible she looks. He thinks that her baby bump is cute.. All of their Palm Woods friends agree with him too.

She's wearing purple track pants, a black tank top, and a denim zip up hoodie.

He gives her a kiss as he wraps his arm around her shoulders, walking out of the room. They whisper quietly as they walk down the stairs James touches her stomach as they walk towards the front door. He opens the door and they walk over to James car, getting inside. James starts the door and backs out of the driveway, driving towards the front gates.

"Jay, I am so tired of this scandal." Brianne tells him.

"Hey, it'll blow over." James says calmly. He takes one hand off the wheel and grabs her hand.

Brianne sighs heavily as she looks out the window, quickly pulling her hood over her head. No one could possibly notice her right now, but she still feels self conscious when it comes to going out in public, even though she's in a car right now. Anytime she has to leave the comfort and safety of her home can be classified as a awkward and embarrassing. The other day, her friends made the mistake of dragging her to Target and let's just say that they didn't stay there very long. After that day, she made the decision that she never wanted to leave her house ever again.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

They arrive at the studio where Late Night is filmed. They are paparazzi crowded around the front of the building, so James drives around to the back. Luckily, it's paparazzi free, so they are able to sneak inside without any trouble. Brianne stands behind James as they walk, clutching his hand. She can feel all eyes on them and it's making her, not to mention that some people are looking at the young couple while whispering to their friends.

"Brianne Rocque and James Diamond!" Someone exclaims. They turn around to see a man, in his mid fifties, standing in front of them. The man is obviously Collin Lassiter.

Brianne slowly lifts her hood off of her head, giving him a friendly smile.

"That's us," She says, shaking his hand.

"I'm so sorry about the drama that you've been dealing with." Collin tells her.

Collin is usually pretty tough during interviews, pressuring celebrities into telling the truth about their latest scandals and stuff like that. But he's actually really nice off screen!

"No worries." Brianne says. "We're just doing the best we can."

"That's good." Collin tells her. "Now, you know how my show works, right? You're going to perform your song, then I'm going to lead you over to the couches, where we will proceed to have the interview."

"I am fully aware of that." Brianne says with a smile.

"Right now, you're going to do a quick run through of your song, then you'll go to hair and makeup." Collin says.

"Got it." Brianne says, giving him a thumbs up. One of the stage managers grabs her arm and gently pulls her towards the stage. She greets her band and backup dancers before taking the microphone from the stage manager. Her three back up dancers, two guys and a girl, whisper words of reassurance before getting into their positions. Brianne takes a deep breath as she waits for the music to begin.

After she has finished rehearsing the song, she is taken to hair and makeup. She sits in a chair in front of a vanity mirror and the hair and makeup artists begin getting her ready for the show. Selena does her makeup while Jacques works on her hair. She hasn't seen them in a while, but whenever she needs a hair and makeup artist, she always calls Jacques and Selena. She can always trust them to make her look amazing.

"Brianne, you look beautiful today." Selena says as she applies foundation to Brianne's tan face.

"And you're going to look even better once we're done with you." Jacques says in a tick French accent. He grabs the curling iron off of the counter, curling Brianne's hair.

"I can't believe what those paparazzi did you." Selena says as she brushes Brianne's eyes with light purple eyeshadow. "If I were you, I would press charges."

"My mom has been talking about it, but I don't know." Brianne says, shrugging.

"Whatever." Jacques says with a wave of his hand. "Do you want us to do your hair and makeup for that Marchesa fashion show next week?"

"Of course." Brianne laughs. "Hey, did I tell you guys that Marchesa is designing a dress for me to wear to the show?"

"Fantastic!" Selena says in a sing song voice. She grabs some black eyeliner and begins applying it to Brianne's eyelashes. Jacques grabs the hairspray and begins spraying Brianne's hair, making sure that the curls stay in place.

"I can't believe that you're pregnant." Selena says softly. "You're so young."

"I know." Brianne says with a weak smile. "But I'm going to be a good mom. At least I think so."

"The baby is going to have a very good mama." Jacques says. "Despite your previous meltdown phase, I think that you're going to be just fine."

"Aww." Brianne says. "Thanks, Jacques."

"We're almost done." Selena says as she applies Brianne's eyeliner. Then she applies some light pink lipgloss. "Fabulous."

She steps aside so Brianne can see her reflection. Brianne can barely recognize herself. She just went from looking rather plain to looking close to amazing. She'll look even better wants to gets her outfit on.

Selena helps her out of the chair and she walks towards the dressing room.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

When Brianne walks into the dressing room, she is pulled into a hug by four guys. She looks up at see James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan with their arms around her in a tight group hug.

"Guys, you're suffocating me." She says in a choked voice.

"Sorry." They say in unison. Brianne laughs as James gives her a gentle kiss. She's been with him for over a year, but she never gets tired of kissing him. She pulls away when the stage manager grabs her arm and leads her over to the entrance that leads to the stage. He hands a microphone to her before walking away. Brianne gulps as she looks at the clock on the wall. It's already nine!

She jumps when she hears Collin talking to the fans.

"You may know her from her highly publicized meltdown."

_Oh sure, thanks for bringing that up, Collin._

"But if you have paying attention to the past year, you know her as the girl that made a major comeback with the release of her third studio album." Collin says. "She recently made her acting debut in Varsity Vampire 3! So here she is with Dancing With Tears in My Eyes from the Varsity Vampire 3 soundtrack."

Brianne takes a deep breath before running onto the stage. She waves at the audience, who screams in excitement.

_Here we go_

_Welcome to my funeral_

_Without you_

_I don't even have a pulse_

_All alone_

_It's dark and cold_

_With every move_

_I die_

_Hello_

_This is my confessional_

_A lost cause_

_Nobody can save my soul_

_I am so delusional_

_With every move_

_I die_

_I have destroyed our_

_It's gone_

_Payback is sick_

_It's all my fault _

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get through the night_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move  
I die_

_I'm fading _

_I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move_

_I die_

_When did I become such a hypocrite?_

_Double life_

_Lies that you caught me in_

_Trust me _

_I'm paying for it_

_With every move _

_I die_

_On the floor _

_I'm just a zombie_

_Who I am is not who I wanna be_

_I'm such a tragedy_

_With every movie I die_

_I have destroyed our_

_It's gone_

_Payback is sick_

_It's all my fault _

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get through the night_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move  
I die_

_I'm fading _

_I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move_

_I die_

_This is it_

_Now you're really gone this time_

_Never once thought i'd be in pieces left behind_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get through the night_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move  
I die_

_I'm fading _

_I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move_

_I die_

Brianne smiles as Collin leads her over to the couch, They sit down and wait for the audience to quiet down. Once the crowd has gotten completely silent, Collin turns to look at Brianne.

Brianne tries to keep a smile on her face and remember when she was still promoting Varsity Vampire 3. She, Dak, Tiffany, Jordan, and Jackson went on several talk shows to discuss the film and the interviews were always really successful. Brianne feels nervous right now, but thinking about the success of other interviews makes her feel better. She can do this! She's really good at talk show interviews. Isn't she?

"Amazing." Collin says, clapping his hands.

"Thank you." Brianne says sweetly.

"Now, I just want to get the tough business out of the way and talk about your recent controversy." Collin says. Brianne smiles nervously, not wanting to go there. What if she says something wrong? What if she completely screws up?

"Um, sure." She says calmly.

"What's the deal? What's going on?"

"Well, I am nine weeks pregnant." Brianne tells him.

"Oh." Collin says. "Can you start from your run in with the paparazzi?"

"Yeah." Brianne tells him. "My husband and I were spending some time together at the park and when we were leaving, we were approached by paparazzi. They were saying really rude things to me and asking questions about my weight gain, which I don't feel comfortable talking about. Well, I guess that I let my temper get the best of me and I just told them off. I hate being so rude to them, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I've definitely learned my lesson about how to handle them. Even though they were being so rude, I shouldn't have yelled at them. The best thing to do is ignore them. You know, when you're famous, it's just something that you have to deal with. And this incident definitely reminded me of that."

"What are you going to do about the baby?" Collin asks her.

"Um, James and I are keeping the baby." Brianne says. "But I am still going to continue with my career. I may take a few weeks off to spend time with my family, but my music career isn't over. I know that's going to be a challenge, but I'm going to be ready for it."

"Anything else?"

"It's definitely a very scary and intimidating situation, but it's happening and it's something that I'm going to have to deal with. Yes, I am still young. I was't planning on having a family until I'm twenty five, but It's happening sooner than I thought. I'm going to be honest when I say that I don't regret my baby. I wasn't prepared for it, but I could never regret having my child. It isn't even born yet, but I love it already. All I can really say is that James and I plan to give it a happy and loving home."

Collin nods in understanding. "Okay, let's get to the fun stuff, like any upcoming projects."

Brianne smiles happily as she nods.

**An hour later**

Brianne squeals as she runs backstage, jumping into James arms. She giggles as he kisses her cheek, excited by the success of the interview. She has to admit that it felt really good to tell the truth about her pregnancy. She feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

"You were awesome." James says, giving her a kiss.

"Brianne!"

She turns around to see Lauren walking towards her. She looks confused as Lauren pulls her into a hug, slowly wrapping her arms around her former friend. They get along now, but they aren't as close as they use to be. It's going to take a long time before they ever become that close again.

"Hi." She says as she pulls away. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see the show." Lauren says happily. "And congratulations on the baby. I can't believe that the paparazzi were so mean to you. I saw the video on TMZ and I was so horrified. I don't think that they've ever behaved that badly before."

"Well, I'm over it." Brianne says calmly.

"When are you due?" Lauren asks, touching Brianne's stomach.

"September." Brianne says with a smile.

"Are you going to stay in L.A?" Lauren asks her. "Because if I were in your situation, I'd be afraid to keep my family in this crazy town. There's too many psychos around here."

What does she mean by that? Her baby will be fine in Los Angeles! The baby has parents that will protect it. So the baby will be safe in Los Angeles, right?

"What...What do you mean by that?" She asks calmly.

" I would be worried because the baby has famous parents who are followed by vicious paparazzi everywhere they go. What if something happened? I'd want to keep my child as far away from Hollywood as possible, but that's just me." Lauren says. "But I'm sure that you know what you're doing." She smiles before walking away.

"What were you talking to her about?" James asks, hugging Brianne from behind.

"Um, she was just complimenting my performance." Brianne lies. She turns around and gives him a kiss before grabbing his hand, leading him from the building.

Her family will be perfectly safe in Hollywood. Brianne has been living in L.A since the was thirteen and she has been okay. So she is pretty sure that her son or daughter will be safe here.

Well, she hopes so


	9. The First Heartbeat

Brianne stares in amazement at the ultrasound pictures in her hands. She and James are sitting in his car, admiring the pictures. They just heard the baby's heartbeat and they couldn't be more excited. Neither of them realizes how exciting it is to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time until they went through it. Brianne actually cried when she heard the beautiful sound, but James tried to act all manly and hold back any tears that were threatening to fall. However, he couldn't fool Brianne. His cheeks became red with embarrassment as Brianne laughed and rubbed his back, whispering "Awww! Are you getting emotional, Jay?"

He smiles as Brianne hands one of the pictures to him, staring at the image. Their baby isn't very big yet, but they can tell that he or she is in there. He stares the picture, groaning as tears fill his eyes. He quickly looks away from Brianne, not wanting her to tease him again. Sadly, he's still unable to hide his emotions from her. Brianne giggles and rubs his back between his shoulder blades. He closes his eyes as she scratches his back, obviously trying to relax him. He's way too excited for that right now. Today, the reality really hit him. He's going to be a father

"Okay, baby." Brianne laughs. "We've gotta go home. I want to show you the dress that Marchesa designed for me."

She removes her hand from his back, running her fingers through his hair before gathering all of the pictures. She puts the pictures in the folder, putting it in her handbag. Then she reaches over to rub James leg, kissing his cheek. The sight of James rubbing his tearful eyes causes her to crack up with laughter. He responds to her laughter by pulling the hood of his black jacket over his head, crossing him arms.

"Hey, I'm sorry." She says, placing another kiss on his cheek. James slowly removes the hood, smirking at Brianne before driving out of the parking lot.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Can I see the pictures again?" James asks as they walk into the living room. Brianne grins as she hands the yellow folder to him before walking upstairs. When she reaches their bedroom. She grabs the black garment bag that holds her dress. How was the dress made? First of all, Brianne met with the designers and talked about her dream gown. A week later, they showed her several sketches based on the styles and colors that she liked. Then they designed the dress for her to try on. From the moment she first saw the dress, she knew that it was the one. It's a white one strap minidress with white artificial roses attached to the one sleeve.

Ten minutes later, she walks out of the room. She walks down the stairs and when she reaches the first floor, she clears her throat loudly. She quickly fluffs her hair before James turns around , his eyes widening in amazement. He puts the ultrasound photos on the coffee table, talking a deep breath as Brianne walks over to him, sitting on his lap. He takes another breath and smiles as Brianne pulls him into a kiss. She stands up, but James keeps a tight grip on her hand. She runs her fingers through his hair before straddling his waist, laughing as he falls onto his back. She kisses him repeatedly before standing up once again.

"What do you think?" She asks hopefully. She frowns as James walks over to her, wondering what he's going to say. When he rests his hands on her hips, her frown turns into a smile.

"You look so gorgeous." James whispers as he places one hand on her stomach. "And it fits you perfectly."

"You really think so?" Brianne asks him.

"You look amazing, Brie." James says as he hugs her waist. He kisses her cheek before allowing her to walk upstairs. He hesitates for a moment before following her. When he reaches the top of the stairs, he finds that their bedroom door is closed. He waits patiently for his wife to finish getting changed back into her regular clothes. She has been wearing a red sweater and jeans, which made her look even more adorable than she usually is. Something about seeing Brianne in a sweater makes him really happy.

When she finally opens the door, she is wearing her regular clothes and James purple bandana around her head. Last Christmas, he gave her the bandana

"You promise that I look okay?" She asks, grabbing his hand. She drags him into the room and kicks the door shut before leading him over to the bed. She helps him sit down and begins placing gentle kisses on his neck. She giggles as he closes his eyes, obviously enjoying the loving gesture. She grabs the bottom of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. He responds by wrapping his arm around her waist, grinning as she continues kissing his neck and jaw.

"Brianne Elizabeth..." He mutters, keeping his eyes closed.

"What?" Brianne whispers, kissing his ear. James chuckles as he tightens his grip around her waist. He gives Brianne a kiss before standing up, stretching his tired muscles. He walks into the restroom and grabs his lucky comb, running it through his hair. He hears footsteps and turns around to see Brianne staring at him. He can see that she is getting impatient, so he quickly puts his comb down and lifts Brianne into his arms, carrying her out of the restroom. He carefully puts her down and sits next to her on the bed. He grins as she grabs his hand and places it on her stomach. She has read on the internet that some guys can feel left out during their wife's pregnancy and Brianne never wants him to feel that way. So she has been getting him involved in her pregnancy by inviting him to doctors appointments, taking him with her to shopping trips at Baby's R Us, and allowing him to touch her stomach whenever he wants. She really likes when he does that. She can already see that he is going to be an amazing dad to their baby.

She kisses his cheek, watching as a smile appears on his face. She plays with the hair on the back of his neck. She rests her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist. She frowns as he goes to lay down, tugging at Brianne's arm. She turns to look at him, pushing his bangs back. She straddles his waist for a moment, kissing him passionately. She lifts his black hoodie over his head, throwing it onto the ground. Then she lays next to him and rubs his stomach. Her head rests against his chest as he wraps his arms around her.

"Jay, do you think that I'm going to be a good mom?" She asks quietly.

James rolls onto his side, touching Brianne's cheek. He chuckles as she buries her face his chest, adoring every ounce of her cuteness. It fees good to know that she feels so comfortable and safe with him. That's why he never wants to let her down. He wants to love her and protect her as long as he lives and that's exactly what he plans to do.

"You're going to be an amazing mom, Brie." He whispers, kissing her forehead.

"I hope so." Brianne says, looking up at him. She giggles as he kisses her, immediately deepening the kiss. Her fingers become tangled in his hair as she rolls onto her back, smiling as he crawls on top of her. While one hand stays in his hair, her other hand moves to his shoulder, rubbing it gently. James uses one hand to hold himself up while his other hand rests on Brianne's cheek. The kiss continues for several minutes until Brianne pulls away, grabbing James shoulders. She gives him a gentle kiss before sitting up. She climbs off of the bed, walking over to the dresser. She stares at her refection with anxiety. She turns sideways, so she can look at her baby bump. She places her hands on her stomach, not liking what she sees. With every week, her stomach seems to get bigger

James stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, staring at the reflection of his beautiful wife. He doesn't care about how big that she's going to get. She still looks as amazing and gorgeous as she usually does. Nothing could make him love her any less.

"You're perfect." He whispers, giving her a gentle hug. "Don't ever doubt that."

"Shut up." Brianne says with a weak smile. "I'm not even close to perfect."  
"Brie, I'm serious." James says, forcing her to turn around. He cups her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, baby. You look so beautiful and I fall more in love with you every day. I hate when you put yourself down."

"Maybe a hug would make me happy." Brianne says cutely. James smirks as he wraps his arms around her, giving her a tight squeeze. He kisses her head before leading her from the bedroom. They walk downstairs, laughing as Maddie runs over to them. She paws at their legs, barking loudly. She is holding her squeaky stuffed duck in her mouth.

"You want us to play with you?" Brianne asks as she removes the duck from Maddie's mouth. She throws it across the room, giggling as Maddie goes to fetch it. Maddie quickly runs back over to Brianne, dropping the toy in front of her. She paws at Brianne's leg, still barking like crazy. Brianne puts the toy on the coffee table before lifting Maddie into her arms, carrying her over to the couch. She sits down and puts Maddie on her lap. When James sits down, Maddie starts barking again. She quickly jumps onto his lap, snuggling up to him.

"Awww." Brianne coos as she moves closer to James. She rubs Maddie's head before moving her hand to James back, rubbing a circle between his shoulder blades.

"You know, we should go out." She says, rubbing his back. "I don't wanna stay inside for the rest of the day.."

"Do I have to?" James whines. Brianne rolls her eyes as she ruffles his hair before standing up. She grabs Maddie's leash and attaches it the dogs collar, putting her on the floor. She pats James shoulder, motioning for him to get up. He groans as he stands up, hugging Brianne as they walk out of the house. As they walk down the sidewalk, they notice Lauren sitting on the front porch of her house. She is snuggled up to Dak, having a quiet conversation with him. He has his arm around her shoulders, laughing when she speaks again. They kiss before continuing their conversation.

Brianne keeps her head down as they walk farther down the sidewalk. She talks to Lauren and Dak, but she just wants to spend time with her husband. She doesn't want any interruptions

"Jay, I can't believe that we finally heard our baby's heartbeat today." She says excitedly, clutching Maddie's leash.

"That was pretty amazing." James says, squeezing her shoulders.

"Anyway, I'm bored." Brianne says. "Let's do something fun!"

"Like what?" James asks with a confused smile. He chokes on laughter as Brianne pokes his side, gently pushing her hand away. She tries to tickle him again, but he quickly grabs her hand.

"Let's go to that cafe across the street from Rocque Records." Brianne suggests. James sighs as he holds Brianne's hand, kissing it gently.

"Okay." He says. "Let's take Maddie back to the house, then we'll go."

"You're the best, babe!"

"I know."

"James..."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"That's what I thought." Brianne says. She kisses him before turning around and walks towards the house.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

James reaches across the table and grabs Brianne's hands, running his thumbs across her knuckles. He quietly admires the girl in front of him, grinning at the way that she is desperately eating the glazed donuts. She can't stand the smell of coffee since she became pregnant, but she adores donuts. Besides her sudden obsession with chocolate covered pickles, she has also become addicted to donuts.

"You were hungry, weren't you?" He chuckles. Brianne glares at him as she eats the last of her donut. Once she has eaten the whole thing, she reaches over to rub James upper arms. She notices a photographer outside, taking pictures of her through the window. She doesn't remember seeing him during her awful paparazzi incident, so she thinks that he might be one of the nicer ones. She has actually met a few paparazzi that are actually rather friendly towards stars. She knows that she has seen this guy before, but she doesn't remember where she saw him.

She waves at him and gives him a friendly smile before looking at James.

"Guess what Walter is already planning for me." She says, taking his hands in hers. "A tour!"

"That's awesome." James says, kissing her hands.

"But he said that we're going to wait until after the baby is born." Brianne tells him. "And he's going to give me six weeks to recover."

James nods as he reaches across the table, touching her cheek. Brianne sighs dreamily as she stares at him, being unable to keep her eyes off of him.

"That sounds good to me." He says. "You haven't been on tour in a while."

"The media totally criticized me during my last tour because I cancelled, like, five tour dates." Brianne giggles, watching as James laughs with her.

"Why?" He asks.

"I was either too drunk or hungover to perform." Brianne explains. "I remember one tour date where I had been partying the night before and I had to walk offstage in the middle of the show, so I could take some Aspirin. It was so horrible. I remember Walter, Gustavo, and my mom totally freaking out because they were worried about what the tabloids would say. They were yelling at me about being so irresponsible. Of course, I argued with them. Once I took the medicine, I had to go back onstage and the rest of the show actually went really well. But after that incident, Walter decided that if I had been drinking, he wasn't going to allow me to set foot on a stage until I got sobered up."

"Wow, you were something else." James says, shaking his head. Brianne rolls her eyes as she stands, walking around the table. She stands behind James and wraps her arms around his neck. She keeps one arm around him while her other hand goes to his hair, playing with the brown strands. She kisses the side of his head before returning to her seat, grabbing her purse from the third chair. She takes her cell phone from the handbag and checks her text messages. She hasn't gotten any messages today, so she puts the phone back in her purse. Then she grabs James hand and pulls him up, dragging from the restaurant.

"Briaanne, how are you?" The photographer asks her.

"I'm doing great." Brianne says happily as she approaches James car. She gives him the peace sign before getting into the front passengers seat, closing the car door. She puts her purse in the back seat and buckles her seatbelt. James starts the car and drives away from the coffee shoo. He occasionally glances at his wife, making sure that she is feeling okay. Dr. Carter said that her morning sickness should be gone soon, but James still worries about Brianne.

"What is that Marchesa Fashion Show suppose to be about?" He asks her.

"They are going to show their newest designs." Brianne tells him. "I'll walk the red carpet, talk to the tabloid press, and enjoy the fashion show. I heard that Lauren's sister is going to be one of the models."

"Seriously? Kylie is going to model?" James asks in surprise.

"She's signed with the Ford Modeling Agency." Brianne explains. She pushes a few strands of hair away from her face, looking out the window.

"How old is she?" James asks.

"Seventeen." Brianne tells him. She messes with the sleeves of her red sweater, yawning softly. She turns the radio on, listening as "Want To" by Sugarland begins blasting through the speakers.

_Yeah _

_We both got dreams_

_We could chase alone_

_Or we could make our own_

_Whole world could change in a minute_

_Just one kiss could stop it spinning _

_We could think it through_

_But I don't want to if you don't want to_

_We could keep things just the same_

_Leave here the way we came with nothing to lose_

_But I don't want to if you don't want to_

Brianne lets her head rest on James shoulder, listening to the song. She is kind of disappointed when James drives through the front gates of Lakewood, parking in front of their house. She just wants to listen to the song and cuddle with her guy. James loves when she plays this song on her guitar. James has played a song for her on the guitar whenever Brianne has trouble going to sleep.

"Hey, we're home." James says as he steps out of the car. When Brianne gets out of the car and walks over to him, James pulls her into a hug. He keeps his arm around her as they walk towards the front door. He unlocks the door and walks into the house, holding Brianne close to him. He loves the way her arm wraps around his waist.

"We could keep things just the same. Leave here the way we came with nothing to lose." Brianne sings as she sits on the couch. As soon as James sits down, she lays down and puts her legs on his lap. She yawns again, feeling her eyelids becoming heavy. Before she knows it, she has fallen asleep.

James quietly stands up, grabbing a blanket. He puts it over Brianne, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. He chuckles as she rolls onto her side with her hand on her stomach. He kneels on the floor, carefully lifting the blanket and kissing her stomach. He puts the blanket back down before standing up, walking to the kitchen. He takes his cell phone off of the kitchen island, looking at his missed phone calls. He has one missed call from his dad, so he decides to call him back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad. It's James."

"Hey, buddy. I'm guessing that you got my call." Mr. Diamond tells him.

"Yeah." James says, nodding. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Mr. Diamond says. "I just wanted to see how you and Brianne are doing."

"We're doing great." James says, walking into the living room. He sits down and smiles at his sleeping wife. "Brie and the baby are doing great. We heard the heartbeat today and we got the first ultrasound pictures."

"That's great."

"Yeah, it was really amazing." James says, grabbing the folder from the coffee table. He opens the folder and looks through the pictures, smiling softly. He jumps when Brianne gently nudges his leg with her foot. When he looks at her, he notices that her eyes are half open.

"Hey, I've gotta go." James tells his dad. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." Mr. Diamond says. "Bye."

"Bye." James says before hanging up. He puts his phone and the folder onto the coffee table before grabbing Brianne's hand, helping her into a sitting position. "That was a short nap."

"Yeah." Brianne says, crawling onto his lap. She pulls the blanket around herself and cuddles with James. She rests her head on his shoulder, looking at him. She lifts her hand to his cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

"i really want to kiss you right now." She mutters. She doesn't have time to say anything else because James immediately pulls her into a kiss. Feeling satisfied, Brianne deepens the kiss, letting her fingers become tangled in his hair. She slowly pulls away, kissing both of his cheeks. She adores the way he responds to the gesture. He smiles shyly, just like a child would do. It's funny because James is never shy. These moments of cuteness make Brianne fall even more in love with him.

"Aww, you enjoyed that, didn't you?" She whispers before repeating the gesture.

"Very much." James says with a soft laugh. He places his hands on her sides, rubbing them gently.

"Good." Brianne says, placing her hand on the back of his head. "Because I love making you happy."

"Just being with you makes me happy." James says softly, kissing her softly. Brianne responds by wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

"Who were you talking to when I woke up?" She asks him.

"My dad." James tells her. "He had called me earlier, so I was calling him back. I told him about the baby's heartbeat and the ultrasound pictures. He's really excited for us!"

"Is he still questioning your parenting skills?" Brianne asks. "Because if he is, I'm going to have to give him a call. He has no reason doubt you, Jay."

"He's not questioning my parenting skills." James says, rubbing her back.

"Good." Brianne says happily. "Because you're going to be a really good dad. You may be a little self absorbed, but you're going to be just fine."

"Thanks, babe...Wait a minute! I'm not self absorbed!"

"You take longer to get ready than I do." Brianne argues with a joking smile. "That's pretty sad."

"Shut up." James retorts playfully.

"Hey, let's not argue." Brianne says, rubbing his shoulder.

"Good idea."

**Songs**

**Want To-Sugarland**

* * *

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Review!**


	10. Always There For Each Other

"Bye!" Brianne says, waving to Jo, Camille, and Jessica. She turns around and walks towards the front door, taking her house key from her silver clutch. After three hours of being away from James, Brianne is very relieved to see his car in the driveway. Three hours? Without a single hug or kiss from her husband? It was torture. The fashion show was fun, but it would've been better if she was sitting with James. He went to the Palm Woods and watched a hockey game with the guys. Brianne was okay with that, since James always goes to events with her. He deserves some time for himself. IIt's just that they're inseparable and Brianne feels lonely when he isn't around.

When she walks into the living room, James is asleep on the couch. Brianne quietly walks into the room, turning the TV off and putting her clutch on the coffee table. She walks over to the couch and sits next to James, kissing his cheek. When he doesn't stir, she resorts to tickling his stomach. He chuckles softly, rolling onto his side. Brianne rolls her eyes and pats his shoulder.

"Babe, I've been gone for three hours and you're ignoring me? I'm hurt." She says, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry." James says tiredly, opening his eyes. He groans as he sits up, yawning loudly. He rubs his eyes before looking at Brianne, reaching over to rub her shoulder. Brianne pushes his bangs away from his forehead before standing up. She starts to walk towards the stairs until James interrupts her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to stay in this dress, Jay. I prefer my night clothes." Brianne says before continuing to walk upstairs.

About fifteen minutes later, she returns to the living room. She sits on James lap and rests her head on his shoulder. James wraps his arm around her waist, holding her in a gentle grip.

"How was the game?" She whispers.

"The Wilds won." James says, playing with a strand of her hair. "Then Carlos got all excited, started jumping on the couch, fell off the couch, and almost broke the coffee table. Luckily, he barely missed it."

Brianne nearly chokes on her laughter, imagining the very amusing image. Of course, Carlos _would_ be the one to do something like that.

"Is he okay?" She giggles.

"He's fine." James says, giving her a hug. Brianne smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. As she pulls away, James kisses her cheek, bringing a smile to her face. She grabs James hand and pulls him into a standing position, dragging him towards the staircase. She hugs his waist, looking up at him.

"I'm tired." She whispers.

"You look tired." James says as he begins helping her up the stairs. Once they arrive at their bedroom, he carries her over to the bed and lays next to her. He watches as Brianne falls asleep, stroking her hair. After a few minutes of watching her sleep, he kisses her forehead before climbing out of bed and walking out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

**The Next Day**

Brianne smiles as she watches James, who is looking at the snack machine. She becomes mesmerized by his toned arms, feeling like an idiot for just staring at him like this. But she can't help it because her husband is a total hottie. What girl wouldn't want to stare at him? She secretly brags to herself about the fact that she lives with him and can stare at him whenever she wants.

"You look really good in that leather jacket." She says as she stands behind him, hugging his waist. James turns around and kisses her softly, chuckling as she kisses his cheek. He kisses her forehead before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, walking down the hallway. Brianne wraps her arm around his waist, looking up at him.

"You should hear the new song that Gustavo wrote for us." James says as they walk into the recording studio.

"Can't wait." Brianne says, giving him a kiss before allowing him to follow his bandmates into the recording booth. Brianne smirks before making a silly face, causing him to laugh.

"Stop distracting me!" He says with a laugh. Brianne walks over to the sound board, speaking into the microphone.

"I love you too." She giggles before sitting down. At that moment, Gustavo walks into the room and sits next to her.

"Dogs, let's record Got To Believe." He tells them. Soon enough, the music begins playing.

**Kendall: **_All my life_

_ people telling me just who I am_

_They don't want to know, they don't really understand_

_Too many people trying to tell me to be practical_

_Only think that I am one dimensional_

**Logan: **_But I can feel it, there's a fire raging underneath_

_Burning through the pages, here I am coming clean_

_I'm sick of lying to myself, gotta live the truth_

_And now I've gotta do what I've gotta do_

**All: **_This is where I should be_

_There ain't no other place, yeah_

_Where my soul really speaks_

_There ain't no other way_

_I can feel it could save me, move me, could shake me_

_Gotta go where the music takes me_

_Let it set me free_

_You got to believe_

**James:**_ Is it a crime to just be who I want to be_

_I need some space, so that I could chase all my dreams_

_'Cause when I hit the stage, anything is possible_

_I get lost in the song and that is magical_

**Carlos:**_ So crank it up, feel the rush and just turn me loose_

_I want to build the inspiration that is coming through_

_And there's no other place where I feel so alive_

_And when I start to sing, you just can't deny_

**All: **_This is where I should be_

_There ain't no other place, yeah_

_Where my soul really speaks_

_There ain't no other way_

_I can feel it could save me, move me, could shake me_

_Gotta go where the music takes me_

_Let it set me free_

_You got to believe_

**Kendall**_: When everybody's gone and I'm here all alone_

_I don't gotta hide, I don't gotta try_

_You gotta understand that this is who I am_

_And it's where I shine_

_and it's where I shine_

**Logan:**_ I know this is where I should be_

_There ain't no other place, yeah_

_Where my soul really speaks_

_There ain't no other way_

**All**_: I can feel it could save me, move me, could shake me_

_Gotta go where the music takes me_

_Let it set me free_

_You got to believe_

Brianne and Kelly are about to say something until they hear a squeal coming from the door. When they turn around, Hilary, Jessica, and Lindsey are standing in the doorway. All three girls look very impressed, but Hilary was definitely the squealer. She always squeals whenever she gets excited.

"Okay." Kelly says slowly before smiling at the boys. "That was great, guys."

"And Hilary?" She says, looking at the red haired girl. "Never squeal like that again."

Hilary crosses her arms and pouts as Kelly walks out of the room. The first thing Jessica does is walk over to the sound board, sitting next to Gustavo. She takes a sip of her coffee, giving Carlos a flirtatious smile. The short boy smiles dreamily, staring at his girlfriend.

"Guess what?" Lindsey says excitedly. "Reunited is number one at the box office!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Brianne says, hugging Hilary and Lindsey.

"My film is at number three." Jessica mutters, glaring when Brianne pats her head.

Brianne rolls her eyes before walking into the recording booth, throwing her arms around James neck. She laughs as he kisses her cheek, hugging her tightly. They don't even notice the way the other guys are rolling their eyes, since they are completely focused on each other. James kisses her cheek repeatedly, listening to her soft giggles. They are about to lean in for a kiss until Gustavo speaks, forcing them to turn around.

"Dogs, that was...great." He admits. "You can go home now."

Brianne silently thanks her uncle for letting the boys go, since she has a special husband/wife movie night planned for her and James. She was forced to be without him for three hours last night, so she's going to make up for it tonight. She's going to make some pop corn, watch Spiderman, and cuddle with James. In her opinion, it's the perfect date.

She grabs James hand and leads him from the studio, walking down the hallway.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" James asks as they reach the front door. Just as Brianne is about to open the door, James carefully turns her around and rests one hand against the door. He uses his other to push some strands away from Brianne's face, stroking her cheek. He doesn't argue whenever she starts messing with the collar of his jacket, flattening and unflattening it. He chuckles as she puts one hand behind his head, playing with his hair. He doesn't even think as he wraps his arm around her her waist, quietly opening the door. He peeks outside, looking for any paparazzi. After the horrible paparazzi incident, he has become very cautious. The last thing he wants is for something to happen to Brianne and the baby.

"Are you still looking out for the..."

"Shhh." James whispers. "Let's go."

He holds onto Brianne as they walk outside, rushing to his car. Once they are both in the car, James quickly drives away. He breathes a sigh of relief, clutching Brianne's hand.

Brianne breaks their silence by turning the radio on, hearing her song "Dance Like There's No Tomorrow" being played.

_All I want to do_

_is stay right here on the floor_

_get lost in the night_

_and dance like there's no tomorrow_

_don't care about the sunlight_

_somebody please just hit the lights_

_all i want to do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

"Hey, that's you." James says with a surprised grin. Brianne smiles and nods as she leans back in the seat, staring at him. She yawns heavily, looking ahead in anticipation. She impatiently waits for the "Lakewood" sign, so she can get everything ready for her date with James. By the way, he doesn't know about it yet.

"Your song was really great, babe." She says softly.

"Thanks, baby." James says, kissing her hand.

When they arrive at their house, Brianne practically runs into the house, rushing towards the stairs. James looks at her with confusion and she motions for him to sit on the couch before walking upstairs. James shrugs as he sits down, waiting for Brianne to return. He takes his jacket off, draping it over the back of the couch. Every once in a while, he looks around the room, desperate to know why Brianne is acting so secretive. A few minutes later, he finally gets his answer. When Brianne walks down stairs, in a pink silk nightgown, his eyes widen in amazement. For a woman that is two months pregnant with her first child, she looks amazing. The sleeveless night gown hugs her stomach, making her slightly pudgy stomach more noticeable. James thinks that she looks very cute.

"Hey, you're not allowed to see me yet!" She whines as she walks to the kitchen.

"It's your fault for forgetting your house coat." James laughs.

"You're a jerk." Brianne mutters loudly, causing James to laugh harder.

Soon enough, Brianne walks into the living room with a bowl of pop corn, putting it on the coffee table. Then she walks over to the movie basket, looking through the several DVD's. She finally grabs the Spiderman DVD, putting it in the DVD player. Then she turns around and looks at James, smirking as he gives her a hopeful look. He obviously wants her to sit closer to him, but she sees nothing wrong with making him wait.

"Brie, this isn't funny." James groans. Sensing his frustration, Brianne walks over to the couch, grabbing a blanket. She sits on his lap and pulls the blanket over them, letting her head fall against his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, I hate spiders." She says, flinching as the spider bites Pater Parker's hand. She squeals as she buries her face in James shoulders.

Riiiing!

"Oh my gosh." Brianne mutters as she walks over to the bar, grabbing the cordless phone.

"Hello?" She says as she answers the phone.

"Hi, Brianne. It's Samuel. Is James there?"

"Sure." Brianne says. "Jay, your dad is on the phone."

James walks over to Brianne and grabs the phone, kissing her cheek before holding the phone to his ear. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, bud." Mr. Diamond says. "Are you and Brianne doing okay?"

"Yeah, we're doing great." James says, keeping his arm around Brianne's shoulders. "What's up?

"I have some exciting news." Mr. Diamond says, sounding more nervous than excited.

"Yeah?" James says, fearing what his father is about to say.

"I proposed to Amanda." Mr. Diamond tells him. "And she said yes."

James keeps a blank look on his face, trying to process what his dad just said. He's gotta be kidding! Is he seriously going to marry that woman? James has only met Amanda once, but he can't say that he likes her. And he's pretty sure that his dad is aware of that. Maybe James is being unfair. After all, he shouldn't judge someone that he doesn't know, but he still dreams of seeing his family reconcile. He wants his mom and dad to remarry and he wants his mom to move back to Minnesota. He's tired of being the kid with the broken family. He doesn't mean to say that he's alone, since Logan's dad left when he was a baby and Kendall's parents are divorced. Anyway, James doesn't want his dad to marry Amanda. She's not his mom and she never will be.

"Um, that's great." James says, trying to sound happy. Instead, his voice comes out as a sad whisper. "Hey, I've gotta go. "

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure." James whispers before hanging up. He is silent as he leads Brianne over to the couch, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.

"Jay, what did he say?" Brianne asks him.

"What?" James asks, looking confused.

"Seriously, what did your dad say?"

"Um, he and Amanda are engaged." James says with a fake smile. "How great is that?"

Brianne takes a deep breath as she kisses the top of his head, knowing the truth about the way he's feeling right now. But she's learned that it's best to not push the conversation. If James doesn't want to talk about it, then she isn't going to make him.

"Jay, you've always been there for me and I'm going to do the same you." She says softly. "You know that, right?"

"How could I forget?" James says with a gentle smile.

Brianne gives him him a hug before looking at the TV, focusing her attention on the movie.

**Songs:**

**Got To Believe-Sterling Knight**

**Dance Like There's No Tomorrow-Paula Abdul**

**

* * *

**

**I had a little Writers Block with this chapter, but it finally went away, so I'm really relieved. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! And _review!_**


	11. Haters Aren't Worth It

Kendall walks into 2J to hear the sound of someone looking through the refrigerator. As he walks into the kitchen, he finds James looking through the fridge in a slightly desperate way. Kendall doesn't even bother speaking because he already knows why James looks so desperate. Brianne is probably having some pregnancy cravings and forced James to get her something to eat. Kendall loves Brianne like a sister, but James is the closest thing that he has to a brother. So it's only natural for him to be concerned about his friend's health and well being. Between caring for his pregnant wife and dealing with the shock of his dad's engagement, James doesn't have much time for himself.

"What are you doing?" He finally asks, glancing at the bowl of macaroni and cheese on the counter. When James turns around, Kendall gets a good look at the circles under his eyes. He looks so much older than he really is. When Kendall went to Mrs. Knight about his concern, all she said was "He's married now, sweetie. And he's about to become a father. So it's natural for him to start acting more mature." Really, that didn't do much to make Kendall feel better. He's always heard about the changes that come along with marriage and parenthood, but he didn't want James to grow up so soon. Kendall misses the old James that was obsessed with his appearance and helped out with their crazy schemes.

"Man, you look exhausted." He says in disbelief.

"Yeah." James says tiredly, getting a weird look on his face as he pours the chocolate syrup onto the macaroni. Oh yeah, that is definitely one of Brianne's pregnancy cravings. "I guess I've been kind of busy lately. Recording, dance rehearsals, doctors appointments, my dad's stupid wedding..." He says the last thing with a hint of anger in his voice, making Kendall look at him with concern.

"Jay, maybe you and Brianne should take a vacation." Kendall suggests. "Just one week away from Hollywood and all the stress, so you guys can just focus on yourselves and each other. You know, like a romantic getaway."

"Yeah," James laughs. "When are we going to have time for that?"

"One time, my mom went to this really nice resort in San Diego. I talked to her about it and she said that it would be really good for you guys." Kendall says, handing James a brochure about the resort. James looks at it with curiosity, actually feeling impressed by the pictures and the information about the place.

"This place does look really nice." James says calmly. 'But really, when are Brie and I going to have time to go on vacation for a week? We're both in the middle of recording albums and you know how Gustavo is. He won't..."

"I already talked to Brianne's mom." Kendall tells him. "She thinks that it's a great idea and she said that she'll talk to Gustavo and Walter,"

James sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. Kendall is so right! Both James and Brianne need a break, but James just feels a bit apprehensive.

"Fine." He says. "We'll take a vacation."

"Really, James." Kendall says, resting his hand on the boys shoulder. "You've been acting like a mini forty year old lately. You need to loosen up."

"Thanks for calling me old." James frowns.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that." Kendall laughs. "You just seem so stressed out lately. Besides, I miss the old James. The James that use to look in the mirror every five minutes and helped his friends get in and out of crazy situations. I haven't seen that side of you in a while. You've grown up so fast, man."

James nods in understanding, looking kind of sad. Kendall really hopes that he didn't say the wrong thing. He's seen James angry and he has seen James cry before. It isn't a pretty sight to watch.

"Yeah, I know." James says quietly. "It's just that Brie and I are about to be parents and I want to be a good father to our baby. I don't want to be like my dad, who was usually too busy to spend any time with me. I couldn't stand being like that. Kendall, I'm just trying to show that I can be a mature, responsible adult that..."

"Jay," Kendal interrupts. "You can act your age and still be a good father."

James nods as he grabs a spoon and the bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"Hey, I'll come back later." he says. "Maybe we can go to the pool or something."

"Um, okay." Kendall says. Before James can walk past him, he pulls the boy into a hug.

Once he has pulled away, he and James bump fists before the boy walks out of the room Finally, Kendall hears the front door shutting.

Once James has left the apartment, he walks to 2B, where Brianne has been visiting with her mom. Allison had insisted that they have some mother/daughter time together, so Brianne was excited about that. Except for the time during Brianne's meltdown, she and Allison have always been close.

James slowly opens the door and walks into the apartment, smiling at the sight of Brianne and Allison sitting on the couch, watching One Tree Hill. Brianne is wearing a flowing pink spaghetti strap maternity top and a pair of jeans. At thirteen weeks, her stomach has become even more noticeable. Most of her regular clothes don't even fit anymore, so she has been forced to buy maternity clothes, In fact, she's starting to have some minor self esteem issues. James continuously reminds her of how beautiful she is, but she usually doesn't believe him. Maybe a vacation will give James the opportunity to prove it to her. She needs to know that being pregnant doesn't make her "fat and ugly" as she calls it. Even though her figure has changed, she still looks like his beautiful Brianne.

"Hey, I got your stuff." He says, handing the bowl and spoon to her.

"Thanks, baby." Brianne says, smiling when James kisses her cheek.

"Allison, do you mind if I talk to Brie alone?" James asks.

"Go ahead." Allison says before walking out of the room. James sits next to Brianne and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Brie, I think that we should go on vacation." He tells her. "Just for a week. Kendall already talked to Mrs. Knight and your mom...And your mom said that she'll talk to Gustavo and Walter for us. Kendall's getting worried about me because he thinks that I'm turning into a mini forty year old."

"Well, no offense, Jay. But Kendall's right." Brianne says as she puts the empty bowl on the coffee table. "I've been worried about you too. Ever since your dad told you about his engagement, you've been stressed. And don't tell me that you're not stressed because I can tell." She rubs her thumb across the skin under his eyes. "We need to do something about those under eye circles."

He fingers slowly move down his cheek, looking him in the eyes. She gently strokes his cheek, leaning in for a kiss. Suddenly, she stands up, grabbing his hand.

"Now let's go down to the pool." She says as James stands up. "I've been sitting around in this apartment all day and I'm ready to get out for a while."

"Alright, baby girl." James chuckles as he leads her from the apartment.

When they reach the lobby, they can hear Jessica complaining to Mr. bitters as he forces her to sweep the floors. Apparently, the managers desk was very expensive, so Jessica and Hilary are still working to pay the damages off. They only have a few more dollars to earn, but Jessica doesn't care because she has already told Brianne that she hates this job. Mr. Bitters forced her and Hilary to clean the bathroom in 3B and Hilary actually threw up because it was so horrible. Jessica wasn't happy about that because not only did she have to clean the bathroom, she also had to go all the way down to the lobby and get Hilary a glass of water.

"I hate this job." She says in a monotone voice.

"I know." Mr. Bitters says with an amused grin. Jessica growls under her breath as she angrily sweeps the floors.

"I'm an actress for crying out loud." She mutters. "I'm not suppose to be working in a hotel. I was nominated for three People's Choice Awards this year! Ugh, I need a drink."

Brianne and James watch in shock as Jessica takes a bottle of wine from her gym bag, taking a heavy swig of the drink.

"This is an alcohol free lobby." Mr. Bitters reminds her.

"You're one to talk." Jessica snaps. "Because I got this from your office."

The embarrassed look that Mr. Bitters gets on his face is just priceless. Brianne feels bad for him, but then again, he shouldn't have had the bottle in his office. He should've known that Jessica would pull something like this.

They watch as Hilary walks over to Jessica, snatching the bottle and taking an even heavier swig. Once the bottle is completely empty, Jessica puts it on Mr. Bitters desk. The girl sigh as they walk past James and Brianne, walking towards the pool area. Jessica takes her Palm Woods uniform off, leaving her in a black bikini.

"That was, um...I don't even know how to respond to that." James says as he leads Brianne to the pool area. He lays on a lawn chair and allows Brianne to lay next to him, draping her arm over his chest. He hums the tune to "Got To Believe" as he places his hand on her stomach, grinning as Brianne's hand rests on top of his.

"Jordan, go away!"

They look up and find Jordan and Dak arguing. Jordan wraps her arms around his neck and tries to kiss him, looking horrified when he pushes her away.

"Why do you like her anyway? You need someone that can make you happy." She says desperately, trying to kiss him again. He pushes her away once again, trying to get away from the girl. Jordan quickly grabs his arm, gasping as he yanks his arm from her grip.

Brianne glances at Jessica and Hilary, both girls responding by shrugging.

"Oh my gosh..." Dak says loudly. "Jordan, unlike you, Lauren isn't a vain, self absorbed jerk that only cares about herself."

"Last time I heard, she was in rehab for three months. I really don't think that qualifies her as a good girlfriend. You, my dear, need a real woman. Someone that can actually do some good in your life. Why would you want to date a Disney girl? I'm telling you, Dak. She's probably nowhere near as innocent as they make her out to be."

Dak glares as he grabs her arm.

"Don't you ever say anything about her." He says in a menacing voice.

"Alright, I've gotta do something about this." Brianne says as she stands up. Just as she is about to walk away, James grabs her arm.

"Brie, don't do this." he whispers. "Think about the baby."

"Like she'll do anything to a pregnant woman." Brianne says before walking over to Dak and Jordan. "Hey!"

Everything seems to go silent as the two girls meet each others gaze, their eyes narrowing. Brianne keeps her cool as Jordan walks over to her, getting in her face.

"Well, if it isn't the Hollywood has been." She says with a degrading tone.

Okay, Brianne is going to stay calm. Sure, she's pregnant and her moods are very out of whack, but she is going to try her best not to punch this girl straight in the nose. She'll leave that to Jessica. Now, all Brianne has to do is calmly give this girl a piece of her mind.

"By Hollywood has been, are you talk about yourself?" She retorts.

"Your husband is too cute." Jordan says in a fake dreamy voice. "I just don't understand how he could fall for the likes of you."

Oh no she didn't!

Without giving herself time to think, Brianne grabs Jordan by the front of her shirt, yanking her closer.

"I'm going to give you one more chance." She whispers harshly. "Get out."

"Sorry, I can't." Jordan says calmly. She gives Dak a flirtatious smile. "I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"What unfinished business?" Dak asks in annoyance.

"Convincing you that your girlfriend is a loser that needs to go back to that crazy house." Jordan says, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder. "I mean, you can't go to the clubs with Lindsay Lohan and not expect people to associate you with people just like her. Personally, I think that they make great friends. After all, they have so much in common. The drugs, alcohol, and rehab. Maybe they can help revive each others failed careers."

"They just had a brief conversation." Dak says angrily. "They didn't talk for the rest of the night."

"Do you have proof?" Jordan asks him.

"Yeah," Dak argues. "I was there!"

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry about this." Jordan says sadly. "I should've known that you don't have a very good taste in women, especially since you use to date Brianne The Has Been."

Brianne is about to say something until she feels someone grabbing her arms and pulling her away.

"James, let me go!" She says angrily.

"Hey, calm down." James says, cupping her face in his hands. "She's not worth it."

Brianne takes deep breaths, trying to calm down. She whimpers as James pulls her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. He glances back at Dak, who has finally ended his conversation with Jordan. The brunette actress is just standing there, glaring at James and Brianne. James ignores his true feeling to keep comforting his wife, rubbing her back in a calming motion.

"Ugh, she makes me so mad!" Brianne yells.

"Look, let's go inside and watch a movie or something. I thought about coming back to the pool later, but I can see that isn't such a good idea. So we'll just hang out in 2J." James says, leading her into the building. He kisses her head as they walk into the elevator. He presses the second floor button, frowning when he hears whimpers. He turns around to find Brianne sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks. And sadly, James doesn't think that pregnancy mood swings have anything to do with her tears. It breaks his heart when he sees her crying.

"Hey," He whispers as he sits next to her. He pulls her into a hug, letting one hand touch her stomach. "Please don't cry, baby. Jordan was just being mean."

"What if I am a has been? What if I end up like Lindsay Lohan? I mean, don't get me wrong. She's really a talented actress and all. Wait, I am getting way off topic. Oh my gosh, What if I end up being the worst mother in history?"

When Brianne starts to hyperventilate, James quickly goes to sit in front of her. He gently grabs her wrists and forces her to look at him.

"Brie, you are going to be a great mom." He says softly.

"Jay, what if our baby hates me?"

"How could our baby hate its mom?" James laughs, rubbing her stomach. "Its going to love you."

Brianne sniffles as she stands up, following James from the elevator. She wraps her around his waist, making sure that she stays as close to him as possible. If it hadn't been for James, she wouldn've punched Jordan. And she would've punched_ hard._

"So, are you still up for that romantic getaway?" James whispers, kissing her cheek.

'"Oh yeah." Brianne says, dragging him into 2J. "I guess we could use some time away from work."

"Hey, Brie, I heard about your confrontation with Jordan." Carlos says, looking at his phone.

"And how did you hear about that?" Brianne asks in annoyance.

"Jessica texted me." Carlos laughs.

"Idiot." Brianne mumbles under her breath. She takes her cell phone from her pocket and goes to her Scuttlebug account, glaring when she sees Jordan's "I HATE BRIANNE ROCQUE" comment. Ugh, who knew that she was this catty and rude? When they were on the set of Varsity Vampire 3, Jordan was a little snobby, but she and Brianne never had any confrontations like today. Brianne has no intentions of fighting Jordan while she's pregnant, but that doesn't mean that her fists aren't useable.

"Whatever." She says as she sits on James lap. "I wanna watch...The Last Song."

"What is with you and girl movies?" Carlos says as he picks up the Last Song DVD.

"Well, I am a girl, so..." Brianne teases. Carlos sighs heavily as he puts the DVD in the player, pressing the play button.

Now Brianne is satisfied, so she happily kisses James cheek. They whisper quietly, occasionally sharing kisses. After a few minutes, Kendall interrupts.

"Okay, if you two are going to keep doing that, can we turn the TV on something else?"

"No." Brianne says, kissing James again. "Jay and I happen to like this movie."

James seems to shrink under the amused stares from his best friends.

"Yeah, Katie wanted to buy this movie and James practically begged to go to the movie store with her." Brianne says, ignoring James pleading to not say another word. Finally, James just gives up and sits there, trying to make himself less noticeable.

"Awww, Jamie likes..." Logan starts to tease. That is, until James glares at him. Logan remembers that James hates being called by that particular name. So the guys usually don't call him "Jamie" unless they are really trying to annoy him, which isn't very often.

"Hey, you're embarrassing him." Brianne says, rubbing her husbands shoulder. She wraps her arms around him in a hug, squeezing him tightly. She turns around and sits with her back against his chest, pulling his hands so they are holding her stomach. James gently rubs her stomach as he watches the movie, resting his chin on her shoulder. Brianne rests her hand on top of his, feeling some major love for her husband and child.

"Brie, do you think Liam Hemsworth is hot?" Katie asks as she walks into the room.

"Yeah." Brianne admits. "But my guy is way hotter." She gives James a kiss, letting him know that no one will ever take his place in her heart.

**Three Hours Later**

James and Brianne are back at their own home, sitting next to each other on their bed. Brianne has her iPad, playing the Spongebob Diner Dash game, while James rests his head on her shoulder. He watches in amazement as Brianne reaches the sixth level of the game, impressed by Brianne gaming talent. That's why the guys don't tell her when they're planning to play Battle Blast 4, because she usually ends up beating them.

"Wow, you are really good at this." He says as he stares at the screen.

"Well, I did beat you guys at Battle Blast 4 last weekend, so this is no problem for me." Brianne says with a joking tone. James rolls his eyes as he kisses her cheek, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Are you tired, babe?" Brianne asks. "Because I already told you that you need to get more sleep."

"I'm not really tired."

"Yes you are." Brianne says as she turns her iPad off. She puts it on the bedside table before turning towards, carefully forcing him to lay down. She lays next to him and pulls the covers up to their necks, getting even closer to him. She rubs his bicep as she stares into his tired hazel eyes.

"You know, marrying you was the best decision that I ever made."

"And I feel the same way about you."

**A/N: Well, I really hope that you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	12. Big Time Vacation

Brianne watches as James puts their luggage in the trunk of his car. She apparently isn't allowed to help him load up the car because he refuses to let her "overexert" herself. Now she's just leaning against the car with her arms crossed, watching as her overprotective husband closes the trunk. When he walks over to her and tries to give her a kiss, she turns her head so that he kisses her cheek. She actually gets amusement out of teasing him by pretending to be mad. She earns more hugs and kisses when she does that.

James places another kiss on her cheek, then forces her to look at him by cupping her cheek with his hand. He rests his forehead against hers, looking into her blue eyes.

"Don't talk to me. I'm mad at you." She says simply, closing her eyes. She has to fight back a smile as James kisses her. Oh, she is really starting to regret doing this to him. He's such a good kisser...

She nearly melts as James deepens the kiss, rubbing her stomach. Soon enough, she starts smiling into the kiss. Then her fingers become intertwined with his, Just as the kiss starts to get heavier, she pulls away and grabs his shoulders.

"The neighbors are watching." She says, glancing at an older couple across the street. They are somewhere in their mid sixties and they seem disgusted by James and Brianne's public display of affection.

James opens the passengers door and helps Brianne into the car before getting into the drivers seat. He grins and rubs Brianne's stomach before starting the car and driving away. Now they are on their way to San Diego for their peaceful, romantic, week long vacation. he has a ton of outings planned. A boat ride on San Diego Bay, a trip to the zoo, the Wildlife Park, the aquarium, and they are going to see a movie. They are going home on Saturday. Until then, they are going to have the time of their lives. They love their careers, but it's nice to take a break.

"Can you believe that I'm starting my second trimester already?" Brianne asks, touching her slightly round stomach. Now that she is starting her fourth month of pregnancy, she is finally showing. The tabloids are posting pictures of her baby bump on the internet and, surprisingly enough, Brianne doesn't care. She's too excited about the fact that she is actually going to be a mom. In five more months, her precious little bundle of joy will be in her arms. She's so excited because she and James are going to find out if it's a boy or girl next week. Last night, James was telling her that if it's a boy, he's going to teach him how to play hockey. (James is totally convinced that his son is going to play for the Minnesota Wild) If it's a girl, he said that he's still going to make her a hockey player. Whether it's a boy or girl, there is no way that Brianne is going to let them play hockey. It's way too dangerous. After hearing about the time when James broke his ankle during freshman year, Brianne promised that her kids are going to stay away from athletics.

"I know." James says as he drives from the neighborhood. He glances at his watch, which says that it's two in the afternoon.

"When we find out if it's a boy or girl, I want to start preparing the baby's room." Brianne says, grabbing his hand. She giggles as he kisses her hand, a smile on his face.

"We'll do that." He tells her, kissing her hand again. Brianne smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his bicep.

**Two hours later**

"Are we there yet?" Brianne asks while eating a bag of potato chips. "I'm hungry."

James raises an eyebrow as he looks at the bag in her hands. He takes a deep breath as he looks ahead, noticing the Mission Valley Resort sign.

"Yes, babe." He says with a grin. "We're almost there."

"Yeah!" Brianne squeals.

As soon as James parks in front of the resort, they are approached by the bell hop, who begins assisting them with their luggage. He lifts their suitcases onto the luggage cart, then introduces the valet to them. James hands the valet the car keys and the man gets into their car, driving around to the parking garage. Then James and Brianne follow the bell hop into the building, amazed by the beauty of the resorts lobby.

"Wow, this is amazing." Brianne whispers as they walk into the elevator. James nods as he kisses her cheek, wrapping his arm around her waist. Brianne turns looks at him, smiling as he kisses her. Then they walk out of the elevator and towards their suite. They looked at the resorts website and saw some pictures of the rooms, which are really nice. Their suite has a king sized bed, a flat screen TV, free Wi Fi, and a separate sitting area.

"Well, I hope that everything is to your liking. If you need anything, just inform the front desk." The bell hop says. James and Brianne thank him, watching as he walks from the room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as the bell hop leaves, James takes his grey hoodie off, leaving him in a plain white T shirt.

"Oh my gosh, look at our room!" Brianne squeals. When James walks into the bedroom, he laughs at the sight of Brianne bouncing on their bed. He sits next to her and pulls her into a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"This is awesome!" He says as he pulls her into a kiss. He is surprised when Brianne suddenly turns around and straddles his waist, knocking him onto his back. She kisses him passionately, whining whenever he pulls away. She pushes his bangs away from his forehead and looks down at him.

"I thought you were hungry." He asks, looking confused.

"I am." Brianne says as she climbs off of the bed. "So can we please go down to the lobby?"

"Not until I get my hug." James says, opening his arms. Brianne rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a hug. She kisses his cheek before dragging him from the room, rushing down the hallway. They finally arrive at the lobby, where Brianne proceeds to walk over to the snack table, grabbing two chocolate muffins and pouring herself a glass of milk. She smiles happily as she sits on the couch, enjoying her snack time. She sighs in satisfaction, glaring at James when he lets out a quiet chuckle. She feels tempted to smack him behind the head, but she refrains from doing so. She loves James too much, so she would never want to hurt him, whether they're joking or not.

"Just put your arm around me and shut up." She says. James quickly wraps his arm around her, fearing what his wife might do if he ignores her. A faint beeping is heard and James watches as Brianne pulls her cell phone from her jeans pocket. Brianne looks at the text messages, sighing in frustration.

"Walter wants me to do the album photo shoot before I get any bigger." She tells James. She gladly accepts a kiss from her husband before eating the second muffin in one bite. She drinks the rest of the milk before standing up and throwing the garbage away. She turns around and bumps into someone, quickly apologizing to the person.

"Brianne?"

She looks up to see Lauren standing in front of her. The girl has dyed her blonde hair into a dark brown, kind of like Ashley Tisdale's new hair color. She's wearing pink sweatpants, a black tank top, and a white house coat.

"Hey, Lauren." Brianne says in a friendly tone. "Nice color. You know, your hair."

"Thanks." Lauren says. "It was time for a change. I was getting tired of being blonde."

"Yeah." Brianne says.

"What are you and James doing here?" Lauren asks her.

"Oh, we just needed to get away from Hollywood for a few days." Brianne explains. "We were both getting tired and stressed out."

"Same here." Lauren tells her. "My agent is driving me crazy."

"What's wrong?

"He wants me to do some movie that I don't even like. Sure, I want to mature as an actress and everything, but I'm taking baby steps." Lauren tells her. "It's some action movie that's way too hard core for my taste. I mean, it's a pretty good part, but it's way to edgy. Too many fight scenes!"

"Not ready for the movie violence?" Brianne asks in understanding.

"No way." Lauren says as she pours some milk into a glass. "But Mr. "Thinks He Knows Anything And Everything About My Career" is really pressuring me to do this film. So I forced my mom to let me go on vacation. Anyway, how far along are you know? You're finally starting to show."

"Starting my fourth month." Brianne says with a smile. She tenses up as Lauren touches her stomach. She just doesn't feel comfortable letting anyone do that unless they are family or really close friends. But she doesn't tell Lauren to stop because she doesn't want to cause a bunch of drama while she's on vacation.

"Awesome." Lauren says as she pulls her hand away. "Are you still going to raise the baby in L.A? It's okay if you are, but I would be worried. There's so many crazies in Hollywood."

Brianne laughs nervously, running a hand through her hair. She has almost forgotten about that until Lauren brought it up. She loves living in Los Angeles, but she also wants to do what's best for her family. What if Los Angeles is too dangerous? Like Lauren said, this town is full of crazy people. Did Lauren have to talk about that? Brianne was planning to have a fun and romantic vacation with James, but now she's going to be all worried about the safety of her husband and child.

"Look, I've gotta go because Kylie is waiting for me by the pool, but maybe we'll see each other later." Lauren says before walking away.

"Hey, was that Lauren?" James asks as Brianne walks over to him. Brianne nods as she sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." She says. "Anyway, what do you wanna do now?"

"Um, we could go to the zoo." James suggests. "We need to get this vacation started."

Brianne giggles as she kisses his cheek before standing up. She grabs his hand and drags him towards their valet, who quickly hands them the car keys. Then they walk to the parking garage and search for the red convertible. Once they get inside, James drives away. He occasionally glances at Brianne, who is staring out the window in anticipation. James definitely plans on taking her to the tiger exhibit because she has been dying to see the tigers. Yeah, that's the first thing that they are going to do.

"Hey, I forgot my sweater." Brianne whines. "Now I'm going to stick out like a..."

James cuts her off before she can even think about finishing that sentence.

"You look fine." He insists, rubbing her shoulder. Brianne pouts as she looks at him, trying to look as sweet and adorable as possible.

"What if I let you wear my jacket?" He says, referring to the white hoodie that he left in the back seat. Brianne smiles happy as she reaches for the jacket, quickly putting it on. She grabs her cell phone and goes to Scuttlebug, posting "Going to the zoo with my guy:) Will post pics soon;)" as her status. She notices that one of her fans has left a comment on her page, asking "How far along are you? OMG, I can't wait until you have the baby so I can see some pictures!"

"I am starting my fourth month! :) And I'm excited too:D"" Brianne replies.

"Okay, we're here." James says as he steps out of the car. Brianne quickly follows, walking around to the other side of the car, linking her arm with his. She pulls the hood over her head, not wanting anyone to notice her. It's not Los Angeles, so there aren't as many paparazzi, but she still gets paranoid. She gets claustrophobic when paparazzi crowd around her.

She holds James hand while he orders the tickets, not wanting to be away from him.

Before she knows it, they are entering the zoo. She looks around, squealing in excitement.

"This is going to be fun." She says before looking at the map that James handed to her. "Oooh! The tiger exhibit is this way!"

She grabs James hand and leads him towards the tigers. She makes an "Awww" sound at the sight of a baby tiger cuddling with his mother, reminding her of their unborn child. She can just imagine herself cuddling with her child and reading bedtime stories.

"Who does that remind you of?" She asks James, leaning back against him. She smiles as James wraps his arms around her waist, giving her a gentle hug. She closes her eyes, relaxing in his arms. She giggles as he kisses her cheek, opening her eyes to look at the tigers. She and James laugh as two of the baby tigers start play fighting.

"They're too cute." She whispers.

"I know." James says softly. "Hey, what should we do next?"

"The elephants!" Brianne says, dragging him away from the tiger exhibit.

**Two hours later**

After looking around for a couple hours, James and Brianne are stopping at one of the restaurants for dinner. They are sitting at a table, eating the two slices of cheese pizza that James ordered. James is amazed that Brianne can eat a whole pizza in just twenty minutes. Of course, she's pregnant, so she's going to be eating a lot in the next five months.

"Are you almost done?" She asks him. "We haven't seen the lions yet."

James quickly eats the last of the pizza and grabs their empty plates and cups in the trashcan. Then he helps Brianne stand up and grabs her purse, handing it to Brianne.

"Okay, let's go." He says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He chuckles when he feels Brianne moving her hand up and down his back, staring at him with a flirtatious grin. He looks at her with a confused expression, unsure of what she might be thinking. He is surprised when she kisses his cheek.

"I need a kiss." She tells him. James grins as he gives her a kiss, squeezing her tightly. He leads her towards the lion exhibit, holding her close to him. In just two hours, they've already seen most of the zoo, so there are only a few more exhibits to see.

"I love you, baby boy." She says, hugging him tightly. She holds her phone in front of them, snapping a picture. She saves the pictures, so she can upload it to her Scuttlebug. She rests her head against James shoulder, allowing him to stroke her hair. She can hear a few people whispering, so she turns her head and buries her face in his shoulder. She glances at the lions from the corner of her eye, trying to ignore the sound of flashing cameras. She didn't want anyone taking pictures of her! She thinks back to what Lauren said. Besides wanting to protect her child, she also hates the lack of privacy. She can't even go to the zoo with her husband without being photographed. She can't do _anything_

"Um, Brie, why don't we go and look at the bears?" James asks, noticing her anxiety. Brianne nods as she follows him, walking towards the bear exhibit. She slowly lifts the hood off of her head, looking at the large brown bears. She sighs in relief as the people around her ignore her presence.

"Are you okay?" James whispers. "You looked nervous."

"Nothing." Brianne says softly. "Everyone was staring at me."

"Hey, I'm right here." James reminds her. "Okay? I'm not going to let anyone near you."

Brianne nods as she gets closer to him, still feeling a little anxious. Some of the anxiety has went away, but she doesn't feel completely better yet. She has been having a great time with James, but she has been receiving a lot of unwanted attention. No one has actually approached her, but they have been talking about her and taking pictures. James has tried to protect her, but that didn't stop anyone from taking pictures of her.

"Wow, that is a really scary looking bear." James says, watching as the bear stands on his hind legs. James gulps as he and Brianne walk away from the exhibit. He smiles when Brianne finally laughs, even though she's laughing at his expense. Oh well, it's okay as long as she's happy.

"Did that bear scare you, babe?" She asks him, rubbing his back.

"Well, he was standing up and he looked hungry, so I was a little intimidated." James says awkwardly. He groans as Brianne laughs again, feeling ashamed for getting scared in front of his wife.

"Is there anything else that we haven't seen yet?" Brianne asks him. James frowns as he looks at their map, shaking his head. In just two hours, they managed to see everything.

"Um, no." He says. "I guess we can go back to the resort."

They begin walking towards the front ext. Brianne wants to get away from the starstruck fans, so she practically drags James through the exit. It was a fun day, but it would've been a lot better without the attention that they were getting. They quickly walk to the car and get inside, leaving the parking lot.

"Brie, are you sure that you're okay?" James asks with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, baby." Brianne says, resting her hands on her stomach. James doesn't seem to believe her, but Brianne is happy that he isn't pressuring her into talking. She has to smile when he touches her stomach with a gentle hand. She puts her hand over his, while looking out the window. her eyes land on their hands that are touching her stomach, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. Her head falls against his shoulder and, soon enough, they arrive at the resort. She gets out of the car and walks around to the drivers side, wrapping her arms around James waist. He wraps his arm around her as they walk into the resort, holding her tightly. He kisses her temple as they walk into the elevator.

"I'm wearing a disguise for the rest of the week." Brianne says as they walk towards their suite.

"Hey, I like the way you look right now." James says as they walk into the room. He sits on the bed and looks at his text messages, sighing heavily. Five text messages from his dad. For the most part, he's been avoiding his dad as much as possible. Brianne and Mrs. Knight say that he shouldn't do that, but he can't handle talking to his father. He wants his dad to be happy, but why couldn't he be happy with James mom? She's the woman that he fell in love with.

He clenches his jaw, hoping that it goes unnoticed by Brianne. Of course, his hopes are crushed whenever she sits next to him and rubs his back. He loves when she does that, but he prefers when he gets back rubs for no reason.

"Hey, let's watch some TV. I bet that there's..."

"Jay, don't change the subject." Brianne says softly. "Talk to me, honey."

"Five texts from my dad." James says calmly. "He keeps asking me about the wedding. You know, he wants me to be the best man."

Brianne gets a worried look as James rests his elbows on his knees and holds his head in his hands.

"Hey, look at me." she whispers. When James looks up, his eyes are shining with unshed tears, managing to successfully break Brianne's heart. She hates that James has had it so rough.

"Jay, come on." She says, forcing him to sit up. She grabs his hand and places it on her stomach, Maybe some interaction with their child will make him feel better. If there's anything that can make him happy, it's Brianne and their baby. "Think about this little one. Our baby doesn't like seeing you upset. I know that he or she isn't born yet, but it loves you. You always want your loved ones to be happy."

"Yeah." James says softly.

"Feel better now?" Brianne asks, kissing him softly. James grins and nods before kissing her cheek.

"Why don't you upload our pictures to your Scuttlebug?" He suggests.

Brianne sits with her back against the headboard, grabbing her laptop from the bedside table. She hooks her camera up to the computer, downloading their pictures. Once every picture is downloaded, she unplugs her camera and hands it to James. She logs into her Scuttlebug and proceeds to look at the pictures. The pictures are all so adorable, but one of them really surprises her. James had gotten a zoo employee to take a picture of them. He stood behind her and wrapped one arm around her, placing his hand on her stomach. But she was completely unaware that he used his other hand to make bunny ears behind her head.

"Jerk." She mutters loudly. She uploads the pictures and types "FYI, my husband is a meanie X( Lol:P Just kidding! He's my baby:) " as the caption.

"How long is this going to take?" James ask as he lays next to her. "Because I was hoping that I could get some attention."

"James David Diamond, I've been giving you attention all day." Brianne says, running her fingers through his hair. She ignores James whining as she continues to upload pictures to her new Scuttlebug photo album. Okay, it's taking all of her willpower not to put the computer aside and start another make out session with him. How can an eighteen year old guy be so irresistible?

Just as she is about to upload the last picture, she receives an IM from Logan. Well, she isn't going to ignore the boy.

_Hi, Logie:) What r u doing?_

**Reading;)**

_Why am I not surprised? Lol_

**Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to be sarcastic?**

_Calm down, Logie. You know that I love you:D_

"Love him? What about me?" James argues, looking over her shoulder.

"As a friend, Jay." Brianne says, giving him a kiss. "But you're still my favorite."

Then she continues her conversation with Logan.

_James got jealous whenever I said that I loved you. Haha_

**Tell him that I have no intentions of stealing you away. I've already got a girl:)**

_You and Camille are doing okay?_

**We're doing great:) We've got a date tonight**

_Have fun:)_

**Haha. I will, Brie. What are you and James doing?**

_I'm uploading our pics from our trip to the zoo. Well, until you messaged me._

**Sorry for interrupting**

_No problem, Logie:)_

**Did you guys have fun?**

_We did, except for the fact that people kept whispering and taking pictures of us:(_

**That's too bad**

_Yeah, but we still had fun._

**That's cool:) Hey, I'll talk to you later. Mrs. Knight is waiting for us in the kitchen. She made dinosaur chicken!**

_You enjoy that. Bye!_

I will:D Bye!

When she notices that Logan is offline, Brianne finishes uploading the pictures. Then she logs out of Scuttlebug and puts her computer on the bedside table. She looks down at James, who is just waiting for her to cuddle with him. That won't be a problem for Brianne, because she loves cuddling with him. If she could just spend everyday in his arms, she would be perfectly happy. But when you're a pop sensation that spends a lot of time in the recording studio or onstage, she isn't always able to do what she wants. However, there are some positives. She and James are both in the music business, so they are able to spend more time together than most couples. Most of the time, Brianne will spend two or three hours at the studio, then she goes to Rocque Records and spends the rest of the day with James. Besides, they understand each others busy schedules.

"I'm waiting." James says in a sing song voice.

"You are so impatient." Brianne says as she lays next to him.

"I can''t help that I enjoy holding you." James says, wrapping his arms around her.

Brianne sighs dreamily as she looks up at him.

"I love when you hold me."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a few days. The internet was messed up, but it's all better:) **

**Review!**


	13. You Inspire Me

Since this trip is a romantic getaway, James decided to let Brianne sleep while he went downstairs and got breakfast for her. Sadly, there was only one chocolate muffin left. He's hoping to avoid one of her mood swings, so he got the muffin and a nice bowl of cereal. She likes cereal, right? He got a bowl of Fruit Loops, hoping that she doesn't kill him for getting the wrong thing. As he approaches the door to their suite, he gulps heavily. He really hopes that he isn't making a huge mistake because, as he has said before, he likes living.

He slowly pushes the door open and walks into the bedroom, putting the food on the bedside table. He lays next to her and wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He places a gentle kiss on her cheek. He is about to drift off to sleep when he feels Brianne shifting in his arms. When he opens his eyes, Brianne is facing him, her hand resting against his cheek.

"Good morning, baby." She says, kissing him softly.

"Hey, I got your breakfast. They only had one muffin left, but I got some cereal for you too. Okay?" James asks hopefully. He flinches, until he feels Brianne rubbing his bicep. He stares in relief at Brianne's smile, happy that she didn't throw a temper tantrum. They both sit up, so Brianne can eat her breakfast.

"Jay, have you eaten?" Brianne asks him. When James shakes his head, Brianne tears the muffin in half. James starts to grab it, but Brianne decided to feed it to him. Then she rests her head on his shoulder, cuddling with him. James is wearing a black and white hoodie, a pair of jeans, and a white knitted pull over hat. Brianne glances at him from the corner of her eye as she drinks the glass of milk, managing to become completely mesmerized by his cuteness.

Once Brianne had finished eating, she puts the plate and glass on the bedside table. Then she crawls onto James lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kisses his cheek and pushes his bangs away from his forehead.

"What are we going to do today?" She asks him. She closes her eyes as James kisses the side of her neck.

"San Diego Bay." James says softly. "I want us to do something really romantic. I already called the guy that is in charge of the boat rides and our ride is at eleven. He said that if we really want privacy, then the ride at eleven would be the best choice. He said that there won't be too many people riding around that time."

"Good." Brianne says as she climbs off of the bed. "Because I want to spend some time with you, not all of San Diego."

James laughs as Brianne exaggeration. All of San Diego...For some reason, that really cracked him up. But he shouldn't laugh in front of Brianne, because she might get all emotional on him. He loves Brianne too death, but he hates when her pregnancy mood swings get really extreme.

Before he can stop her, Brianne snatches his hat off his head, rushing into the sitting area. His eyes widen as she stands on the couch, fearing for his wife's safety.

"Brie, seriously, get down from there." He says, not feeling so amused anymore. He normally doesn't get so firm when it comes to Brianne, but since she's expecting their child, James is even more protective of her.

Obviously, his attitude works, because Brianne slowly steps down from the couch. She awkwardly gives the hat back to James, watching as he puts it back on. He can tell that he upset her, which makes him seriously question his actions. He knows that he did the right thing but, at the same time, he feels bad. So he pulls her into a hug, kissing her head. His cheek rests against the top of her head.

"Hey, I'm sorry for getting mad at you, baby." He whispers. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

He grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. She stills looks sad, making James feel even worse. he slowly leans in for a kiss,

"Don't be mad at me, baby." He pleads. Unfortunately, he can't get Brianne's look of hurt and sadness out of his mind.

"I'm not mad at you." Brianne says, hugging his waist. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Jay."

"Hey, it's okay." James says, pulling away from the hug. He playfully ruffles her hair. "Go and get dressed."

She turns around and just as she is about to walk away, James pulls her back. He smiles as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Maybe I'll show you the washboard abs." He whispers. Brianne rolls her eyes as she turns around, slapping his stomach. She kisses him before walking back into the bedroom.

**Thirty minutes later**

"The City Is Ours!" James sings as he parks the car. He looks over at Brianne, who trying figure out a way to make her baby bump less noticeable.

"If you think that I'm going to let you sit in here and worry about that, then you've got another thing coming." He says as he gets out the car. He walks around to Brianne's side and opens the door for her. He wraps his arm around her shoulders as he kicks the door shut. Then they begin walking over to the pier, where the boat is loading. There's only five people on this ride, so that's a good thing for the famous couple. After what they dealt with at the zoo yesterday, the last thing James and Brianne want is to deal with more obsessed fans.

Riiiiing!

James groans as he takes his cell phone from his jeans pocket, looking at the caller ID.

"Carlos." He mouths as he answers the phone. "Dude, why are you calling? Where is Jessica?"

"Can I ever call you without my motives being questioned?"

"Let me talk to him." Brianne says as she grabs the phone. "Hey, Carlitos. "

"Brie?"

"Yeah, it's me." Brianne laughs. "Seriously, why are you calling us? Jay and I are boarding a boat right now."

"First of all, Jessica is meeting with Paramount Studios today." Carlos says. "Second of all, why are you doing on a boat?"

"Jay and I are going to enjoy a romantic ride around San Diego Bay." Brianne says as she and James walk up the stairs and onto the roof. She sighs dreamily as she looks at the beautiful water. She leans back against James, almost forgetting that she is on the phone.

"I'm still here." Carlos says flatly.

"Oh!" Brianne says, breaking out of her daze. "Sorry, Carlos. Why is Jess meeting with Universal Studios?"

"There's some action movie that she really likes. She said that she's really close to signing on. They said that Lauren Williams is up for the role, but they're probably going to give it to Jessica. They think that Jess is more fit for the character."

"Why?" Brianne laughs.

"Brie, this is Jessica that we're talking about. She punched Jett Stetson whenever he tried to flirt to her." Carlos says. "Lauren has never been in one fist fight before."

"Good point." Brianne says. "Carlos, I've gotta go, but I'll talk to you later."

"Fine." Carlos sighs.

"Bye." Brianne says before hanging up.

"You didn't even let me talk to him." James smirks as he places his hands on her hips, looking down at her. Brianne shakes her head and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Because this vacation is all about you and me." She says with a grin. "You're all mine."

James rolls his eyes, unable to hide a smile. He chuckles as Brianne leads him over to one of the tables, forcing him to sit down before she sits on his lap. She removes his hat and puts it on her own head, playing with James hair. The gesture seems to relax him, according to the fact that his eyes are now closed. She is about to surprise him with a kiss when the boat suddenly tilts, causing Brianne to shriek and stand up quickly. James immediately stands up and walks over to her, trying to calm her nerves. She looks like she's about to cry.

"Jay, the boat is going to tip over and we'll die and the baby will die..." She rambles, panicking.

"Hey, the boat is not going to tip over." James says calmly, stroking her cheeks. "You, me, and the baby are going to be fine."

Brianne whimpers as she buries her face in his chest, still a bit shaken up.

"Hey, let's go inside." James says, helping her down the stairs. Once they are inside the boat, they sit down and cuddle, happy that none of the other guests are bothering them. James places a gentle kiss on her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, do you have a girlfriend?"

He looks at the brunette sitting next to him. She's probably about fifteen or sixteen years old. She's kind of pretty, but Brianne is so much more than just a pretty face. James has a feeling that looks are the only thing that this girl has going for her because honestly, she doesn't seem too bright.

"Um, I'm married." He says awkwardly, showing her the wedding ring on his left hand.

"And we're expecting a kid." Brianne snaps. "So why don't you go and find someone else to mess with? Because this guy is mine!"

The girl gets a look of anxiety on her face before standing up and walking away.

"Stop being cute!" Brianne whines, poking his stomach.

"Don't blame me." James says, holding up his hands in defense. "I'm The Face, remember?"

"James, let's be serious here." Brianne says with a look of annoyance. James shakes with silent laugh as he buries his face in her hair.

"This is a vacation." He reminds her. "We're not suppose to be serious on vacation."

"I guess." Brianne sighs.

Never mind the "Stop being cute" comment because let's face it, she's grateful for his good looks. She wouldn't be as attracted to him if he wasn't so insanely gorgeous. The eyes, the hair, that irresistible smile...What would she do if she didn't have that to look forward to every day? Maybe she sounds kind of shallow, but she's really not. She also loves James for his sweet and caring nature. If she was in Gustavo's position, James would be her favorite. Gustavo said that James annoyed him, but Brianne doesn't see how James could possibly annoy anyone.

"When this ride is over. I say that we go back to the resort and just relax." She tells him.

"I guess we can do that."

Brianne nods as she kisses his cheek, admiring the smile that appears on his face. She absolutely loves the way his arm wraps around her waist, holding her in a protective grip. She doesn't see why he needs to be so protective of her right now, but she isn't going to argue when she enjoys being held like this.

"Wanna go back on the roof?" James asks, burying his face in her hair. "I promise that I won't let you fall off."

Brianne looks at the stairs with an expression of uneasiness.

"Sure." She says, flinching when her voice increases in pitch. She feels bad when James has to drag her into a standing position, but she doesn't want to drown in the San Diego Bay. She's young, she's married, she's expecting a child, and she has a very successful career. She has so much going for her.

"Just relax." James whispers as they step onto the roof. Suddenly, Brianne pulls him into a kiss. Desperate to keep her mind off the anxiety that she feels, she deepens the kiss. James doesn't seem to have a problem with this because before Brianne knows it, she is gently being pushed against the wall. She clutches the drawstrings of James hoodie while she kisses him. Her fingers become tangled in his hair, her previous fears being totally forgotten. As she pulls away, she notices something...

"Oh my gosh!" She squeals as she walks over to the boats railing. A group of dolphins are swimming, seeming to be oblivious to the boat driving past them.

Brianne clutches James hand as she admires the adorable creatures.

"Awww." She coos. She leans back against James, closing her eyes.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

James and Brianne spent the rest of the ride on the roof, with only a couple passengers joining them. Luckily, these people were somewhere in their fifties or sixties, so they didn't really care that a famous pop sensation and her husband were on the same boat as them. Now they are on their way back to the resort,, where they are going to relax and enjoy some time alone.

Once James has parked the car, they walk into the building. James keeps his arm around Brianne's waist as they ride the elevator up to their room. Once they arrive at their hotel room, James opens the door for Brianne, happy saying "Ladies first".

Brianne walks over to her suitcase and begins looking through her clothes. She picks a pair of green cheerleading style shorts and a loose fitting purple tank top. She walks into the restroom, closing the door.

James yawns loudly, crawling onto the bed. He listens to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. To pass the time, he turns the TV on and puts it on Hot Tunes. He grins at the sight of his wife's face on the screen. They are playing her music video for "Fire." Right now, fifteen year old Brianne is dancing in the middle of the nightclub with her backup dancers, while the other partygoers stand on the side, watching in amazement. Brianne is wearing a black lace tank top, black leather pants, and a black leather jacket. The screen switches to The screen switches to a scene where she is sitting in a limo with some friends, wearing a purple strapless minidress.

"Having fun?"

He jumps as he turns to look at Brianne. She crawls next to him and pulls his arm so that it is wrapped around her shoulders, then she snuggles up to him. Her arm draped over his stomach, making sure that he can't get up.

**"That was Brianne Rocque with "Fire." The eighteen year old singer is currently working on her fourth studio album, which is due for release next year. Walter Samuels, the pop superstars music producer, has not released too much info about the album, but he did release the following statement. "I cannot tell you too much yet, but I will say that Brianne's fans are going to be very pleased with the album. It's going to really show just how far Brianne has come in the past few years." We'll keep you posted as more information is released."**

"Leave it to Walter to release a statement without telling me." Brianne says in annoyance.

"Hey, your fans want to know what's going on." James says, kissing her head.

"I guess." Brianne says, stroking his cheek. "Wanna hear the new song that I'm working on?"

"Let's hear it!" James says as he sits up. Brianne grabs her notebook off the bedside table and opens it to the new song.

_I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you_

_And all the loneliness I would go through_

_But if you wanna leave, I won't stop you_

_I've been gone so long  
I'm use to feeling alone_

_I estimated our love_

_My estimation was wrong_

_See, I never knew what you were going through_

_But I just got back_

_Now I see where you're at_

_How could you doubted that I'd ever be distracted by any other guy_

_No matter if he ever caught my eye_

_We just need some time_

_Some time to connect_

_What I'm telling you now_

_Hope you never forget it_

_I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you_

_And all the loneliness I would go through_

_But if you wanna leave, I won't stop you_

_I don't want you if you don't want me_

_To be the one_

_The only one you wanna run to_

_Baby boy, you know I've just begun to_

_Realize what's important to me_

_So don't leave_

_Don't leave_

_Maybe I should've tried to put your needs first_

_But my priorities were messed up and I know you got hurt_

_See, I never knew what you were going through_

_But I just got back_

_Now I see where you're at_

_Think about it_

_Take a moment just to rewind_

_Everything that you believed in_

_Everything that was right_

_Do you really wanna stand there and tell me good bye_

_When I'm saying I still love you_

_I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you_

_And all the loneliness I would go through_

_But if you wanna leave, I won't stop you_

_I don't want you if you don't want me_

_To be the one_

_The only one you wanna run to_

_Baby boy, you know I've just begun to_

_Realize what's important to me_

_So don't leave_

_Don't leave_

"I was thinking about what happened between us when I was filming Varsity Vampire 3 and spending too much time with Dak." Brianne admits. "You know me, there's a song for everything."  
"Come here." James says softly, reaching out to her. Brianne closes the notebook and puts it off to the side before resting her head on James shoulder. She closes her eyes, sighing as he kisses her forehead. She still wonders what she did to deserve him, but she isn't going to question it. She's lucky to have him in her life.

"That was an amazing song, baby." He whispers, stroking her hair. "But you can't keep thinking about the past. It's all over."

"Jay, it's just hard whenever I've made so many mistakes. I don't want to keep screwing up." Brianne tells him. James shales his head as he gives her a squeeze.

"You've made mistakes, Brie, but we all do that. What matters is that you learned from those mistakes. Baby, you stopped drinking on your own! Not many people can get sober without rehab." He tells her. "You've been doing so well, Brie. So you need to forget about past mistakes." He grins as he kisses her nose. "But I really loved the song."

"What can I say?" Brianne says with a smile. "You inspire me."

**Songs**

**Don't Leave-Vanessa Hudgens**

* * *

**Review! :)**


	14. Coming Home

James keeps his arm around Brianne's shoulders as they walk out of the movie theater on Friday night. They just enjoyed the last outing of their vacation and, even though they love their home, they have enjoyed being away from L.A. Tomorrow, they will be returning to the world of paparazzi, crazed fans, and stupid tabloid rumors. For now, they are just enjoying what's left of their trip. They talk, laugh, and kiss as they walk towards their car. During the movie, they spent a few minutes on making out. For about ten minutes afterwards, James would try to lean in for more kisses, while Brianne kept pushing him away. He was being a total pain, but they both had a great time.

"Well, that was fun." Brianne says, throwing her arms around his neck. James nods as he kisses her cheek, staring into her deep blue eyes. He gets closer and pushes a strand of hair behind her hair, running her fingers down her cheek. He wraps one arm around her waist and holds onto the car with his other hand. Brianne's face gets closer to his and her stomach does summersaults. Just as she is about to lean in for a kiss, he beats her to it.

"Excited much?" She giggles. She pulls her black hooded jacket around her stomach, zipping it up.

"I'm with the girl of my dreams." James grins. "What do you expect?"

Brianne throws her arms around his neck and hugs him close to her, She closes her eyes, relaxing in his arms. She whines as he pulls away, leading her around the car. He opens the door for her, allowing her to get inside before walking around to the drivers side. He gets into the drivers seat and starts the car, pulling out of the parking space. While James stays focused on the road, Brianne gets her phone out of her purse and texts Jo, who was suppose to be taking care of Maddie while James and Brianne were gone. A few seconds later, she receives a text from Jo, reassuring her that the dog is fine.

Why didn't Brianne leave Maddie in 2J? She wasn't about to leave her dog in the hands of three teenage boys and a sneaky twelve year old girl.

"Thank goodness." She says in relief.

"What?" James asks her.

"Jo said that Maddie is fine." Brianne tells him. "And she's behaving."

"Good." James says. "By the way, I don't appreciate when she chews on my sneakers."

"Hey, maybe if you were a little more organized, she wouldn't be able to do that." Brianne teases, rubbing his upper arm. James rolls his eyes in response, remember the last time that he had walked in on Maddie chewing on his shoes. He's just grateful that it wasn't his favorite, the Buster Clyde sneakers that Brianne gave him last Christmas.

"I'm going to ignore that." He says, grabbing her hand.

"Hey, it's fun to argue with you." Brianne giggles, kissing his cheek. James gives her a small smile, tightens his grip on her hand. He rubs his thumb across her knuckles.

When they arrive at the resort, they walk into an elevator. Once they have arrived at their suite, Brianne grabs some nightclothes and goes to take a shower, while James just throws on a pair of basketball shorts and a black tank top. He grabs the remote and turns the TV on, settling on Spongebob Squarepants. His attention becomes so focused on the show, so he doesn't even notice when Brianne lays next to him, until she grabs the remote and turns the TV off.

He whines playfully, staring at her with a cute smile.

"Jay, I want to sleep." Brianne says, putting the remote on the bedside table. "And I can't sleep with Spongebob and his crazy laughter blasting through the speakers."

"Fine," James says, laying next to her. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her forehead, playing with her hair.

"Good night, baby." Brianne says, giving him a kiss before snuggling into his chest. After a few minutes, they both drift off to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

James wakes up to the sound of running bath water. He turns his head in the direction of the bathroom, waiting for Brianne to emerge. When she finally does, he clears his throat loudly, trying to get her attention. He reaches his hand out to her, waiting for her to grab it. He sighs as she holds onto his hand, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Well, you slept in late." Brianne says, kissing him softly. "It's nine thirty. We have to check out at twelve."

"So?"

"Get dressed, babe." Brianne says, standing up. James shakes his head, grinning at her. "Sweetie, I know you don't want me to _make_ you get up."

"Well, if it'll earn me some more kisses from you, I don't care if you _mak_e me."

"Jay, when I talk about making you, I'm not talking about bribing you with kisses." Brianne says as she grabs a water bottle, taking the top off. She laughs at the look of fear and anxiety on her husbands face. She tilts the water bottle so that a small drop of water falls onto James face. "Do I have to pour all of it on you?"

"Okay, I'm up." James says as he throws the covers off, getting out of bed. Brianne throws a pair of jeans and a white V neck into his arms, pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Can I have my lucky comb?" James calls out.

"I'll give it to you in a minute!" Brianne tells him, grabbing the black piece of plastic off of the desk. When James walks out of the bathroom, she hands it to him, rolling her eyes as he walks over to the dresser and starts combing his hair. That boy is the love of her life, but she doesn't know what to think of his obsession with his hair, clothes, face, and abs. Like, when Griffin tried to get the boys to do that reality show, James actually _offered_ to take his shirt off. He never got a chance to do that because Brianne and the guys wouldn't let him. Brianne isn't about to let millions of girls stare at her guy like that.

She rolls her eyes as James becomes mesmerized by his reflection, smiling in approval. Brianne smacks him behind the head, bringing him back to reality.

"I get it." She says, holding his hands. "You're hot."

"Look at yourself." James says, pressing his cheek against hers and looking at their reflections in the mirror. "I am a very lucky guy."

"Awww." Brianne says. "I love you, baby."

Suddenly, she remembers something really important.

"Hey, your birthday is next week." She says happily, giving him a kiss. "What should we do this year? Something fun that won't turn into a disaster."

She doesn't even want to think about what happened at James birthday party last year. Brianne had tried so hard to make it perfect, even inviting James parents, but Mr. Diamond had to be a jerk and bring his new girlfriend. The worst part is that he had been dating her for four months before that, yet he had never told James. Then he decided to tell James on his eighteenth birthday.

Brianne shudders at the horrible memory.

"Hey, last year wasn't a disaster." James tries to assure her.

"Yes it was."

"Okay, it was, but we don't have to keep worrying about it." James says as they walk over to the bed.

"Do you want me to invite your parents this year? Because if you don't want me to, I won't." Brianne says, touching his arm.

"I guess it be nice if they could come, including Amanda." James says, not wanting to think about his soon to be stepmother. In the past year, he has learned some things about her. She's an elementary school teacher, is divorced, and has two kids, a nine year old son named Landon and a six year old daughter named Mikayla. Mr. Diamond texted him some pictures and he has to admit that the kids are really adorable. He occasionally feels bad for having such a bitter attitude towards Amanda. She seems like a nice lady, but he doesn't want anyone to take his moms place in the family. Her place in the family has always been empty, but it's never too late to fill that emptiness. Is it?

"I don't want to ruin your birthday again." Brianne says, sitting on the bed. "Last year was horrible."

James shakes his head as he kneels in front of her. He isn't about to let her blame herself for his troubles last year. She had tried really hard to make his birthday perfect and amazing. She had no idea that Mr. Diamond was going to bring his new girlfriend.

"Hey, you didn't ruin it." He whispers, pushing her hair away from her face. "The rest of the night was fun."

"Jay, you cried for twenty minutes." Brianne argues.

"You know what? Let's forget about last year." James says, standing up. "You and I need to get out of here before Gustavo has a conniption."

Brianne laughs at the exaggeration, even though it wouldn't be any surprise if Gustavo did have a conniption. She has seen him have one before and it's not a pretty sight.

'Now, I'm going to get a luggage cart, while you stay here and relax." James says, kissing her cheek before walking out of the suite.

Ten minutes later, James returns with a luggage cart. He begins putting their suitcases on it, until Brianne interrupts him.

"Aren''t you forgetting something?"

When he turns around, Brianne is holding her favorite pink tank top, which James must have forgotten to put it away. He gives her an apologetic smile, taking the tank top and putting it into one of the suitcases. He holds back a shriek as Brianne ruffles his hair, which had taken twenty minutes for him to fix properly.

"I'm gonna get you for that." He says, pointing at her. Brianne gives him a playful smile as she stands in the bathroom doorway.

"You're not gonna do anything." She says before closing the door.

"I know." James says, embarrassed for even thinking that he could ever get payback on his wife. He hates to admit it, but Brianne is way smarter than him. In fact, she's probably on the same level as Logan when it comes to intelligence. From what she told him, she made A's and B's when she was still in school. Sometimes he wonders how she fell for him. He made mostly B's and C's. He was kind of a slacker. You know, he spend more time on girls than his school work. He kept his grades high enough to stay on the hockey team because all the players were required to have at least a C in all their classes.

He jumps when he hears the bathroom door opening, looking at Brianne.

"Alright, let's go." She says, grabbing his hand. James watches as she sits on top of the suitcases, laughing in amusement. "Hey, I still enjoy luggage cart rides."

James smiles and shakes his head as he pushes the cart out of the suite, closing the door behind him.

**At Rocque Records**

"Where are they?" Gustavo says as he paces in front of the other members of Big Time Rush. For a week, he has been unable to work on new music and dance routines with the boys, and it's driving him crazy. He can't record new music when one of his monkey dogs is missing, even though James isn't actually missing. Whatever! It doesn't matter because Brianne called over an hour ago and said that she and James were on their way. How long does it take to drive from San Diego to Los Angeles?

"It's a two hour drive, Gus." Jessica says in a bored voice, examining her fingernails.

"First of all, don't ever call me that. Second of all, shut up!" Gustavo snaps before directing his attention back to the boys.

"Just saying." Jessica says as she stands next to Carlos.

"Dogs, we have songs to record! The album is suppose to be released in September. We don't have time for the other monkey dog and my niece to stay on vacation! It's just not going to happen." Gustavo rants.

"Chill out, _Gus_." Jessica smirks, purposely using the nickname again. "Brianne just texted me. They just arrived in Los Angeles."

"It's about time." Gustavo says, rubbing his temples. "And, seriously, I'm going to kick you out of my studio if you call me Gus again."

"Okay, Gu..." Jessica starts to say until Carlos slaps his hand over her mouth.

"KELLY!" Gustavo shouts, choosing to ignore Jessica's immaturity. When his longtime assistant walks into the room, he begins speaking once again. "Get me an iced tea."

"Got it." Kelly says.

"Can you get me one too?" Jessica requests.

"Sure." Kelly sighs before walking out of the room.

"I really need to get another assistant." Jessica says. "I fired my last one."

"Why?" Kendall asks her.

"She could never seem to get anything right." Jessica says in annoyance. "I asked for two ice cubes in my tea, but she would give me one. I asked for hot coffee, but she would bring me cold coffee. It _really_ irritated me."

"Wow..." Logan says slowly.

"Yeah, I had to let her go." Jessica says, shaking her head in disappointment.

Meanwhile, James and Brianne are still driving through Los Angeles. For the past two hours, they were able to enjoy a nice and peaceful drive, but they have officially returned to the world of paparazzi and celebrity obsession.

"Jay, I wish we were still on vacation." Brianne says softly.

"So do I." James tells her. "But Gustavo would throw a fit."

"Unfortunately." Brianne mutters, groaning as they park in front of the Palm Woods. They eave their luggage in the car and make their way into the familiar building. As usual, they take the elevator, going up to the fifth floor. They have to get Maddie from Jo.

"I can't wait to have my baby back." Brianne says as she knocks on the door of apartment 5D. When Jo opens the door, they are all able to hear Maddie's loud barking.

"Hey, you're here to get Maddie?" Jo asks, leading them into the apartment. She smiles as she picks up the small dog, taking her to her owners. "Alright, little girl, I had fun. Now you've gotta go home."

She carefully places Maddie in Brianne's arms.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you miss mommy and daddy?" Brianne asks in a baby voice. She giggles as the dog barks loudly. "Thanks for taking care of her for us, Jo."

"No problem." Jo says, rubbing the dogs head.

"Bye." Brianne says before following James out of the apartment.

James wraps his arms around Brianne while they are in the elevator, holding her as close to him as possible. Brianne really appreciates the gesture. The feeling of his strong arms holding her has to be the best feeling in the world, along with the several kisses that she receives from him throughout the day. She has had two boyfriends before James, but she has dated a la lot of other guys. They just never became her official boyfriend. She would usually date a guy for about a week or two, then she would move on to someone else. Besides the drinking and wild behavior, her inability to keep a boyfriend for more than a week also contributed to her bad reputation. All she knows is that none of those guys made her feel the way James does.

"I guess it's kind of nice to be home." She says as they approach 2J.

"Yeah." James says as he opens the door.

"Hey, we're back!" Brianne shouts to the four boys on the couch. As soon as the guys turn around, they immediately stand up and jump over the back of the couch, pulling James and Brianne into a group hug.

"Guys, the baby." Brianne reminds them. They quickly pull away, staring at Brianne's stomach.

"Speaking of the baby, have you decided who the godparents are gonna be?" Kendall asks them.

"Um, we'll be right back." Brianne says before dragging James into the kitchen. They approach Mrs. Knight, desperate for some advice. "Mrs. Knight, can a baby have more than two godparents?"

"Like six?" James questions.

"We can't pick between our friends." Brianne says desperately. "We just can't do that."

"The baby can have more than two godparents." Katie says as she walks into the kitchen, answering their question before her mom can.

"Don't you have homework?" Mrs. Knight says, giving her a stern look.

"Can't I get Logan to do it?" Katie whines.

"Uh, no." Mrs. Knight says, pushing her daughter towards her room.

"Who are the godparents?" The guys ask in unison. James and Brianne look at each other before looking at Kendall, Carlos, and Logan.

"All of you." Brianne tells them.

"Yeah, do you seriously expect us to choose?" James says, laughing nervously. He flinches when Brianne elbows him in his side, rubbing the area where her elbow hit him. On the bright side, the action did get him to stop laughing like a nervous idiot.

"Guys, all three of you, along with the girls, deserve to be the godparents." Brianne tells them.

"I guess." The other boys sigh.

"Awesome." Brianne says before dragging James out of the apartment.

**An hour later**

James rolls his eyes as he watches TMZ. He doesn't know how paparazzi can actually enjoy harassing celebrities like that. Even today, he's still horrified by the way they acted at the park. It caused Brianne to lose her temper and caused them a whole bunch of trouble with the stupid pregnancy controversy. He's fully aware of how young they are, but it doesn't mean that the media should have made such a big deal out of i.t.

"I found a really cute crib for the baby's room." Brianne says as she sits next to him with her laptop. She allows James to look over her shoulder.

"That's nice." He says,admiring the white painted crib.

"And we could even paint the baby's name onto it." Brianne suggests. James nods as he kisses her cheek resting his head on her shoulder.

"Brie, should I change the channel?" He asks, looking at the screen in disgust. More celebrity drama that he and Brianne really don't care about. That statement is pretty ironic, considering they are celebrities. They may be famous, but that doesn't mean that they approve of everything that happens in Hollywood.

"Go ahead." Brianne says. James quickly turns the TV off, tossing the remote onto the coffee table. Then he pulls Brianne back into his arms, holding her tightly.

* * *

**I was still having trouble with the internet:( But it's fixed now:D**

In the past week, I was able to write THREE more chapters:D So I'm going to upload those now:)

**Review! **


	15. Doubt

James holds Brianne's hand as they walk into the coffee shop after Brianne's shocking doctors appointment. They are both feeling kind of anxious due to the surprising news that they received from Doctor Carter. Apparently, Brianne is expecting twins, a boy and girl that she has named Allison Marie and Mason David. They're still excited for the birth of their babies, but it's scary when you're eighteen, famous, and expecting two kids. Most eighteen year olds can barely handle one baby. They are both aware that having twins means twice the diapers, late night feedings, and messes to clean up. Can they handle that?

"Jay, I don't know what we're gonna do." Brianne says, burying her face in her hands. She sighs softly as James reaches across the table and grabs her hands, rubbing her knuckles with her thumbs. This feels really nice, but her mind is focused on the two people growing inside of her. She loves her son and daughter so much, but she wonders if she can give them the good life that they deserve. She's a celebrity, former alcoholic, and paparazzi magnet. She doesn't want Allison and Mason to be exposed to that lifestyle. Maybe Lauren was right. Maybe she should leave Hollywood.

"Brie, I'll tell you what we're gonna do." James says, kissing her hands. "You're going to have the babies and we are going to raise them. You're not alone in this. You've got me, our friends, and our families to support you."

"Jay, I'm too young for twins." Brianne says in a stressed voice. James gets a look of sadness on his face. He shakes his head as he pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Baby, we're too young for one kid." He tells her. "But we're going to be fine. Allie and Mason are lucky to have you for a mother. They don't want their mommy to be scared."

Brianne smiles softly as she places her hands on her growing stomach. The loves of her life (Besides James, are in there and, in five more months, she'll get to see them in person. But her love for her twins doesn't get rid of the self doubt that she is feeling. She envisions herself carrying Allison and Mason outside and being followed by paparazzi. She can see them crying in fear...That's not the life that she wants them to have. If they stay in Los Angeles, the kids will just live their lives in fear. But she can't tell James what she's thinking. It was his dream to become famous and Brianne isn't going to crush his dream.

"I know." She tells him. "I'm just scared."

"That's okay." James says , kissing her hands. "Anyway, let's get some of those donuts that you love so much."

"Okay." Brianne says with a cute smile. James kisses her cheek before walking to the counter. Brianne hears a faint beeping coming from James cell phone, so she grabs the phone and checks his text messages. Gustavo said "Monkey dog, get over to the studio NOW!" She puts the phone down as James walks over to her with a bag of donuts. He hands the bag to her and sits in his chair, sipping his Chocolate Frappucino.

"Jay, Gustavo wants you at the studio." Brianne tells him.

James groans in frustration. Being a famous pop star was his dream, but he just wants to spend time with his wife and kids. But he better get over there before Gustavo throws one of his "earthquake sized" temper tantrums.

"Fine." He says, standing up. Brianne follows him out the door, holding his hand. They look both ways before crossing the street, entering Rocque Records. As they walk towards the studio, Brianne stuffs her face with the chocolate covered donuts. She feels relieved when they arrive at the studio, immediately taking a seat next to Gustavo.

"Alright, what am I here?" James asks.

"Because you and the dogs are going to record...KELLY, WHERE ARE THE OTHER DOGS?" Gustavo says angrily.

"They're on their way." Kelly says tiredly. Brianne watches James walks into the recording booth, putting the black earphones on. He gives her a loving smile, which becomes wider as Brianne blows him a kiss. He waits impatiently for his friends to show up, focusing on Brianne. They all jump when the door bursts open and the guys rush into the studio.

"We'll discuss your lateness later. NOW GET INTO THE SOUND BOOTH!" Gustavo yells. The boys walk into the sound booth, putting their headphones on.

"We're going to record Hero." Gustavo says before turning the music on.

**James:**_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere you wanna go_

_Yeah_

_I can read your mind like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything you wanna hear_

_But_

**Kendall:** _I'll be your hero_

**James**: _I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity_

_I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy without his soul_

_But if you're one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

**Logan:** _Searching high and low_

_Trying every row_

_And if I see your face_

_I'll barely know_

_Yeah_

_I put my trust in faith that you will come my way_

_And if it's right, it's undeniable_

_Yeah_

**Kendall:** _I''ll be your hero_

**James:**_ I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity_

_I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy without his soul_

_But if you're one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

**Carlos: **_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_And when it's meant to be, I'll become a hero_

_So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you_

**Kendall:** _Yeah, I'll be a hero_

**James:** _I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity_

_I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy without his soul_

_But if you're one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

You know what is making Brianne cry right now? The fact that, as James was singing this song, he was looking at Brianne the whole time. It's almost as if he was dedicating the song to her. She has the most perfect husband in the world, so she's feels bad for thinking about leaving Hollywood. James is so good at this singing thing, so Brianne has no right to take that away from him.

She smiles when James gives her a look of concern, not wanting to worry him.

"Dogs, that was..." Gustavo struggles for the words to say, until Kelly elbows him. "Great. It was, um, really great. You boys can take the rest of the day off."

The boys walk out of the sound booth. James pulls Brianne into a hug, giving her a passionate kiss. Brianne rubs his arm before grabbing his hand and following him out of the studio.

"James texted me and said that you're expecting twins." Kendall tells Brianne.

"Yeah." Brianne says nervously. "It's really surprising."

"Hey, we like surprises! Right, guys?" Carlos says, punching Logan in the arm.

"Dude!" Logan says before imitating the gesture.

"Guys, don't fight." Brianne says as they begin to exit the building. Big mistake. As soon as they step outside, they are caught up in a crowd of paparazzi. All of them are trying to get pictures of Brianne and hew baby bump, but James allows her to bury her face in his shoulder. They don't know what's going on, they can barely make it through the crowd, and Brianne is starting to get claustrophobic.

"BRIANNE!" They scream at her. Brianne ignores them until she hears a chorus of "Ooooh." coming from the group. When she looks up, James has one of the paparazzi by the front of his shirt, angrily pushing the man backwards. Brianne looks at Carlos and Logan with horror, all of them watching as Kendall tries to restrain James. But Kendall's attempts are failed because James still manages to throw a punch at the photographer. Okay, Brianne can't stand to watch James lose his temper like this. And what really angers her is that the other paparazzi are basically egging him on. They're actually encouraging it.

"Jay," She says, stepping in front of him. She gently pushes him away from the paparazzi, stroking his face in a calming motion. "Honey, calm down. Don't do this."

"Come on, Brianne!" The paparazzi shout. "Don't restrain him."

"Yeah, unless you want to take a turn!" Another photographer shouts. "We'd love to see the pregnant girl try to fight us."

Before anyone can argue, Logan decides to get involved. He isn't one to get angry easily, but he draws the line at these jerks suggesting that Brianne put herself and the babies in danger. So he walks up to the man and grabs him by his shirt, pushing him up against the black paparazzi van.

"Guys, get Logan." Brianne tells Kendall and Carlos. Then she looks at James, who desperately wants to join Logan in beating those jerks to a pulp. "Jay, you need to calm down, okay? If you don't, you'll make yourself sick."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Gustavo shouts as he, Kelly, and Freight Train run outside. Kendall, Carlos, and Brianne keep James and Logan in tight grips.

"It doesn't matter!" James yells. "Just get them out of here!"

"I'll take care of that." Freight Train says as he walks towards the paparazzi. The group becomes terrified at the sight of the tall and large bodyguard, quickly getting into their vans and driving away.

"Okay, I am so pressing charges against those guys." Gustavo says. "Kelly, take the dogs home."

"Guys, get in the limo." Kelly says. Once they are all in the limo, Brianne begins comforting James while Kendall and Carlos try to calm Logan down. She strokes his hair, while whispering sweet words in his ear. She looks at Logan, who looks just as angry as James does. It's almost scary. Logan has never lost his temper before. He would usually be helping Brianne to calm James down, then he's say that fighting isn't the way to solve anything.

"Kendall, trade me spots." She says, kissing James forehead before sitting next to Logan. She wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheek, rubbing his back.

"That's it." Kelly says. "I know that you don't think it's worth it, but this was the last straw, Brianne. If we don't do something, the paparazzi will continue pulling stunts like this. Gustavo's right. We need to press charges."

"You're right." Brianne says softly. "We can't keep going on like this."

This is exactly why Brianne fears that Hollywood is a dangerous place for the kids. She isn't about to let them get caught up in incidents like this. They could end up getting hurt and/or traumatized. Now she knows that Lauren was right. Hollywood is way too dangerous for her family. But how can she tell James that?

"You guys need to go inside and cool down." Kelly tells them as they arrive at the Palm Woods. "Brianne, Gustavo is going to call your mom about pressing charges."

Brianne nods sadly before following the guys into the lobby.

"Hey, guys. Wait...What's going on? Why do James and Logan look like they want to break something?" Camille asks with fear in her voice.

"Some trouble with the paparazzi." Logan says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't like those guys." Carlos says fearfully. "They're mean."

James shakes his head as he walks away, not bothering to wait for Brianne.

"Jay!" Brianne calls out, following him. She catches him just as he steps into the elevator, grabbing his arm. She forces him to turn around and staring into his eyes, which are filled with hatred and anger. He clenches and unclenches his fist, resisting the urge to hit something. He's trying so hard to think about Brianne, Allison and Mason. He's suppose to be their protector, but he's not suppose to let his anger get the best of him. This isn't how he wants his kids to act.

He flinches as pain shoots through his head, rubbing his temples.

"I'll get you some aspirin." Brianne says as they walk to 2J.

"What happened?" Mrs. Knight asks when she walks over tot them. "Brianne, your mom called and said that you guys had a problem with some paparazzi."

"I don't know." Brianne explains. "We were leaving Rocque Records, they starting harassing us, and James and Logan tried to fight them, but they were just trying to protect me."

"Now I've got a headache." James mutters as he collapses on the couch, bending over and clutching his head. "Oh my gosh, it hurts."

"Brie, stay with James while I get some aspirin." Mrs. Knight says. Brianne nods before sitting next to James, rubbing his back.

"Mrs. Knight is getting some medicine for you." She whispers. James nods as he squeezes her hand.

"Here you go, sweetie." Mrs. Knight says, handing the medicine and a glass of water to him. He slowly sits up, taking the medicine. Brianne smiles softly, rubbing his temples for him. She runs her fingers through his hair before walking out of the apartment and into the nearest supply closer. Since the hallway is empty, she allows herself to collapse to the floor in a fit of tears. She sits with her back against the wall, holding her stomach.

"Allie, Mason, I'm starting wonder if we really belong here." She says tearfully. "I just want to protect you and your daddy. He's following his dream and I want him to be happy, but I'm starting to think that Hollywood is too dangerous for us."

"Brie?" James calls out. Brianne sniffles, jumping whenever the door opens.

"Brie, are you crying?" James asks as he sits next to her.

"No." Brianne says quickly, wiping her tears away.

"I don't believe you." James says, wrapping his arms around her. "I know my girl."

Brianne can't tell him that she wants to leave Los Angeles. He's already been stressed out enough today. She would be so heartless if she put him under any more stress.

"Jay, I'm fine." She insists, kissing him softly. ""I'm just scared of what happened today."

"Brie, there's no reason to be scared anymore." James says as they exit the closet. "We're going to press charges and get a restraining order, so those guys will leave us alone."

Would a restraining order stop the paparazzi from messing with them? They'll do just about anything for a picture, so who's to say that they aren't so desperate where they'll willingly break the law? They break into celebrities houses all the time, so it's hard to believe that a restraining order will hold them back. They can always do their dirty work in secret. They could go undercover and...Well, who knows?

Everyone says that everything will be okay, but Brianne isn't so convinced.

When they return to 2J, the guys and Katie are watching TV in the living room. Camille isn't paying any attention because she's busy giving Logan a nice shoulder rub.

"I told you that I know karate." Carlos says out of nowhere. "I could've given them a real beating."

"No one is going to give anything a beating!" Mrs. Knight says sternly.

"They could've hurt Brianne and the babies." Logan says, sounding stressed out. "James and I weren't going to let them treat her like that."

"Yeah, Mrs. Knight." James says. "If we hadn't done anything, they would've ended up hurting Brianne."

"I know," Mrs. Knight says calmly. "I just don't want any of you to put yourselves in danger, including Brianne. You kids need to be careful."

"I don't understand. How can anyone be so cruel and rude?" She rants. "I mean, it's bad enough that they harass celebrities for money, but it's worse whenever they nearly put someone in danger. From what Kendall told me, they were actually encouraging Brianne to fight! She's four months pregnant! Don't they have any compassion at all? Enough to know that no pregnant woman should be fighting? It's stupid!"

Riiiing!

Mrs. Knight groans in frustration as she picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Challen, turn it on TMZ." Allison says.

"Turn it on TMZ." Mrs. Knight mouths to Kendall.

"Do we even wanna know what they're going to say?" He mutters as he turns the TV on. Someone got a video of the horrible confrontation and now TMZ is playing it for the whole world to see.

**"As Brianne Rocque and the guys of Big Time Rush, including her husband James Diamond, were leaving Rocque Records, they were hounded by the paparazzi. We weren't expecting it when James grabbed one of the photographers and pushed him. Kendall Knight and Brianne tried to restrain him, but Logan Mitchell was determined to finish the fight. After the photogs encouraged Brianne to take James place in this violent brawl, the brains of BTR grabbed one photographer and pushed him against the van, prepared to throw a punch until Kendall and Carlos Garcia grabbed him. Now everyone is wondering if anyone involved in the fight is planning to press charges."**

"Allison, this is a bunch of nonsense." Mrs. Knight says.

"I know." Allison says tiredly. "it's all over the news."

"In just two hours after the incident?"

"Hey, news can spread fast."

"Look, I'll talk to you later." Mrs. Knight says before hanging up."Well, this is just great."

"Tell me about it." Brianne says, leaning against James.

"Hey, I think that this situation calls for some nice, relaxing pool time." Kendall says.

The other teens murmur quietly, before getting up. They all say goodbye to Mrs. Knight before following Kendall out of the apartment.

**At the pool**

"Brie, i need you to tell me something." James says as he lays next to Brianne. "Okay?"

"Okay." Brianne says, intertwining their fingers. "What is it?"

"If something was bothering you, you would tell me, right?" James asks, sounding worried.

"Of course I would." Brianne lies. Everything is bothering her. The stupid paparazzi and just Hollywood in general. Today's incident proves that this town is no place to raise a family, but what can she do? James would never agree to leave Hollywood.

"Good." James says, hugging her tightly. "Because you can tell me anything."

Brianne smiles weakly, gulping silently. She must be more talented than she thought. She can sing, dance, act, _and lie._

Only, she isn't so proud of the lying


	16. Birthday Party

Brianne sits on her knees, quietly cleaning a spot on the kitchen floor. Today is James nineteenth birthday and she sent him on an outing with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, so she could get everything ready for his party. They finally arrived about twenty minutes ago, so the party is in full swing. She just prays that she doesn't ruin it, like she seems to ruin everything else. Ever since the Paparazzi Ambush part 2, she has been feeling even worse about herself. Maybe if she had never started drinking, the paparazzi wouldn't be so obsessed with her. Her hard partying days made her more vulnerable to negative attention from the paparazzi and she couldn't possibly feel more regret than she does right now. Chances are that James would be a lot better off without her.

She breathes in exhaustion as she stops scrubbing, placing a hand on her stomach. She feels a small flutter, so she moves her hand. She gets a look of curiosity on her face, slowly putting her hand back where it was. She feels that same flutter again and she realizes what is happening. Her babies are moving.

She stands up as fast as she can, squealing happily,

She touches her stomach again, smiling at the small fluttering sensation. She listens to the noise coming from the living room, suddenly remembering the several guests that have already showed up. She probably should be entertaining them, but she wanted to make sure that the floors are clean.

"Brie, come to the living room and enjoy the party." James says while carrying Mikayla, his soon to be stepsister. Brianne watches as he smiles and kisses her cheek. He frowns when he sees Brianne kneeling on the floor. "Hey, get up! What are you doing, Brie?"

"I accidentally spilled some milk." Brianne explains as she stands up, examining the floor. "I'm okay, babe. Now I want to show you something. Just give me your hand."

James is reluctant as Brianne grabs his hand, placing it on her stomach. He gets a look of awe on his face when he feels a small fluttering sensation.

"Whoa." He says, rubbing her stomach.

"What's going on?" Mikayla asks. James grins as he looks at her.

"Why don't you see for yourself, princess?" He says as he kneels on the floor, putting Mikayla's hand on Brianne's stomach.

"What is that?" Mikayla asks, sounding amazed.

"That's a baby, Mickie Mouse." Brianne says as she picks the girl up, using the special nick name. "Your niece and nephew are in there. You'll get to meet them in just a few months."

"I want to tell my mommy!" Mikayla says excitedly. Brianne laughs as she carries Mikayla to the living room, approaching Amanda.

"I'm going to have a niece and nephew, mommy!" Mikayla says as Amanda holds her. Amanda laughs as she kisses her daughters cheek.

"I know." She says with a smile.

Brianne sighs softly as she rests her head on James shoulder, watching the sight in front of her. She's going to be in Amanda's position in a few months. Now that she's gotten over the initial shock, she's kind of excited about expecting twins. All she wants is to do what's best for Allison and Mason. She wants to keep the safe and protect them from everything that she went through. She shouldn't be thinking about that right now, but once a negative thought comes into her mind, it's hard to get rid of.

"Hey, James!" Landon says.

"Hey, little man." James says, bumping fists with his soon to be stepbrother.

As Brianne watches James interact with Landon and Mikayla, she realizes that he's really great with kids. She knows that he's going to be an amazing dad.

"Jay, I'm gonna go to the restroom. I'll be right back." She says, giving him a kiss before walking upstairs. She walks into the restroom and stands in front of the mirror, splashing some water on her face. She turns to the side, holding her stomach. Since she's pregnant with twins, her stomach is growing faster than it would with a single pregnancy. Her baby bump is pretty noticeable now, but nowhere near as huge as it's going to get.

"Brie?"

"I'm in here, babe." She says calmly. She smiles nervously when James walks into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Baby, you promised that you would talk to me if something was bothering you." He says softly.

"And nothing is bothering me." Brianne lies, moving her hands up and down his arms. "You're worrying too much."

"Then you'll come back downstairs and enjoy the party with me?"

"Okay, sweetie." Brianne says, following him out of the bathroom.

When they walk downstairs, Carlos is jumping on the couch while a music video plays on the TV. As Brianne gets closer, she realizes that it's the music video for her song "I'm Only Me When I'm With You", a song that she recorded for the New Town High season 2 soundtrack. During the video, she is wearing a white dress while while she lays in a field of flowers, singing. Shots of Rachel (Played by Jo) and Drake (Played by Jett Stetson) appear throughout the video and, during the chorus, Brianne is seen in a garage, performing with her band.

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_Living in a crazy world_

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears_

_The secrets or my deepest fears_

_And through it all_

_Nobody gets me like you do_

And you know everything about me

_You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the couch_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half. I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

"Man, it's too bad that I'm gonna be related to her." Landon says dreamily, earning him surprised looks from the other guests. "What? I can't marry her!"

"You wouldn't be able to marry her anyway." James reminds him, ruffling his hair. Then he kisses Brianne's head, holding her close.

"Brie, did I tell you that our director wants you to guest star?" Jo asks.

"No." Brianne says in surprise.

"Well, he does. In season 3, a mysterious new girl arrives at New Town High. The whole cast and crew thinks that you would be perfect." Jo tells her.

"I'll think about it." Brianne smiles before pulling Carlos off the couch. She sits down and props her feet on the coffee table, looking at James. He sits next to her and places his hand on her stomach, kissing it gently. Brianne strokes his hair, glancing at Ms. Diamond, who is standing in a corner with some other party guests. On the bright side, nothing bad has happened, but the night is still young. She hates being so pessimistic, but she still has some issues with her self esteem. Sometimes she wonders if she can do anything right.

"Hey, I think Mrs. Knight is cutting the cake." She tells her husband. "I'm going to get a couple plates for both of us."

She walks to the kitchen and gets two plates, approach Mrs. Knight.

"Two slices." She says. "And make sure that Jay gets a piece with lots of icing."

"That boy isn't going to be The Face for much longer if he keeps eating like this." Mrs. Knight sighs as she cuts the cake. "But since it's his birthday, I'm going to permit it."

"Enjoy." She says, handing the plates to Brianne.

"Thanks." Brianne says before returning to the living room. She sits next to James, handing a plate to him. She looks over at Kendall, who is busy making out with Jo. She giggles as she begins eating her cake.

**"This is Alyssa Buchanan with Hot Tunes TV's Hot Topic Of The Week, Brianne Rocque and her husband James Diamond, along with his bandmates, were involved in a nasty brawl with the paparazzi. Now it has been revealed that Brianne's mom, Allison Rocque, and her uncle, record producer Gustavo Rocque, plan to press charges against the photogs. According to Mr. Rocque, they are going to do whatever it takes to keep Brianne safe. He added that this incident was the final straw for their family and they're not going to take it anymore. Now here's Britney Spears with "Till The World Ends." **

"Guys, my zipper is stuck." Hilary says loudly. Suddenly, Jessica grabs Hilary's jacket zipper and yanks it up. "Oh! Thanks."

"Whatever." Jessica says before walking away.

"Brie, your stomach is so adorable." Amanda says, touching Brianne's stomach. Brianne looks at James, who has a tight smile on his face. She strokes his cheek, frowning as he gets up and walks out of the room. She flinches as she hears the back door slamming shut. She gives Amanda a nervous smile before going after her husband. All Amanda did was feel the baby. Brianne doesn't understand why James walked out.

"Jay?" She questions as she walks onto the back porch. James is sitting on the steps, looking kind of depressed. ""Hey, what was that all about?"

"Brie, we barely know her, yet she thinks that can go around touching your stomach like she's known us for years." James says calmly. "I just don't feel comfortable with that."

"Jay, you've gotta accept that she's going to be a part of the family." Brianne says, cupping his face in her hands. "Besides, I think Landon and Mikayla are looking forward to having a new brother."

"Brie,I'm sorry for being such a jerk after you threw this amazing party for me." James says softly. "But when Amanda started feeling our baby, I got a little paranoid."

"Jay, you never get paranoid when our friends do that." Brianne asks , sounding confused.

Yeah, because I actually know them!" James says. Brianne shakes her head as she rests her head against his chest, allowing him to rub her stomach as much as he wants. She knows that he's protective of Allie and Mason, but Amanda isn't threatening at all. James has no reason to be paranoid when it comes to her.

"Hey, come inside. I'm gonna get your present." She says, leading him into the house. They walk into the kitchen, where Brianne takes a wrapped box off the island. She hands it to James with excitement written on her face.

James smiles as he sits at the island, opening the present reveal a green Minnesota Wild blanket.

"This will be very useful whenever we're cuddling." Brianne says as she wraps her arms around him.

"It's perfect." James says, kissing her softly.

"Hey, kiss me again." Brianne whispers, James happily repeats the gesture again, then he puts the blanket in its box before walking into the living room with Brianne. Amanda looks saddened by James reaction. Everyone knows that she wants nothing more than for James to actually like her, instead of avoiding her so much. Now that Brianne has seen the look on the Amanda's face, she's determined to help James have a better relationship with his future stepmom. Amanda seems like a really sweet person, so James shouldn't act so cold around her. All Amanda wants is to be welcomed into the family.

"If my mom allowed me to eat chocolate every day, I would." Jessica says through a mouthful of cake. She swallows before continuing to speak. "But she says that I'm not allowed to eat fattening stuff."

"You are aware of the health problems that come with eating too many sweets, right?" Logan asks her.

"I didn't say that I was going to eat it every day." Jessica retorts, smacking him behind the head.

Brianne gives Jessica a strange look before resting her head on James shoulder. He plays with her fingers, kissing her head. She thinks about what she can do to help James and Amanda. Seriously, if Mr. Diamond and Amanda are going to get married, then James needs to accept that. Sure, it's hard to deal with a change like that, but it's not like he can change anything.

"Brie, what are you going to name the babies?" Amanda asks her.

"Allison Marie and Mason David." Brianne says sweetly before giving James a kiss.

"Brie, are you suppose to be that big already?" Lindsey asks, sitting next to her.

Great...All eyes are on Brianne now. It was cool when she performed at Madison Square Garden, but she wasn't pregnant at the time.

"I'm expecting twins." She says flatly. "And I'm not that big."

"Well, you're not nine months yet, but you're starting to look pretty obvious." Jessica comments.

"Do you want me to throw this cake at you?" Brianne snaps, pointing to the cake on the dining room table.

"Could you?" Jessica says excitedly.

"Shut up." Brianne says before burying her face in James shoulder. She groans in frustration as she holds her stomach, feeling really self conscious now. She can't wait until Allison and Mason are born, so she won't have people asking so many questions.

"Can I please go upstairs, Jay?" She whines.

"Hey, you've gotta celebrate with me." James tells her. "I'll make sure that no one mentions your stomach anymore. But you should know that I think that it's really cute."

"Of course you do." Brianne mutters

"Come with me." James says as they walk over to him mom "Mom, the babies moved today."

"Seriously?" Ms. Diamond asks in surprise. She places her hand on Brianne's stomach, frowning when she doesn't feel anything. So Brianne helps her by grabbing her hand and moving it where the babies are. Ms. Diamond is quiet for a moment,then she laughs.

"Those are my grand babies in there." She says excitedly, rubbing Brianne's stomach. "Anyway, are you going to press charges against those paparazzi guys? I saw the story on TMZ and I was just wondering, because I think that you should."

"Yeah," Brianne says softly. "We are."

How does that situation manage to weasel its way into every conversation that she has? With every moment, she finds herself questioning her lifestyle more and more. The worst part is that she can't say or do anything about it, because she would end up hurting James and her other loved ones. Her mom was so happy when she become a pop star. Not because she was obsessed with fame, but because she knew that music made Brianne happy. Now the dream that they thought she was following has turned into something completely twisted and insane. When she first came to L.A. to pursue her career, she wasn't planning on become the newest victim of the paparazzi. She never expected that she would follow in the footsteps of other stars that lost their way in life. She assumed that she was just here to do what she loves. Apparently, doing what you love comes with some major consequences.

"Brianne, did you hear me?" Mrs. Diamond asks.

"Huh? I'm sorry." Brianne says quickly. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that i'm happy that you're pressing charges, because no one should have to be harassed like that." Mrs. Diamond says. "Not even celebrities."

"Tell me about it.." Brianne says with a weak laugh.

"Brie, I've gotta go." Jo calls out. "But let me know if you want that audition, okay?"

"Okay." Brianne says, waving at her.

"Happy birthday, James." Jo says before walking out the front door.

With a depressed sigh, Brianne walks to the kitchen and grabs her favorite pregnancy snack, pickles and chocolate. She sits at the island and begins to eat in silence, happy to be away from everyone for a while. She can't take any more questions and comments from them. She hopes that James will come in here, so she can still celebrate his birthday without being around a lot of people.

"Brie? You okay?" Logan asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Brianne sighs. "I was just getting tired of people talking about the paparazzi incident and my new figure."

"Hey, don't worry about that." Logan says, rubbing her back. "You look great. As for the paparazzi, Gustavo and your mom are going to take care of them."

"Maybe you're right." Brianne says with a soft smile. "i've just been feeling down lately."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Logan asks, taking a seat next to her.

"It's not really a big deal, Logie." Brianne tells him. "My emotions are all out of whack."

"Hug?" Logan suggests. Without thinking, Brianne leans into his embrace. She slowly pulls away and climbs off the chair, grabbing Logan's arm.

"Let's go and enjoy my husbands party." She says. As soon as she sees James, she pulls him into a kiss.

"Why did you leave?"

"I needed my pickles and chocolate." Brianne explains. That was actually true, but she doesn't mention her discomfort with the questions that were thrown at her.

As the party gets closer to its end, more people start to leave, until the room is almost completely empty. Brianne talks with the few people that are left (Mr. Diamond, Amanda, Ms. Diamond, Camille, and the guys), while enjoying the leftovers of the cake. It was a little awkward, due to the presence of both Mr. Diamond's ex wife and his fiance.

Mr. Diamond whispers something to Amanda before wrapping his arm around James shoulders.

"Hey, Amanda and I are leaving now, okay?" He whispers.

"Okay." James says. Amanda opens her arms for a hug and JAmes reluctantly accepts the hug.

"I'll miss you, Jay." Mikayla says, tugging on his shirt. She squeals as James kneels down and picks her up, kissing her cheek.

"I'll miss you too, girl." He says, kissing her cheek over and over again. He hands the little girl to her mom before hugging Landon.

"And I'll miss you too, Brie."

Brianne laughs as she pushes some hair away from Mikayla's face.

"I'll miss you too, girlie." She says sweetly. "Be a good girl, okay?"

"Okay." Mikayla agrees. "When can i meet the babies?"

"In five months." Brianne says with a laugh as they walk to the front door.

"Boys, I think your ride is here too." Mr. Diamond tells the guys. He gives Brianne a quick hug before walking to his car, with Amanda following close behind.

"You're pretty." Landon tells Brianne before his mom drags him away.

"We'll see you later, Brie." Kendall says before he and the guys walk to Mrs. Knight's van. As soon as the door shuts, Brianne turns to look at James, crossing her arms.

"You should've said goodbye to Amanda." She says calmly. "Jay, she just wants to be a part of your family."

"I don't wanna talk about this." James says as he leans in for a kiss.

"Jay, I'm serious." Brianne says, grabbing his hands. "She really cares about you. I think that she feels bad because you keep pushing her away."

"Brie, I don't want to push her away. But I don't know if I'm ready for a new mom. She'll never replace my own mother."

"She doesn't have to." Brianne says, touching his cheek."I just want you to give Amanda a chance. I know that she'll never be your real mom, but she can be a good stepmom. You don't need to feel threatened by her, baby. I know that isn't what she's intending to be."

"So you're telling me to accept her into the family."

"You can try." Brianne says softly. "For me?"

James sighs as he looks at his wife. He knows that Brianne hates conflict between families. Actually, she hates any kind of conflict. Anyway, he would do anything for Brianne, so he'll try to make amends with Amanda if that's what Brianne really wants. However, he can't guarantee that it'll be easy.

"Okay, I'll try." He says, kissing her forehead.

"Good." Brianne says as they walk into the living room. Once James is sitting down, Brianne collapses onto his lap. "Now, lets cuddle with that blanket of yours."

James smirks as he takes the new blanket out of the box, wrapping it around both of them. Brianne happily snuggles up to him, forgetting about all of her previous worries.

**Songs:**

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You-Taylor Swift**


	17. Second Guessing

_Oooh Yeah_

_ Mmm _

_breakthrough_

_Up down spinning all around_

_Fly high, fall into the ground_

_Sometimes dreams can feel so far away_

_Time keeps skipping out of beat_

_Left, right, tripping on your feet_

_Life is like a string of cloudy days_

_(Here we go)_

_Sometimes it's raising your voice_

_Sometimes it's making some noise_

_Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light_

_Whenever there's no end in sight_

_Keep on, keep on moving on_

_Keep on moving on_

_Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's time I breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a roller coaster_

Brianne takes a deep breath as she stops dancing, curious about her newest song. There's going to be a really cool rap towards the end, but they have no idea who Brianne will be collaborating with. They've thought about a lot of rappers, but most of those guys are too busy right now. This is a great song, but they need a really great rapper to complete it. They were thinking about Big Time Rush, but Walter isn't sure if the guys can handle a song like this. After all, the rap is pretty fast paced.

"Walter, who's going to do the rap?" SHe asks tiredly, stretching her arms. She repeats some of the dance moves, but she quickly stops when she gets even more tired. She's close to her fifth month, so she gets tired real easy. Her mom, James, and even Gustavo aren't sure if she should be working in her condition. Walter is a little apprehensive, but Brianne feels that she can handle it. Walter finally gave in, but he said that they're going to be very careful. They have to think about the well being of Brianne and the twins. Brianne fears that if she takes a break from her music, her mood swings will be even worse. If she gets bored, she'll end up getting emotional.

"I don't know." Walter groans. "Brie, we've gotta get this recorded. We can't have you singing acapella on tour."

"Can't we get Logan to try it? And the other guys can do backup vocals or something?" Brianne begs. She has heard Logan rap before and he's really good. She really thinks that Walter should give him a chance. You can't judge someone's talent until you've heard them. Walter has heard Logan rap on "Famous", but he doesn't think that Logan could go any faster than that.

She looks over at the guys, who are sitting on the floor.

"Help me out, guys." She says, motioning to them. They all look at her with confusion, approaching the young pop star. She gets them in a group and whispers quietly. She high fives them before turning to look at Walter. "Watch this."

_Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's time I breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a roller coaster_

**Logan:**_ I can see it in the blind sight _

_Moving through the limelight _

_Grooving to the music _

_only use it when the times right_

_Hoping I can do it through the shadows_

_I can shine bright_

_Usually life is only one shot and this is on_

_Listen to the rhythm we given and it will make you_

_Start pushing through barriers it'll take you_

_Wherever that you wanna go_

_Never to late to_

_Keep pushing till you break through_

"Impressive." She says, bumping fists with Logan. Then she wraps her arms around James waist and gives him a hug. She glances at Walter, who looks like he's actually considering. She plays with the zipper on James grey pull over hoodie, waiting for Walter to say something. There's no way that he won't pick Big Time Rush for the song. Logan totally nailed the rap and James, Kendall, and Carlos did great background vocals. How could Walter not choose them?

"Alright!" Walter says. "Guys, come to the studio tomorrow."

"Yay!" Brianne says, giving James a passionate kiss. This will be the second BTR/Brianne Rocque duet, along with Us Against The World. That song is going to be on the second BTR album, but Breakthrough is going to be on Brianne's album. Brianne loves collaborating with the guys. They always have a lot of fun in the studio.

"Walter, are we done?" She asks him.

"Um, yeah."

"Jay, let's go home." She says, dragging her husband from the dance studio. As they walk out of the recording studio, they are approached by the paparazzi. They're throwing so many comments and questions at Brianne right now. She doesn't even know what to do. She doesn't want to start screaming at them, like she has done so many times before, but she wants to tell them to leave her alone. Gustavo and her mom are still talking to the court about pressing charges, but it hasn't been finalized yet. She's wondering if they should just call the whole thing off because nothing will stop a scumbag photographer from getting his stupid picture.

"I'm serious." Carlos whispers. "I can use my karate moves on these guys."

"Don't." Brianne whispers. "You're the sweet one of the group."

"Right." Carlos says slowly. Brianne laughs as she hugs Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, allowing the paparazzi to take as many pictures as they like. Then she grabs James hand and continues pushing her way through the group of paparazzi. She breathes a sigh of relief as they reach her blue convertible. They usually get around in James car, but Brianne still loves her blue Mercedes Benz. She convinced James to let her drive today, which he wouldn't normally allow.

"Guys, get..." She starts to say to the paparazzi. She stops herself before she can say anymore, but she decides that it's not worth it. Nothing she says or does will ever get these guys off her back. Why bother telling them anything?

She gets into the drivers seat, quietly closing the car door. She starts the car and drives out of the parking lot. She gives James a reassuring smile, trying to concentrate on the road in front of her.

She never thought that she would be second guessing her dream. This life was everything that she ever wanted, yet she's starting to wish that it had never happened. Meeting James is the only good thing that has happened to her since she came to Hollywood. It seems like everything else has been a disaster. The music wards and sold out shows were great, but she's had way more scandal than success. She doesn't know what to think anymore. Maybe this celebrity thing was a mistake. She could have finished high school and went to college, but she just had to become a famous singer.

She feels James stroking her cheek and realizes that she was crying. Why did she have to start crying in front of him?

"Brie," He whispers. Brianne quickly wipes her tears away and gives him another smile as she does so. She fees like such a liar, but it's not like she has a choice. She can never tell him how she's really feeling. It would break his heart if he really knew the truth. She can't do that to him.

"I'm okay." She insists as she drives through the Lakewood gates. They are completely silent as they arrive at their home. As soon as they get out of the car, James walks over to Brianne and gently holds her against the car. He rests his forehead against hers, noticing the way that she is trying to avoid looking at him. He moves his hand down her right side until he is touching her stomach. As soon as he does that, Brianne gets a tearful look on her face and gently pushes him away before rushing into the house. He looks after her in concern, then he chases after her. He hears their bedroom door slamming as he walks up the stairs.

"Brie!" He calls out as he approaches the door. "Baby girl, please let me in. You're really scaring me."

A couple minutes later, Brianne opens the door. James doesn't hesitate to pull her into a hug, kissing her head.

"Now I know that something's wrong." He says softly, kissing her forehead. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you!" Brianne sobs as she crawls onto the bed, turning away from James. She lays down and holds his pillow close to her. James lays next to her and wraps his arm around her waist.

"Honey, what's going on? You've been acting different ever since we found out about the twins. Then you got even worse when the paparazzi incident happened." He says softly. "What happened to my Brie? The one that loved performing? The one that loved laughing and acting crazy with her friends? What happened to that girl?"

"Jay, I'm probably just stressed out." Brianne lies. "It's not a big deal."

"Brie, you're more than stressed out." James whispers. "I can tell."

"Babe, I'll tell you later." Brianne says as she sits up, rubbing her eyes. She finally looks at James, leaning in for a kiss. She gets off the bed and kisses his cheek before walking out of the room. She holds onto the railing and keeps her other hand on her lower back, since she is starting to experience the back aches that Dr. Carter warned her about.

"Maddie!" She calls out, smiling when Maddie jumps off of the couch. She barks as she runs over to Brianne, pawing at her knees. Brianne happily picks her up, kissing her nose. "Come on, pretty girl. You haven't been outside in a while."

She carries her out to the backyard, putting her down. Maddie starts running around the yard, chasing after a beautiful yellow butterfly.

"You're crazy, missy!" Brianne giggles. She takes her cell phone out of her pocket , going to her Scuttlebug account. Jessica recently uploading a new picture of her and Carlos. In the picture, she is wearing his helmet, while he hugs her from behind. She put "Me and my man:D" as the caption.

Brianne begins typing "Just got home from dance rehearsals! Walter and I are working on the choreography for a new song. I'm really excited for you guys to hear it:)" Then she logs out of Scuttlebug and puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Brie, you can always tell me anything." James says from the doorway.

"I know." Brianne says, leaning back against him. James wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her hair. "I trust you, Jay."

"Why won't you talk to me?" James asks sadly.

"Because there's nothing to talk about." Brianne says, flinching when her voice shakes.

"Promise?"

"Sure." Brianne ays, closing her eyes. "I promise."

**Two Hour Later**

Brianne fell asleep in James arms about an hour ago, but she can feel herself waking up. She frowns when she sees that the TV is still on, immediately turning it off. James is still asleep, so she quietly stands up and walks out of the room. She walks into their bedroom, grabbing her lap top and collapsing onto the bed.

"Alright, kids." She whispers to her stomach. "Let's find some furniture for your room."

There are so many cute things on the website, so Brianne has trouble making a decision. She has already went to Baby's R Us and found a few nice pieces of furniture, She plans go back in a few days and order everything that she needs. The guys are going to come over in a few days, so they can help James paint the walls. They've decided on light green paint. While they do that, Brianne is going to the Grove with Jo, Camille, and Stephanie. Paint fumes are bad for pregnant women, so James insisted that Brianne get out of the house.

"So many cuteness." She mutters as she closes the lap top, putting it on her bedside table. She smiles as she touches her stomach with both hands, rubbing it gently. "Just like my babies."

She feels that familiar flutter, making her laugh softy.

"Yeah, I love my little angels." She says before climbing off of the bed.

When she walks downstairs, James is starting to stir awake. She sits on his lap and hugs him tightly, placing a passionate kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, Mason and Allie want to say hi to their daddy." She says, grabbing his hand. She places his hand on her stomach, watching as a smile appears on his face. He kisses her stomach with a cheerful smile.

"If you could only see how beautiful your mommy looks right now." He says with a laugh. Brianne rolls her eyes as she runs her fingers through his hair, squealing as he tickles her sides. She quickly stands up and walks away from him. She laughs as he lifts her into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. He carries her over to the couch and grabs his cell phone, handing it to Brianne. He whispers something to her, smiling as she holds the phone in front of them. He places his hand on her stomach as she snaps the picture, then he takes the phone from her. He goes to his Scuttlebug account and uploads the picture, typing "Me and my beautiful wife, who is five months pregnant and completely gorgeous:)" as the caption.

"Jay, let's watch Toy Story 3!" Brianne says excitedly. "Please?"

"Sounds good to me." James says as Brianne stands up. She kneels in front of the basket of movies, grabbing the Toy Story 3 DVD. She puts the movie in the DVD player, pressing the play button. She holds her stomach as she stands up, sitting next to James.

"Jay, my back hurts." Brianne complains, letting her head fall against his shoulder. SHe closes her eyes and sighs as James begins rubbing her lower back. He kisses her forehead before directing his attention to the TV, still rubbing her back. As they watch the movie, they laugh and occasionally share kisses.

About thirty minutes into the movie, she starts complaining of back pain again.

"What is wrong with me?" She groans as she stands up, rubbing her lower back. "I'm gonna get my heating pad."

"I'll get it!" James says quickly, helping Brianne back onto the couch. He walks upstairs and, soon enough, he returns with the light blue heating bad. He places it agaisnt Brianne's lower back and turns it on. He wraps his arm around her shoulders as she begins to relax. The heat almost makes Brianne fall asleep, but she forces herself to stay awake, so she can spend some time with James,

As the movie progresses, Brianne's struggle to stay awake becomes increasingly difficult.

"Hey, I'm gonna go upstairs." She whispers, giving JAmes a kiss. She walks upstairs and into the room, where she crawls onto the bed. She begins humming a new and unfamiliar tune, since music always relaxes her. SHe finds that she really likes this new tune and she even comes up with a few lyrics, so she grabs her notebook. She grabs a pen and begins writing the lyrics onto the bed.

_Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head these tears  
I'm so sorry  
You know, you gotta get out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends about_

She puts the notebook and pen on her bedside table, laying down. She keeps one hand on her stomach as she begins to drift off to sleep.

A few minutes later, James walks into the room, laying next to his wife. He puts his hand over hers, kissing her shoulder blade. He leans over Brianne, looking at her face. She looks slightly troubled as she sleeps, worrying James more than he already was. Lately, she just isn't herself anymore. She has always had such a fire in her eyes when she performed. Now that fire seems to be gone. Is something bothering her? He wishes that she would talk to him because he would never judge her. They have always been so open with each other, so James has no idea why she won't tell him what's going on. He can tell that something is upsetting her.

"Hey, you're gonna hurt mommy." He chuckles as he rubs Brianne's stomach.

"Jay, they're not hurting me." Brianne numbles tiredly. She rolls onto her back and stares at him. Several strands of hair are covering her face, making James laugh in amusement. She chooses to ignore his immaturity, pushing the hair away from her face. SHe slaps his arm as she sits up, yawning loudly.

"Are you still tired?" James asks her. "You didn't sleep for very long."

"I'm fine." Brianne says, rubbing her eyes. "I just needed a short nap."

"Alright." James says in a sing song voice. He grabs her hand and kisses it gently

Brianne kisses him before walking out of the room. She walks into the living room and notices that James forgot to turn the TV off. She turns it off and picks up some popcorn kernels off the floor. She throws the kernels into the trashcan and lifts herself onto the counter, hoping that James doesn't catch her. She opens the cabinet and grabs a box of Lucky Charms cereal, carefully lowering herself to the ground. She prepares a bowl for herself and sits at the dining room table.

"You know you gotta get it out. I can't take it." She sings.

"Brie, how did you get the cereal without any help?"

She turns around to see James looking at her with raised eyebrows. Hoping to keep herself out of trouble, she gives him an innocent smile. She motions for him to come closer and when he finally does, she pulls him into a kiss.

"Next time, ask for help." James says before sitting down. Without even asking, he pulls the bowl away from her and eats some of the cereal. He chuckles as Brianne takes the bowl away from him, eating the rest of the cereal.

"Never steal food from a pregnant woman." She threatens playfully.

"I love you too." James grins, reaching for her hand. Brianne gladly accepts the gesture, but the seriousness never leaves her face.

"Don't push it, James." She says coolly.

"I'll try."

Songs

Breakthrough-Lemonade Mouth

Determinate-Lemonade Mouth


	18. Mean Girls

Brianne laughs as she sits in the bleachers at the local hockey rink, watching as James and Kendall play against Carlos and Logan. She laughs more whenever James trips over Logan and runs into Kendall, both boys falling to the ground. She watches as the two boys stand up. James hears her laughter and looks at her, rolling his eyes. She stands up and steps onto the rink, despite James adamantly warning her not to. She just needs to give him a hug, because it must be embarrassing to trip like he just did. Of course, she really wants to be closer to him. She has been sitting on the bleachers for the past hour, while James has been on the ice. She hasn't gotten a single hug, kiss, or back rub in the past hour.

"Hey!" James says as he skates over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You aren't suppose to be out here."

"I wanted a hug." Brianne says, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kisses him softly, ignoring the snickers coming from the other three boys. She smirks at them before kissing James again, still ignoring their laughter. She silently complains as James leads her off the ice, helping her back to the bleachers. He sits next to her and pulls her into a hug, kissing her head. She flinches as she feels the familiar aching in her back. It seems like James noticed because he motions for her to sit with her back facing him. As soon as she does that, James begins rubbing her back. She closes her eyes, loving the comforting feeling.

"What are we going to do next?" She asks him.

"I think that the guys want to go back to the Palm Woods and watch a movie." James tells her. He stops rubbing her back and kisses her shoulder. He grins as she leans back against him, wrapping his arms around her. He moves one hand to her stomach, jumping when he hears a camera flash. He looks up to see Carlos holding a camera in his hand. James rolls his eyes and kisses Brianne's head, rubbing her arms.

"Jay, I'm really tired." She whispers. "Can we go now?"

"Okay." James says softly. "Just let me tell the guys."

He kisses her cheek before walking away from the bleachers, approaching his friends. He says something to them and the three boys nod in agreement. James looks at Brianne and motions for her to come with them. She walks over to the guys and wraps her arm around James waist.

"I need a nap." She says as they walk outside. She sighs in relief when no photographers approach them. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan have managed to keep their hangout a secret from the paparazzi. Whenever they want to have some fun without the presence of paparazzi, they just come to the hockey rink. They ere always happy to take Brianne with them.

"You can take a nap when we get home." James whispers as they get into Logan's car. She sits in the backseat, between James and Carlos, laying her head on James shoulder.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the Palm Woods. They walk into the lobby, waling towards the elevator. Once they are in the elevator, Brianne gets closer to James, still holding his hand.

James plays with the wedding ring on Brianne's finger, letting his cheek rest against her head.

When they walk into 2J, Jessica is helping Mrs. Knight in the kitchen. That's weird, since Jessica usually doesn't help anyone but herself.

"Where do I put the dishes?" Jessica asks, sounding confused.

"You put them in the dishwasher." Mrs. Knight says slowly.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Kendall asks her.

"I'm teaching Jessica how to clean dishes. I mean, the girl is already nineteen years old." Mrs. Knight says, rushing into the kitchen when she hears something breaking. Brianne shrugs before she follows James into his old bedroom. She lays on the bed, closing her eyes as James pulls the covers over her. She feels the bed shifting as he sits down, stroking her hair.

"Hey, I'll be in the living room, okay?" He whispers, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Okay." Brianne says quietly. James places another kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room, quietly shutting the door.

**Two Hours Later**

Now that Brianne has taken her nap, she feels a lot better. As she wakes up, she can hear the TV blaring from the living room. She can hear muffled voices, one of them being her husbands. She smiles softly at the beautiful sound, then she gets out of bed. She's eager to see her gorgeous husband. So she runs her hand over her stomach before walking out of the room. She looks at James, who is laughing as he talks to his friends. She smiles dreamily as she looks at her wedding ring. She doesn't know what she would do if she didn't have that boy in her life.

She finally sighs heavily, making her presence known. She happily sits next to James on the floor, cuddling with him.

"Did you get enough sleep?" He asks her.

"Yeah." Brianne says, nodding. She kisses his cheek, giggling softly. She wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him tightly. She can hear the other guys laughing and talking quietly, but she's focused on James. She notices that he has changed out of his hockey jersey and into a bright blue T shirt. He looks good in just about anything, but Brianne loves when he wears T shirts, since they accentuate his muscular arms. It's even better when those muscular arms are wrapped around her.

"Hey, do you guys have any glue?" Jessica asks them. "I broke another plate."

Mrs. Knight groans in frustration as she drags Jessica back into the kitchen.

Brianne crawls onto James lap and rests her head on his shoulder, ignoring the strange moment that just occurred. Mrs. Knight should've known that she should never let Jessica help her with housework. Something usually ends up getting broken or burned down. Yeah, it's a really bad idea.

"Hey, what movie did you guys watch?" She asks, running her fingers through James hair.

"Sucker Punch." Carlos says.

Brianne remembers going to the Sucker Punch premiere. The minute she saw those girls and how they dressed, she realized that she made a mistake by taking the guys with her. She couldn't believe it when they decided to get the movie on DVD. At the premiere, she had to sit in the movie theater for two hours, listening to them talking about how gorgeous the girls were. All she had to do was glare at James, which made him shut up, but the other guys just kept talking. They almost got kicked out of the movie theater because they were talking too loud.

"Guys, you didn't." She whines.

"Aww, are you jealous?" James grins, hugging her tightly.

"Actually, I am." Brianne says calmly, crossing her arms. "Jay, out of all the movies that you guys have, why did you choose this one?"

"It's action packed!" Carlos exclaims. "Besides, I love any movie with Vanessa Hudgens in it."

"And what about me?" Jessica asks coolly.

"But you're my favorite, sweetie." Carlos says quickly. Jessica glares at him before returning to the kitchen.

"Hey, Brie and I are gonna go to the pool." James says as he helps Brianne up. He wraps his arm around Brianne's shoulders and kisses her temple as they walk out of the apartment. As they walk down the empty hallway, James starts thinking about the upcoming months. He's going to be a father to Brianne's kids, despite not having a lot of experience with children. He hopes that he can support Brianne, Allison, and Mason like any good father should do. He isn't about to be like his own father, so caught up in his own life and forgetting about the fact that he has a family to raise. Brianne's going to be a great mom, but she can't do this on her own.

"You look like you're thinking about something." Brianne says after they are inside the elevator.

"I'm just thinking about the babies." James says, kissing her forehead.

"What about them?" Brianne asks, hugging his waist.

"If I'll be able to take care of them." James admits.

"Hey, you're going to be great." She says, stroking his cheek. "Never doubt yourself."

She links her arm with his as they walk into the lobby, entering the pool area. James sits in a chair by one of the tables, pulling Brianne onto his lap. He rests his hands against her stomach, protecting both Brianne and the babies. They are able to relax for a few minutes, until the Jennifers show up. Anytime those three get anywhere near Brianne, something always goes down. For some reason, they don't like Brianne at all. They use to never give James the time of day until he started dating Brianne. Now the girl is on their list of people to make miserable.

"You're nine months already?" The blonde Jennifer asks her.

"Um, no." Brianne says calmly. "I'm only five months."

"Really? I'm surprised, because you're already so huge." The curly haired Jennifer says.

"We almost feel bad for you." The brunette Jennifer says.

"Bur not really." The blonde Jennifer adds. "We feel bad for the kid, because its going to have you for a mother."

With a flip of their hair, the three girls walk away.

Brianne sighs as she turns to look at James, frowning when she sees him clenching his jaw. He only does that when he gets really angry with somebody, so Brianne has to calm him down before he completely loses control.

"Jay, it's not a big deal." She says softly. "Just ignore them."

"Brie, they can't just insult you like that!" James argues.

"Hey," Brianne says as she stands up, walking behind him. She continues talking as she rubs his shoulders. " Just relax."

As she rubs his shoulders, she gets to thinking about what the Jennifers said. Is she really that big? She loves her twins more than anything, but she hates being so huge. She gets criticism from everyone, with the exception of a few magazines that talk about how great she looks. Parents of young fans are back to thinking that she's a bad influence. She had gotten most of her fans back, but now she's losing them all over again. She's married, but she's still too young to be having a baby.

"Does that feel better?" She asks James.

"Much better." James says, kissing her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Branne lies. "But I think that we should go inside."

"Brie, if you're upset, just tell me." James says as he stands up, getting closer to her. He kisses her cheek and pulls her into a hug. "Baby, none of what they said is true. You're beautiful and our babies are lucky to have you as their mom."

"Okay, maybe I'm a little upset." Brianne says, She feels ashamed when her eyes fill with tears, forcing James to take her to the lobby. They sit on one of the couches and James pulls her back into his arms. He strokes her hair and whispers comforting words as she starts to sob, making him want to burst into tears. But he keeps his own emotions under control so he can comfort his wife. He's just so tired of people being so mean to her. She's a sweet and caring person that doesn't deserve to have so many haters in her life.

"Brie, your birthday is next week." He says, changing the subject. "I'm going to make it really special."

"How?" Brianne asks as she rubs her eyes.

"It's a surprise." James laughs, kissing her cheek. "Now let's go back to the apartment."

**Five hours later**

Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Brianne, and Jessica are sitting on the living room floor, watching reruns of The Nanny. James told his friends about what happened at the pool and the guys felt so bad for her, so they decided to let her watch whatever she wants. She was very pleased with that decision. Watching a funny show while cuddling with James is probably one of her favorite things to do.

"Hey, I think that we're gonna go to my room." Kendall says.

"I'm gonna stay with Brie for a while." James says, pushing some hair away from Brianne's face,

"Whatever you say." Kendall says in a sing song voice. Then he, Carlos, and Logan walk to his room.

Brianne becomes preoccupied with a loose string on her pink T shirt, no longer focused on the TV. She hates that everything seems to be going wrong. Annoying paparazzi, stupid tabloid rumors, and the bratty Jennifers...Nothing is working out for her, is it?

"I need some water." She mutters as she stands up. She walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, leaning against the island and drinking from the bottle. She can see James sitting on the living room floor from where she is standing, but since he's looking at her, she has to keep a smile on her face. She waves at him before putting the water bottle in the fridge. She looks down at her stomach before returning to the living room, sitting on James lap. If there's anything that's going right, it's being with James. He's the one thing in this town that makes her happy.

"Wow, the kids are really kicking today." James says as he touches her stomach.

"Trust me." Brianne laughs. "It's only going to get worse."

"How?" James grins in confusion.

"They're going to start kicking harder." Brianne tells him. James smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Well, that's going to hurt, isn't it?"

"For the most part, it won't." Brianne says. "The painful part is going to be when I actually have the babies."

"Can't they give you medicine for that?"

"Yeah." Brianne says, nodding. "But I haven't made any decisions yet. My mom thinks that I should get the medicine."

"Brie, it would probably be less painful if you did." James tells her.

"I don't know." Brianne sighs, running her fingers through his hair.

"Well, we have four more months." James says calmly. "We have plenty of time to decide."

"Yeah." Brianne says softly, looking into his eyes. She leans closer to him and gives him a gentle kiss. Finally, something that will distract her from her worries. That makes her sound like she's using James as a distraction from her problems. Now she feels really bad.

"Let's lay down." James says. "I'm tired."

So they get settled on the couch, with Brianne's head on James chest.

"Jay," She whispers.

"Yeah?" James says tiredly.

"Have you ever doubted yourself?" Brianne asks softly. "Like, have you ever been a situation where...Something you thought you wanted isn't turning out as good as you thought?"

"Well, that mangerine spray incident didn't turn out so great. I thought it would give me a better tan, but I ended up turning orange." James says with a soft laugh.

"Jay, I'm serious." Brianne says with a giggle. "Have you ever had a dream that ended up spiraling out of control? To the point where you're not even sure if you want it anymore?"

"Brie, where are you going with this?" James asks worriedly.

"I'm just asking." Brianne says quickly. "Have you?"

"I...I don't know if I can answer that." James says, hugging her close. "Why are you asking?"

"I told you." Brianne reminds him. "I'm just asking for no reason."

James looks apprehensive, but he doesn't say anything. He closes his eyes, but opens them when Brianne straddles his waist. Normally, this wouldn't be uncomfortable at all, but that was before Brianne's baby bump showed up. Now he can barely carry her because she's gotten so heavy,

"Brie, could you lay back down?"

"Am I hurting you?" Brianne asks with concern, laying back down.

"Just a little." James says, kissing her head. "But it's all good now."

"Okay." Brianne says quietly. "I'm not heavy, am I?"

"No." James lies. He can't be too honest with her anymore because she'll get upset if he says the wrong thing. Her emotions are very fragile.

"Rub my back?"

"Sure, princess." James says, rubbing her back. "You're so beautiful, Brie. Do you know that?"

"Well, you tell me every day, so I should know." Brianne laughs.

James smiles as he strokes her hair. He still can't get his mind off of what Brianne was asking him. For a few weeks, she has been acting so much different than normal. Maybe it's a pregnancy thing, but that doesn't make James worry any less. Brianne gets close to tears every time that the paparazzi follow her. She has never acted like that before. James is almost sure that it has something to do with her pregnancy, but it could be more than that.

"What time is it?" Brianne asks with a soft smile.

"Um," James says as he looks at the clock. "It's almost eleven."

"Wow, it's getting late." Brianne says, pulling the blanket over them. "We should be getting some sleep."

"Yeah." James says, kissing her head. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, babe."


	19. Admitting The Truth

Brianne opens her eyes and looks at the clock on her bedside table. Today, she is officially nineteen years old. She's also going to be starting her sixth month of pregnancy in a few days. She can't believe that time is going by so fast. In just a little less than four months, Allison and Mason will be born. She also knows that she can expect some extra special treatment from James today. He always spoils Brianne on her birthday. Last year, he convinced Griffin to let James throw her birthday party at his beach house. He woke her up and they shared some delicious chocolate cupcakes, then he took her to the beach.

It's already ten in the morning, so she decides to get up. She puts her favorite pink housecoat on before walking downstairs. She jumps when she sees James on one knee at the bottom of the stairs, holding a furry brown teddy bear in one hand and a birthday card in the other. She smiles softly as she reaches the bottom of the stairs, standing in front of him.

"Jay, we're already married. You already got down on one knee for me." She says with a giggle.

"Yeah, but I wanted to greet you in the most romantic way possible." James says, handing the bear and card to her. She smiles as she opens the card, reading the message.

_Hope your birthday is "Beary" wonderful!_

_Love, _

_James, Allison, and Mason_

"Awww." She says sweetly, running her fingers through his hair. She smiles as she cuddles the bear, watching as James stands up. James wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her as close to him as possible. He kisses her softly, whispering "Happy birthday" in her ear. Brianne kisses his cheek before walking into the dining room, sitting at the table. She sits the card on the table and cuddles the bear with a cheerful smile. James kisses her on the top of her head before putting a chocolate cupcake in front of her.

"I thought that you couldn't bake." Brianne says as she eats the cupcake.

"Mrs. Knight taught me." James says as he sits next to her. Brianne tears a piece of the cupcake off and feeds it to James.

"Whoa." Brianne says as she sits up straight, holding her stomach. James looks at her with worry, noticing the way she's acting. "Jay, I'm fine. The babies just kicked really hard."

"Hey, I got you one more gift." James says as he helps her into a standing position. He begins leading her towards the stairs, making sure that they walk very slow. Once they reach the top of the stairs, he leads her towards the nursery. "Close your eyes."

He leads her into the nursery, hugging her from behind.

"Now open them." He whispers, kissing her cheek. When Brianne opens her eyes, she sees a white rocking chair with a red bow on it. She nearly burst into tears of joy at the sight, remember when she first saw this chair. She and James went to Baby's R Us and she wanted this rocking chair so bad.

"Hey, I knew how much you wanted it." James says, giving her a hug.

"I love it." Brianne says as she sits in the chair. Suddenly, she flinches as she feels pain in her stomach.

"Brie, what's wrong?" James asks, kneeling in front of her. "You're not going into premature labor, are you? Because Dr. Carter said that we gotta get you to the hospital if that happens. Do I need to take..."

"Jay, these are just Braxton Hicks contractions." Brianne explains. "They're common in the last few months of pregnancy."

James sighs in relief as he rests his head on her knee, feeling Brianne stroking his hair. He thought that he was going to pass out or something. He has heard of twins being born prematurely, all sick and weak. They would be very sick and couldn't go home right away. Even worse, there's always a chance of losing them.

"Babe, it's over." Brianne says, standing up. She stands up with one hand on her lower back, walking over to Allison's crib. Her crib has her name printed in pink letters, while her brothers name is written in blue letters. Both cribs have a Barney mobile hanging over them, as well as a blanket inside. Allison has a pink blanket and Mason has a blue one. The nursery walls are painted green

"Hey, the guys are coming over later." James tells her. "Why don't you get dressed?"

"Okay." Brianne says. She gives him a kiss before walking to their room, closing the door.

**Ten minutes later**

Brianne walks out of the room in a pair of jeans, a black maternity top, and silver flip flops. She walks downstairs, where James is waiting for her. She sits next to him on the couch and rests her head on his shoulder. This birthday has already been really amazing so far and she has a feeling that its going to get even better. She's already gotten an adorable teddy bear, a sweet birthday card, and the rocking chair that she wanted!

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it!" James says before walking into the hallway. Brianne listens as James opens the door and voices fill the room. When Kendall, Carlos, and Logan walk into the room with their girlfriends, she immediately stands up and greets them by giving each of them a big hug.

"You look amazing." Camille says happily.

"Thanks." Brianne says with a smile. "Jess, where are Hilary and Lindsey?"

"They'll be here soon." Jessica says. "They got caught in traffic."

"Right." Brianne whispers before kissing James. "Anyway, what are we going to do?"

"Hey, this is your birthday celebration." James says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You decide."

Brianne gets a thoughtful look on her face, wondering what would be fun to do.

"Um, we could...I really don't know." She says.

"Well, why don't we let them see the nursery?" James asks her. Brianne nods excitedly, walking towards the stairs. James motions for their friends to follow him and Brianne. They walk up the stairs and as soon as they reach the nursery, the girls gasp in amazement.

"It's adorable." Jo says, walking around.

"Maybe we could fix some lunch and eat in here." James suggests. "That would be fun, right?"

"Yeah, why don't you girls just hang in here while we get lunch ready?" Logan says, hugging Camille.

"Alright, Logie." Brianne giggles as she sits on the floor with Jo, Camille, and Jessica. "Just don't burn your hand like last time."

Logan smirks as he ruffles her hair before following James, Kendall, and Carlos out of the room.

Brianne holds her stomach as the babies give another powerful kick. Now that she is going to be starting her sixth month, the kicks are going to get harder and more painful. But she isn't really worried about that. She can handle a little pain. Now the actual birth is what she's really worried about. Is giving birth to twins as painful as one? Or is it worse? Her mom got her one of those What To Expect When You're Expecting books and she has already read about childbirth. According to the book, breathing is a good way to get through the pain. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

"The kicks are getting stronger." She says upon seeing the worried looks from her friends.

"Can I feel?" Jessica asks her.

"Sure."

Jessica reaches over to touch Brianne's stomach, jumping whenever she feels the kicking sensation.

"Wow." She says with wide eyes. Brianne giggles at Jessica's response before crawling over to the toy box, where she and James have already put a few toys for the babies to play with. She sits on her knees and lifts the top upwards, reaching into the toy box. She smiles as she grabs a caterpillar shaped rattle.

"Oh my gosh, that is too cute." Camille laughs as Brianne hands the rattle to her.

"I just hope that they don't fight over this stuff." Brianne says as she grabs some colorful stacking blocks.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Jo asks her as she takes the blocks.

"James and I went to Baby's R Us." Brianne explains as Jo and Camille hand the toys back to her. She puts them back in the toy box as she speaks. "We just had to buy this stuff."

"Allie and Mason will have a lot of fun." Camille says.

"It won't be fun when they start throwing those blocks at each other." Jessica says in a sing song voice.

Brianne, Jo and Camille respond by giving her a strange look.

"James and I will discipline them if they do that." Brianne says slowly. "As their mom, I'm not going to let them use violence to express their feelings."

**An Hour Later**

The girls are still sitting on the floor when Brianne suddenly stands up.

"Hey, I'm going to check on the guys." She says before walking out of the room. When she walks into the kitchen, they're wrapping some sandwiches in plastic covers. She walks over to James and hugs him from behind, kissing his cheek. "What's taking you guys so long?"

"We have to wrap ten sandwiches." James tells her. "That takes some time."

"I guess." Brianne sighs, hugging him tighter.

"What have you and the girls been up to?" James asks her.

"Talking about the babies." Brianne says. "I showed them the toys that we bought."

James nods as he tries to concentrate on wrapping the sandwich in his hand. They hear the front door opening and, soon enough, Hilary and Lindsey walk into the kitchen.

"Hey, Brie!" Hilary says, hugging her friend.

"Hey!" Brianne says. "Hey, go upstairs to the nursery! I'll be up there in a minute."

"Um, okay!" Lindsey says before following Hilary out of the room.

"Okay, the sandwiches are wrapped." Kendall says with relief in his voice. The boys begin putting the sandwiches in a huge paper bag, also grabbing a large bottle of Coca Cola. James keeps his arm around Brianne as they walk upstairs, making sure that she doesn't fall.

"We're back!" Carlos says as they walk into the nursery. They sit down and everyone grabs a ham and cheese sandwich. Brianne pours Coke into ten plastic cups and hands them to her friends.

Just as Brianne is about to grab the Coke bottle and pour some for herself, James grabs her wrist.

"Hey, I got you the caffeine free coke." He says, handing a Coke can to her. Brianne sighs heavily as she pours the Coke into her cup, taking a sip.

"Jay, why can't I drink regular coke like everyone else?" She asks with a smirk.

"Because you're suppose to avoid caffeinated beverages." James says, kissing her cheek. Brianne rolls her eyes as she takes a bite from her sandwich. Feeling sympathy for his wife, James places a gently and loving kiss on her stomach. Brianne smiles as she plays with his hair, laughing as he kisses her stomach again.

"Okay, you haven't finished eating." She says, forcing him to sit up. She kisses him shortly before drinking the rest of her Coke. She covers her mouth as she hiccups, feeling embarrassed.

"Excuse me." She says quietly. James chuckles at her cuteness, hugging her tightly.

Riiing!

She groans as she pulls away from James, standing up. She waves at everyone before walking to the bedroom, picking up the cordless phone. She sits on the bed as she answers it, wondering who could be calling. It's probably someone calling to wish her a happy birthday.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday!" Allison exclaims.

"Hi, mom!" Brianne says as she falls onto her back. She rests one hand on her stomach while she speaks to her mom.

"Listen, I have something important to tell you." Allison says calmly. "Your dad called and told me that he wants to see you. Brie, he's out of rehab. Now he wants to visit."

She's gotta be kidding. Jason Rocque was nothing but a sorry deadbeat that spent more time at bars than with his wife and daughter. Brianne hasn't seen him once in fifteen years, yet he thinks that he can just come back into her life. Out of nowhere? Brianne isn't about to put herself in that situation. She's perfectly happy with the way things are. SHe doesn't need her father to get involved.

"What?" She says as she sits up. "No!"

"Brie, be reasonable..."

"Mom, I don't want to see him!" Brianne argues. "He has never shown any interest in us! Why should we be so quick to let him back in?"

"Brie, I never said that we were letting him back into our lives. I just think that it would be good for you to see him. You're already nineteen and you haven't seen him since you were four."

"Look, I don't need him in my life. I'm married, I'm going to be a mom, and I'm pretty sure that I know more about what it means to be a good parent than he does. So don't you tell me that I need him, because I don't."

"Brianne..."

"I'm not having this discussion." Brianne says, shaking her head. "I'll talk to you later."

Then she hangs up the phone, slamming it down on the machine. She groans as she covers her face with her hands, not noticing that James is standing in the doorway. She feels someone sitting next to her, then she feels James rubbing her back.

"Who was that?" He whispers.

"My mom." Brianne says tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "She said that my dad wants to see me."

"Brie, that's the last thing that you need." James mutters before kissing her cheek. "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

"I know!" Brianne whimpers. "That's why I refused. I just don't know what to do anymore!"

She bursts into tears as she snuggles up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She sobs uncontrollably, tightening her grip around him.

"Brie, you're almost six months pregnant." James says, rubbing her stomach. "You shouldn't be under any stress."

"This is exactly why I've started to question this whole thing." She mumbles, hoping that James doesn't hear her. Unfortunately, he does.

"What are you talking about?" James asks her. Brianne hesitates before standing up and walking out of the room.

James looks confused for a moment, but that confusion turns into determination as he follows Brianne.

"Brie!" He calls out as he rushes down the stairs. He grabs Brianne's arm as they reach the bottom of the stairs, preventing her from walking any farther. He forces her to turn around, looking her in the eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Brianne tries to get away, but James tightens his grip on her arm. Brianne bursts into tears as he clutches at her arm.

"Jay, you're hurting me." She whimpers. James becomes sympathetic as he pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Brianne fears that the moment has finally come. The moment where all of her feelings start to pour out of her like a waterfall. She has tried so hard to keep herself from breaking his heart, but it's obviously about to happen. She's about to join the list of people that have managed to tear his heart to shreds.

"I've been thinking about things." She says as they sit on the couch. She sniffles as she rests her hand on his knee. "I don't know if Hollywood is the best place for us. I mean, with the babies and the paparazzi drama, I feel like it's getting too dangerous.

"What? Brie, that's ridiculous."

"Jay, what if Allie or Mason gets hurt in some paparazzi incident?" Brianne says, touching his shoulder.

"Brie, why didn't you talk to me about this?" James asks her. "I could've made you feel better about everything."

"This isn't about me!" Brianne says as she stands up. "I'm just thinking about the kids. THis town has caused me so much trouble! I don't want to put my children through that!"

"I get what you're saying." James says tearfully. "You want to leave."

"I don't know." Brianne says, running her hands through her hair. "Maybe I need to think this through. Maybe I'm being irrational. I don't know! But I do know that I need to do what's best for my family."

James chokes on a sob, not wanting to cry in front of his wife. He's not mad at Brianne. He's just hurt because he didn't know that she felt unsafe. He could've protected her better. If he had known about her true feelings, he could've done something.

Brianne frowns when she notices the tears that are falling down James cheeks. Her heart breaks as he starts to cry softly. She sits next to him and pulls him into hug, kissing his forehead. She rocks him back and forth, trying her best to console him. She looks towards the staircase, noticing her friends standing at the top of the stairs. She gives them a weak smile and motions for them to go back into the nursery. Once they are gone, she continues comforting James.

"Brie, why didn't you tell me that you were unhappy?" James asks as he pulls away. His cheeks are wet with tears and his eyes are bloodshot. "I could've helped you!"

"Jay, look at me." She says, cupping his face in her hands. "I didn't tell you because I don't want to keep you from following your dream. Being in Big Time Rush makes you happy. I'm not going to take that away from you."

"But it means nothing unless I have you." James sobs.

"Hey, you're acting like we're getting a divorce." Brianne laughs weakly. "Jay, maybe I just need to get away for a few weeks. Just to clear my head."

"Brie, don't leave me!" James cries.

"I'm not leaving you." Brianne says, kissing his forehead. "I just need a break from Hollywood."

"I love you." James whispers, burying his face in her shoulder. "I can't lose you."

"Jay, you could come with me if you want." Brianne tells him. "I just want to get away from this town for two weeks."

"Brie, you know that Gustavo would throw a fit if I took another vacation." James says softly. Branne nods in understand, wiping his tears away with her thumb.

"I'll be back in two weeks." She reassures him. "I promise."

James sniffles before kissing her cheek.

"Okay." He whispers.

Brianne smiles as she pulls him into a standing position, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Let's finish celebrating my birthday." She says, giving him a loving squeeze. James smiles softly as he wraps his arm around her shoulders, walking up the stairs.

"Let's do that."

**A/N: Well, I once again managed to update twice in one day:D Anyway, the drama has officially begun! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter**

**Review!**


	20. Missing You

Being away from Brianne for two hours is bad enough, but James doesn't know if he can handle two weeks. Two weeks without hugging her, kissing her, or being able to feel their twins. He doesn't know how he's going to get through the next two weeks. It's going to be so horrible. And putting her suitcases into her car doesn't really make him feel any better. She's going to be in Portland, which is more than fourteen hours away. Why does she have to go back to her hometown? She has only been there once since she moved to LA, but she was only there because she was on tour. James knows that Brianne needs some time away from Hollywood, but he's going to miss her so much.

"Jay, are you mad at me?" Brianne says, wrapping her arms around his waist. James shakes his head as he wraps his arms around her. kissing her forehead. He rests his forehead against hers and places one hand on her large stomach, looking at her with tearful eyes. He isn't going to cry, especially not in front of Brianne. He's already cried enough and he needs to be strong for her. He needs to realize what she has been through since she came to Hollywood. She really needs a break from the craziness of this town.

"I'm not mad at you." He says softly. "But I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm only going to be gone for two weeks." Brianne says, kissing him softly. "You'll be okay."

James takes a deep breath, mentally slapping himself whenever a tear falls down his cheek. He closes his eyes as Brianne wipes the tear away, stroking his cheek. He's going to be a miserable wreck without this girl around. Brianne and the babies are the most important people in his life. What is he going to do without them?

"Hey, don't get all emotional on me." Brianne jokes, kissing his cheek. James smiles weakly as he rubs his eyes, pulling her into a hug. Then he gets on his knees and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her stomach.

"Daddy is going to miss you." He whispers. "Don't kick mommy too much."

"We'll be fine." Brianne giggles, stroking his hair. When James stands up, she pulls him into a kiss. She looks at her watch, looking at James with sympathy.

"I've gotta get to the airport." She tells him James is on the verge of tears as he hugs her again, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Brianne gives him another kiss and whispers "I love you" before getting into the drivers seat of her car. She blows him a kiss before driving away. At that moment, Maddie rushes outside, barking after Brianne. James sniffles as he picks Maddie up.

"Hey, let's go inside." He says, walking into the house. He puts her down before collapsing onto the couch, groaning loudly. Before he knows it, he falls asleep.

Two hours later, he wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. He yawns as he stands up, walking into the hallway. When he opens the door, his friends are standing on the porch.

"Hey, Mrs. Knight wants you to stay at the Palm Woods while Brianne is gone." Kendall tells him. "Just pack a few things and come with us."

"What about Maddie?" He says, motioning to the dog that is pawing at his leg. He rolls his eyes as he picks her up, giving her a warning look.

"Bring her with you!" Logan says. James shrugs before handing Maddie to Kendall, then he walks upstairs. A few minutes later, he returns with three suitcases. One for his clothes, another for his hair and skin products, and another for Maddie's food and toys. He puts the suitcases down before grabbing Maddie's pink dog carrier. He grabs Maddie and gently pushes her into the carrier, closing it. He sighs softly as Maddie whimpers, trying to smile as he playfully pokes her nose. He grins as he tries to bite his finger. Then he stands up and tries to lift the suitcases and the carrier. But Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are quick to help out. They all walk out to Logan's car and load everything up before getting inside.

"Man, you're not gonna be all depressed, are you?" Carlos asks him.

"Why would I be? My wife is going to be in another state for two weeks, she's pregnant with my kids, and I can't see her at all." James says sarcastically. Feeling sympathy for his friend, Kendall rubs the boys shoulder.

"You guys promised to call each other, right?" Logan asks him.

"Yeah." James says sadly. "But I just want to see her again."

"These next two weeks won't be as long as you think." Carlos reassures him.

"I guess." James says as they arrive at the Palm Woods. The boys get out of the car and begin unloading the suitcases. Once they've unloaded everything, they walk into the Palm Woods lobby.

**At LAX**

Brianne looks around the crowded airport as she walks into the waiting area. She already got her ticket, so now she has to wait for them to call her flight. Leaving Los Angeles is kind of bittersweet, even though she's only going to be gone for two weeks. She's happy to get away for a while, but she's really going to miss James. She's going to be thinking about him while she's gone. He's everything to her

While she waits, she stares at the background on her phone. She's almost five months pregnant in the picture and James is hugging her from behind, touching her stomach with a cheerful smile on his face. As usual, Brianne is leaning back into his embrace. Her hands are on top of his hands.

"Flight to Portland is now boarding." Someone says over the sound system. Brianne stands up and carefully bends over to grab her purse. She places a hand on her lower back as she stands up straight, walking towards the boarding area. She hands her ticket to the employee before boarding the plane. She chooses a window seat and puts her purse in the other seat. She sighs as she places both hands on her stomach, groaning as they give a particularly hard kick.

"Hey, you guys are hurting mommy." She whispers, rubbing her stomach. Now that's she's officially six months along, she's really big. She doesn't even want to think about what she's going to look like in three months. Allison and Mason are kicking really hard now. It can hurt, but it also makes her smile when she feels them moving.

They give another kick that doesn't hurt at all.

"Seriously, don't kick me." She giggles, rubbing her stomach. "I'm really tired."

She is grateful to be in first glass because it's so comfortable. The seats in front of her aren't too close to her, so she and her growing baby bump have plenty of room.

"Miss, where is the restroom?" She asks the stewardess.

"In the back." The woman says with a friendly voice. Brianne thanks her before standing up and walking into the restroom. She closes the door and dials James number on her cell phone.

"Hello?" His gorgeous voice says.

"Jay, it's me." She whispers.

"Hey!" James says happily. "Where are you now?"

"In the restroom on the plane, secretly calling you. We're probably suppose to be putting our electronic devices away, but I needed to hear your voice."

"Awww." James says softly. "I love you, Brie."

"I love you too, babe." Brianne whispers. "Hey, I've gotta go. "Bye."

"Bye, baby girl." James says before hanging up.

Brianne sighs as she puts her phone back in her purse. She rubs her stomach before walking out to the restroom, returning to her seat. She looks out the window, holding her stomach as the plane begins to take off. She loves having the window seat, but she also feels just a little anxious. On the bright side, she is about to return to her hometown. She loved Portland, but she left to follow her dream. After she has checked into her hotel, she's going to drive by her old school (Portland Middle SchooL) and she's going to get some ice cream from that ice cream shop that she and her old friends were so obsessed with. It was a popular after school hang out.

She just has to get through this flight

**At The Palm Woods**

James stares at the TV with a depressed look on his face. He's watching Brianne's "Robot" music video, while eating a carton of chocolate ice cream. That gorgeous girl on the screen belongs to him, yet she's in Portland while he's stuck in Los Angeles. It's only been three hours, but James still feels like he's going crazy. Everything seems to remind him of his girl.

"James, you're going to get sick if you keep eating like that." Mrs. Knight says as she takes the carton away from him. She runs her fingers through his hair before walking to the kitchen. She puts the carton back in the freezer before returning to the living room, sitting next to James. She gently moves him so that his head is resting against her shoulder, treating him like her own son. When he was a kid, he spend a lot of his time at their house, so Mrs. Knight thinks of him as one of her own.

"I miss her." He mutters quietly.

"I know, sweetie." Mrs. Knight says, kissing his forehead. "But she's only going to be gone for two weeks."

"But we've never been apart for that long." James tells her. "And who's going to remind her not to drink caffeinated drinks? Who's going to give her back rubs whenever she's hurting? Who's going to feed her whenever she gets her cravings?"

"Jay, Brie is a grown woman." Mrs. Knight says, forcing him to look at her. "She can take care of herself."

"I know." James says, sniffling.

"You're going to be fine." Mrs. Knight says, stroking his hair. "You and Brie have a strong relationship. You kids can get through anything."

James nods as he stands up, running a hand through his hair. He's wearing jeans, a red T shirt, a grey jacket, and a pair of Vans. He walks into his old bedroom and lays down, wishing that he could cuddle with Brianne. He wants her to lay next to him and hide her face in the crook of his neck, while he rubs her stomach. He won't be experiencing any moments like that for several days. This beautiful girl became his wife in December and he wouldn't give her up for anything.

"Sweetie, I want you to eat some real food, then I want you to go down to the pool and get some fresh air." Mrs. Knight says, kneeling by the bed. She helps him out of bed and leads him into the kitchen. "I made dinosaur chicken. I thought that you boys would enjoy that."

She kisses the top of his head before sitting next to him. She's going to make sure that he takes care of himself. She occasionally fears that he neglects his own health because he's so busy worrying about Brianne. The girl is pregnant, so it's natural for James to be protective of her, but he can't just forget about himself.

"Are you and Brie nervous about the babies?" She asks, wanting to have a conversation with him.

"A little." James admits. "But we're excited."

"I think that you're going to be a great dad."Mrs. Knight says, grabbing his hand. "You've grown up so much. I remember how you were always so concerned with yourself and your looks. Now you're a completely different person."

"Getting married and becoming a parent can do that." James says with a small smile.

"Brie is lucky to have you." Mrs. Knight says, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand. "I can see why she loves you so much."

James nods as he eats the last dinosaur chicken. Mrs. Knight smiles as she puts the plate into the sink before returning to the dining room table.

"Alright, have fun at the pool." She says, pushing James towards the front door. She kisses his cheek before allowing him to walk out of the apartment.

**Portland National Airport**

Brianne looks around as she steps of the airplane. Her mom already arranged for a taxi to pick her up and take her to the hotel. She also mentioned to the taxi company that Brianne is pregnant and will need someone to carry her luggage to the taxi. Some of the suitcases are pretty heavy, so her mom and James don't want her carrying the luggage by herself. The "No Overexerting Herself" rule is still being applied.

"Mrs. Diamond?" Someone says. She turns around to see a man in a black suit.

"Yeah?" She questions.

"I"m your taxi driver." The man tells her. "We need to get your luggage, then I can take you to your hotel."

"Sounds good to me." Brianne says as they walk to the luggage pickup area. She grabs the lighter suitcases, while the taxi driver gets the heavier ones. They walk out to the limo, where he proceeds to put the suitcases in the drink. Then he opens the door for Brianne, allowing her to get into the backseat.

"Where to?" He asks her.

"The River Place Hotel." Brianne tells him.

**Ten minutes later**

"My name is Robert. If you need anything, just let me know." The taxi driver says as he hands a business card to her.

"Thank you so much." Brianne says. Robert nods before walking out of the hotel room. The school and ice cream shop are only a few miles away, so she's going to walk. Of course, she isn't going to tell James about it, because he would freak out. He's the most overprotective dad to be that Brianne has ever met. He's overprotective in a really sweet and adorable way.

She is about to walk out of the suite when the babies give her stomach another hard kick.

"Ow!" She yells as she clutches her stomach. She holds onto the wall and breathes deeply for a moment, holding her stomach. She rubs her stomach, breathing a sigh of relief as the pain subsides. She keeps her hand on her stomach as she walks out of the suite, walking into an elevator. She groans as she holds onto the wall, putting her other hand on her lower back. She knows that pain is normal at this stage in her pregnancy, but she really wants to have the babies already.

"Allie, Mason, I love both of you, but please stop hurting mommy." She mutters as the elevator arrives at the first floor. She walks through the front doors of the hotel and begins walking down the sidewalk. She takes her cell phone out of her purse and sends a text message to James.

_The hotel is amazing, babe! :) I love you!  
_

_Love, Brie_

A few minutes later, she gets a response.

_Just like you, my love:)_

_Love, Jay_

Brianne laughs as she puts her phone back in her purse. James says the sweetest things to her. It's one of the many reasons why she loves him so much. She stares at her wedding ring with love as she arrives at Portland Middle School. Classes have been dismissed for the summer, which makes it a lot easier for Brianne to enjoy her visit.

She walks to the front entrance, pressing her face against the glass doors. She almost wants to cry when she sees the main lobby. It's been years since she's seen this place, but she remembers very clearly.

"This is where I went to school." She whispers to her unborn babies. She pulls on the handles of the door, frowning when she realizes that its locked. She rolls her eyes as she walks around to the back door, which is also locked. So she decides to just walk around the campus. She sees everything from the football field to the tennis court. Brianne remembers when she tried out for the tennis team. It didn't turn out so well, because she ended up getting whacked on the head with a tennis ball and had to be taken to the hospital. It wasn't a serious injury, but the bruise was so bad and it really scared her mom. So she didn't get to pay on the tennis team.

"Hey, the green house!" She exclaims as she walks into a wooden building. She smiles as she is met with the smell of freshly planted flowers. The botany club use to come out here and plant new flowers. Brianne wasn't in the club, but she was a frequent visitor. She loves flowers!

"The botany club really did good, didn't they?" She says to Allison and Mason. She giggles as they give her a small kick. "Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, I don't think that we're going to get inside, so I'm going to get some ice cream."

"And I really should've brought a jacket." She says, rubbing her upper arms. Portland is experiencing some cold weather today, which she hasn't really experienced in a few years. She walks off of the campus and begins walking down the sidewalk. She walks into the ice cream shop and approaches the checkout counter. She smiles as she orders the chocolate ice cream, happy that the employees and customers aren't going crazy upon seeing her. She just orders the ice cream, pays for it and sits at a table.

**The Palm Woods**

James rolls his eyes as his friends beg him to do something that doesn't involve laying around. Mrs. Knight told him to go to the pool, but she never told what to do. So he's going to do whatever he wants to do. He just wants to relax on a lawn chair and think about Brianne. He's in no mood to do anything else. This whole day has been torture for him. He loves hanging out with his friends, but he feels lonely without Brianne around. Once again, he's perfectly aware of the reason for her trip. Hollywood was driving her crazy. It was for the best, but James can't really see the positive in his situation. He's actually going to sleep by himself for the first time in over five months. This is the first time in almost six months that he's no going to wake up with Brianne laying next to him. The thought makes him want to cry, but he isn't sure how good it would look for him to start sobbing in front of his friends and the other Palm Woods guests.

"James, you've gotta go something." Kendall tells him.

"No I don't." James argues, rolling onto his side.

"Jay, please do something." Carlos begs.

"You're not going to feel better unless you try to have some fun." Logan tells him.

"What am I suppose to do?" James asks as he sits up. He rubs his tired and tearful eyes before looking at his friends. He shrieks as Carlos whacks him with some kind of pool toy. He sighs as he stands up, taking his jacket off. He takes the pool toy away from Carlos and returns the gesture. Kendall and Logan laugh as the two boys start a playful fight.

"Okay, that's enough." Kendall says as he separates them.

"Well, I did something." James says. "Can I go to bed now?"

"James, it's only five in the afternoon." Logan says as they walk into the lobby.

"But I'm really tired." James says sadly, following his friends into the elevator. He closes his eyes and leans back against the wall, feeling so exhausted. The stress is causing him to get tired easily, which he really hates. He doesn't usually get tired so easily, but that changes when he's stressed out.

The boys walk into 2J and James immediately walks to his old room. He changes into a pair of black track pants and a blue T shirt. Then he collapses onto the bed, pulling the covers over himself. Just as he is about to fall asleep, someone begins stroking his hair.

"Are you feeling okay, honey?" Mrs. Knight asks him.

"I don't feel good." James says softly. "I'm getting a headache and my stomach hurts."

Mrs. Knight sighs as she places her hand against his forehead.

"You feel warm." She says. "Just get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." James whispers before falling asleep. Mrs. Knight gives him a sympathetic look as she kisses his forehead, then she she walks out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

**River Place Hotel**

Brianne sighs as she flips through the channels, really missing James. She's on this vacation to save her sanity, but being without James makes her feel even worse. She feels so empty when she doesn't have him next to her. She isn't going to get a goodnight hug and kiss like she usually does. She hates missing out on her goodnight hug and kiss! If she was more emotionally stable, she could've handled her Hollywood life a lot better than she does. She knows that she's stronger than she thinks, but it's hard to believe that when she's been through so much.

"Can you see me? Cause I'm right here. Can you listen? Cause I've been trying to make you notice what it would mean to me to feel like somebody." She sings softly. "Somebody" is a song that she wrote two years ago, but it didn't make it onto her third album. Hopefully, it will be on her fourth album. She thinks that it would really fit the albums theme. One time, she sang it to James and he said that it was perfect. Whenever she writes a new song, she always shows it to him before she shows it to anyone else. She trusts his opinion more than anything else.

She finally decides that she has to call him. She hasn't heard his voice in hours, which isn't a good thing for her. She'll burst into tears if she has to go any longer without talking to him.

She grabs her cell phone and dials his number, frowning when he isn't the one that picks up.

"Brianne, it's Mrs. Knight."

"Um, hi. Is James there?" Brianne asks.

"Yeah!" Mrs. Knight says. "But he's taking a nap. He's not feeling too good right now. I just checked his temperature, It's a hundred degrees."

"Oh my gosh!" Brianne gasps. "Is he okay?"

"Brie, relax! He's fine." Mrs. Knight says quickly. "I'll wake him up for you. He's been missing you like crazy."

Brianne listens as Mrs. Knight whispers "Sweetie, Brie is on the phone."

"Hello?" James whispers weakly.

"Hi, baby. How are you feeling?" Brianne says sweetly. "Mrs. Knight said that you're sick."

"Brie, I'm fine." James whispers with a weak laugh. "How are the babies?"

"They're doing great." Brianne says, rubbing her stomach. "I think that they miss their daddy."

"I miss them too." James says softly, coughing loudly.

"Jay, why don't you talk to them?" She says before holding the phone to her stomach. "Hey, daddy is on the phone!"

Since James can barely talk, Brianne can't hear what he's saying. She laughs as the babies kick when they hear their dads voice. Brianne is excited because the babies can understand voices now. So they'll respond when someone talks to them, usually by kicking Brianne.

"Yeah, they definitely miss you." She giggles. She frowns as James coughs again, listening as he groans softly. "Jay, you need to get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." James says weakly. "I love you, princess."

"I love you, baby boy." Brianne whispers before hanging up. She puts her phone on the bedside table before falling onto her back. She grabs a pillow and covers her face with it, muffling her screams.

She can already see that the next two weeks are going to be really long and difficult.

**Songs**

**Somebody-Lemonade Mouth **

* * *

******Review! :D**


	21. Going Crazy Without You

Brianne wakes up around five on Monday morning. Today is the third day of her vacation and she has actually been having a good time. She and James have talked every day and they're going to video chat tonight. They are both excited to actually see each others faces, even though it's only virtual. But Brianne is going to the Portland Art Museum, have lunch at the Portland City Grill, then she's going to the Portland Chinese Garden. It's going to be such a fun day. She still misses her husband, but she's happy whenever she gets to talk to him. She can't wait for their video chat session tonight.

She sighs as she sits up, holding onto her stomach. Allison and Mason still like to kick her and it can hurt really bad sometimes. It doesn't bring her to tears or anything, but it still hurts a lot. She doesn't know why they kick so hard, but she just has to deal with it for three more months. Then she can finally hold her beautiful babies. She has a feeling that Allison is going to look like her daddy. Mason will probably look more like Brianne.

"Okay, just breathe, Brianne." She whispers to herself, taking slow and steady breaths. Her mom has been showing her how to breathe whenever she feels pain. It actually helps her a lot. Anyway, she is starting to relax when the babies decide to kick her even harder than before. She gives a loud cry as she clutches the bedsheets, holding her stomach with her other hand. She breathes deeply, clenching her eyes shut. She continues to breathe, wanting this to be over. If a simple kick can be this painful, then she doesn't even want to think about what the birth is going to be like.

"Wow, you kids have strong feet." She whispers through deep breaths. Once the pain has subsided, she slowly gets out of bed. She stands in front of the mirror, running her hands over her stomach. She holds onto the wall, still feeling kind of tired. Once the exhaustion is gone, she begins getting some clothes from her suitcase. She chooses a pair of jeans and a purple spaghetti strap maternity top.

A few minutes later, she walks out of the restroom in her new clothes. She sits on the bed and growls in frustration as she tries to bend over to put her socks on. But her stomach is so big and prevents her from doing these things. So she settles on some silver flip fops, which are a lot easier to put on. She starts to stand up, but the babies just won't stop kicking her. She gasps and doubles over, grabbing her stomach.

"What do you kids want?" She asks through clenched teeth. She takes a deep breath before standing up. "Maybe mommy should drink something. Would that calm you down?"

She walks over to the mini fridge and grabs a bottle of Welch's grape juice. She takes a heavy swig of the drink before putting it back in the fridge. She keeps a hand on her stomach as she grabs her cell phone dialing James number. She sighs in relief as he answers the phone.

"Jay, it's Brie."

"Hey, girl." James says tiredly. He seems to be feeling a lot better, considering that he's been sick for the past two days. Mrs. Knight said that he threw up three times yesterday. Brianne felt so bad for him. She hates when he's feeling sick. Even worse, she isn't there to take care of him.

"Allie and Mason keep kicking me and it really hurts." She groans, rubbing her stomach.

"Brie, your mom showed you some breathing techniques." James tells her. "Just breathe through the pain."

"Jay, I did breathe through the pain!" Brianne tells him. "And I drank some grape juice. I thought that it might calm them down."

"It might." James says softly. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better." Brianne says as she grabs her purse. "I'm gonna go to the Portland Art Museum."

"Sounds fun." James says with a yawn.

"Yeah." Brianne says with a smile. She places a hand on her lower back as she walks towards the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Knight is calling us for breakfast." James says. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, baby. I love you." Brianne says, sad about hanging up. She wishes that she could talk to him all day. She can't wait until they can be together again.

"I love you, baby girl." James says before hanging up. Brianne sniffles as she walks out of the hotel room, wiping her tearful eyes. She pushes some hair away from her face as she walks into an elevator. She leans back against the wall, rubbing her stomach. Now the babies are giving gentler kicks that are a lot less painful.

She walks into the lobby, walking out the front door. She got her rental car yesterday, so she can finally drive again. She got a red Toyota to drive while she's on vacation. It's actually pretty cool and very comfortable. But she really misses her Mercedes Benz. Strangely enough, she actually misses Los Angeles. She misses her husband, her friends, and she even misses the paparazzi. Well, not too much.

She gets into the drivers seat, moving her seat back just a little bit. She needs to give her baby bump plenty of room. She starts the car and drives out of the parking lot. She turns the ready on, listening as "We Ride" by Rihanna starts blasting through the speakers. She smiles happily when she finally arrives at the museum. She gets out of the car and walks into the building, approaching the front desk. She buys her ticket, then she goes to enjoy the art. She approaches a beautiful painting of a field of colorful flowers. She admires the painting for several minutes, when someone stands next to her. The person is short brunette girl, who is looking at the painting while taking notes.

""This artist is amazing." The girl says. "Of course, I do enjoy flowers."

"Me too!" Brianne tells her. When the girl looks up, she gets a look of surprise on her face.

"Brianne Rocque!" She exclaims. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that it's you! It's me! Tammy Milton! Um, we were best friends in junior high."

Tammy Milton...Oh yeah! Brianne remembers her! They _were_ best friends. In fact, they were like sisters. After Brianne moved to Los Angeles, they stayed in touch for a while, but the phone calls became less frequent and they drifted apart.

"Hey!" She says, giving Tammy a hug. "What are you up to?"

"I'm doing a research project for my art appreciation class. We're suppose to find an artist and write a paper about them. I'm totally writing about Monet."

"What college are you going to?" Brianne asks.

"Portland State University." Tammy says as she writes something in her notebook. "I'm majoring in art with a minor in literature."

"Cool."

"Wow." Tammy says as she looks at Brianne's stomach. "You're pregnant."

"Six months." Brianne says with a smile.

"Congratulations." Tammy says. "Hey, where are you staying?"

"River Place Hotel."

"How long are you going to be in town? Because you should stay in my dorm with me. I don't have a roommate."

"I'm going to be in town for two weeks." Brianne tells her. "But I wouldn't want to impose or anything."

"I insist." Tammy says happily. "It would be great to have you."

"Um, Tammy, i think that I'll stick with my hotel room." Brianne says with a grin.

"Oh, that's fine." Tammy says. The two girls continue their conversation as they move on to the next painting.

**Palm Woods**

James is getting sick and tired of girls hanging all over him. Now that Brianne is gone, Rachel and the Jennifers won't leave him alone. He always rejects them, but they still won't go away. They know that he married, but they don't seem to care. They seem happy that Brianne isn't here. They obviously have high hopes that James will dump Brianne for them. It's never going to happen. He loves Brianne and he's always going to be faithful to her.

"You look great today." Rachel says, kissing the side of his neck.

"Seriously, leave me alone." James says standing up. He tries to walk away, but Rachel grabs his hand. She wraps her arms around his neck and tries to kiss him, but he pushes her away.

"Come on, baby." Rachel whispers, resting her hands on his abs. "Do you really want to be stuck at home all the time? Because that's going to happen when Brianne has the baby. You don't want to be tied down, do you?"

"I love my wife and kids." James says, stepping away from her. "Brianne is the only one that I want to be with."

He storms into the elevator, rubbing the side of his neck with a disgusted look. Brianne is the only girl that can do that without freaking him out. When he first met Rachel, he didn't know that she could be that forward. He doesn't like girls that are like that. Brianne was a little bold when she and James first met, bit she was never as crazy as Rachel can be.

He rubs his temples as he walks down the hallway, walking into apartment 2J. He coughs softly, still getting over his sickness. He feels much better than he did before, but he hasn't totally recovered yet.

"James, what's wrong?" Mrs. Knight says as she leads him over to the couch. "You look upset."

"Rachel and the Jennifers won't leave me alone." James says, covering his face with his hands. "They are constantly trying to kiss me and talk to me. It's driving me insane."

"Sweetie, don't worry about them." Mrs. Knight says, rubbing his back. "Once Brie comes home, they'll leave you alone."

"I don't know if I can take this anymore." James says tiredly. "I miss my girl."

"You just just to relax." Mrs. Knight says as she walks behind the couch. She begins rubbing his shoulders, hoping that she can do this as well as Brianne. James always seems so happy and relaxed when Brianne massages his shoulders. Mrs. Knight doesn't know if anyone could have that same effect on him.

Luckily, James slowly begins to relax. He closes his eyes and leans his head back as Mrs. Knight rubs his arms and shoulders.

"Hey, let's see if you still have a fever." She says, placing one hand on his forehead. "Nope!"

She continues rubbing his shoulders in a calming motion.

"Kendall and Katie both said that Brianne talks about you on Scuttlebug. She's missing you as much as you miss her." She tells him.

She kisses the top of his head.

James sighs as he crosses his arms, trying to focus on the comforting shoulder rub. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he won't let them fall. He isn't going to let anyone see him as weak. He feels happy whenever Brianne is sitting next to him, but she's not here right now. It's killing him He hasn't seen his beautiful and amazing wife in almost three days. They talked on the phone for almost three hours last night, but it's not the same as having her right with him.

He sniffles as he stands up, walking into his old bedroom. As soon as he sits on the bed, he bursts into tears. He doesn't feel any better when Mrs Knight sits in front of him, rubbing his bicep. He continues crying as he leans forward, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Shhh." She whispers, stroking his hair. "It's okay, honey."

"I can't believe that I have to be without her for two weeks! I need her with me! I need her hugs and her kisses...I need to be able to touch her stomach and feel our kids. I can't go two weeks without those things." James sobs.

"James, calm down." Mrs. Knight whispers as she pulls away. "You and Brie are going to be fine."

"Mrs. Knight, I almost lost her last year. I was so protective of her, but it almost ruined our relationship. I almost didn't marry her because she broke up with me for two weeks." James cries, wiping his tear stained cheeks.

"But you're still together, aren't you?" Mrs. Knight says sweetly. "You don't need to worry about your relationship."

"It's not about our relationship." James whispers. "it's about being able to wake up with her in my arms. I love that feeling."

"I know." Mrs. Knight says, kissing his cheek. "You just need to have some fun."

James nods slowly, staring at the bedsheets. He smiles softly as Mrs. Knight strokes his cheek, grateful that someone cares enough to comfort him when he's so upset.

Hopefully, things will get better soon.

**Portland**

After having lunch, Brianne is now walking into the Chinese Garden with Tammy. Even though Brianne turned down Tammy's offer to stay in her dorm, Tammy was happy to join Brianne at the Chinese Garden. Brianne thought that her offer was really sweet, but Brianne really enjoys the privacy of her suite. She came to Portland for privacy and that's what she's going to get. Allison and Mason keep her company, so she doesn't need to stay with anyone.

"Your husband is gorgeous." Tammy says as Brianne shows her a picture of James. "This girl that lives in the dorm next to mine...Well, she has a huge crush on him. She's completely jealous of you,"

"Well, he's mine." Brianne giggles. "He's the love of my life."

"What is he like?" Tammy asks her.

"He's the sweetest and most caring person that I have ever met." Brianne says dreamily. "I can't wait to go back home, so I can see him again."

"If you miss him so much, why did you leave?"

"The Hollywood life was driving me crazy. I needed a break." Brianne explains. "But I never realized how hard it would be to stay away from him. We've never been apart for so long. We're inseparable."

Tammy nods in understanding as she glances at her old friend.

"I remember how you were in junior high." She says, changing the subject. "You were really smart, but so loud! I remember when you got sent to the office because you were disrupting the class."

"Um, I've changed since then. " Brianne says as they walk down the walkway. "For about two years, I was complete party animal. I went to nightclubs, got totally wasted, and hung out with hard partying celebrities. Then I met James. I haven't been to a nightclub ever since."

"I wish I had a cute boyfriend." Tammy sighs. "I'm too nerdy for most of the guys at school."

"You just need to loosen up and be a little more outgoing. It's great that you care about your education, but it's okay to step away from the books sometimes. Go to the mall or something!"

"But in order to get a boyfriend, I need to look great." Tammy says, motioning to her clothes. Brianne cringes slightly. No offense to Tammy, but her outfit is kind of boring. She's wearing jeans, a plain white T shirt and black sweater vest, and a black blazer. She certainly doesn't look like a cool and fun loving nineteen year old girl. That's why Brianne is going to help her out.

"I think I can help you." She says with a smile. "Let's go!"

She grabs Tammy's hand and practically drags her towards the front exit.

**Ten minutes later**

"Brianne, I'm not sure if this really fits me." Tammy says as she stares at her reflection. She's trying on a denim miniskirt, a pink tank top, and a cute denim vest. She doesn't look like the girl that Brianne saw at the art museum. Tammy is a very pretty girl, but her fashion sense isn't great. But Brianne is going to change that. Tammy is going to look great once Brianne is done with her.

"You're not suppose to look like yourself." Brianne says. "You're suppose to be an improved version of yourself."

"I guess I do look better." Tammy says, posing awkwardly. She shrieks as she nearly trips in the high heels on her feet.

"Exactly." Brianne says happily. "Those cute college guys are going to love you."

'"You really think so?" Tammy asks as she turns around.

"I do." Brianne says as she opens the dressing room door. "You've gotta buy that outfit."

She smiles before walking out of the dressing room. A few minutes later, Tammy walks out of the dressing room, still wearing the clothes. Brianne insisted that she wear them out of the store, just to see if anyone notices. After they are done here, they're going to the salon so Tammy can get her hair done. She's going to get a totally makeover, courtesy of Brianne Elizabeth Diamond.

"Alright, let's get checked out." She says, linking her arm with Tammy's. Together, they walk towards the check out counter.

**Later**

Okay, it's finally time for her video chat session with James. She's sitting on the bed with her computer, when it makes a beeping noise. She squeals as a video chat window pops up and James appears on the screen. From what Brianne can see, he's laying on his bed, using his elbow to hold himself up. He's looking really good in his black track pants and red T shirt. Despite his previous sickness, he looks rather healthy. He's still a little pale, but he still looks very gorgeous. They stare at each other in silence for a moment, trying not to laugh.

"Jay, are we going to say anything? Or are we just going to sit here?" Brianne says in a joking voice.

"i'm sorry." James laughs. "I just wanted to take a few moments to stare at that gorgeous face of yours."

"Wow, you're still as romantic as ever." Brianne says, leaning closer to the screen. She watches as James falls onto his back, staring at her with a big smile on his face. She's really starting to regret her decision to leave Hollywood, even for two weeks. She did the right thing, but it feels so wrong. Hollywood was harsh, but she always had the love and support of her husband. Why couldn't that be good enough for her? She should've been happy that she had his help. She feels like she has gained a whole new level of appreciation for him.

"Hey, I may not be right there, but it doesn't mean that I don't want to impress my girl."

"Jay, you don't have to do much to impress me." Brianne says with a laugh. "Just let me look at you for as long as I want. I can guarantee that I will melt."

James chuckles as he presses his nose against the screen, smiling as Brianne imitates the gesture.

"Brie, I really miss you." James whispers softly. "This past three days have been miserable."

"I'm sorry, Jay." Brianne says sadly. "I'll be back real soon, okay? I couldn't possibly stay away from you."

James sniffles as he kisses the screen, a gesture that Brianne also proceeds to imitate. She wishes that she could kiss him for real.

"I love you so much, baby girl." James whispers in a choked up voice. "Never forget that."

Awww, he's about to cry. Brianne can tell by his voice and the look on his face. Why did she have to do this to him? Not only does she feel depressed, but she officially feels like the most selfish person ever. Her well being is no more important than his. James probably gets sick of the paparazzi too, but he never runs away from it. He's much stronger than Brianne.

"Jay, don't cry." She begs. "Gosh, how do I manage to be the worst person ever?"

"Brie, you're not a bad person." James says as he gets his composure back. "You needed this vacation. You need to stay stress free, so you and the babies will be healthy."

"Jay, the babies and I love you." Brianne tells him. "I can't wait until I can be in your arms again."

"Hey, we can do this." James says with a gentle smile.

"I know." Brianne says softly. "It's just a little hard."

"Brie, I believe in you."

"And I believe in you." Brianne says softly.

They both smile as they kiss their computer screens again.

They walk for about an hour until Mrs. Knight tells James to go to bed. James and Brianne say "I love you" before getting off their computers. Brianne nearly cries whenever she turns her computer off, enjoying her talk with James. They walked about everything from Tammy to the places that Brianne has seen to the progress of the new BTR album. James also mentioned something about Rachel and the Jennfiers being all over him, which is why Brianne plans on having a serious conversation with those girls when she gets home. That's another reason why she doesn't like being away from home. Now that she isn't around, girls can flirt with James and not worry about getting a beat down.

She wipes her eyes as she lays down, pulling the covers over herself. She turns the lamp off before falling asleep.

**Review! :)**


	22. Crash and Reunite

**Where is Brianne Rocque?**

**The nineteen year old pop sensation hasn't been seen all week. When her husband, Big Time Rush singer James Diamond, was asked about his wife's disappearance, he simply replied with "No comment." That led many to believe that there's trouble in paradise. The young couple has become one of Hollywood's favorites, but is it possible that they are already having marital problems? Could they be headed for a divorce? We're not sure, but everyone close to the couple refused to comment on the rumors. However, all signs point to problems in the supposedly happy marriage. Brianne hasn't updated her Scuttlebug since she went missing and James has refused to respond to fans that asked him about his wife. What is happening to Hollywood's It Couple? We'll keep you posted as more details become available.**

James groans as he buries his face in his hands. Since Brianne left for her vacation, the tabloid rumors have been getting worse. Everyone says that he and Brianne are having "marital problems". That's so not true! He and Brianne love each other and are very happy together. Brianne left because of stupid rumors like this one! If it weren't for the tabloids making up these lies, Brianne wouldn't have needed to go on a vacation. She would still be in LA with James.

Suddenly, he gets a very crazy and impulsive idea. He could get in trouble for doing this, but he has to do it. He's going to Portland. James needs to make sure that Brianne is okay. She's pregnant and she needs James to protect her. Portland is nothing like Los Angeles, but James doesn't feel like Brianne should be there by herself. She needs someone to make sure that she takes care of herself. She can't eat caffeinated drinks, she needs to remember to take the prenatal vitamins that Dr. Carter gave her, and she needs someone to comfort her when the babies kick too hard and cause her pain. James needs to be with her at all times, making sure that she has a healthy pregnancy.

"Maddie, I'm going to visit mommy, okay?" He says as he checks his suitcases, making sure that everything is packed. Since he doesn't actually live at the Palm Woods, he didn't bother unpacking his clothes. He just has to get everything to the van. And it's not like Ms. Knight won't know where he is. After all, he's going to leave a note on the dining room table.

"Okay, everyone went to the hockey rink, so I can leave without questions." He tells the dog, rubbing her head. He grabs a sheet of notebook paper and writes a short note, informing Ms. Knight of his location. He grabs all of his suitcases, leaves the note on the dining room table, and walks out of the apartment. As he approaches the van, he stares at the keys in his hand. He knows that he could get in trouble, but he's doing what he needs to do. His wife needs him!

He puts his suitcases in the backseat, then he gets in the drivers seat. He puts the keys in the ignition and drives out of the parking lot. He turns the radio on and listens to "Yeah" by Usher. James sighs as he watches the road in front of him. His mind is totally focused on Brianne. He's desperate to see his girl again. He can only go without her for so long. He wants to hold her hand, tell her that he loves her, and hear her sweet voice calling him "Jay" while she kisses him over and over again.

He probably should be paying more attention to his driving, but when he finally comes to this realization, he finds that it's too late. When he looks to his left, he sees bright lights heading towards him. He hears screeching tires and crunching metal before everything fades to black. He just wishes that he could stay unconscious. After only a few minutes, he begins to stir. He barely makes a move when he feels excruciating pain in his arm, ribs, and ankle. He cries out in pain as his arm wraps around his torso. He can hear sirens in the distance, but he's too focused on the intense pain shooting through him.

He tries to sit up, but clenches his teeth when the pain flares up.

"Ahhhh..." He groans through his teeth. He lets out a sob as he looks to his left, seeing some firemen approaching the car. He's never felt any pain worse than this. He should've just stayed home. He could've handled another week without Brianne. He could've been perfectly okay with talking to her on the phone. But he just had to go crazy and try to chase after her. That decision caused the pain that he's experiencing.

He breathes slowly, listening as the firemen use the Jaws Of Life to free him. After about ten minutes, they are able to yank the door off of its hinges. The paramedics rush over with a stretcher and prepare to lift James onto it.

"Stop!" He screams as they try to grab him. This movement makes the pain even worse, causing him to cry out in pain.

"We're here to help you, buddy." The paramedic says. "But you've gotta let us."

James nods weakly, crying as they pull him from the car. They secure him onto the stretcher and begin pushing him towards the ambulance. The pain is so bad and James is starting to wonder if he's going to make it. But he has to! He needs to be there for Brianne and their babies. He isn't going to let Brianne be a single mother. She's going to have him by her side if it's the last thing that he does.

**Portland **

Brianne groans as she collapses onto the bed. She went to the mall with Tammy for a while and they were going to go to the river, but she was way too tired. She just wants to spend the rest of the day in her suite, relaxing and watching TV. Allison and Mason are really starting to wear her out. Tammy nearly fainted when they kicked too hard and caused Brianne to double over in pain in the middle of Macy's. She thought that Brianne was going to labor, but Brianne quickly reassured her that the reason for her pain was the constant kicking of her children. Most of the customers and staff through that way too, so she had to give them the same reassurance. All she had to do was sit down for a moment, then she instantly felt better.

She reaches for the TV remote and turns the TV on, choosing to watch reruns of One Life To Live. She isn't really a big soap opera fans, but this is the only interesting thing that's playing right now.

She starts to become interested in the show whenever her cell phone starts ringing. She rests one hand on her stomach as she reaches for her phone on the bedside table. She looks at the caller ID, frowning when she sees Ms. Knight's name. Why would she be calling?

"Hello?" She asks in confusion.

"Brie, I just got a call from Cedars Sinai." Ms. Knight says tearfully. "James was in a car accident. I'm at the hospital right now. James is in surgery right now."

James...Her James is in surgery because of a car accident? Where was he even going? What happened to her guy?

"That's it." She says as she stands up. "I'm coming home."

"Be careful." Mrs. Knight says before hanging up.

Brianne is in a daze as she grabs her luggage, dragging it out of the hotel gasps in exhaustion as she bends over, too tired to carry the luggage by herself. An older man is walking out of his room and rushes over to Brianne when he sees her struggling.

"Miss, let me help." He says as he grabs the heavier suitcases. They walk into an elevator and Brianne waits anxiously, thinking about what James might be feeling right now. He's probably in so much pain and she isn't even there to hold his hand. But she's going to be. She's going to make sure that she's with him as he recovers. She's not going to let him go through this alone.

"Thanks for the help." She says as they walk out of the elevator. The man nods as Brianne walks over to the front desk, explaining her situation to the manager. Once she is checked out, she follows the man out to her rental car. He puts her suitcases in the back seat. Brianne thanks him once again before getting into the drivers seat. She knows that she shouldn't be talking on the phone while she drives, but she calls the rental car company's number and tells them to pick up the car at the airport. Then she hangs up and focuses on the road, praying for James.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Brianne has already got her ticket and now she has to wait to board the stupid plane. Her husband almost died and these people can't make the time go by faster? They're either really stupid or really insensitive. Her husband needs her, so they better hurry up. Her back hurts and her feet hurt, so they better not think that she won't have a pregnancy temper tantrum in the middle of the airport. She almost did that when she and James went to the Grove, but James was able to calm her down.

"Flight to Los Angeles is now boarding!"

"Thank you!" She shouts as she grabs her purse, forcing her ticket into the woman's hand. She mutters things under her breath as she walks onto the plane, sitting down in her seat. She sighs as she rubs her stomach, hoping that James will make it through this. Allison and Mason need their daddy.

She rests her head against the window, closing her eyes as the plane begins to take off.

**An hour later**

"Miss, we're here." Someone whispers. Brianne opens her eyes to find the stewardess gently shaking her shoulder. She yawns as she stands up, slowly walking off of the plane. She looks around the airport, searching for her mom. Allison said that she'll help Brianne take her luggage to her car, then they'll go to the hospital.

"Brie!"

She turns around to see her mom rushing towards her.

"Mom!" She cries as she hugs her mom. "Mom, is he okay?"

"Challen just called and said that he's out of surgery. He's going to be fine, Brie." Allison says as they walk over to the luggage pickup area. "He's going to be in pain for a while, but he's going to be fine."

"What were his injuries?" Brianne asks as they grabs her suitcases.

"He has several broken ribs, his left arm is broken, and his right ankle is broken." Allison says as they walk out of the airport. "He had to have surgery to stitch up a bad gash on his stomach."

"My poor baby." Brianne whimpers as she covers her face with her hands. She starts to cry, not noticing that her mom has closed the car door. She begins sobbing as her mom pulls her into a hug.

"Brie, he's going to be okay." Allison says, rubbing her back. "He's hurt really bad, but he's going to be fine."

"Mom, can we please go to the hospital now?" Brianne says softly. She wipes her eyes as she gets into the drivers seat, closing the door. More tears make their way down her cheeks as she follows her mom out of the parking lot. She holds back a gasp as the babies kick her, not wanting to end up in James situation.

"Guys, your daddy needs us." She says as she continues driving. Soon enough, she arrives at the hospital. She practically jumps out of the car, slamming the door shut and following her mom into the hospital lobby.

"Brie!" Logan says as he walks over to her, pulling the girl into a hug. Brianne starts sobbing uncontrollably while Logan desperately tries to comfort her. He strokes her hair, whispering comforting words to her.

"How did this even happen?" Brianne cries as she pulls away.

"According to the note, he was going to Portland." Mrs. Knight says, handing the note to her. "He wanted to see you."

Tears fall down Brianne's cheeks as she reads the note.

_Ms. Knight,_

_I know that you're going to be mad at me, but I can't be away from Brianne anymore. I just need to make sure that she's okay._

_Love, James_

"Unbelievable." Brianne says as she collapses into a chair. "How long until he wakes up?"

"Might be another hour." Kendall says quietly. "Maybe less."

"But he can have visitors now." Mrs. Knight says sweetly. "Why don't you go and stay with him for a while? He's in the ICU."

Brianne nods slowly as she begins walking down the hallway, crossing her arms over her stomach. In a few months, she'll becoming here, but she'll be coming for a much happier reason.

She stops in front of the ICU entrance, unsure of what to expect. She keeps telling herself to gather up the nerve to walk through those doors, carefully pushing them open. She walks past the rooms until she reaches James room. She gasps in horror as she walks into the room. Her husband doesn't even look like himself. His face is bruised and scratched up. He has a cast on his left arm and she knows that he has one on his leg, which is covered by the blanket. He has a bandage wrapped around his head. Okay, she can do that. She won't pass out. She is not going to faint when her husband is in this condition.

She sits in the chair next to his bed and grabs his hand.

"Jay? Honey, it's Brie." She says calmly. "If you can hear me, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here. I wasn't going to stay in Portland when you are so badly hurt. Jay, I'm so worried about you. Why did you try to come after me? I was only going to be gone for another week. Then I would've came back and we would continue planning for the babies arrival. You're their daddy, Jay. They need you to be okay, babe."

"Please." She whispers as she strokes his bruised cheek. "You've gotta wake up."

How could she get him to wake up Singing to him? Okay, she'll try that.

"Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. Whoa! Cause nothing even matters, nothing even matters. They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. Whoa! Cause nothing even matters. Nothing even matters." She sings, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. She sighs when he doesn't respond. "Who am I kidding? You listen to that every day. Maybe you would prefer this."

"I'm missing you so much. Can't help it, I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side. Don't know how I'll survive. I day without you is like a year without rain. Whoa!" She sings. He doesn't stir at first, but Brianne nearly cries again when he finally starts to respond to her voice. He gives her hand a light squeeze, getting her attention. "That's it,, Jay! Come on. You can do it. I'm right here."

James slowly opens his eyes, closing them when the light shines in his eyes. He groans softly as he looks to his left, glancing at Brianne with a weak expression.

"Br-Brie?" He whispers.

"Yeah." Brianne says, kissing his hand. "I'm here."

"Ahhh..." James groans softly.

"Shhhh." Brianne whispers, squeezing his hand. "You're okay. Do you need some morphine?"

"No way." James winces. "THat stuff will knock me out. I don't want to be unconscious while you're here."

"Jay, I was so worried about you." Brianne says as she climbs onto the bed, giving him a gentle hug. She kisses him softly, resting her forehead against his.

"Ahh. I'm okay, Brie. I'm in pain, but I'm okay." James says as he kisses her cheek. With his good hand, he touches her stomach with a weak smile on his face.

"These two have been killing me." Brianne says as she lays next to him. "I almost caused a big commotion at Macy's because everyone thought that I was in labor."

Despite the pain that he is feeling, James laughs. Well, Brianne feels relieved by the sound because it gives her some reassurance that James is going to have a (Hopefully) fast recover. If he's already laughing at Brianne's expense, then he must be feeling okay.

"You're hurt, so I'm not going to hit you." She mutters, resting her head on his shoulder. "But when you do get better? You're going to be in so much trouble for laughing at me."

"You're way too sensitive." James mutters tiredly, closing his eyes. Brianne frowns as she uses her elbow to prop herself up, looking at him.

"Jay, you're tired." She says softly. She starts to climb off of the bed when James grabs her arm.

"Don't leave me." He whispers, pulling her back. "You haven't even signed my cast yet. I want you to be the first."

Brianne smiles softly as she grabs a black Sharpie off the bedside table. She grabs his arm with a gently hand and rests it on her lap. She writes "Get well soon" and her name with a heart next to it. She puts the Sharpie away before carefully letting go of his arm. She plays with this bangs on his forehead, feeling guilty for ever leaving him. She already felt like she was making a mistake and now she knows why it was such mistake. Bad things always happen when they're apart. She doesn't understand that, but the reason isn't important. She just needs to help James through this. He has been taking care of her throughout her pregnancy. Now it's her turn to take care of him.

"Wow, my sides hurt like..." He starts to say until Brianne cuts him off.

"Don't finish that sentence." She giggles, giving him a kiss. "Mrs. Knight would kill you."

"I can't help it if my whole body feels like it's on fire." James argues weakly. He obviously doesn't have enough strength to take the argument any further. If he wasn't so banged up, he would've been happy to continue the playful fight.

"I'm sorry." Brianne says gently, rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." James says, cringing at the pain.

"Jay, how can I not worry about it? You can barely move!" Brianne says, feeling her eyes tear up again.

"Brie, you know what happens when you get emotional."

"What?" Brianne says tearfully.

"I get emotional." James says, using his good hand to hold hers. "So please don't cry unless you want me to cry. I've already done enough of that today."

Brianne sniffles as James wipes her tears away, stroking her cheek.

"I'm really happy that you're here, baby." He whispers, cupping her cheek.

"I thought that getting away from Hollywood was exactly what I needed." She tells him. "But I was wrong! I just needed to stop being so whiny and selfish and actually appreciate what I have. I was being ungrateful, Jay. I was acting miserable when I had no reason to be. I have you, Allie, Mason, the guys, my other friends, my fans, and a career that I love. I should've been grateful for that. I have so much, yet I didn't appreciate it. I should've been grateful for the stupid paparazzi attention too! If it weren't for those jerks, no one would even know who I am!"

"Brie, stop." James says quickly. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You were getting tired of people always following you around. Who wouldn't want to leave town?"

"Anyone with a brain." Brianne mutters.

"Brie, don't do this to yourself." James says sternly. "Look, you're here now. That's all that matters, okay?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Brie," James says in a firm voice. "I don't wanna hear it."

Brianne nods un understand as she lays down and drapes her arm over his chest, carefully not to irritate his ribs. She glances at his biceps, amazed that he can look this good in a hospital gown. Physically, he's pretty messed up, but he still looks like the gorgeous guy that she fell in love with.

"I was terrified when Mrs. Knight called me." She admits. "Jay, I can't believe that you tried to come after me."

"Brie, I missed you. Besides, everyone thinks that we're headed for a divorce because we haven't been seen together all week. I couldn't take it anymore! I freaked out because I thought that if we stayed apart for any longer, those rumors might come true. I'm not about to let our relationship end in divorce. You're the reason that I don't complain about my broken family life anymore, you're the reason that I can control my anger now, and you're the reason that I'm so happy. I wasn't going to let distance come between us. I love you way too much, baby."

"Jay, you and I are going to be together forever. You never have to worry about that." Brianne says, kissing his cheek.

"I know." James whispers softly. "I was pretty stupid, right?"

"You weren't stupid." Brianne says. "You were scared."

"Losing you would break my heart, Brie. "

"I know, Jay." She says, kissing his cheek. "I would feel the same way if I lost you."

"Yeah." James says, pulling her into a hug. The pain in his ribcage flares up, but he ignores it as he holds his wife for the first time in a week. "I love you, Brie."

At the exact same time, they lean into a passionate and loving kiss.

* * *

**I couldn't keep them apart for too long;D Anyway, I really hope that you liked this chapter:) Please review!**


	23. Everything Is Getting Better

Brianne smiles as she walks into James hospital room. After a few days in the ICU, he was finally moved to a regular room. Brianne also learned that he's going to be in the hospital for another week. So she's going to be spending a large amount of her time at the hospital. She wants to make sure that James has some company, despite everyone telling her to go home and get some sleep. Even James was saying that! But Brianne isn't going to listen to them. She isn't going to stay at home while her husband is stuck in a boring hospital room.

"Hey." James says softly. He's still a little weak, but he's doing a lot better. He talks with his normal voice again, instead of whisper like he did when he had gotten out of surgery. He's still in a lot of pain, but the nurses always give him painkillers if he needs them.

"How is my guy feeling?" Brianne smiles as she kisses him softly.

"Hurting." James says with a weak smile. "I was going to ask for some medicine, but it hurts too much for me to reach the call button."

Brianne smiles as she strokes his cheek before reaching over to press the call button.

James can wear regular clothes now. He is currently wearing a brown plaid button up shirt (Left open to reveal a baby blue T shirt) and black track pants. To Brianne's confusion and surprise, he's wearing a pair of glasses. He usually only wears glasses on the rare occasion that he actually reads bandage that was previously wrapped around his head is now gone. Most of the cuts and bruised are starting to heal. They're not completely gone, but they're looking a lot better. James still has a bandage wrapped around his stomach due to the gash that had to be stitched up. He can barely move without flinching in pain. According to the doctors, he's going to need a wheelchair or crutches whenever he gets out of here. Brianne thinks that he should use the wheelchair, but James said no because Brianne would have to push him around. (Once again, The No Overexerting Herself rule still applies here)

"Thanks." James says, groaning through his teeth as he tries to sit up.

"Jay! What are you doing?" Brianne asks as she grabs him.

"I want to sit up." James says tiredly. Brianne holds onto him and helps him into a sitting position. She keeps her arm around his waist, making sure that he doesn't fall.

"Did you call?" James doctor, Dr. Hayden, asks as he walks into the room.

"Yes." Brianne says as she helps James lay back down. She rubs her stomach in a gentle motion. "He needs some pain medication."

"No problem." Dr. Hayden says as he begins messing with the IV. James and Brianne watch as he refills the IV with pain medication. Suddenly, Brianne feels a very hard kick in her stomach, causing her to grab her stomach and yelp in pain. She doesn't know why the kicks are so painful? Does it have something to do with expecting twins? Because most mothers have a great time when their baby kicks.

"Brie, what's wrong?" James says worriedly, rubbing her back.

"Do I need to get someone?" Dr. Hayden asks, walking over to her.

"No, it's fine." Brianne says as the pain goes away. "The babies just kicked me."

"Well, let me know if you need anything." Dr. Hayden says before walking out of the room. Brianne breathes slowly as she rubs her stomach, still curious about the painful kicking. She already has some bruising because they kick so hard.

James rubs her back as he stares at her with concern.

"Brie, turn around." He says softly. Brianne turns around to face him, watching as he places his good hand on her stomach. He rubs it gently and Brianne amazed at how gentle he is being. He must have the magical touch or something, because the babies are no longer trying to beat her up. "Why are you kids hurting mommy?"

Brianne giggles as she places her hand on top of his. James is going to be the best dad ever.

"Jay, if you can make it through the first few months, then I am going to get you an awesome Fathers Day present." She teases.

"Hey, you should do that anyway because I'm awesome." James smirks. "And I'm pretty sure that our children will agree with me."

"You're still the conceited pretty boy?" Brianne questions. James gives her a gentle smile, rolling his eyes. Brianne stares him, realizing how tired he looks. They still haven't found the guy that crashed into him. From what Mrs. Knight told her, James was distracted and ran a red light, then some pickup truck crashed into the drivers side of the van. She can tell that James feels bad for wrecking the van, but Mrs. Knight said not to worry about it. She's going to go shopping for a new van next week. She has told Brianne that she doesn't want James to keep blaming himself for the accident. After all, it wasn't just his fault. The other guy should've stopped when he saw James.

"Man, I wish I could get out of this room for a while. I'm getting claustrophobic." James mutters.

"Jay, you need to rest." Brianne says, running her fingers through his hair. "You'll be out of here in a few days, but the doctor still wants you to rest. You can't overexert yourself."

"Neither of us can do that." James argues.

"I know." Brianne says, giving him a kiss.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in." Brianne says. The door opens slowly and James parents (And Amanda) walk into the room. THey all had to work, so they weren't able to visit him right away. Mr. Diamond and Amanda will be getting married in July, so James and Brianne have to go to Minnesota for the wedding. Mr. Diamond has picked another best man since hearing about James accident. When he and James talked on the phone, he said that he wants James to focus on his recovery. James just had to roll his eyes because he's never sure if his dad really means what he says. How does James know that his dad really cares about his recovery?

"Hi, sweetie." Mrs. Diamond says, kissing his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." James says softly, holding Brianne's hand. Brianne smiles as she gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Jay, I'm going to the cafeteria, okay?" She says as she climbs off of the bed. Mrs. Diamond is quick to help her son's pregnant wife off the bed, grabbing her arm with one hand and wrapping another arm around her waist. "Thanks."

She waves at everyone and blows a kiss to James before walking out of the room. She frowns as her new way of walking. Now that she has gotten so big, she has a slight waddle to her step. James always laughs when she tells him that her walking reminds her of a penguin. Well, penguins waddle too!

Before she can make it to the cafeteria, she feels a pain in her stomach. She hasn't been having the Braxton Hicks contractions very much, but it feels like they're coming back. So she walks to the nearest (One person) restroom and slides down to the floor, holding her stomach. She groans as she clutches her stomach, trying to use the breathing techniques that her mom taught her. She nearly screams as the pain hits again, but she relaxes and continues to breath deeply until the pain passes. Even after the pain is gone, she doesn't get up right away. She just sits there and holds onto her stomach, feeling to tired too even try standing up.

"Okay." She says in a slightly strained voice. "All better."

So she slowly pushes herself off the ground and walks over to the sink, splashing some water on her face. Then she walks out of the restroom and walks into the cafeteria. For the first time in her whole pregnancy, she doesn't feel hungry. The only reason she even came here is so James could be alone with his family. But food is the last thing that she needs. She needs to stop feeling sorry for herself all the time. If there's anything that she has learned, it's that it's not all about her. THere are other people in this world that are worse off than she is. She's got everything that most people don't have. She's out in Hollywood, following her dream. She has an amazing husband and she's expecting two beautiful babies. How could she be unhappy when she has that?

"I'm telling myself I'll be okay, even on my weakest days. I'm getting a little bit stronger." She sings softly. "A Little Bit Stronger" is another song that she wrote that didn't make it onto her third album. Like "Somebody", she also is trying to get this song on her upcoming album. The album is pop and "A Little Bite Stronger" is more country, but Brianne thinks that it could work out. Who says that she can't have a country song on a pop album?

She jumps as Logan hugs her from behind. She smiles as he kisses her cheek, happy to see one of her best friends. She needs to talk to someone like Logan, because he's always a really good listener. He, Kendall, and Carlos are the only other guys besides James that can hug her and kiss her on the cheek or forehead without the risk of getting slapped.

"Why do you look so upset?" Logan asks as he sits across from her.

"Because I feel upset." Brianne says, crossing her arms. "Logie, I shouldn't have been so ungrateful. I have plenty of reasons to be happy."

"I know." Logan says, reaching over to grab her hand. "Come here."

Brianne sighs as she stands up and moves to sit on his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist and Brianne rests her head on his shoulder. She wonders what James and his family are talking about. She really hopes that he isn't throwing a fit because of Amanda's presence. He promised that he was going to try to get along with her. So she hopes that he's still keeping that promise.

"I hope that everything is going well with Jay and his parents." She tells Logan.

"I'm sure that he's fine." Logan whispers. "He talked to Amanda on the phone last week and he seemed okay."

"You know, he's afraid of being like his dad." Brianne admits. "He doesn't want to hurt Allie and Mason like his dad did to him."

"That's crazy." Logan says, shaking his head. "He's going to be a great dad."

"They're not even born, yet he's already going so well with them." Brianne says. "The way he talks to them is so adorable."

"I'm sure it is." Logan says as he rubs her back. "How are you doing?"

"I had to sit on the restroom floor because I was having Braxton Hicks contractions again." Brianne says calmly. "They're nothing like the real thing, but they still hurt."

"Brie, I'm sure that the doctor will give you some medicine." Logan tells her.

"I guess." Brianne sighs. "Hey, I'm going to go back to Jay's room."

"Sure." Logan says, allowing her to stand up. Brianne kisses his cheek before walking out of the cafeteria. She walks into the elevator and stands with her back against the wall, happy when she arrives at the second floor. She walks down the hallway until she reaches James room. She stands by the doorway, watching James interacting with his parents and future stepmom. Amanda says something and James actually smiles. His mom has a tight grip on his hand, causing Brianne to smile. She quietly walks into the room, walking over to James bed.

"James told me that you guys have already decorated the nursery." Mr. Diamond says.

"Yeah." Brianne says with a smile. "It's really adorable."

"What colors did you use?" Amanda asks her.

"Green, pink, and blue." Brianne tells her. She sits next to James on the bed, rubbing his shoulder. She notices some new signatures on his cast, from the guys, Jo, Camille, Katie, Stephanie, his parents, and Amanda. Of course, there's also her signature.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna take a nap." James says, kissing Brianne's hand. Brianne nods as she strokes his cheek, giving him a weak smile. She tries to make the smile genuine, but it's hard when she feels so bad. She thinks about the lyrics to "A Little Bit Stronger", realizing that she should be focusing on becoming a better person. All she needs to do is start having a positive outlook on life. Maybe it's time for her to leave the past behind. She doesn't have to keep thinking about her past struggles. It's time for a new beginning. No more heartbreak and negativity. Now it's all about James and their kids.

James slowly falls asleep. Brianne gives him a gentle kiss, chuckling when James smiles into the kiss. She pulls away and finds that he's still asleep. She smiles softly as she straightens his collar, flattening it down.

"Do you wanna come to the cafeteria with us?" Mrs. Diamond asks her.

"I think I'm gonna stay with James." Brianne says sweetly. When the adults have left, she returns her attention to James. She accidentally touches his stomach, flinching when he groans in pain.

"Sorry, Jay." She whispers, stroking his hair. She lifts his shirt up, frowning at the bandage wrapped around his torso. She pulls his shirt back down and leans over to kiss his forehead. She holds his hand as he recovers from the pain that she accidentally inflicted on him. She's apparently going to have to be careful when she hugs him now.

Knock! Knock!

"Again with the interruptions." She growls through clenched teeth. She puts a smile on her face and says "Come in!"

"Hi!" A nurse says. "I just need to change his bandage."

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Brianne says through a smile. That poor nurse better be prepared for a whole lot of yelling and whimpering from James. He's still in a lot of pain from the surgery. "Jay, wake up. It's time to change your bandage."

James sighs as he begins to stir awake, obviously dreading what is about to happen.

"Whatever." He says with a wince. "Let's just get it over with."

After a few minutes, the bandage has been changed. Unfortunately, James was forced to sit up, causing him more pain that he wants to deal with. He nearly broke Brianne's hand due to to his tight grip, but he managed to keep from screaming. The only noise from the injured boy was a few whimpers and one small cry, but that was all.

"You did great." Brianne whispers, kissing his cheek.

"That hurt so bad." James says tiredly.

"Well, it's nothing compared to what I'm going to be dealing with in a few months." Brianne jokes, placing a kiss on his jaw.

"Very true." James teases. "So I guess this would be a good time to rub it in your face."

"Jay, how are your shoulders?" Brianne asks out of nowhere. "They're not bruised, broken, or dislocated?"

"Um, no?" James asks in confusion. He shrieks as Brianne punched his shoulder, but he starts laughing as Brianne glares at him.

"Hey, you're not suppose to hit me." He says, pointing a finger at her.

"James Diamond, I hate you so much." Brianne mutters, not meaning it all all.

"You and I both know that you don't mean that." James smirks as he ruffles her hair.

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you." Brianne says, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. She can hear James laughing as he uses his good arm to pull her into a hug. She finally gives in, letting him hold her in his arms. She couldn't possibly stay mad at this boy, especially not when he's hurt or sick.

"It's a really good thing that you're cute." She says under her breath.

"I was just kidding." James chuckles.

"You're not gonna be joking around when I'm crushing your hand in September." Brianne tells him.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" James says nervously.

"Trust me." Brianne says, sitting up. "There's gonna be a lot of screaming, yelling and hand crushing."

"Brie, do me a favor and please get that pain medication." James says, looking scared. "You'll be in less pain and I won't have to worry about being scarred for life."

Brianne giggles as she kisses him, slowly deepening the kiss. She straddles his waist, forgetting about his injuries. She continues to kiss him until he cries out in pain.

"Brie, you're gonna have to get off." He says in a pained voice. Brianne quickly returns to her previous position, sitting next to him.

"Jay, I'm so sorry." She says quickly.

"Hey, it's fine." James says, stroking her cheek.

"Seriously, I didn't mean to hurt you." Brianne says, freaking out. James squeezes her hand, trying to think of a way to calm her down.

"Brie, think about the baby." He reminds her. "Remember? Stress isn't good for you."

"I was hurting you." Branne says, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm okay." James reassures her, running his fingers through her hair.

Brianne breathes a sigh of relief, laying next to him. James wraps his injured arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. He kisses her forehead, so happy to have his girl back. Once he can get out of this hospital, he'll feel even better. After the babies are born, his life will be complete. Speaking of the babies, he needs to get a baby present for Brianne. The girls said that they want to throw her a girls only baby shower next week, but James still wants to get her a gift, even if he isn't invited to the celebration. He's hoping that Mrs. Knight will go with him to Baby's R Us next week. Like the doctors, she has been adamant about making sure that he gets lots of rest when he leaves the hospital, but one trip to Baby's R Us won't hurt him.

"Jay, can I take a nap with you?" Brianne asks him.

"Yeah." James says, kissing her forehead again. Brianne drapes her arm over his chest, closing her eyes.

James doesn't even try to go to sleep, despite everyone telling him to get a lot of rest. He just got Brianne back and he's determined to enjoy her presence. They should be understanding, since James has been so miserable for the past week. A few phone calls and video chat sessions weren't enough to keep him perfectly happy. He's happier when he can actually see Brianne in person and hold her in his arms. He can't enjoy that if he's sleeping.

"Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. Whoa! Nothing even matters." He sings softly, stroking her hair.

Knock! Knock!

James looks up as Amanda walks into the room.

"Um, hi?" He says, looking at her with confusion.

"I forgot my purse." She says, grabbing her brown leather handbag. She smiles as she looks at James and Brianne. "She must have been really tired."

"Yeah." James says, staring at his sleeping wife. "Now that she's so far along, she gets tired pretty easily."

"Yeah." Amanda says as she starts to walk towards the door.

"Amanda?" James says awkwardly. "I'm...sorry that I was...so rude to you."

"it's okay." Amanda says as she walks over to his bed, sitting down.

"I guess I'm just scared." James admits. "I thought that my mom and dad might get back together, but those hopes were crushed whenever my dad met you. Then he proposed to you and I just felt hurt."

"James, you need to know that I don't want to replace your mom." Amanda says, hesitating before grabbing his hand. "I want to be a part of your life, but I know that I can never replace your real mom."

"I know that." James says softly. "Just don't hurt my dad, okay? The whole reason he wanted nothing to do with me for fifteen years was because my mom had left him."

"Hey, I love your dad." Amanda tells him. "I'm never going to hurt him or you."

"Promise?" James questions.

"I promise." Amanda says, kissing his cheek.

"Okay." James says with a soft smile.

"Get well soon." Amanda says, kissing his forehead before walking out of the room. James smiles as he looks at Brianne, burying his face in her hair.

"Everything is getting better, Brie."

**Review! :)**


	24. First Day Back Home

Brianne crosses her arms as she stares at James. This morning, he got home from the hospital and he's been moping around ever since. Brianne has a feeling that he's miserable because he's being forced to rest like the doctor instructed him to do. He isn't allowed to do any kind of physical activity and it's really crushing his mood. Brianne feels really guilty because while James stayed at home by himself, she went to the Palm Woods for her baby shower. She had promised that she would take care of him whenever she got home, so that's exactly what she's going to do. She just needs to figure out a way to cheer up an injured and depressed nineteen year old guy. A few hugs and kisses might brighten his mood, since that usually always works. So she walks over to him and helps him into a sitting position.

She sits next to him and kisses the side of his neck, slowly moving to his jaw. She giggles as he closes his eyes, kissing his cheek before forcing him to look at her, pulling him into a passionate kiss. She pulls back to stare at him. Since he has been home, he has refused to take his glasses off. He usually just wears contact lenses. Not that Brianne is complaining. After all, he looks pretty hot in those glasses. He's also wearing a pair of jeans, a red tank top, and a blue plaid button up shirt. As usual, the plaid shirt has been left open.

"Why are you wearing those glasses?" She whispers, kissing his cheek.

"I'm an invalid, so looking cool is pointless." James mumbles as she kisses his neck. Brianne rolls her eyes as she places one more kiss on his neck before sitting up. She shakes her head as she grabs his hand, placing it on her stomach. She smiles as she places her hand on top of his, wondering how he could think that he's an invalid.

"Jay, do you even know what an invalid is?" She laughs as she rubs his back. She kisses his cheek before walking to the kitchen. She looks through the refrigerator, trying to find some snacks that she and James can enjoy together. She finally closes the refrigerator, settling on a bag of Gummy Worms. She walks back to the living room, sitting next to James. She snuggles up to him and takes a gummy worm out of the bag, feeding it to him. He tries to grab one himself, but Brianne quickly grabs his hand.

"I'm trying to baby you." She says, feeding another gummy worm to him. James smirks as he wraps his injured arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. She feeds another gummy worm to him before standing up and walking over to the movie basket, grabbing the Kiss and Tell DVD. She and James have some good memories from last Valentines Day, when he took her to see this movie. They didn't even pay that much attention to the movie because they were too busy hugging and kissing. After they were done with the movie, James took her out to dinner at a really fancy and romantic restaurant.

"Maybe..." She says as she kisses him. "We can relive last Valentines Day."

She presses the play button and snuggles up to James, resting her head on his shoulder. She looks at him and sighs as he smiles at her. She's starting to hope that he wears those glasses more often. Something about seeing her husband in glasses makes her feel even more attracted to him. Maybe because it gives him that Totally Hot/Super Smart look.

"Aren't we suppose to be watching the movie?" He asks her.

"Shhh." Brianne whispers as she kisses him. By accident, her hand squeezes his ribcage, causing him to yelp in pain. She covers her mouth with her hands as she apologizes over and over again. She almost wants to cry as James rubs his side, flinching in pain. When he notices the tears shining in her eyes, the pain seems to magically disappear.

"Hey, come here." He says, pulling her into his arms. He lifts her head and kisses her softly Brianne looks shaken up as she kisses him, whispering an apology.

James smiles softly as he hugs his wife, making sure that she doesn't feel bad about what just happened. He watches as Brianne reaches for the bag of gummy worms on the coffee table, feeding one to him. He happily accepts the snack before kissing her forehead. He watches as she stands up, smiling at the sight of her baby bump. She kind of looks like she swallowed a basketball, but James would never say that to her face. Her purple maternity shirt makes it even more noticeable, but James doesn't mind at all. She looks beautiful with her growing stomach.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asks, turning so James can't see her stomach. James laughs as he shakes his head.

"You look beautiful." He says, reaching for her hand. She turns around and rolls her eyes as she grabs his hand, squealing as he pulls her onto his lap. She places one hand on his shoulder and uses her other hand to play with his hair.

"I really liked the present that you got for me and the babies" She says, referring to one of her baby shower presents. Although it was a girls only baby shower, James still got her a present. He got two bibs, a pink one that says "Mommy's Little Girl" and a blue one that says "Mommy's Little Boy", along with two stuffed polar bears. She was very impressed by his choice, since she was afraid that he was going to get them a years supply of Cuda products or something. She loves James to death, but she doesn't want Allison and Mason being so obsessed with their appearances. James is gorgeous enough, but he always tries to make himself look hotter than he needs to be.

"Hey, I wanted to get something special for my loves and their amazing mommy." James says, rubbing her stomach.

"I was worried that you were going to get them a bunch of Cuda products."

"And what would be wrong with that?" James asks with a huge smile.

"Because I can only handle one person as crazy as you." Brianne says as she kisses his cheek. "But I don't want any more Cude fumes in this house."

James grins, but that smile quickly turns into a look of discomfort. He sighs as he rubs his side, flinching at the pain.

"Babe, I'm gonna get your medicine, okay?" Brianne says before reaching into her purse. She hands the medicine and a water bottle to him. She watches as he takes the medicine, rubbing his shoulder in a calming motion. She wishes that he had never been in that horrible accident. He wouldn't be in so much pain right now. Mrs. Knight that James was crying whenever she first got to the hospital. (They let her visit him before they took him into surgery) Brianne wishes that she could have been there to hold his hand and comfort him. Then again, Mrs. Knight said that he was in near hysterics, so Brianne doesn't know if she could've handled that.

"Okay.." James says as he puts the water bottle back on the coffee table. "Let's just watch the movie."

Brianne sighs as she looks at the TV, still thinking about the accident that injured her husband. She's real happy that she didn't have to look at the new busted up version of Mrs. Knight's van.

"Ow!" She gasps as she grabs her stomach. Stupid Braxton Hicks...They aren't too bad, but she still doesn't like them.

She stands up and moves to sit next to James, grabbing his good hand while rubbing her stomach. She breathes slowly and deeply, whining quietly. She has always been a wimp when it comes to pain, but these "Mini" contractions are suppose to prepare her for the real thing. Hopefully, she'll be ready for it.

"Brie, are you okay?" James whispers.

"Yeah." Brianne says as the pain fades away. She gives him a reassuring smile and rests her head on his shoulder, staring at the TV screen.

"Will it hurt you if I put my head in your lap?" She asks him.

"No." James grins as he helps her into a laying position. He plays with her hair as he watches the movie. He watches as Brianne sits up, grabbing a blue sling off of the coffee table. He sighs as she gently grabs his left arm, putting it into the sling. The doctor had mentioned something about him wearing that thing. He just took it off because he hates not being able to move his arm. Well, he still can't move it, but the sling makes it even more

"You're suppose to wear this thing." She says, adjusting the strap.

"Brie, do I have to?" James whines like a little kid.

"Yes you do." Brianne says as she rubs his shoulder. James gets payback by tickles her sides, laughing when she jumps up. He stands up and balances himself on his good leg, hopping over to his wheelchair. He lowers himself into his chair, waiting for Brianne to turn around. When she finally does, she isn't too happy.

"James! How did you get there?" She questions, crossing her arms.

"Let me take this sling off and _maybe _i'll tell you." James tells her. Brianne playfully slaps him behind the head before walking into the kitchen. James struggles in using one arm to push himself in Brianne's direction, but he manages somehow. The only downside is that his whole arm is burning because of the extra exertion put on it.

"Baby, could you give me a shoulder rub?" He says in a cute voice. He knows that he may be risking his life by doing this, but he's about to pull the "Obnoxious injured person" act. He can't help but enjoy driving her up the wall.

"_Jamie, _" She says, using his least favorite nickname. "If you needed help getting into your chair, you should've asked me."

Then she stands behind him and begins rubbing his shoulders, giggling as he lets his head fall back against her stomach. Suddenly, he laughs and rubs the back of his head, which the babies just kicked.

"Hey, daddy's head is sensitive." Brianne tells the babies. "Just like his brain."

"Don't listen to your mom." James whispers. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"James David Diamond, if you don't stop being such a pain in the..." Brianne starts to say before choosing to stay quiet. She takes a calming breath as she massages his husbands shoulders, looking down at him. She kisses the top of his head and hugs him from behind. She squeezes him tightly, looking at him with a loving stare. She carefully touches a cut on his cheek that is still healing, gently kissing the small injury. She can't even imagine what he went through during that accident, but she's determined to be there for his recovery. She isn't going to let him go through that on his own.

He hasn't talked about the accident. Brianne doesn't even want to bring it up because she's afraid that he'll get upset. This was a traumatic event for him and Brianne doesn't want to cause him to have an emotional breakdown by reminding him of the horrible experience.

"Brie, could you get me a glass of milk?" James laughs, resting his head against hers.

"Anything, baby." Brianne whispers before grabbing a glass and the milk carton. She pours some milk into the glass and hands it to James. She stands close to him, ready to take the glass when he's done with it. She strokes his hair in a comforting way, watching to make sure that he doesn't drop the glass. She smiles weakly as he hands the glass to her, putting it in the sink.

James is surprised when Brianne suddenly throws her arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy that you're okay." She whispers quietly.

"Um, so am I." James says, wrapping his arm around her waist. He sniffles as he buries his face in her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brianne tells him as she pulls away "Let's get you back to the couch."

She pushes him back into the living room, carefully lifting him from the wheelchair to the couch.

"Jay, I'm gonna go upstairs, okay? Will you be okay down here?" She asks him.

"Sure." James says, wondering why she's acting so different. He sighs as she kisses his cheek before walking up the stairs.

His face scrunches up in pain as he slowly lifts his legs onto couch, letting it head rest on the arm of the couch. All he can think about is whatever is going through Brianne's mind right now. One minute, they were laughing and joking around, then her mood changed. Sometimes James thinks that his accident is affecting Brianne more than it's affecting him.

Meanwhile, Brianne has entered their music room. She sits at the piano and presses the keys, playing the tune to "Determinate"

_Trying hard to fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried_

_Messing with my head_

_This feat_

_I'm so sorry_

_You know you gotta get it out_

_I can't take it_

_That's what being friends about_

She sighs in frustration, looking at a picture of James that she keeps by the piano. Every time that she is writing a new song, she always keeps a picture of him close by, since he always inspires her. She made sure that she picked her favorite picture of him to use. In this picture, he was just about to go onstage with BTR and Brianne took a few pictures of him, so he crossed his arms and gave Brianne a big smile. That picture has never left this room. When she wants to write a love song, all she has to do is look at his picture and all of her feelings just pour out.

She jumps as she hears what she thinks is footsteps coming up the stairs.

"James, if you're trying to walk up those stairs by yourself..." She says as she walks out of the room. She stares in disbelief when she sees James holding onto the railing, keeping the weight off of his broken leg. Brianne slaps a hand to her face before helping him the rest of the way. She doesn't know how that boy even got as far as he did.

She leads him into their bedroom, helping him onto the bed. She puts a pillow under his leg, making sure that he's totally comfortable.

"Brie, I think that you and I need to talk about things." He says, grabbing her hand.

"Jay, I know that I've been acting weird. It's just that I was so scared for you. I still am! I almost lost you, baby." Brianne says as she sits next to him. She closes her eyes as James kisses her cheek. "I was terrified when I got that call from Mrs. Knight. Then she told me about what happened when she visited you before your surgery. She said that you were in hysterics. She told me that you were crying so hard and that you were in so much pain. She thought that you were dying, Jay."

"But I'm still here." James whispers, looking at his wife.

"I'm so relieved about that. Jay, if I ever lost you, I don't know if I could ever recover. I would probably end up relapsing and I don't think I would ever be able to get sober again."

"Baby girl, let's not think about that." James says, hugging her closely.

Brianne frowns as she buries her face in the crook of his neck. She feels a little better, but she's still scared of what happened to James. Of course, it's probably normal to be scared after your husband was in a car accident. Now he has to get around in a wheelchair until his arm heals enough for him to be able to actually use the crutches.

She kisses his neck before sitting up, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She is about to get off of the bed until James pulls her onto his lap and into a passionate kiss. She straddles his waist, but she makes sure not to hurt his stomach and ribs. She must be doing okay because James isn't crying out in pain. So Brianne is able to focus on kissing him without any worries. One hand clutches the collar of his shirt while her other hand is rested behind his head. James wraps his good arm around her waist, making sure that she isn't able to get up. He grins as Brianne's hand moves to his chest, where his heart is.

"Jay, my huge stomach isn't hurting you?" She asks, pulling away from the kiss.

"Not at all." James says before pulling her back. He laughs as Brianne kisses his cheek again.

"Can I draw on your cast? Brianne asks, pointing to his leg. James smiles widely as he gabs some Sharpies off the bedside table, handing them to her. She lifts the covers off of him and moves to sit by his injured leg, carefully lifting it onto her lap. She starts out by drawing stick figures of herself, James, Maddie, nd the babies with various colors. She uses the black marker to write "Happy family" next to her picture. Then she draws a picture of James holding a bottle of Cuda man spray, writing "The Face" next to it. She glances up at James, who is watching her in amusement.

"What are you looking at?" She asks playfully.

"What do you think?" James grins. Brianne giggles as she sits next to him, smiling as he rubs her stomach. She can feel them kicking in response to their dad, making her even happier. They're not born yet, but they already love their daddy. She just hopes that they'll love her too. She wants to be the best mom that she can possibly be.

She rests her head on his shoulder, resting her hand on his arm. She smiles as James kisses the top of her head, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She doesn't snuggle too close to him, still being careful with his injured ribs. Every time he tries to cuddle, she always avoids getting too close. She knows that it bothers James, but he really needs to know that she's just trying to be careful. His injuries are very sensitive and one wrong move could make it worse. Although she hates not being able to cuddle as close to him as usual, she wants to make sure that his injuries heal properly.

"Brie, you can get closer." James says, sounding sad. Brianne slowly sits up and stares at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Jay, I don't wanna hurt you." She tells him.

"Brie, cuddling won't hurt me." James insists, pulling her extra close to him. But Brianne doesn't miss the look of pain that appears on his face, even when he tries to hide it from her. So she pulls away from him, watching as he slowly relaxes. How long is it going to be before he's normal again? Before he can move without crying? Before Brianne can touch him without causing him pain? The doctors said that it might be a few, possibly several, months before his body returns to normal. Gustavo is already freaking out because he's afraid that he's going to get fired and be forced to run his uncle's scooter business. Everyone is afraid that Griffin is going to let the boys go because of James injuries. That wouldn't be fair, but it could happen. But Brianne doesn't see why Griffin couldn't be more patient and just allow James to recover, instead of firing the boys before they even have the chance to make a comeback.

"Jay, this is exactly why I avoid getting too close to you." She says, touching his cheek. "It's too painful for you."

"It doesn't hurt that much." James says, reaching for her hand. Brianne is silent as she climbs off of the bed. She kisses James forehead and strokes his hair before walking out of the room. She walks into the nursery and sits in the rocking chair, smiling softly at a picture of her and James that they hung on the wall/ The picture from had "I love Mommy and Daddy" engraved at the bottom. Her mom had been shopping at Target and found the frame, thinking that it would be adorable for the nursery. Brianne chose an adorable picture of her and James that was taken at home. They were sitting on the couch, with their cheeks pressed together while James snapped the picture with his camera. Their hands aren't seen in the picture, but Brianne can remember James holding hers in his usual loving grip.

Brianne wonders what life is going to be like after the babies are born. She knows that her life is going to change, but she doesn't know how it's going to be feel when she enters the world of parenthood. Her mom said that it was a beautiful moment when she saw Brianne for the first time. Brianne knows that she's going to be happy to have her babies, but she's never had experience with children. Of course, she's learning a lot from the parenting books that her mom bought for her. She has even sat down with James and they read the books together, so that will hopefully prepare them for the upcoming months.

"Yep," She says to her children, staring at the picture. "I love your daddy."

Then she actually looks at her stomach.

"And neither of us can wait until you get here."

She carefully pushes herself into a standing position, leaving the room. When she walks into her own bedroom, James is still laying there. He looks pretty bored, so Brianne climbs onto the bed. She plays with his hair, looking at his gorgeous face. She plays with the collar of his shirt, still checking him out.

"Jay, are you still going to keep wearing those glasses?" She asks him. "You've never worn them before. Only when you actually bother to read something."

"First of all, I do plenty of reading, Second of all, I already told that I'm an invalid and looking cool is pointless."

"First of all, the only reading you've done is staring at Pop Tiger." Brianne says in a mocking tone. Then her voice returns to normal. "Second of all, I think that you look very hot in those glasses. You should wear them more often."

She kisses James softly, both of them smiling into the kiss. Brianne keeps her hands away from his sides, tangling her fingers in his hair as she straddles his waist. She continues kissing him as he rests his hand on the small of her back, kissing her nose as she pulls away from the kiss.

"They should totally use my casts in one of those art shows." James says as he stares at his very colorful casts.

"Let me guess." Brianne sighs. "Because they covered the arm and leg of _THE_ James Diamond?"

"Duh." James says, sounding way too confident.

"Oh, Jay." Brianne says, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me."

"Yeah, we'll go with that." Brianne says before kissing him again. She giggles as James rubs her back and deepens the kiss. She grabs his shoulders and continues the kiss, no longer feeling as apprehensive as she did before. James usually has that effect on her. When she's feeling worried or unconfident, he somehow manages to make her feel better about everything.

"I really wish that you could still use both of your arms, so you could give me a back rub." She tells him.

"I can still do that." James says. "Just turn around."

Brianne isn't too sure about this, but she slowly turns around and sits with her back facing him. James uses his one good arm to massage her back, trying to relieve her pain. He chuckles softly as she closes her eyes, obviously enjoying the loving gesture.

"How does your back feel now?"

"Better." Brianne sighs.

"One more question." James says, looking confused. "What exactly does invalid mean?"

Brianne smiles as she turns around to look at her cute but very clueless husband.

"There's a dictionary right there." She says, pointing to a drawer on the bedside table. "Look it up."

**Review! :D **


	25. A Big Time Scare

Brianne sits on her bed, putting items into a purple gym bag. According to the pregnancy book, she should start packing an overnight bag for the big day. She just started her seventh month, so she should start getting prepared for the birth of Allison and Mason. So far, she has packed things like her favorite purple heart shaped pillow, her iPod, her iPad, her white bunny slippers, a digital camera, and other things to entertain herself with. She's starting to become very excited for this special day, when she and James finally become parents to a beautiful baby boy and baby girl. She's dying to meet Allison and Mason in person. She can't even imagine what it's going to be like when she holds them for the first time.

"Brie, what are you doing? It's almost midnight." Allison asks as she walks into her daughters room. Brianne looks up, slowly putting her cell phone in the bag. She zips the bag up and puts it on the floor. She and James are spending the night with her mom, since Allison pretty much begged them. Brianne was a little apprehensive about taking James out of their own house, since he's still recovering from the accident. It's been two weeks, but he's got a long way to go when it comes to making a full recovery. He went to the hospital for a checkup yesterday and Dr. Hayden said that he should be walking on crutches in three more weeks.

"I couldn't sleep, mom." Brianne giggles. "I'm at the point where I get absolutely no sleep at night."

"Well, you should try." Allison says as she helps her daughter into a standing position. She rubs Brianne's stomach with a cheerful smile on her face. "I'm sure that Mason and Allie want their mama to get plenty of sleep. Now, where's James?"

"He fell asleep on the couch." Brianne says as they walk into the living room. She sits on the couch, running her fingers through his hair. She slowly runs her fingers down his cheek, staring at his tired face. The casts still cover his arm and leg, supporting and protecting the broken bones. Right now, he has the sling on, despite the amount of dislike that he feels towards it. Brianne basically forces him to wear it and he isn't about to say no to his pregnant wife. For a few months, the mood wings went away, but they are starting to return, since Brianne is getting closer to the end of her pregnancy.

"Brie, you need to go to sleep." Allison says, watching the way Brianne is holding James hand.

"Mom, there isn't enough room for me and Jay on the couch." Brianne says, rubbing her thumb across the back of James hand. She'll never fall asleep without James next to her. They have been married for six months and Brianne has gotten use to waking up in his arms. How can she fall asleep without him?

"Can I sleep on the floor?" She asks hopefully.

"Brie, you have no business sleeping on the floor." Allison says sternly, She helps Brianne back up, leading her into her room. Brianne sighs as she crawls onto the bed, allowing her mom to pull the covers over her. She pouts as she holds her stomach, watching as her mom walks out of the room. She feels so lonely without James sleeping next to her.

**The Next Morning**

Okay, Brianne only got _three hours_ of sleep. She spent most of the night tossing, turning, and trying to get comfortable. Her huge stomach, the constant kicking, and her loneliness kept her from getting a good night's sleep. She even spent a few minutes crying because she was so tired. So it was a pretty bad night for her.

She takes a deep breath as she looks at the clock on the wall, seeing that it's already nine thirty in the morning. So she gets out of bed and walks into the living room. She seesJames sitting on the couch with his injured leg elevated with a pillow on the coffee table. She would normally smile at him, but she's too tired for that. So she just sits next to him and rests her head on his shoulder. She yawns as she wraps her arms around his bicep, hugging his arm tightly. She closes her eyes and tries to get a few minutes of rest.

"Your mom said that you didn't sleep too good." He says, kissing her head.

"I didn't." Brianne mutters. "How are you feeling today?"

"Okay." James says with a small smile. "But I really missed having you next to me."

"How do you think I felt?" Brianne says bitterly. "I look like a whale, I can't sleep, my back hurts, my legs hurt, and I have to deal with this for two more months!"

James can sense that Brianne is getting upset, so he wraps his arm around her shoulders. He whispers comforting words as he kisses her cheek, placing his good hand on her stomach. He rubs it gently, letting Brianne know how much he loves her and the babies. He grins as Brianne grabs his hand, moving it to a different place on her stomach, where the babies are located. When he looks up, a small smile has appeared on Brianne's face. He returns his attention back to her stomach, slowly bending over to kiss it. With a slightly uncomfortable look on his face, he sits up.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Brianne asks, rubbing his shoulder.

"Ask your mom to make some."

"I'll do it." Brianne says, standing up. "What do you want?"

"Lucky Charms." James sighs, wishing that Brianne would cooperate when she is told to take a break. But Brianne can be pretty stubborn. Even when she is told to sit down and let someone else do the work, she just doesn't listen. James loves that she wants to take care of him, but her health is just as important as his, maybe more.

Brianne smiles in satisfaction, kissing his cheek before walking to the kitchen. She stands on tip toes, trying to reach the cabinet that contains the cereal. She finally opens the cabinet and grabs the Lucky Charms box. She gets the milk carton from the refrigerator and a bowl from the dishwasher. She prepares the cereal, then grabs a spoon and returns to the living room. She hands the bowl to James and stands behind him, rubbing his shoulders. James doesn't even question the gesture, he just happily accepts it. He sighs softly as Brianne massages his neck and shoulders.

"You really know how to make a guy happy." James says in a relaxed voice. Brianne smiles as she runs her fingers through his hair, kissing the top of his head. She kisses his cheek before moving to lay on the couch with her feet right next to James. She keeps both hands on her stomach, feeling her babies kicking under her hands. She closes her eyes and, soon enough, she has fallen asleep.

James watches as Brianne falls asleep, smiling softly. He looks down at his clothes, shaking his head. His room isn't too far away, so he's pretty sure that he can get there on his own. So he bends over a grabs one of the crutches that they brought with them, putting it under his right arm. He carefully lifts himself up and hobbles to the room. He grabs a black T shirt and a blue long sleeve checkered shirt and a pair of jeans. He sits on his bed and takes his T shirt off. He pulls the black T shirt over his head, wincing at the pain that it causes his stomach and ribs. Then he puts the button up shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned. Luckily, the jeans aren't too small, so it shouldn't be too hard to pull them over the cast on his right leg.

He clenches his teeth as he changes into the jeans, once again feeling the horrible pain in his sides. He relaxes once the jeans are on. Anyway, he proceeds to put his glasses on. He figures that if Brianne likes them, maybe he should wear them more often. He doesn't know why, but he gets more attention from her if he wears these things.

He carefully lifts himself up with the crutch, returning to the living room. He breathes slowly as he lowers himself onto the couch, lifting his leg onto the coffee table. Even though he hates doing it, he puts the sling back on. He doesn't want to risk Brianne yelling at him when she wakes up. He's already been through that and he doesn't want to repeat it.

"Ow." He groans quietly, wrapping one arm around his stomach. He glances at Brianne, hoping that he didn't wake her up. He lifts himself back up and walks into the kitchen, where Brianne put his pain meds. He grabs them off the kitchen island and pouts himself a glass of water. He swallows the medicine and the water, sighing in relief. He puts the bottle back on the island before hobbling back to the living room. He jumps when he sees Brianne sitting up, looking at him with curiosity.

"Jay, you're not suppose to use those yet." She says as she walks over to him. She pulls his arm around her shoulders and takes the crutch away from him, putting it against the wall before leading James over to the couch. She kisses his cheek before handing the remote to him, frowning at the slightly frustrated look on his face. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Brie, I wish that the accident had never happened." He says quietly.

"So do I." Brianne says, rubbing his back between his shoulder blades.

"I can't move without being in pain, I can't walk at all, and no one will let me do anything by myself." James says, sounding stressed out.

"Hey, look at me." Brianne says, grabbing his hand. "You're going to get better. Like your dad said, you need to focus on your recovery. I know that it's hard not being abel to do everything on your own, but you've gotta let me take care of you. Jay, you've been taking care of yourself almost your whole life, but it's time for you to rely on someone else."

She stands in front of him, smiling as he wraps one arm around her waist, kissing her stomach. She rubs the back of his head, staring at him with sympathy.

"Why does everything had happen to me?" James asks tearfully. "My mom left me, my dad ignored me, you and I were in a motorcycle accident, and now this! What's next?"

"Hey," Brianne says as she sits next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You've been through a lot, but you have a lot going for you. You're living your dream, you're got me, and you've got the babies to look forward to. It's going to get better, honey."

She reaches up to wipe a single tear away with her thumb, kissing him softly.

"I love you, Jay." She whispers, wrapping her arms around him. "Now let's go to the park. We haven't had a romantic date in forever."

James smiles softly, kissing her forehead.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Jay, I finished the lyrics for Determinate!" Brianne says, sitting next to him. James grins as he wraps his arm around her waist, staring at her baby bump.

"Really?" He asks, looking at her. "Can I hear it?"

"Of course." Brianne says, kissing his cheek.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, determinate_

"That's just the chorus." She says, laying down with her head on his lap. She grabs his good hand and puts it on her stomach, always happy to see him interacting with Allison and Mason. She looks around, noticing a mom and dad playing with their young son and daughter. Brianne smiles upon knowing that she's going to be in that position soon. She giggles as the little boy falls before standing up and chasing after his sister.

"That's going to be us in two months." She whispers to James. James looks at the family, smiling happily.

"I'm going to have to keep a baseball bat in my car." He says. "So the boys don't try to mess with my baby girl."

"And you said that you were going to be the cool parent." Brianne says with a laugh. "Sounds to me like you're going to be the overprotective father instead."

"I don't want guys chasing my daughter around." James retorts.

"What about Mason? I have a feeling that he's going to be a real ladies man." Brianne says.

"We'll talk about that later."

"So you'll keep the guys away from Allie, but Mason can have girls following him around?" Brianne asks in surprise. She rolls her eyes as James looks down at her with a wide smile. He tickles her stomach, laughing as she pushes his hand away. Brianne whines as she sits up, scooting away from him. James looks at her, knowing that she can't stay away for too long. He smirks with satisfaction as Brianne sighs heavily and crawls back over to him. He kisses her softly, smiling into the kiss. Brianne falls onto her back and James continues kissing her. Suddenly, he returns to a siting position and winces in pain.

"Brie, do you see what I mean?" He asks sadly.

"Let's not worry about it." Brainne says as she reaches into her purse, handing a chocolate chip cookie to him. She is about to eat one herself, then she feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasps as she drops the cookie, clutching her stomach. She breathes deeply as she grabs James arm. This doesn't feel like Braxton Hicks. No, it feels worse that that. it feels like the real thing!

"Jay." She gasps, squeezing his arm. "Get-Me-To-A-Hospital-NOW!"

"What's wrong?" James says, looking terrified.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" Brianne shrieks. "Get me to a hospital!"

James gulps as he stares at the casts on his arm and leg. He doesn't know how he's going to drive her to the hospital by himself. He can't drive with a broken arm and leg.

"Brie, just let me call Mrs. Knight, okay? Just breathe." James says, taking his cell phone from his pocket. Brianne squeezes his arm tighter as she takes deep breaths, trying to stay calm. She shouldn't be going into labor this early! Something isn't right here.

"Mrs. Knight, Brie thinks that she's in labor. We need you to pick us up. I don't know! Yeah. Okay. Bye." James says before hanging up. He grabs Brianne's hand and slowly removes it from his arm, which she was squeezing way too hard. He jumps as Brianne cries out in pain, grabbing his good hand. He gulps as she squeezes it tightly, praying that this will be over soon.

"Brie, please don't squeeze so hard."

"Shut up!" Brianne snaps.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Knight shouts as she rushes over to them.

"Labor." Brianen breathes. "Babies...coming...help."

"Okay, okay." Mrs. Knight says as she hands a crutch to James. Then she helps Brianne into James wheelchair, trying to calm the girl by rubbing her shoulder. "Brie, you've gotta breathe."

"I am breathing!" Brianne screams. "Oh my gosh, this hurts!"

"It'll be over soon." Mrs. Knight says as she pushes her to the new van. She helps both James and Brianne into the back seat before getting into the drivers seat. She quickly pulls out of the parking lot, not caring that she's going over the speed limit.

In the back seat, James is holding Brianne's hand and attempting to comfort her. He covers one ear as Brianne lets out an ear shattering scream. He quickly grabs her hand again, allowing her to squeeze it as much as she wants.

"Okay, we're here!" Mrs. Knight says once they have arrived at Cedars SInai. Mrs. Knight quickly lifts Brianne from the car, then she grabs James. They rush into the hospital and over to the receptionist desk.

"My wife is in labor." James says, panicking. He's freaking out! Brianne is only seven months along! She has two more months to go! How could she possibly be in labor so early? Something must be wrong.

"Okay!" The woman says, waving to a nurse.

"Hurry up!" Brianne screams at the nurse. The woman helps Brianne into a wheelchair and pushes her away. Mrs. Knight keeps an arm around James as they follow Brianne and the nurse. She whispers comforting words to him as they walk, quite worried herself. Is it normal for twins to be born early? She's heard of it, but she wants James and Brianne's children to be healthy, not two months premature.

"I'm paging Dr. Carter right now." The woman says once Brianne is laying on the hospital bed. Brianne whimpers as she clutches the bed sheets, trying to remember the breathing technique. But it's hard to focus on breathing when she's in labor before she's suppose to be and she's on the verge of a major freak out.

"Brie, you've gotta calm down, baby." James whispers, holding her hand. "Dr. Carter will figure out what's wrong."

"Jay, what if we're losing them?" Brianne says, starting to cry. "What if something is wrong with my babies?"

"Nothing is wrong with them, baby girl." James whispers, stroking her hair. "Remember the books that we read? It's common for twins to be born a little early. And besides, this might not be real labor."

"_It sure feels real_." Brianne says through clenched teeth.

"What's going on here?" Dr. Carter asks as he walks into the room.

"I'm in premature labor and you idiots are just standing around. GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" She says, screaming the last part. James consoles her as she starts sobbing in pain, gently rubbing her stomach.

"Alright," Dr. Carter says as he pushes Mrs. Knight and James towards the door. "You need to step out of the room for a moment."

James nearly bursts into tears as Dr. Carter closes the door. He starts crying for real when he hears Brianne's blood curdling scream. What is happening to his wife and children? They were just having a conversation about everything getting better and now Brianne is in the hospital.

"Oh, sweetie." Mrs. Knight says as she lowers them both to the ground. "She's going to be okay."

James sniffles as he struggles to stop crying. Part of him knows that this is probably nothing, but it's still scary. He needs to know that Brianne, Allison, and Mason are okay. But instead, he's sitting in the hallway, not knowing what's going on in that hospital room. The pregnancy had been going so well and now Brianne's having some crazy complication.

"Should I call her mom?" He asks tearfully.

"Let's just see what the doctor says." Mrs. Knight says, kissing his forehead.

**Twenty minutes later**

Mrs. Knight sighs as she holds James in her arms. He fell asleep about ten minutes ago and Mrs. Knight promised to wake him up if she heard anything. So far, she hasn't heard anything. The door has been closed for the past thirty minutes and is starting to get worried.

"Mrs. Knight?" Dr. Carter says as he walks out of the room.

"Yes, doctor?"

"Brianne and the babies are fine." Dr. Carter says. "It was a false alarm."

"Oh thank goodness." Mrs. Knight says before shaking James awake. "Sweetie, Brie and the babies are okay."

"They are?" James asks tiredly.

"It was a false alarm." Mrs. Knight says happily.

"Is that normal?" James asks in curiosity.

"With Brianne expecting twins, it can happen." Dr. Carter explains. "But I want her to get plenty of bed rest. She shouldn't move around too much."

"Can she leave now?" James asks hopefully.

"Sure." Dr. Carter says. "Just take her straight home."

James nods as he and Mrs. Knight stand up. He hobbles into the hospital room with the use of his crutch, staring at his wife on the bed. She is now fast asleep on the bed with her hands on her stomach. James carefully sits on the bed, putting his hand over hers. He rests his head on top of their hands, letting tears fall down his cheeks. He's just so grateful that this wasn't anything serious. He would never make it without Brianne and the babies,, the three loves of his life. He never thought that they would experience a scare like this. The pregnancy had been going so smoothly.

"Brie, I'm so happy that you're okay." He whispers, kissing her stomach.

**An hour later**

"Okay, the book says that a women expecting twins is more likely to go into premature or false labor." Mrs. Knight says as she paces back and forth in James and Brianne's bedroom. James is laying on the bed with Brianne, his arm draped over her stomach. Brianne is asleep, snuggled up to James. She's had a rough day, so she fell back to sleep as soon as they got home. Allison brought their luggage back to the house thirty minutes ago. She was freaking out when she came over, rambling about how terrified she was when Mrs. Knight called her.

"But at least Brie, Allie, and Mason are okay." James says, rubbing his wife's stomach.

"All she needs to do now is get a lot of rest." Mrs. Knight says as she sits on the bed. She touches Brianne's stomach, staring at the girl in concern. Even though she's okay now, they were all shaken up by the incident. it was like Brianne was really in labor.

"I was so scared." James says, looking at Brianne.

"We all were." Mrs. Knight says, stroking his hair. "But it's okay now."

"I just...I just don't understand it." James says quietly. "Why does stuff like this happen?"

"Twins, James." Mrs. Knight says calmly. "Because of that, Brianne is more at risk for these things."

"I guess." James says, kissing Brianne's cheek. Mrs. Knight smiles as she kisses James and Brianne on the forehead before kissing Brianne's stomach. Then she walks out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

**A/N: I just threw in a little bit of drama in there;D **

**Review!**


	26. Trying To Stay Calm

Brianne quietly wheels herself into Barnes and Noble with Tiffany, Jordan, Dak, Jackson, and Ray following close behind. Today, they are having the official DVD signing for Varsity Vampire 3. Brianne isn't sure how the fans will react to seeing her in a wheelchair. Since her false labor scare last week, James has given to his wheelchair to her, so she could still get around and not put stress on her fragile body. She's happy that she can still attend the signing, but she isn't looking forward to sitting next to Jordan for two hours. There have been a lot of rumors regarding their rivalry, so Ray told them to act very friendly to each other in public. No slaps, punches, kicks, or threats are allowed Neither of them is too happy about that. After all, they can't stand each other!

"Alright, just sit behind this table." Ray says, leading them over to the sighing area. Brianne and Jordan glare at each other as they next next to each other. Jordan gives Brianne a self satisfied smirk, flipping her wavy brown hair. Brianne rolls her eyes as the girl takes a compact mirror from her purse and admires her own reflection. Brianne chokes on her laughter as Jordan actually kisses her reflection. How conceited can you possibly get? There's no way that anyone could be worse than Jordan? She thinks that she's going to be the next Angelina Jolie, when in reality, she will never be anywhere close to Angelina.

"When are those brats going to show up, Ray?" Jordan says in annoyance. Brianne and the rest of her costars roll her eyes. None of them can stand the way Jordan acts nice to a fans face, then talks trash behind their backs. It just shows how disgusting and mean that she really is.

"Soon, Jordan." Ray says, rubbing his temples.

"I don't even know why they would want anything with Blondie's name on it." Jordan says, glaring at Brianne. "And those poor babies are going to have her as their mom."

"You wanna know where you can take those remarks of yours?" Brianne snaps, getting in her face.

"Ray, I think that you should let us sit between them." Tiffany tells their director.

"Good idea." Ray says tiredly. "Jordan, trade seats with Jackson."

Jordan glares at Brianne before obeying Ray's orders. She checks her manicure before getting a bored look on her face. She checks her hair for split ends, a happy smile appearing on her face. Brianne sighs as she watches the manager entering the room. He stands in the middle of the room, giving the stars a friendly smile.

"My name is Carlton. The fans are waiting downstairs. Are you ready for them?" He asks.

"Sure." They all say, returning smiles to the manager. Carlton gives them a thumbs up before walking downstairs. A couple minutes later, Carlton returns with a long line of fans. Soon enough, the room is almost completely filled with fans that are wanting to get their Varsity Vampire 3 DVD signed by the film's stars. Brianne just hopes that they don't mention the wheelchair or her huge baby bump. She just wants this event to be about Varsity Vampire 3, not her personal life. It should be a chance for her to get to know the fans, instead of them being so curious about her business.

"Hi!" Brianne says as a little girl and her mom approach the table. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Amanda." The girl says, handing her DVD to Brianne. She smiles as she signs Amanda's DVD, writing a heart next to her name.

"That's a very pretty name. What did you think of the movie?" She asks sweetly.

"I liked it." Amanda says shyly. "And you were my favorite."

Brianne absolutely adores her younger fans. Every time she gets to interact with them, she gets a huge smile on her face because they are always so innocent and sweet. She loves all of her fans, but she has a soft spot for the little kids. Maybe it's because she's going to be a mom soon.

"That is so sweet." Brianne says as she hands the DVD to Amanda. She looks over at Jordan, who is talking to a fan with a so called "friendly" smile on her face. When Jordan meets her gaze, both girls reluctantly wave at her each other. Then they continue to ignore each other, signing more DVD's.

"What's your name?" Brianne asks a teenaged boy, who is somewhere around fourteen or fifteen years old.

"Jason." The boy says, looking amazed by the sight of her. Brianne smiles as she signs his DVD, handing it to him.

"Brie," Tiffany calls out. Brianne looks at her with curiosity. "This girl wants to get a picture with all of us."

"Hold on." Brianne says to a younger girl before wheeling herself over to her costars. A small brown haired girl holds up her DVD as the whole cast crowds around her, smiling for the camera. They all give her hugs before returning to their seats. The little girl follows her mom back down the stairs.

**Two hours later**

Brianne gives the last fan a hug before allowing him to get autographs from the others. She places a hand on her stomach, smiling as Allison and Mason kick. She feels very relieved that no one brought up her pregnancy. Even the parents didn't say a word about it. Brianne thought that they would decide to reprimand her for it or something. Also, she and Jordan managed to keep from getting into a shouting match. Now they are going out to a new Karaoke restuarant for dinner to celebrate the DVD release. Honestly, Brianne would rather stay at home with James.

"Great." Jordan snaps when the last fan has left. "I think I chipped a nail."

"Oh, poor you." Brianne says sarcastically.

"You know what?" Jordan says, standing up. Dak and Jackson quickly pull her back down, while Tiffany stands in front of Brianne.

"Girls, please act civilized." Ray says sternly. Tiffany nods in agreement as they all stand up. She begins pushing Brianne towards the elevator, keeping her as far away from Jordan as possible. No one really thinks that even Jordan would be mean enough to get into a fight with a pregnant woman, but she's also very unpredictable. So who knows what she might do?

"Jordan, you don't have to be such a whiner and Brianne, just ignore her. " Dak says calmly.

"Dak, could you get the newest issue of Pop Tiger for me?" Jordan asks sweetly, touching his arm. Dak rolls his eyes as he removes her hand from his arm. Jordan pouts as she crosses her arms.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Are they going to keep looking at each other like that?" Jackson whispers to Dak and Tiffany, glancing at Jordan and Brianne. The two girls have been staring at each with the most hateful expressions for the past ten minutes. Ray, Tiffany, Dak, and Jackson are afraid that they're going to have to break up another Jordan/Brianne cat fight.

"James should really divorce you. He's so insanely hot and could have just about any girl in Hollywood, yet he chose you of all people." Jordan tells Brianne.

"At least I can find someone as good as James. Your boyfriends are all losers and you usually can't keep a relationship for more than two hours." Brianne retorts.

"I'm just saying that he could've found someone with a little more class." Jordan says calmly. "And prettier."

"That's a nice nose." Brianne says with a fake smile. "Where did you get it?"

"SHUT UP!" Ray snaps before taking a swig from his wine glass. "Tiffany, do us all a favor and take Jordan to the stage with you. Sing whatever song you want, just keep Jordan way from Brianne."

"Thanks, Ray." Brianne says as her costars drag Jordan away. Ray groans as he bangs his head on the table. Brianne smiles awkwardly as she pats his back.

Tiffany: _I've got a feeling that it's gonna be alright_

_We don't know where we're going and I don't know where I'm at_

_Jordan: I'm kinda thinking I don't like nobody else_

_You know whatever happens, I will be right by your side_

Both: _You, me in the spotlight_

_Running around till the end of the night_

_Hot, hot keep it coming_

_We can rock out till the early morning_

_You, me, going all night_

_We don't care who's wrong and who's right_

_Hot, hot, keep it coming_

_We can rock out till the early morning_

_Everybody's dancing dancing crazy,_

_And we never stop, never stop,_

_Everybody's raging, raging crazy,_

_Put your hands up,_

_Put your hands up,_

_Jordan: I like you and you like me,_

_We get together and we're happy,_

_Did you hear me say that?_

_Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?_

_Snap!_

_And I like the way that we kiss,_

_You and me together like this,_

_Did you hear me say that?_

_Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?_

_Snap!_

Most people, like Tiffany, just smile and wave to the crowd after a good performance. But not Jordan! No, she poses, blows kisses, and does everything to show everyone how awesome she _thinks_ that she is. Brianne can't believe that this crowd is falling for her little act. They're cheering, clapping, and literally screaming Jordan's name. It makes Brianne feel sick to her stomach.

She pretends to throw up, successfully irritating Jordan. As the two girls return to the table, Jordan glares at Brianne.

"Tiffany, you were awesome!" Brianne says happily. Tiffany smiles as she high fives Brianne.

"Brianne, why don't you get up there? Let's see how good you _think_ you can do." Jordan says calmly.

"I went into premature labor last week, so I can't. However, if I could go up there, I would kick your..."

Dak quickly slaps his hand over Brianne's mouth before she can say any more. He smiles nervously as a little girl walks by and gives them a weird look.

"Let's just enjoy the meal." Ray says as he takes bite of his steak. "So we can all go home."

**An hour later**

Brianne thanks the limo driver as he helps her into the wheelchair. The limo is parked in front of her house after dropping Dak, Jordan, Tiffany, and Jackson off of their own homes. Brianne is thrilled to be returning to the safety of her home. She had to deal with Jordan for way longer than she wanted to. Now it's time to sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of her day with James. She hasn't seen him all day, so she's determined to catch up on the hours spent away from him.

She wheels herself into the house, approaching the living room. James is laying on the couch, watching something on TV. He's wearing jeans with a black and white hoodie, along with those incredibly adorable glasses. She wheels herself over to him and ruffles his hair, giggling as he looks at her. She kisses him softly, noticing that he is smiling into the kiss.

"How was the signing?" He asks, grabbing her hand.

"I wanted to pound Jordan into a glittery pulp." Brianne says as she lifts herself onto the couch. She sighs in exhaustion as she rests both hands on her stomach, rubbing it gently. "But the signing was great."

"That's good." James says as he sits up, putting his hand on her stomach. "Did these two give you any trouble?"

"They were great." Brianne smiles, looking down at her stomach. James smiles as he rubs her stomach before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, my dad's wedding is next week." He says, playing with Brianne's wedding ring. "But I'm not sure if you and I should go. I mean, you don't need to be moving around too much. Maybe we should just stay home."

"Jay, it's your dad's wedding." Brianne says, rubbing his knee. "We can't miss that."

"Brie, we've gotta be careful." James says, keeping his hand on her stomach. "We don't want you to have anymore complications."

"Jay, I'll use the wheelchair." Brianne insists, kissing his cheek. "Don't worry so much."

James frowns as he rests his forehead against hers. Lately, he feels even more protective of Brianne and the babies. One wrong move could ruin everything. So they have to take extra precautions to make sure that Brianne and the babies are happy and healthy. James knows that Brianne hates when people are too protective of her, but she needs to know that it's for her own good. James knows that Brianen cares about their babies, so she should want to cooperate.

"We'll see, baby girl." He says, giving her a kiss.

Brianne nods as she returns the kiss, stroking his cheek. She slowly rubs his side, being careful not to hurt him.

"I really missed you today." She says before deepening the kiss.

"Same here." James whispers.

"I love you, baby boy." Brianne says, running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too, Brie." James says, pulling her onto his lap. Brianne rests her head on his shoulder, allowing him to rub her stomach.

She really hopes that she can go with him to his dad's wedding. He says that everything is okay between him and Amanda now, but Brianne has feeling that the wedding is still going to be hard for him to watch. She wants to be there to support him and hopefully keep him from getting too upset. He might get so emotional and have to leave the room. Brianne isn't going to let him leave without her being there to comfort him.

"Hey, let's watch my New Town High season 2 DVD." She says excitedly, James holds onto her as she crawls off of his lap before getting the DVD from the movie basket. He puts the DVD in the player and presses the play button before hopping back over to the couch on his good leg. He wraps his arm around her shoulders as the first season 2 episode begins. At the end of season 1, Rachel's best friend Lila was in a tragic car accident. In the first episode of the second season, they discover Lila's condition and what caused the accident. Well, Lila survives the accident and they all find out that a vengeful former New Town High student/vampire caused it. Jessica had a ten episode stint on the first season as this former student, Madison, and stayed on for four episodes in the second season.

"This episode is crazy." Brianne whispers as she watches Jo, Jett, Megan, and other cast members standing by Lila's hospital bed. At the beginning of the episode, Lila is on a ventilator.

"It was pretty interesting watching Jessica play the psychopath." James says, nodding. "I'm serious! Her character was insane."

"Jessica said that they might bring her back for season 3. You know that part that I might play? Well, there's going to be a big show down between her and Jessica's character." Brianne says with an excited smile.

"Are you still going to audition for the show?" James asks her.

"Probably." Brianne says. "It's a really awesome show and I would love to be on it for a few episodes."

"I'll definitely be watching season 3." James grins, kissing her forehead.

"Maybe they'll let Big Time Rush guest star." Brianne says with a laugh.

"That would be fun." James says, shrugging. Brianne giggles as she kisses his cheek.

"I think that you and I would have great on screen chemistry." She whispers.

"Better than you and Dak in Varsity Vampire 3?" James questions.

"Oh yeah." Brianne nods before pulling him into a kiss.

James laughs as he hugs her tightly, staring at the TV screen. He jumps when he watches Jessica standing by the door to Lila's hospital room, looking scarier than she does in real life. Jessica is very pretty, but she can be pretty vicious. But she's' nothing compared to her New Town High character. No one knows why Madison hates Lila so much, but Madison has been trying to get rid of her since day one. In Jessica's last season 2 appearance, she is tried and arrested for vehicular assault.

Jo said told Brianne that if they bring Jessica back for season 3, she's still going to be after Lila, but when this new character (Possibly played by Brianne) shows up,Madison will start to leave Lila alone and start a major rivalry with the new girl.

"Wow, Jessica looks really mad." James says as Jessica and Jo come face to face in the middle of the hospital lobby.

"It's just acting, Jay." Brianne says jokingly.

"I know that, babe." James says, rolling his eyes.

"Let's just watch the show, honey." Brianne says before snuggling up to him.

**Songs:**

**Dancing Crazy-Miranda Cosgrove**

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another double update! Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Review:D**


	27. Big Time Wedding

Brianne smiles as she fixes James tie. They finally decided that it would be okay for Brianne to come with James to the wedding of Mr. Diamond and Amanda. However, she still has to get around in the wheelchair because they have to make sure that she doesn't go into premature labor. She cares about the health and well being of her babies, but she really misses walking. Oh well! What matters is that she's in Minnesota with James and she's going to be there to support him. James said that he's okay with his dad and Amanda getting married, but Brianne still won't let him go through it on his own.

"You look gorgeous." She says, flattening his tie. She kisses him softly before sitting back down in the wheelchair. She wishes that she hadn't gone into false labor, so James could still use his wheelchair. Now he's using a crutch because Brianne has to use his wheelchair.

"And look at yourself." James grins, stroking her hair. Brianne is wearing a pink knee length maternity dress and a white blazer, her hair pulled into a low bun. When they went shopping for their wedding clothes, Brainne almost didn't buy this dress because she felt that it brought too much attention to her stomach, but James made her buy it because he thinks that she looked absolutely beautiful. Luckily, Brianne didn't say no.

"Have you taken a good look at me?" She asks him, rubbing her stomach.

"Yes I have." James says, kissing her forehead. "And I love what I see."

Brianne smiles shyly as James kisses her cheek. Then she begins following him out of James old house. She slowly moves down the walkway, happy when they reach Mr. Diamond's car. Mr. Diamond is riding to the church with some guy friends, so he's allowing James and Brianne to drive his car to the wedding. Since James still has a cast on his leg, he can't drive, so Brianne is going to drive. Dr. Carter said that she couldn't walk around, but he said nothing about driving. So she's going to get behind the wheel, while James just relaxes in the front passengers seat.

"Help me, Jay." She says as she stands up. James keeps his good arm around her waist, carefully lifting her into the drivers seat. Then he walks around to the other side of the car, getting inside.

"Are you sure that you can drive?" He asks in concern.

"Yeah." Brianne says as she puts the key in the ignition. She moves the seat back slightly, giving her stomach plenty of room. Then she pulls away from the curb, driving down the street. Since she has known James, she has never been to his hometown. Minnesota is a lot different than California. She has only been here once before during her last tour and she remembers really cold weather, lots of snow, and some weird girl tipping her tour bus over (No one was actually in the bus) She thinks that the girls name was...Jenny Tinkler? Yeah, that's it! Anyway, she hasn't been here very much, but she has some very...interesting memories from that one visit.

"Minnesota is so nice." She says as she drives.

"Yeah." James says, looking out the window.

"We'll be at the church soon." Brianne says. She smiles when she feels the babies giving small kicks inside her stomach. Since they are getting too big for her stomach, their movement is starting to slow down, but they still move as much as they can.

"Yeah." James says quietly, leaning back in his seat. Brianne takes one hand off the steering wheel and rubs his shoulder in a comforting motion. She parks in the church parking lot, watching as James gets out of the car. The next thing she knows, he has gotten the wheelchair out of the car and is standing by the drivers door, ready to help Brianne into the chair. He keeps his injured leg off the ground as he helps Brianne out of the car, lowering her into the chair. He sighs as he watches several people entering the building. He doesn't know how to feel about this. He has already mended his relationship with Amanda, but he's still scared of what's to come. His dad is getting married to a woman that isn't his mom. How is he suppose to feel about that?

"Come on." Brianne whispers, squeezing his hand before leading him into the building. They go the very front row and James helps Brianne onto the bench. Once he is sitting down, Brianne grabs his hand and continues whispering reassurances into his ear.

"Smile." She whispers, stroking his cheek. When his expression doesn't change, she resorts to kissing his cheek. He finally gives her a small smile, grabbing her hand.

"Jay, we'll be back in L.A tomorrow." She reminds him.

James sniffles, but nods as he gives her hand another squeeze. He keeps his eyes on her stomach, finding comfort in knowing that his son and daughter are in there.

Now he just has to get through this wedding and try to be happy for his dad and Amanda.

**An hour later**

"I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Diamond!" The priest says. "Samuel, you may kiss your bride."

Mr. Diamond and Amanda are smiling as they kiss passionately. Brianne and James both have to smile, remembering their own wedding. It had taken place outside by the lake at the Palm Woods. It had been a beautiful day for them and their friends. Then they went on a wonderful honeymoon to the Turks and Caicos Islands. A few weeks later, they learned that Brianne was pregnant with their beautiful twins. Now, in less than two months, the babies will be born. Their lives have changed so much and they are loving it.

"James!" Michaela shouts as she runs over to him. James grins as he pulls the little girl onto his lap, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, baby girl." He says with a smile.

"I've got a new daddy." Michaela says happily.

"Yeah." James says, surprised when Michaela throws her arms around his neck.

"And I've got a new brother."

"And you've got a new sister." James says, motioning to Brianne. "Well, you kind of got a nee sister. "

Brianne smiles as she rests her head on James shoulder, admiring his way of communicating with the little girl. She giggles as he kisses Michaela's nose, bouncing her on one leg. Brianne can just imagine what it's going to be like to see him doing that with their babies. She's gonna be sure to take lots of pictures and put them in a scrapbook that she will keep forever. Her mom already gave her a scrapbook kit for her baby shower. Now she just needs a bunch of pictures of her three loves.

"Alright, girl." James says, standing up with the use of his crutch. Michaela wraps her arms around his neck, so he doesn't have to completely rely on his injured arm to hold her up. She may be only six years old, but she's smart enough to know that James isn't suppose to use his hurt arm too much. "Let's take you back to your mommy."

James walks over Amanda and his dad before handing Michaela to her mom, while Brianne watches from her place on the bench. She slowly stands up and sits in the wheelchair, wheeling herself over to him. She holds James hand and hugs the bride and groom, congratulating them. Mr. Diamond and Amanda ask her how she's doing and she says that she's doing fine. And she is, considering the events of last week. She had never felt any pain worse than what she experienced that day. She thought that she was dying or something. Is that what the real birth is going to fee like? If so, she's terrified. How can something so exciting be so painful? Does it have something to do with the whole"No pain, no gain" concept?

"Alright, Jay." Brianne says as they begin leaving the church. "Let's go."

Now they've gotta go to some dance hall for the reception.

James wishes that he could ask Brianne to dance with him, but she isn't suppose to move around. He doesn't want to risk her health, no matter how much he wishes that he could dance with his girl. However, there is one thing that they can do. Just sit at a table and kiss as much as they want. That's just as good as dancing, maybe even better.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Brianne asks him, kissing his cheek.

"I guess not." James says shrugging as Brianne pulls out of the parking lot. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah." Brianne says. "Better than I did last week."

James laughs softly, grabbing her hand. He kisses his softly, then rubs the back of it with his thumb.

"But a back and foot rub would be nice." Brianne sighs as she finds a parking place outside the dance hall. Once she and James are both out of the truck, they enter the dance hall. A few people stare at Brianne and whisper to the person next to them, making Brianne feel extra uncomfortable about attending this event. She has to remind herself that she's here to support James, otherwise she would not be here right now. She should have known that people in a small town like this were going to judge her. When James took her out to dinner yesterday, people kept staring and whispering, so Brianne was kind of relieved when they went back to the privacy of Mr. Diamond's home. The people in Los Angeles never acted this way around her.

"Jay, let's just sit down." She says, wheeling over to a table.

"Are these people making you nervous?" James whispers, noticing the way the other guests are whispering and staring. "Let's give them something to talk about, baby girl."

He smirks as he kisses her softly. He is happy when she starts smiling into the kiss. Her hands rest on his shoulder as she allows James to comfort her through the gentle and loving kisses.

"Don't pay them any attention." He says, stroking her cheek. Brianne leans forward and wraps her arms around his neck, holding onto him. She laughs as he pulls her onto his lap,wrapping his arms around her waist. He plays with a strand of her hair, kissing her head.

About ten minutes later, after they have introduced the entire wedding party, it's time for the dancing. While everyone else is on the dance floor, James and Brianne are just sitting around.

_There are so many things that I never, ever get to say  
Cause I'm always tongue tied and my words getting in the way_

"Jay, we've gotta get on the dance floor for this one!" Brianne says excitedly. James looks apprehensive as he stares at her hopeful face. He hates to disappoint her, but they have to think about the babies.

"Brie, my leg..." James reminds her. "And we've gotta think about you too."

Sensing that Brianne is disappointed, he begins humming the tune in her ear.

"I would scream to the world. They would see you're my girl." He sings softly. Brianne plays with his hair as she listens to his sweet voice. She's sad that she couldn't share a romantic dance with him, but she always feel better after he sings to her. His voice is probably the most comforting sound that she could hear.

"In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say." James sings.

"Hey, I brought you kids some cake." Mr. Diamond says, putting two plates in front of them.

"Thanks, dad." James says as he helps Brianne back into the wheelchair. He is caught by surprise when Brianne takes a small piece of her cake and feeds it to him, just like they did at their own wedding. He does the same thing to Brianne, causing her to let out a small giggle.

After they have finished eating, they decide to just sit there and talk, ignoring the way that everyone seems to have their eyes on Brianne. James isn't sure if they're staring because she's an international pop sensation or because she's too young to be having a baby. Either way, James doesn't like the way they are looking at his wife. He wonders if they are aware that Brianne to expecting his children. Surely, his family wouldn't judge if they knew that. His aunts, uncles,and grandparents love him, so he hopes that they wouldn't reject him for becoming a father at nineteen. Even he thinks that it's best to wait until you're older to have children, but he's prepared to take responsibility and be a good dad to his kids. Besides, he loves Brianne! He's always going to stand by her.

"Brie, let's go outside." He says, slowly standing up. Brianne frowns as she follows him out of the dance hall, not understanding why he's acting so strange.

"Jay, let's go back inside. You're gonna catch a cold." She says, grabbing his hand. James shakes his head as he kneels in front of her, kissing her stomach.

"I don't like the way my family is looking at you." He admits."I don't want them judging you. It seems like my dad, Amanda, Michaela, and Landon are the only ones in there that weren't giving us weird looks."

"Oh, honey." Brianne says, cupping his face with her hands. "Why should we worry about what those people are thinking? We're here to have fun."

James sighs as he kisses her stomach again, rubbing it gently.

"Jay, look at me." Brianne says, grabbing his chin. "Stop worrying about what everyone thinks of us. No, we didn't plan on becoming parents, but you and I love Allie and Mason. The four of us are going to be a happy family, okay?"

"Yeah." James says softly, wincing as he stands back up.

"Come on." Brianne says as she begins wheeling herself back into the building with James following close behind. They return to their table , no longer caring that people are still looking at them. Brianne rubs James back as he rests his head on her shoulder. Brianne looks around the room before taking her cell phone from her purse and snapping a picture of herself and James. One of James cousins is staring at Brianne with a strange look, so Brianne smirks at the girl before kissing James on top of his head. She wouldn't say this to his face, but some people in his family seem like they're really stuck up.

"You can do this, Brianne." She says to herself. "You can get through this."

**Two hours later **

"That's it!" Brianne says in annoyance. "Jay, why won't they leave us alone?"

James gives the other guests a nervous smile before continuing his attempt at getting his wife to calm down. He rubs her upper arms and whispers comforting words to her. But she continues throwing a tantrum, yelling at anyone that looks at her wrong. James groans quietly as he pushes her back outside.

"Brie, you've gotta calm down." He whispers.

"You don't understand! I'm tired, I'm hungry, and everyone keeps staring at me like I'm crazy! I'm not crazy! There's nothing wrong with me, is there?"

"Brie! Brie! Hey, there's nothing wrong with you. You're just having one of your mood swings." James says, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "And you probably need to get some sleep."

"You got that right." Brianne mumbles, crossing her arms.

"It's getting pretty late anyway." James says. "I'm gonna tell my dad that you and I are going back to the house."

"Oh my gosh." Brianne whimpers. "I'm ruining your whole night."

"No." James whispers, holding her hands. "Baby, you're not ruining my night. Like I said, it's getting late. I'm getting pretty tired too. We'll just go back to the house and relax."

Brianne sniffles and nods as James kisses her cheek. Then he walks back into the dance hall.

A few minutes later, James returns.

"My dad said that it's fine." He says with a soft smile. "Let's go, princess ."

"I'm so tired, Jay." Brianne says quietly. "I don't know if I can drive, so I don't know we're gonna get back to the house."

"I can probably drive." James says as they approach the truck. He ignores Brianne's protests as he helps her into the front passengers seat. Then he gets into the drivers seat and puts his crutch in the back seat. He kisses Brianne's hand before starting the car and slowly driving away. Luckily, he has just enough movement in his foot to hit the gas pedal. He's driving a little slower than he normally would, but it's a lot better than speeding.

"Jay, I really hope that your dad keeps a heating pad at his house." Brianne says as she rubs her lower back.

""I'm sure that he does, baby." James says, holding her hand. "Does your back hurt?"

"Yeah." Brianne says quietly. "And my feet hurt."

"We'll fix that when we get to the house."

Brianne nods before falling asleep.

When she wakes up, she hears James opening her door. She sighs as she sits up, carefully stepping out of the truck. She sits in her wheelchair and wheels herself over to the front door. James unlocks the door and they go inside. Brianne follows James to his old room, where he proceeds to help her onto his old has to laugh at the Spiderman comforter. He even has a Spiderman clock on his bedside table.

"Hey, here's the heating pad." James says as he picks it up from the floor. "I forgot that I had already brought it in here yesterday."

He plugs it in and places it under Brianne's back. Then he sits at the foot of the bed and lifts Brianne's feet onto his lap, rubbing them gently.

"Does this feel better?" He asks her.

"Uh huh." Brianne mumbles, nodding. James grins as he reaches over to rub her stomach before rubbing her feet some more.

"Jay, when I have the babies, how long will I have to stay in the hospital?" She asks him.

"Probably just a day or two." James responds.

"Then we can take our little ones home." Brianne says happily.

"We're gonna be so exhausted." James chuckles. "Your mom already warned us that they'll probably wake us up every two hours or so, wanting to be fed."

"We could take turns." Brianne suggests. "You feed them one night and I'll feed them the next night."

"That is a very smart idea." James says. Brianne nods as she closes her eyes, enjoying the foot rub that James is giving her, along with the warmth of the heating pad. She sighs dreamily as she imagines what life with Allison and Mason is going to be like. She already knows that the first few weeks are going to be hard, but she's just happy that she's going to have her babies. She can picture herself sitting in the rocking chair, singing them to sleep. She imagines herself sitting on the floor with them, playing and laughing. There are going to be so many wonderful memories to make.

"Less than two months, babe." She says, holding onto her stomach.

"It's gonna be crazy." James says, shaking his head. "But it's gonna be fun."

"It's not going to be totally easy, but I'm still excited." Brianne says, clapping her hands.

"Maybe if we're lucky, I can show them how to throw their bottles at Wayne Wayne and Jett Stetson." James chuckles, laughing harder when Brianne reaches over to slap his shoulder.

"That's not how we want our kids to behave." She says, laughing slightly. "Although it would be fun to watch."

"That's why we should show them how to..." James is cut off by Brianne kissing him.

"Let's not." She whispers, kissing his cheek.

"Aww." James says in disappointment.

"Hey, if you want to annoy Jett and Wayne Wayne, just push them into the Palm Woods pool." Brianne says with a smile.

"But they can't hit a baby." James argues quietly. Brianne rolls her eyes as she kisses his shoulder.

"Jay, we're going to teach Allie and Mason to kill the haters with kindness." She explains.

"Fine." James mutters. "But I still think that the babies throwing bottles at the haters would have been funny."

"Let it go, sweetie." Brianne says before laying back down.

James chuckles as he continues rubbing her feet. Then, without warning, he leans over to kiss Brianne passionately.

**Songs:**

**Stuck-Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Review! :D**


	28. Mood Swings

"She's never slept for this long." Logan whispers to James, glancing at the sleeping girl on the couch. She's eight months pregnant and she's sleeping now more than ever. It seems like she gets more tired as she gets further along. There are only a few more weeks left until she actually has the babies and anxiety and excitement is at an all time high. There's such a short amount of time left until the babies are born, so everyone is starting to get kind of impatient. Besides, the guys can't wait until Brianne's mood swings go away. This morning alone, she has thrown a pillow at Carlos,threatened to pour a whole carton of milk on Logan, yelled at James, and slapped Kendall. When she finally fell asleep, words can't even describe how relieved the four boys were. They officially know that they should never mess with a pregnant woman.

"Shhh!" Kendall whispers. "Don't wake her up."

"Yeah, she's crazy. Insane, I tell you!" Carlos says harshly. He shrieks as a pillow makes contact with the back of his head. They all turn around to see Brianne sitting up and glaring at them. They look on her huge stomach, then give her nervous smiles.

"I can hear you, you know." She says angrily. James grins as he rubs her stomach, pulling his hand back when Brianne slaps it. She obviously doesn't want anyone touching her right now. James has to admit that he's a little disappointed, but he reminds himself that Brianne is just a little cranky. She'll get better soon.

"Jay, can I please sit on the floor with you guys?" Brianne asks out of nowhere. James frowns at her sudden change in mood, but he stands up and helps her onto the floor. Brianne yawns as she rests her head on his shoulder, hugging his waist. He rubs her back and kisses her forehead, noticing that his friends are giving him confused expressions. He shrugs before kissing Brianne's forehead again.

Riiing!

They watch as Kendall looks at his phone, groaning quietly.

"Gustavo wants us at the studio." He tells them. Brianne is the first one to complain, quietly asking James why Gustavo has to be so difficult. He chuckles as he helps her up from the floor. She has started walking around a little more, but not too much. She still has to be careful.

"Ugh, he's going to regret this." She groans as they walk out of the house. She straightens the collar of her black leather jacket, which has been paired with a white T shirt and jeans. James carefully helps her into the back of Mrs. Knight's van, which Logan was given to permission to drive. Once James has climbed in next to Brianne, her head falls against his shoulder. She looks at James with a tired look, sighing as he kisses her forehead. She holds her stomach as she tries to get comfortable in the already crowded back seat. With her large baby bump, she doesn't have much room in front of her. Expecting twins makes her bigger than most pregnant women.

"Just a few more weeks." She mumbles. "Then I can look normal again."

"You look perfect now." James says, touching her stomach. Brianne grabs his hand and moves it to where the babies are. They both watch as Carlos touches Brianne's stomach. The boy quickly pulls his hand back as Brianne looks at him. Brianne giggles, then she makes another attempt at trying to get comfortable. If she thought the first few months were bad, then the last months are horrible. She's tired, hungry, and sore. None of those feelings are very comfortable at all.

"Why does Gustavo want you guys at Rocque Records?" She asks them.

"It's probably something to do with James and his car accident. Griffin has been deciding what to do with the band." Kendall says quietly. Brianne looks at James and kisses his cheek, rubbing his shoulder. She may be feeling cranky, but she's never too cranky to show sympathy for her injured husband. A few minutes later, they arrive at Rocque Records. James keeps his arm around Brianne's waist as they walk into the building, trying not to roll their eyes as paparazzi snap pictures of them. However, instead of losing their tempers, they just ignore the photographers. They close the door behind them and begin walking down the hallway.

"Dogs!" Gustavo says as he walks over to them. "In my office! NOW!"

Brianne squeezes James hand as they walk into Gustavo's office. The guys sit in for chairs across from Gustavo and Brianne sits on James lap. She looks down at his leg, staring at the black walking boot covering his leg. Now that he has the boot, he doesn't have to use crutches anymore. But the doctor said that he's most likely going to have a slight limp for the rest of his life. They've all been looking at the positive side. He may have a limp, but he can still walk. It's better to walk with a limp than to not walk at all. His ribs have gotten better and he no longer has a bandage around his stomach. Of course, he still has a scar from the surgery. He doesn't even like to be shirtless now, because he's' embarrassed of the scar.

"The good news is that Griffin is not going to drop the band." Gustavo says in a surprisingly calm voice. "The bad news is that we have to cease recording and dance rehearsals until James is fully recovered."

"At least he isn't dropping you guys." Brianne says, stroking James hair.

"James, how long before you can dance again?" Kelly asks.

"Um, maybe two more months?" James says.

"So we have to postpone the release of the album." Gustavo mutters. Kelly awkwardly pats his back, looking at the four boys.

"Guys, you can go now." She tells them. "And even though we're postponing work on the album, we're still going to need you for the album photo shoot."

"Got it." Kendall says before leading his friends out of the office. James holds Brianne's hand as they walk out of the building, being followed by a small group of paparazzi. A few months ago, they found the names of the photographers that James and Logan fought and were able to get a restraining order against them. The other paparazzi that can still legally photograph her can be pretty annoying, but they aren't too invasive. James still doesn't trust the paparazzi and he is still very defensive when it comes to the paparazzi getting anywhere near his wife.

"Nice glasses, James!" One of the photographers shouts. Brianne laughs as she wraps her arm around James waist. They get into the car and quickly close the door.

"Guys, let's go to the Palm Woods." Brianne suggests. "Maybe we could go to the pool later."

"Did you even bring a bathing suit?" Carlos asks tiredly.

"I don't need a bathing suit." Brianne says through clenched teeth. Carlos shrieks as he puts his helmet back on his head, fearing that Brianne is going to hit him. She's already hit or attempted to hit him three times today and he doesn't want to take anymore of this abuse.

Brianne sighs as she buries her face in James shoulder. She hates being so mean to her best friends, but it's like she can't even control her emotions. She's amazed that she made it through the paparazzi at Rocque Records without screaming at them. She just doesn't want a repeat of the other paparazzi incidents in her life. Anytime she tries to stand up for herself, it always end up on the news and she's seen as the bad person, when it was the photographers that were bothering her.

"Brie, we're here." James says, flinching as Brianne hugs his waist. His stomach and ribs may be improving, but they aren't completely healed. So James gets out of the van and begins helping Brianne. Once she is out of the van, James closes the door and begins leading her towards the lobby. He is quick to catch her when she starts to lose her balance. Brianne was reading about pregnancy symptoms in her book and it's common for women to experience loss of balance in the later months, due to the extra weight from their baby bump.

"I'm so hungry." She says as they walk into the elevator.

"You ate most of my cereal this morning." Kendall says, looking at her like she's crazy.

"And my corn dog." Carlos adds, standing behind Kendall.

"And my Pop Tart." Logan tells her. James starts to speak until Brianne gives him a dirty look. He smiles nervously and wraps his arm around her waist. Brianne whimpers quietly as she feels another Braxton Hicks contraction coming on, but she doesn't let it show on her face, because she doesn't want anyone worrying about her. it's a little painful, but she can easily hide it from people. She is actually a very good actress, so she can easily hide her emotions or pain. Now she just needs to get to 2J, so she can sit down and focus on relaxing herself.

She holds onto James as they walk down the hallway, keeping one hand on her stomach. She is relieved when they walk into the apartment and she immediately walks over to the couch, sitting down. She rubs her stomach, waiting for some food. She hates to be lazy, but she isn't going to walk all the way to the kitchen. No, she's going to leave that to James or one of the other guys.

"I'm hungry!" She says loudly.

"Okay!" Kendall says calmly as he and the other guys walk into the kitchen. He grabs some leftover pizza from the fridge, handing it to James. The taller boy sighs as he puts the pizza in the microwave, ignoring Brianne's loud groans of frustration. He messes with the sleeve of his black leather jacket, trying to keep his sanity. He loves Brianne and he would do anything for her, but who says that a guy can't get annoyed with his wife? Not that James would say that to Brianne's face. He's already seen her angry today, but he would feel even worse if he made her cry. She may be a little crazy right now, but James never wants to make her cry.

He takes the pizza from the microwave and limps over to the couch, handing it to Brianne.

"Honey, could you get me some Coke?"

"Caffeine free." James whispers, kissing the top of her head before walking back to the kitchen. He finally returns with a can of caffeine free Coke, handing it to Brianne. He sits next to her and reaches for the remote, turning the TV on. He puts it on ICarly, since Brianne is totally obsessed with this show. She always cracks up whenever she watches. James wouldn't admit it in front of the guys, but he loves ICarly as much as Brianne does. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan don't know that they'll stay up late and watch ICarly reruns together. They would never let James and Brianne live it down.

"ICarly? Really, man?" Kendall laughs as he sits on the couch.

"Brie loves this show." James says, giving his wife a hug.

"Yeah, so shut up." Brianne retorts.

"Do you need anything else?" Carlos asks, noticing the empty plate that Brianne is holding. The four boys watch as Brianne puts the plate on the coffee table before standing up.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She sobs before walking into Kendall's room, closing the door behind her. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan smile anxiously as James glares at them.

"Well, thank you!" He says sarcastically before walking to the room that he use to share with Kendall. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Brie? Baby, let me in. Carlos didn't mean to upset you. He didn't know that you would get offended!"

The door slowly opens and James walks into the room. Brianne's mascara is running and her eyes are red and puffy from crying. She sniffles and hiccups as James sits next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He kisses her cheek and wipes the tears away with his thumb. He holds back laughter, secretly amused by Brianne's change in mood. She woke up happy, then she was angry for the rest of the day, and now she's sad. James feels bad for being amused, but he can't help it.

"Brie, you don't need to be upset." He says softly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Carlos is right." Brianne sobs, "I'm eating way too much."

"First of all, Carlitos was just asking if you needed anything else. He wasn't trying to offend you. Second of all, you're pregnant. You're suppose to be hungry."

"And I'm so tired." Brianne says with tears falling down her cheeks. "Jay, I can't get any sleep anymore. I only got, like, two hours last night. Other than that, I couldn't sleep at all!"

"Hey, if you're tired, just say so." James whispers, helping her lay down. He lays next to her and pulls the covers over both of them. He feels really bad that Brianne has to go through this, but he's just looking at the positive. In less than two months, they will be parents and Brianne's crazy pregnancy symptoms will be forgotten. When the babies are born, they may not get a lot of sleep, but it'll be for a good reason.

"Jay, I've been having Braxton Hicks again." Brianne whispers as she rubs her stomach. "They don't really hurt too bad, but they're not comfortable either."

"You've just gotta deal with it for a little longer." James assures her, gently rubbing her stomach.

"Jay, I want you to be really honest with me, okay?" Brianne whispers, touching his cheek.

"Okay."

"Am I getting on your nerves at all? I know that I can be a little angry and impatient sometimes." Brianne tells him.

"Listen to me." James says, linking his fingers with hers. "I'll be honest. I do get a little frustrated, but it's not your fault. Besides, you're getting closer to having our beautiful son and daughter. I can deal with the mood swings for another month."

"If I ever bother you too much, just tell me." Brianne says, kissing him softly. "I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"You're not." James says, shaking his head. Brianne places her hand on her stomach, laughing when she feels a small kick. She grabs James hand and moves it to another part of her stomach, watching as he smiles happily. She looks confused as James takes his cell phone from his pocket, wrapping his arm around her. She knows that he's probably taking a picture for his Scuttlebug and, although she feels very self conscious, she gives the camera a big smile. She watches as James uploads the picture to his Scuttlebug, looking over his shoulder to see the caption that he put.

_My loves;D_

"This is going to be my new profile picture." James says, messing with his phone again before putting it back in his pocket.

Brianne giggles as she sits up, rubbing her lower back. She starts to get off the bed, but the aching in her back and feet doesn't allow her to do that. So she lays back down and groans in annoyance. She stares at James with a cute and sad expression, wishing that he knew how to help her. He can't carry her because his broken bones are still healing. He needs to be very careful with the activities that he chooses ti do. Hockey and dancing are obviously out of the question. He could still sing, but Griffin apparently doesn't want him working on the album while he's in such fragile condition. Brianne believes that he could still finish recording, since they don't have much left to do. Of course, Griffin's mind works in very mysterious ways. Brianne just doesn't understand that man.

"I feel better now." She says. "I just don't know how I'm going to make it back to the living room."

"Let me help." James says as he helps her into a standing position. He keeps his arm around her waist and leads her into the living room.

"Are you going to hit me?" Carlos says, backing up.

"No, Carlitos." Brianne laughs. Suddenly, Carlos runs over to her and wraps his arms around her waist. Brianne smiles in confusion, patting the top of his helmet.

"Okay! Okay! I love you too!" She says as James pulls him away from her.

"And I know that you didn't mean to upset me." Brianne says, jokingly pinching the boys cheek. Carlos rolls his eyes as he steps away from the girl, covering his face. Brianne sits on the couch, next to Logan. She wraps her arms around his bicep while glancing at James.

"Aww! Group hug!" Carlos says, jumping over the back of the couch. He throws his arms around Logan and Brianne while looking at James and Kendall, silently asking them to join him.

"Carlos, seriously, you've gotta let us go." Brianne says in a strained voice.

"My bad." Carlos says as he pulls away.

"Kenny, I haven't hugged you yet." Brianne says in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, you slapped me this morning, so I don't know if I should..."

"I'll only slap you if you don't hug me." Brianne says happily. Kendall reluctantly sits next to Brianne and wraps his arms around her, relieved when she doesn't make any move to physically harm him.

"What about me?" James asks, pretending to sound hurt.

"You've gotta bunch of hugs_ and_ kisses today." Brianne says with a laugh. She smirks as she stands up, slowly walking over to him. She wraps her arms around his waist and gives him a gentle hug, looking up at him. She allows him to kiss her, gladly responding to the kiss. The kiss seems to last forever because neither of them pays any attention to the annoyed groans and sighs coming from the couch. Brianne's arms slowly wrap around his neck, pulling him closer.

"James...Brianne..." Carlos murmurs.

"I think we're annoying the guys." James whispers in Brianne's ear.

"So?" Brianne whispers back before kissing him again.

"Hey, I don't make out with Jo when you guys are around!" Kendall argues. This causes James and Brianne to turn around with knowing looks on their faces.

"Uh, yes you do." Brianne says.

"I specifically remember last weekend when Brie and I were visiting and you two hardly payed any attention to us." James grins.

"So this is our way of getting revenge." Brianne says before pulling James back into a kiss. James slowly pulls away and runs his fingers through Brianne's hair, kissing her nose. He manages to keep himself from becoming completely mesmerized by the adorable smile on her face, even though it's taking a lot of strength out of him.

"Kendall and Jo may do that, but I know for a fact that Camille and I have never made out while you were visiting." Logan says.

"Really? What about the reality show?" Brianne questions. "Every time I walked by, you two were all over each other."

"We were broken up at the time! The kissing was for the cameras!" Logan responds.

"Remember when Brianne cried because that guy said that someone would get kicked out of the band?" Kendall laughs.

"She thought that it was going to be James." Logan whispers, hoping that Brianne and James don't hear.

James looks at Brianne with disbelief, unaware that she had been feeling that way.

"You thought It was going to be me?"

"It could've been any of you." Brianne says, holding his hands.

"I remember when Jessica yelled at that director because...Actually, I can't remember why, but she was _mad_." Kendall says, emphasizing the last word.

"Yeah, she tried to throw one of the cameras at him." Carlos says in a dreamy voice.

"And I remember how Lindsey almost threw a fit when they asked if she was dating Jett Stetson." Logan laughs.

"And Hilary drove the man crazy because she kept getting in the middle of the shots." James chuckles. Brianne nods as she buries her face in his chest, giving him another loving squeeze. She stands on tip toes and kisses his cheek. She returns to the couch, propping her legs on the coffee table. Both of her hands rest on her stomach, feeling the small kicks.

"Aww, I can't wait to meet you two." She coos.

"Hey, do they still kick a lot?" Logan asks excitedly. Brianne sighs and nods as she grabs his hand, putting it on her stomach. She finds amusement and happiness at the way the four hockey players from Minnesota get so excited when they feel her babies kicking.

"That is so cool." Logan says, motioning for Carlos and Kendall to get closer. He moves his hand and lets them touch Brianne's stomach.

"Whoa." Carlos says, slowly pulling his hand back.

"That is awesome." Kendall says.

"We know." James and Brianne say in unison.

"But it doesn't always feel too good." Brianne says as she sits up straight. "In my fifth and sixth months, they would kick harder than I liked. It would hurt so bad."

"Hey, you don't have much longer." Logan tells her.

"I know." Brianne says, reaching out to James. She sighs happily as he kisses her hand. She looks down when she feels Carlos's hand back on her stomach.

"Kendall, where's your mom and sister?" She asks.

"Katie wanted to go to some amusement park in San Diego." Kendall tells her. "We all wanted to go with them, but Gustavo had already told us that we might need to be at the studio today."

"An amusement park would've been fun." Brianne says, shrugging.

"You couldn't ride anything." James reminds her. Brianne pouts in disappointment, crossing her arms.

Here's another reason why she wants these next few weeks to go by faster. She'll be able to do the same activities that she use to enjoy. Dancing, amusement parks, and more. She has been forced to put those activities aside because of her condition. She cares about the health and well being of her children, but she'll be happy to get back to her usual activities. Her life may change a lot, but she doesn't have to give _everything _up, does she?

**Review! :D**


	29. Halfway There

The big day is only three weeks away now, so James and Brianne are both having trouble sleeping. However, they are having insomnia for two totally different reasons. James can't sleep because he can't believe that the big day is getting so close. But Brianne can't sleep because she's having sharp pains in her back and stomach. She doesn't want to wake James up, so she tries to breathe through it. Besides, it's probably just those Braxton Hicks contractions again. The pain feels a little worse than normal, but it doesn't seem too bad. Of course, the fact that she's been dealing with this since eleven at night doesn't seem right. It's alright three in the morning!

"Whoa." She gasps as she sits up, clutching her stomach. She nearly screams as the pain gets even worse. Without thinking, she grabs James shoulder and squeezes tightly, her eyes widening when he wakes up. Okay, now she feels really bad. The poor guy could be sleeping soundly right now, but she just ruined that for him.

"Brie? What's wrong?" He asks as he sits up.

"It's nothing." Brianne says, taking deep breaths. "I'm just having these weird pains in my back and stomach. I"m sure that it'll go away in a minute."

**Five minutes later**

Brianne groans as she clutches her stomach, trying to take deep breaths. She's officially realized something. This isn't Braxton Hicks, It's not false labor...It's completely real. There's no way that this isn't real labor. The pain seems to get worse as the time passes. When the contractions started, they were about...maybe an hour apart? Now, from what Brianne is thinking, the contractions are about five minutes apart. Oh yeah, this is definitely real.

"Jay, I need to go to the hospital." She gasps as another contraction hits.

"Brie, what's happening?" James asks, holding her hand.

"The babies are coming." Brianne says through deep breaths.

"Brie, you're not due for three more weeks!" James says, obviously panicking.

"Jay, calm down." Brianne says. "Dr. Carter said that he's delivered twins that were born a few weeks early and they turned out perfectly healthy. So just grab the bag and let's go."

James groans as he jumps out of bed, grabbing Brianne's overnight bag from the floor. Then he begins helping Brianne out of bed, comforting her as she fights through another contraction. He whispers words of reassurance as they walk down the stairs, since Dr. Carter told him to try to keep her calm when she goes into labor. He's freaking out right now, but he's kind of excited because he's probably going to be a father today. He sort of hopes that this isn't false labor. Like Dr. Carter said, some twins are born a little early and end up being perfectly healthy. Allison and Mason will be fine!

"Brie, just relax." He whispers as he helps her into the car. ""Did your water break?"

"No...Yep." Brianne whines. "Oh my gosh, please let this be over with soon."

"Shhh." James whispers, holding her hand.

"Jay, you don't understand." Brianne whimpers. "This is really starting to hurt."

James gulps as he speeds down the highway. He has to get Brianne to hospital before they both freak out.

"We'll be there soon." He says, squeezing her hand. "Remember to breathe, baby."

"Owwww..." Brianne whines, holding her stomach. She's trying so hard to breathe properly, but the pain seems to be getting worse. So far, it's not as bad as the false labor, but she knows that it's going to get worse. Oh my...IT'S GOING TO GET WORSE! Yeah, she's getting real close to throwing a huge fit in the middle of this car.

"DRIVE FASTER!" She yells.

"Brie, I can't speed." James says, sounding more annoyed than he intended. He rubs his thumb across the back of her hand, listening as she practices her breathing.

"Jay," Brianne whispers with a weak smile. "We're going to be parents today."

"Yeah." James smiles, kissing her hand. "You're doing great, baby."

Brianne nods as she breathes,finding that the breathing is actually helping her through the pain. As long as she focuses on breathing and not on the pain, then she'll be fine. Besides, she already decided that she was going to get medicine.

**Ten minutes later**

Brianne holds onto James hand as he tells the secretary that she's in labor, Before she knows it, she is being helped into a wheelchair and pushed down the hallway. By now, the contractions are four minutes apart. She liked it a lot better when they were an hour apart. THe pain is getting even worse now, almost to the point where it's unbearable. She gasps and whimpers as she is helped into a hospital gown..Then she is helped into the hospital bed. She listens and watches as James calls every one of their friends and family members, not quite paying attention to what he's saying. She's too focused on getting through the pain that she is being forced to endure. Of course, she can't help noticing the smile on James face. Awww...He looks so happy and excited.

"Um, can someone get me something to eat?" She requests. "I'm really hungry right now."

"Sure." The nurse says sweetly. "What would you like?"

"Um, do you have some Cheetohs anywhere?" Brianne asks.

"We have some in the snack machine. I'll get those for you right away." The nurse says before walking out of the room. She allows James to hold her hand while talking on his cell phone. She breathes slowly and deeply, trying to stay calm. Suddenly, she gasps and sits up, holding her stomach.

"Brie, are you okay?" James whispers. He holds the phone to his ear, nodding. "Yeah, she's fine. She just had another contraction."

"I'm fine!" Brianne says loudly, hoping that the person hears her. She smiles as the nurse returns with bag of Cheetohs, handing them to her. She eats the Cheetohs in silence, watching as James continues calling friends and family. Once he has called everyone that he knows, he puts the phone on the bedside table and grabs Brianne's hand again.

"You're doing great so far." He whispers, kissing her hand.

"Hey, where's Dr. Carter?" Brianne asks the nurse.

"He's got another delivery right now." The nurse says Brianne nods before looking at James.

"Okay, sweetie." The nurse says. "I just have a few things that I want to discuss with you."

"Go ahead." Brianne says.

"Has your water broken?"

"Yes." Brianne says, nodding.

"Have contractions started?"

"Yes." Brianne says. "They're about four minutes apart."

The nurse nods as she takes notes. Then she puts the clipboard on the bedside table and stands up.

"Hey, when can I get the epidural?"

"Would you like one now?" The nurse asks her.

"Please." Brianne groans as another contraction hits. James whispers and squeezes her hand, watching as the nurse walks out of the room. While holding her hand, he uses his other hand to stroke her hair. This beautiful woman is about to give birth to their children. By tomorrow, Allison Marie and Mason David will have arrived.

"Are you nervous?" Brianne laughs when she notices that his hand is slightly sweaty.

"No!" James says with a nervous laugh.

"I know you better than that." Brianne giggles. "You're freaking out."

"Hey, you're the priority here," James says firmly, a small smile appearing on his face. He puts his hand on her stomach and rubs it gently.

"Okay, I need you to sit up." The nurse says as she walks back into the room. She and James slowly help Brianne into a sitting position. Brianne feels the nurse sticking a needle into her lower back before she lays back down. Slowly, the pain begins to fade away. It feels so much better than what she was feeling before. Now she can just sit back and relax.

"Jay, can I see my bag?" She asks. James nods as he hands the pink bag to her. She digs through the bag until she finds her iPad, starting another game of Spongebob Diner Dash. IF she isn't going to be having the baby for a few more hours, then she's going to keep herself women are in labor for many hours, so she isn't going to be bored while she's in this hospital.

"Okay...Ugh, why do I always mess up on this level?" She groans in playful frustration. When James laughs, she whines and reaches over to slap his shoulder. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Hey, just enjoy your little game." James chuckles, rubbing her stomach.

"I know that I'm on an epidural right now, but I can still yell at you." Brianne threatens. She smiles as James crawls onto the bed, snuggling up to her. He drapes his arm over her stomach and kisses her cheek.

"Okay, I'm gonna do something else." Brianne giggles as she puts her iPad in the bag. She grabs her iPod and turns the song to "Till I Forget About You."

**Meanwhile**

"How are we fitting this many people into a van?" Hilary whines as she is squished between Carlos and Logan. Allison is going about ten miles over the speed limit, way too excited about meeting her grandchildren. She was a little worried when she found out that Brianne was three weeks early, but she's still excited. They're all excited!

"I'm gonna meet my grandbabies!" She squeals happily as she actually runs a stoplight, ignoring the car horns being honked at her. Mrs. knight sits in the front passengers seat with a nervous smile on her face. She is thinking about what happened to James when he ran a stoplight. That didn't turn out too well and Mrs. Knight would rather not go through that experience. She's just as excited as Allison is, but Brianne is probably going to be in labor for a few hours, so they don't really need to be in such a hurry.

"Stop speeding so I can get some sleep!" Jessica growls. "And Hilary needs to shut up before I..."

"Okay, our best friend is about to have her baby, so let's try to get along." Hilary says calmly. Jessica gives her a sarcastic smile before letting her head rest against the window.

Could this car ride last any longer?

**At the hospital**

"Jay, wake up." Brianne whispers to her husband. She kisses his head as he begins to stir, running her fingers through his hair. He slowly sits up and smiles at his wife. She's still got those earphones on, listening to her iPod. He watches as she takes the earphones from her ears and puts her iPod on the bedside table. She sighs as she rubs her stomach, happy that epidural hasn't worn off. She was able to get the medicine just as the pain was about to start getting really bad, so she's very relieved. She's heard stories about childbirth. For some women, it's not that bad, but for others, it's incredibly painful. Brianne doesn't want her experience to be painful.

"I'm bored." She says. James gives her a kiss before reaching into the pink bag, grabbing Brianne's camera. He laughs as Brianne covers her face, obviously not wanting anyone taking pictures of her.

"Don't!" She giggles.

"Hey, you look gorgeous." James says as he snaps a picture of her.

"You're not going to put that on Scuttlebug, are you?" Brianne asks apprehensively.

"No." James says, shaking his head. He shrieks as the door bursts open and several people rush into the room. Brianne laughs as she pats his arm before smiling at their family and friends.

"Brie, how are you feeling?" Allison asks, kissing her daughters forehead.

"I'm good." Brianne says. "I got an epidural, so there's no pain right now."

"Have you eaten anything? Because I can get bring you something." Allison says. "I know that you won't be able to eat now, but I'm talking about eating something after this is all over."

"Mom, I already had a snack." Brianne says with a laugh, "The nurse brought me some Cheetohs."

"Would she bring me some?" Jessica asks. Brianne rolls her eyes before slowly sitting up, smiling as James rubs her back. She rubs her stomach, still not able to believe that she's going to be a mom in a few hours. After a few minutes of back rubbing, James helps her lay back down. He kisses her cheek before climbing off the bed, grabbing his cell phone. He still needs to call his parents. He had managed to call every one of his friends and family in Los Angeles, then he got distracted and forgot to call his parents. They obviously need to know that he's about to become a dad.

Brianne closes her eyes, feeling very tired. She doesn't fight as she begins to drift off to sleep.

Lindsey sits on the bed and touches Brianne's stomach, smiling as the babies kick.

"They're still kicking?" Hilary asks as she puts her hand next to Lindsey's.

"Oh yeah." Lindsey says as she rubs Brianne's stomach, careful not to wake the girl up.

"Girls, don't wake her up." Mrs. Knight warns. "She needs to get lots of sleep."

Hilary and Lindsey slowly remove their hands, then they climb off of the bed.

Kendall is paying more attention to James quick exit from the room. He quietly steps out of the room and walks around the corner, noticing James sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He has a soft smile on his face, but there are some tears in his highs. Kendall knows that this is an emotional time, but he's still concerned about his friend. Why does James look like he's going to cry? Is he happy? Is he scared? Kendall has a feeling that it's a combination of both.

"Okay, I'll see you later." James says before hanging up. He looks up at Kendall. "That was my dad. He and Amanda are going to be here in a few hours."

"What about your mom?"

"She's coming too." James grins. He sighs as he stares at the wall across from him. "I can't believe that I'm going to be a dad."

"I never thought that you would be the first of us to get married and become a father." Kendall says as he sits next to James. "But it's happening."

"What if I can't do it?" James asks quietly. "What if I can't support Brie and the kids?"

"James, you're in a band in Los Angeles. You're living the good life, man." Kendall says in disbelief. "Allison and Mason are the children of two famous singers. Trust me, they're going to be fine."

"Yeah." James says, nodding as he wipes his tearful eyes.

"You're gonna be great." Kendall whispers, wrapping his arm around James shoulders. "Brie, Allie, and Mason are lucky to have you."

James takes a deep breath as he and Kendall stand up. He crosses his arms as he follows Kendall back to the room. He smiles when he sees Brianne fast asleep in her bed. He sits next to her and grabs her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"Honey, you need to get some sleep too." Mrs. Knight says, rubbing his shoulder. James starts to protest, but he quickly crawls onto the bed when she gives him a warning look. She happily pulls the covers over him, leaning over to kiss his forehead. He pushes some hair away from Brianne's face before sitting in one of the chairs by the bed.

"Hey, when are you going to tell the press?" Jo asks Allison.

"After Brie actually has the babies."

"Gustavo, come on." Kelly says as she drags Gustavo into the room. The music producer looks like he's half asleep, wearing a black jumpsuit with gold dollar signs.

"Kelly, what time is it?" He asks tiredly.

"It doesn't matter because your niece is about to have the babies." Kelly whispers harshly. Gustavo sighs heavily as he stares at his sleeping niece and her husband. He sits next to Mrs. Knight and continues staring at the young couple. He watches as Mrs. Knight quickly stands up and removes the glasses from James eyes, putting them on the bedside table. She strokes his hair before sitting back down.

"They're going to be great parents." Kelly whispers.

"Excuse me, but there's too many people in this room." A nurse says, peeking her head into the room.

"I was woken up from a very nice nap and when I am woken up, I get cranky, so don't even think about telling me what to do." Jessica snaps.

"I'm sorry, but you have to follow the rules." The nurse says, sounding intimidated.

"Listen, I don't..." Jessica starts to say until Lindsey yanks her hair. "What was that for?"

"I don't want you to get us kicked out of the room." Lindsey says, glaring at her.

"I'm staying." Kendall says as he sits on the bed.

"So are we." Carlos and Logan say in unison.

"Come on, Jess." Lindsey says as she begins leading the girl from the room. Everyone else follows them, except for Kendal, Carlos, Logan, Gustavo, and Kelly.

"Do you think they'll let me babysit?" Gustavo asks out of nowhere. It's funny because no one thought that Gustavo Rocque would take an interest in babysitting his niece's children.

"Gustavo, you yell at us on a regular basis, so I don't know if Brianne will trust you with her kids." Kendall comments.

"Shut up, monkey dog!" Gustavo snaps, accidentally waking James up.

"Hey, Brie is trying to get some sleep." He whispers tiredly.

"Sorry." Kelly says, glaring at Gustavo. James places his hand on Brianne's stomach, rubbing it gently. He looks at Brianne, happy that she is catching up on some sleep. She apparently hasn't gotten a lot of sleep tonight, since she spent most of the night trying to get through those contractions. James wishes that he had know earlier, so he couldn't helped her through them. She was acting a little strange when they went to bed, but she insisted that nothing was wrong. OF course, James believed her. He just assumed that she was experiencing Braxton Hicks again. He had no idea that the real thing was happening.

Is it normal for him to be a little freaked out? He's a first time father and he's never taken care of another kid before. He isn't sure, but he thinks that those are really good reasons for him to be freaking out. Everyone has been reassuring him and, although it helped a little, he's still incredibly nervous.

If he openly voiced his thoughts, everyone would tell him that he's being ridiculous. Maybe he is! His dad told him that it's normal to be nervous and once the babies are born, his nerves will be forgotten. Mr. Diamond said that becoming a dad is a great feeling, so he has no reason to be nervous.

Maybe if he just reflects on that, he'll be fine.

He just hopes that he can stay calm for the next several hours.


	30. Special Delivery

This has been the longest day ever. Brianne is tired, hungry, and she's pretty sure that the epidural is starting to wear off. She checked into the hospital at three fifteen in the morning and now it's two in the afternoon. Dr. Carter came in about an hour ago and said that it's almost time, but he hasn't said anymore about it. She's snapped at James too many times in the past hour and she fears that he's starting to become afraid of her. He acts like he's afraid to hold her hand now. She needs him to hold her hand because she's starting to lose it.

"Oh my gosh." She groans as she clutches her stomach, wincing in pain. She breathes slowly, squeezing her moms hand. James went to get some lunch with the guys and said that he would be back soon. For now, Allison is staying with Branne, holding her hand and coaching her through contractions.

"You're doing great, honey." Allison whispers, squeezing Brianne's hand. "Just keep breathing."

Brianne slowly lays back down, breathing deeply. This is really starting hurt, but she's trying so hard to stay calm and happy. After all, she's finally going to be a mommy. Why not be happy about that? Even though she's in pain, she can show some excitement. It's just hard to be enthusiastic when she's dealing with these horrible contractions.

"Mommy, where's James?" She asks.

"He's going to be back soon." Allison whispers. "

"Owww." Brianne whines, holding her stomach with one hand and the railing of the bed with her other hand. She gasps for air, listening as her mom comforts her. She keeps breathing as she lays back down, still holding her stomach. She doesn't know if she's going to get through this without screaming, but she's going to try. It's a normal reaction, but she doesn't want to scream. She just wants to have her babies without any problems.

"You're doing so well." Allison says, stroking her hair.

"Fantastic." Brianne says sarcastically. "Ugh, tell him to hurry up!"

"Honey, James will be here soon." Allison says softly.

"I want him to be here now." Brianne says through clenched teeth. Allison smiles nervously as she looks towards the doorway, praying for James to show up. Allison has never seen Brianne this cranky before, but it's really scaring her. She's been through this too, but the experience doesn't stop her from being nervous.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, HURRY!" Brianne says angrily. Suddenly, James rushes into the room.

"You stay with her." Allison whispers before walking out of the room.

"This hurts so bad." Brianne whimpers, squeezing James hand. Even has James runs his fingers through her hair, she starts sobbing in pain. Now that her labor has progressed, the pain is getting unbearable. How long is this suppose to last? She just wants this too be over, so the pain can go away and she can enjoy her babies.

"Hey, kids!" Dr. Carter says as he walks into the room.

"Is it almost time?" Brianne asks through clenched teeth, looking completely ticked off. After a few minutes, Dr. Carter speaks again.

"Looks like it's time to have a baby." Dr. Carter says as a nurse walks into the room. James smiles and kisses Brianne's hand, silently reassuring her that everything is going to be okay.

**An hour later**

Brianne gasps as she finally gives birth to the first baby. She nearly starts crying as Mason is cleaned up and handed to James. He looks so happy as he holds Mason's hand, talking to the small baby in a quiet voice. She officially loses it when Mason wraps his tiny hand around James thumb.

"Hey, little man." James coos, kissing his forehead. "Your sister will be here soon."

"He's beautiful." Brianne whispers, gasping once again. Allsion isn't born yet, so the pain is still there. But she doesn't feel like she's panicking at all. She's got one baby already, so she just needs to deliver the other one.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Carter asks her.

"Uh huh." Brianne says in a calm voice.

**Ten minutes later**

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy and a gorgeous baby girl." Dr. Carter says, watching as the nurse hands Allison to Brianne. She kisses her daughters forehead, smiling while crying softly. She looks at James, who smiles at her. She returns her attention to her daughter, stroking her cheek.

"Hey, princess. I'm your mommy." She whispers. "And that guy over there is your daddy."

"Hey, wanna trade?" James asks as he walks over to her. Brianne nods, realizing that she hasn't held her son yet. So she takes Mason and carefully hands Allison to James. Neither of them realized how wonderful parenthood would feel until they actually experienced it. Both of them are putting this experience as number one in their list of favorite memories.

"Jay, Allie has your eyes." Brianne says softly.

"Yeah." James says, smiling at his daughter. He chuckles as Allison makes a cute baby noise. "And she has your hair."

"Mason has my eyes." Brianne tells him. "And your hair."

Once again, James smiles through his tears, kissing Allison's nose.

"I'm going to let everyone know." He says as he stands up, putting Allison in Brianne's arms. He kisses all three of their heads before walking out of the room. He laughs as he walks into the waiting room, where everyone is fast asleep. To get their attention, he clears his throat. When they open their eyes, they immediately know what has happened.

"A beautiful boy and girl." He says.

"Will they let us go in?" Mrs. Knight asks, giving him a hug.

"I think so." James says as they begin walking down the hallway. "Just be very quiet."

When they walk into the room, Brianne is grinning happily as she whispers to her children. She looks very tired, with sweat covering her hair and face but other than that, she looks great. She's never looked this happy before.

"Oh my gosh." Allison coos as she walks over to the bed.

"Allie, Mase, this is your grandmother." Brianne says sweetly. "Mom, do you want to hold one?"

"Sure." Allison says as she takes Mason into her arms.

"Whoa, he's like a clone of his dad." Jessica jokes.

"I know." Brianne says proudly. She strokes Allison's cheek, giving the baby a loving smile.

"Remember, mom." She laughs. "I named this one after you."

They all jump as Mason starts crying and Allison hands her grandson to James, who quietly consoles the small baby. They all watch in amazement, surprised because James is a natural at this dad thing. As soon as Mason hears James voice, his tears subside. James smiles as he places a kiss on Mason's forehead, whispering to him.

"Don't cry, buddy." He whispers. "Daddy's here."

"He's perfect." Ms. Diamond says as she looks at her grandson.

"Mason, say hi." James says softly. Of course, the baby doesn't a word, but looks at his father.

"He wants to look at his daddy." Brianne giggles. She looks at her daughter. "Hey, girlie, do you want your daddy to hold you?"

James smiles as he puts Mason in Brianne's arms, taking Allison (Or Allie, as they plan on calling her) into his arms. Her hazel eyes completely mirror his own, making him smile even more than he already was. Brianne was right when she said that Allie looked like him.

"Awww." Hilary coos as she touches Allie's hand. "Can I hold her?"

"Do not drop her." Brianne warns.

"I wouldn't do that." Hilary says as she takes Allison into her arms. She sits in a chair and holds onto Allie.

"Brie, I told you that the pain would be worth it." Allison says, pointing at Brianne.

"Who's older?" Jessica asks as she sits on the bed, smiling at Mason.

"Mason is ten minutes older than his sister." Brianne tells her.

"Okay." Jessica says, shrugging. "Anyway, since everyone is so happy right now, would this be a good time to tell Gustavo that I was the one that flooded his mansion?"

"WHAT?" Gustavo whispers loudly. Kelly smiles at James and Brianne before dragging Gustavo out of the room. She doesn't want him upsetting the babies. However, although Gustavo has left the room, Jessica is still in trouble. As she turns around, she is met with glares from the guys.

"You;'re the reason that we were forced to let him stay in our apartment?" James asks.

"Yeah, I left the bathtub on for too long, and...Yeah, I think you get it." Jessica says awkwardly. Brianne has to laugh at the conversation, cuddling Mason in her arms. Although they were born a little early, they still ended up being very healthy. They're a little smaller than some newborns, but they're still happy and healthy babies. That's all that matters.

"Sweetie, do you want to keep them in the room with you?" A nurse asks as she brings two bassinets into the room.

"Yeah!" Brianne says excitedly. She's their mother and she wants them to be with her at all times.

"Brie, why don't you get some rest?" James asks as he takes Mason into his arms.

"I am pretty tired." Brianne admits. James smiles as he places Mason in one of the bassinets. He takes Allie from Hilary and puts her in the other bassinet. He kisses both of their foreheads and sits on the bed, giving Brianne a gentle kiss. He rests his forehead against hers, laughing as she kisses his cheek.

"Hey, come with us to the cafeteria." Kendall tells James.

"Go on." Brianne whispers, placing another kiss on James cheek.

"I'm not staying for too long." James tells her before following his friends out of the room.

**In the cafteria**

James and Kendall laugh as Carlos and Logan get into another slap fight after something completely pointless. James isn't even sure why they're fighting, but it's pretty funny. But he isn't just thinking about that. Most of his mind is on Brianne, Mason, and Allie. He felt so happy when he held his children for the first time and he's in a hurry to get back into that room, so he can see them again. He loves spending time with his best friends, but his wife just had their twins. It's normal for him to want to be with his wife and children. Of course, he'll stay with his friends for a little longer.

"Hey, you look tired." Kendall tells him.

"This has been a long day." James says softly.

"Why don't you go back to the room and get some sleep?" Kendall suggests. James shakes his head, choking on laughter as Carlos throws a donut at Logan. The brains of BTR rolls his eyes before smacking Carlos behind the head. It's a good thing that Carlos is wearing his helmet right now.

"Guys, James is tired." Kendall says. "So let's just go back to the room."

"You guys don't have to." James says. "I can go by myself."

"Jay, we're best friends." Kendall says as they stand up. "We're in this together."

So they begin the long walk back to the maternity ward, where Brianne is staying. According to Dr. Carter, Brianne will be in the hospital for two days. James doesn't care what anyone says. He's staying with Brianne for every single one of those two days. Knowing his mom or Mrs. Knight, they would try to convince him to go home, but he's not going to do that.

When they finally walk into Brianne's room, she is still staring at the bassinets that hold her babies. Both of the twins have fallen asleep, so she has gotten some piece and quiet. The babies haven't cried too much, but they cried enough to wear heir mom out.

"Shhh, they're sleeping." She whispers.

"Aww." James whispers as he lays next to her. He kisses her cheek and stares at the babies, afraid that he's going cry again. He didn't cry too much when Mason and Allie were born, but plenty of tears filled his eyes.

"James, Brianne, we're gonna go home for a while, okay?" Allison asks them.

"Yeah, that's fine." Brianne says. Allison kisses their foreheads and the babies before following Mrs. Knight and the guys out of the room.

"You know what's funny?" Brianne asks James.

"What?" James whispers.

"I'm tired, but I can't sleep." Brianne giggles. "I feel exhausted, but it's impossible for me to sleep."

"Hey, you just had twins." James grins. "You're excited."

"So excited." Brianne says as she sits up. She touches her stomach, realizing that it feels kind of weird not having the baby bump. But she doesn't care because she can finally hold her babies for real. They aren't just kicking inside of her anymore. She can touch them and hold them and talk to them in person.

James immediately climbs off the bed and walks over to the bassinets when he hears baby crying. He smiles gently as he lifts Allie into his arms, kissing her nose.

"What's wrong, princess?" He asks her. "Are you hungry?"

Allie just keeps on crying, even as James kisses her forehead.

"Jay, is she okay?" Brianne asks worriedly.

"Hey, just try the bottle that the nurse warmed up." James says as he hands the baby to Brianne. He hands the bottle to her and watches as Brianne begins feeding Allie. They quickly learn that they were right when they thought that she was hungry. As soon as she tastes the milk, she immediately stops crying.

"You must have been really hungry." Brianne whispers with a laugh. "Well, we're fixing that now, aren't we?"

"That bottle is already, like, half empty." James says, trying not to laugh.

"Let's just hope that Uncle Carlos doesn't get her hooked on corn dogs." Brianne says as she puts the bottle on the bedside table. She begins burping Allie, something that the nurses told her to do after she feeds the babies.

"If anything, he'll do that to Mason." James says, touching Allie's tiny hand. "Right, Allie? Your brother's going to be the corn dog addict. You're going to be a Cuda person like daddy."

"Don't say that." Brianne says, holding Allie close to her. "We already talked about that."

"Yeah, you're right. She and Mason have natural good looks."

"Just like you." Brianne says. "You don't even need to use all those hair and skin products."

"You don't even know, Brie." James says as he takes Allie into his arms. He sits in the chair next to Brianne's bed and holds his daughter. "Mason and Allie can do without it, but I don't know about..."

"Is the great James Diamond feeling insecure?" Brianne asks in mock surprise.

"Shut up." James mutters with a smile on his face.

"Babe, trust me." Brianne says. "You're naturally gorgeous."

"Brie, I use to be chubby when I was little." James reminds her. "Didn't I show you the pictures?"

"You were adorable." Brianne argues. "I found your chubby pictures to be very cute."

"But you like me a lot more now, right?" James asks, sighing happily as he strokes Allie's cheek.

"Either way." Brianne tells him. She grabs her camera from the bedside table and, while James isn't looking, she snaps a picture of him and Allie. She quickly puts it back on the table before James can notice. Now she just needs to get a picture of him and Mason and one of them as a family.

"You're doing really great with them." She says softly. "I can't believe that you thought that you wouldn't be a good father."

"I don't know." James says, shrugging. "I guess it just comes naturally."

"You've been a great daddy so far." Brianne tells him. "And it's obvious that they love you."

"Just like they love their mommy." James says. "Allie, you and your brother love your mommy, don't you?"

Allie obviously can't respond, considering that she's only a couple hours old, but James and Brianne both know how she and Mason feel about their parents.

"Yeah, they love both of us." James says with a smile. It seems like smiling is the only thing that he and Brianne can do today. That's okay with him! After all, he and Brianne have two beautiful children in their lives.

"She looks tired." Brianne says as Allie starts drifting off to sleep. James nods as he stands up and walks around to the other side of the bed, carefully placing Allie in her bassinet.

"Sleep tight, angels." James whispers, kissing both of their heads. Then he crawls back onto the bed and cuddles with Brianne, draping his arm over her stomach.

"Let's get some sleep, baby girl." He says, kissing her cheek. Brianne snuggles up to him, closing her eyes.

This has been a long, tiring, and crazy day, bit it was the best day of their lives.

Let the adventure begin.

**A/N: Well, this was the chapter that you have all been waiting for! :D**

** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Review! :)**


	31. Change

Mason and Allie woke Brianne up, like, five times last night because they were hungry. Brianne happily attended to their needs, talking to them and looking at them with so much love in her eyes. She didn't mind waking up because she couldn't really sleep anyway. She's a mom now and those beautiful twins are hers forever. After five feedings, she finally went to sleep for good and the babies slept peacefully as well. Now it's seven in the morning and she's finally waking up, ready to start her first full day as the mommy of Mason and Allison Diamond.

"Good morning, loves." She says wearily as she sits up, rubbing her eyes. Last night, she was allowed to change into her own nightclothes, since hospital gowns are so uncomfortable. So she chose a pink polo shirt, zebra striped pajama pants, and a yellow housecoat. Her blonde hair is straight and she has a pretty bad case of bed head.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She asks the twins as she climbs out of the hospital bed, grabbing her housecoat off of the chair. She puts it on before grabbing the two bottles off the bedside table. She begins going through the procedure of preparing a bottle for a newborn baby. She carefully pours some milk into each bottle, then places them in the microwave for a few seconds before removing them. She pours a small drop onto her skin, making sure that it isn't too hot.

"Yeah, I think that should be good." She says as she walks over to them. She puts the bottles on the bedside table and lifts Mason into her arms, sitting in the chair. She takes his bottle and begins feeding him, a tired smile on her face.

"Allie, mommy will feed you in a second, okay?" She says before looking at Mason. "Because I can only feed one of you at a time."

Knock! Knock!

She looks up to see James standing in the doorway, a smile on his face.

"Wanna help?" Brianne giggles, motioning to the other bottle on the bedside table

"Sure." James says as he lifts Allie into his arms. He grins and kisses her cheek before sitting in the chair next to Brianne, grabbing the bottle. He sighs as he feeds Allie, almost laughing at how hungry she seems to be. He went back to their house around six to prepare the place for their return from the hospital tomorrow. Now he's just happy to be with his wife and kids again. He was only gone for an hour, but he was ready to go back to the hospital.

"These two sure eat a lot." James laughs. He hands the empty bottle to Brianne, who puts it on the bedside table. Then James begins burping Allie, whispering to her. Once she has finished burping, he continues cradling her. He touches her hand, smiling when she wraps her tiny hand around his finger. He kisses her forehead, stroking her cheek.

"Mason, say hi to daddy." Brianne says, holding him so that he is facing James.

"Hi, buddy." James says sweetly. At that moment, Jessica, Hilary, and Lindsey walk into the room. Brianne's eyebrows furrow in confusion at the sight of Hilary holding a tote bag.

"What's that?" She asks.

"A curling iron and some makeup." Hilary says happily. "We're going to give you a new mommy makeover."

Brianne giggles as she puts Mason's bottle on the bedside table, burping her son.

"Please?" The other three girls say in unison. She sighs as she looks at James, who nods in approval. She watches as he stands up and puts Allie in her bassinet. He carefully takes Mason and kisses his cheek before putting him in his own bassinet. He takes Brianne's hand and pulls her into a standing position, pulling her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Go ahead." He says. "You need to relax."

Brianne kisses his cheek before sitting back down, motioning for her friends to come over. She watches in amusement as Hilary plugs the curling iron in, obviously excited to give Brianne a total makeover. Brianne isn't sure of how she feels about getting makeover when she just had twins yesterday. Of course, they did wake up her up five times in one night, so she could use some relaxation. So she allows Hilary to curl her hair, while Jessica and Lindsey apply her makeup. She feels so weird because she's probably the only mom on this ward that is going to be smothered in makeup and hairspray.

"We're gonna make your mommy look pretty." Jessica tells Mason and Allie.

"So I don't look pretty now?" Brianne asks.

"We didn't say that." Lindsey laughs as she applies mascara to Brianne's eyelashes.

"We're just going to make you look better than the other moms." Hilary says.

A few minutes later, Hilary unplugs the curling iron and the girls stop applying makeup, obviously finished. James seems to be pleased, so Brianne feels a little reassured. But she wants to actually see herself.  
"See? You look awesome." Lindsey says as she holds a mirror in front of Brianne. She has black mascara and eyeliner, pink lipgloss, light purple eyeshadow, and light pink blush. Her hair is wavy, but not too much. She has to admit that she looks pretty good for someone that has been through so much in the past few hours.

"Come to the cafeteria." Hilary says excitedly. "You've gotta show off!"

"I don't wanna show off." Brianne argues.

"Brie," James chuckles, kissing her cheek. "I'll stay with Allie and Mason."

"Okay!" Brianne finally says, standing up. She gives her husband a kiss before following her friends out of the room. She feels pretty relieved when she steps out of the room because she hasn't been outside of her hospital room at all since she was admitted. At the same time, she feels nervous because this is her first time leaving her hospital room as a new mother. She's feeling so many different emotions, such as excitement, anxiety, happiness... She's just nervous about being known as "The Mom" while her friends can still go out and live their normal lives. For Brianne, it's time for a new normal.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Lindsey asks her.

"I'm not nervous." Brianne insists as they wait in the elevator.

"I got us McDonald's." Jessica says, taking a paper McDonald's bag out of her large handbag. They walk into the cafeteria and find a table, sitting down. She takes four paper containers, each filled with six McNuggets, putting one in front of herself and her three friends.

"Hey, your mom must have told Hollywood Nation about the babies." Hilary says as she looks at her phone before handing it to Brianne.

**Brianne Rocque gives birth to twins**

** The pop sensation became the mother of twins at 2:27 pm yesterday, giving birth three weeks before her actual due date. According to the star's mom, Allison Rocque, both mother and babies are doing very well. The gender of the twins has not been released, but Allison said that they are "Absolutely beautiful". We have not been able to get in touch with Brianne's husband, James Diamond, or his bandmates, but we were able to speak with Brianne's uncle Gustavo Rocque. The music producer said "Honestly, I was shocked and a little angry when I was told about Brianne's pregnancy, but now that I've met the twins, I just love them."**

"Funny," Jessica laughs. "I didn't think that he could love anyone."

Brianne rolls her eyes and slaps Jessica's shoulder before reading the rest of the article.

**Another topic of curiosity is when Brianne might make a comeback. At just nineteen years old, she has already had three number one albums, several music awards, and she is currently working on her fourth album. Now that she has the added responsibility of caring for two newborns, everyone is wondering when Brianne will return to the spotlight. According to sources close to the star, she plans to take a short break, so she can focus on the babies. According her music producer, Walter Samuels, Brianne will definitely make a comeback. However, he didn't mention when that might happen. Samuels said "You will be seeing more of Brianne soon, but as of right now, she's going to focus on recovering and adjusting to life as a new mother. But I can definitely tell you that we will be releasing Brianne's album in the coming months, as well as a possible tour." **

**Although we haven't spoke to Brianne directly, Allison passed on a statement from Brianne to her fans. She said "Brianne wants to thank her fans fall of the love and support that they have given her over the past few years and she can't wait for them to hear her new album."**

Brianne raises her eyebrows as she hands the phone back to Hilary. She eats the nuggets in silence, watching the other people in the cafeteria. She always enjoys hanging out with her friends, but she really misses her babies. She's only been away for a few minutes, but it seems like forever. She's only had them for almost seventeen hours, but she's absolutely in love with them.

"Hey, there's paparazzi crowded outside every entrance." Kendall says as he walks over to the table with Carlos and Logan behind him. "The hospital has security guarding the doors, but they think that Brianne should stay in her room with the doors closed."

"Why?" Brianne asks as she stands up.

"Just for safety purposes." Kendall says as Logan grabs Brianne's hand. He begins leading her towards the elevators, shielding her as they walk past one of the entrances, where paparazzi can see her entering the elevator.  
"I can't believe that they're crowding the entrances just because of this." She says, starting to get upset. Logan notices this and pulls her into a hug, kissing her head.

"Hey, they have security by every entrance." Logan reassures her. "They're going to keep you safe."

"And what about my babies?" Brianne says tiredly, running a hand through her hair.

"Mason and Allie will be fine." Logan whispers as they walk out of the elevator. He keeps his arm around her as they enter the maternity ward, walking towards her room. When they walk into the room, James is walking around the room, cradling Mason in his arms. Brianne smiles through her tears as James kisses the baby's forehead.

"Tomorrow, you and your sister are going to see your new home." He says sweetly. "You're going to love it, buddy. It's really big, we have a puppy, and you two will have lots of toys to play with."

"Jay, the paparazzi are crowding all of the exits." Brianne sighs as she lifts Allie from her bassinet.

"Seriously?" James asks, trying not to sound to angry. There must have been a little edge to his voice because Mason starts to whimper as soon as James speaks. "Shhh...I'm not mad at you, buddy. I'm just upset with those photographers that won't leave your mommy alone. Don't cry."

He kisses Mason's forehead, sighing in relief as the baby stops whimpering.

"They've got security." Brianne tells him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I mean, after you've just had the babies?" James says quietly, touching Mason's hand. "That's just insensitive and rude."

"Jay, don't worry about it." Brianne tells him. "Let's just close the door and spend time with Allie and Mason."

"Should I leave?" Logan asks.

"You don't have to." Brianne tells him. "Actually, I don't think that you've gotten to hold them yet."

"Allie is asleep, so we don't wanna wake her up, but you can hold this one." James says as he hands Mason to Logan. "Alright, Mase, this is your Uncle Logan."

"Hey, bud." Logan says to the baby.

James looks out the window, frowning at the sight of a small group of photographers crowded around one exit. It's so stupid that they would act the crazy over Brianne having her babies. She needs to focus on her recovery and adjusting to her new lifestyle, not worrying about these guys harassing her and the babies. James feels like going out there and telling them off. That would be a bad idea for two reasons. First of all, he doesn't want to cause anymore scandal for himself, the guys, or Brianne. Second of all, he's still recovering from his car accident and getting into a fight would aggravate his injuries.

"Jay, don't worry about them." Brianne whispers. "It's okay."

"Not really." James mutters as Brianne hands Allie to him. He cradles her closely, making sure that he doesn't wake her up.

"Let's talk about something else." Brianne says, noticing the stress that Logan and James seem to be dealing with. "Did you guys hear about my tour? It's going to start in November."

"That sounds like fun." Logan says. "Who is the opening act going to be?"

"We haven't decided." Brianne says, shrugging. "But I would like you guys to to do it. You know, if you want to."

"We would love that!" Logan says.

"Yeah, it sounds really cool." James tells her. Brianne smiles as she kisses him softly, rubbing his bicep. She hopes that he isn't going to turn into the angry and overprotective guy that she use to know. He can be protective because that's a good thing, but she doesn't want him to end up doing something that he'll regret later.

"I'm serious!" Jessica says as Hilary and Lindsey as they walk into the room. "We try to have some lunch with our best friend and the stupid paparazzi had to ruin it. They always ruin everything!"

She accidentally slams the door a little too hard, causing both babies to start crying.

"Thanks, Jess." Logan says sarcastically as he hands Mason to Brianne.

"Shhh." Brianne whispers, patting his back. "Auntie Jessica slammed the door a little harder than intended. You're safe, baby boy."

"Allie, Daddy's here." James whispers, stroking his daughter's cheek.

Brianne sighs heavily as she walks over to the window, noticing that the paparazzi have begun taking pictures of someone as they walk towards the entrance. The person kind of looks like Lauren, but Brianne isn't really sure because they are on the third floor of the hospital. She just keeps watching as the person pushes the through the crowd and the security guard opens the door for her, allowing her to enter the building.

"It's okay, honey." She whispers to Mason. "You're safe with me."

"You should really get back into those anger management classes." Lindsey says slowly.

"Ugh, don't talk about that." Jessica says, rubbing her temples. "It's almost eight in the morning and I'm already having a bad day."

"Just drink your soda." Hilary says, handing a McDonald's cup to her. Jessica calmly takes the cup and begins drinking through the straw.

Knock! Knock!

They all turn around to see Lauren standing in the doorway. She's wearing grey sweatpants and a black hoodie, which is something new since she usually tries so hard to get dressed up. Her brown hair is pulled into a ponytail.

"And it just got worse." Jessica says as she sits on the bed.

"Whatever." Lauren says. "I just wanted to stop by and see the babies."

"Here they are." Brianne says happily. "This is Mason David and the little angel over there is Allison Marie, but we just call her Allie."

"They're beautiful." Lauren coos as she touches Mason's tiny hand. Mason and Allison both seem curious about Lauren, their tears slowly stopping as they stare at her.

"You can hold him if you want." Brianne says.

"Awesome." Lauren says as she takes Mason into her arms. She looks down at him, smiling excitedly.

"Hey, little guy." She whispers. Mason wraps his hand around her fingers and makes a gurgling noise. Lauren kisses his cheek, laughing as he sticks his tongue out at her. Everyone has to laugh at the gesture, even Jessica. She's probably amused at the thought of a baby doing that to Lauren.

"Mason, what are you doing?" Brianne gasps, laughing as she takes Mason from Lauren.

"Hey, that was funny." Jessica laughs.

"We know, Jessica." Lauren says, rolling her eyes before playfully tickling Mason's stomach.

"Jay, how's Allie doing?" Brianne asks.

"She finally calmed down." James whispers as he kisses Allie's forehead.  
"Jess, don't scare our kids anymore." Brianne jokes as she cuddles Mason.

"At least let me hold them, so I can apologize properly." Jessica says calmly. Brianne smiles at James, Logan, Lauren, Hilary, and Lindsey before handing Mason to Jessica.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Jessica coos, stroking his cheek. "I'll try not to let my hatred for the paparazzi scare you anymore."

"Now apologize to Allie." James says as he walks over to her. He places Allie in Jessica' arms, so she is now holding both babies.

"I'm sorry, Allie." Jessica says. "Those paparazzi are just jerks and they get on my nerves. Your daddy and Uncle Logan got into a fight with them because they were being mean to your mommy. One time, I punched a photographer in the face, so he tried to sue me. Then the court found out that he had started the whole thing, so he didn't get anything from me."

"Okay, enough story time." Brianne says as she and James take Allie and Mason from Jessica. James kisses Allie's cheek and smiles at her, whispering quietly. It's so sweet how Allie is only a few hours old, but she's already a total daddy's girl. She may be a newborn, but she absolutely adores her daddy. Every time James speaks, Allie seems to listen so well.

Of course, they both love Brianne. They seem to love the nightly feeding sessions with her. It's a great time for her to really bond with them. When they start crying, she is always there to calm them down. All she has to do is cuddle them, rub their backs, and kiss their foreheads.

She looks down and notices that Mason is watching James.

"Do you want daddy to hold you?" She asks him. She hands Mason to James and takes Allie for herself.

"Hey, I've gotta go." Lauren tells them. "I've got a meeting with Paramount."

"You're not going for the new Zack Snyder movie, are you?" Jessica says coolly. "Because I'm auditioning for that one."

"No," Lauren retorts. "I'm going to be auditioning for a James Cameron film."

"Oh," Jessica says. "Well, in that case, don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Jerk." Lauren says before walking out of the room.

"Do you have to be rude to everyone?" Logan asks Jessica.

"Just certain people." Jessica explains. "For example, Lauren irritates me, so I'm not going to be all sweet to her."

"Right." James says slowly before returning his attention to Mason. He kisses the baby's cheek and stares Mason with love in his eyes.

Brianne touches Allie's cheek, staring into her beautiful hazel eyes.

Who knew that almost nine months of exhaustion, pain, and stress could lead up to something as beautiful as the babies that she and James are holding? She knew that it would be an exciting time, but she never knew just how wonderful that it would be to actually hold her children. She hated laying in bed at night, unable to sleep because of her huge baby bump, Braxton Hicks contractions, and way too hard kicking, but she finally realizes that the pain was worth it. She wouldn't trade those months for anything because they led to the two most important people in her life, besides James. If it weren't for those months, she and James wouldn't be experiencing the joys of parenthood right now.

She's still nervous about the changes that are happening in her life, but she's also looking forward to the change. It's not really a scary change, but it's a beautiful change.


	32. Getting Use To This

Brianne stands in the hospital lobby with Mason in her arms, a blue blanket wrapped around him. She's so nervous about going home today, but she's also pretty excited. She's just worried that she won't know what to do. The nurses have been here to help her out, but she and James are going to be on their own now. When she told her mom about her concerns, Allison said "You're their mother and you know what they need." Allison added that she has to act on her instincts.. If she thinks that they're hungry, feed them. If she thinks that they need be held, hold them. Brianne's going to take that advice and just pray that it works.

"You and Allie are going home today." She whispers sweetly. Mason just stares at her with his adorable blue eyes. She's not lying when she says that Mason is the cutest baby boy that she has ever seen. Both he and Allie are totally precious and Brianne is proud to call them her babies. She's also happy to have an amazing husband like James, who loves Allie and Mason as much as she does. When Gustavo stopped by, he was actually pretty good with them. He didn't scream, he didn't yell, but he actually talked in a normal, calm voice. Brianne never thought that Gustavo would manage to form such a bond with them. (They weren't even afraid of him!)

"Brie, the nurse wants to take you to the car in a wheelchair." James says as he walks over to her, holding Allie. He laughs as Allie makes some kind of noise, kissing her cheek. Her head rests against his shoulder while her eyes wander around the room, showing that she is very curious about these new surroundings.

"Brianne, sit down." The nurse says as she pushes a wheelchair over to them. Brianne sits in the wheelchair and holds Mason close to her. After several hours of security and hospital personnel threatening to call the police, the paparazzi finally gave up and went home. Brianne just feels a bit protective of her babies. Actually, she feels _very _protective of them. If they every lay a hand on Mason or Allie, she will hit them and she certainly won't regret it.

Mason and Allie both close their eyes as they are taken into the hot Los Angeles sunlight. As they reach James red convertible, James opens the door and begins putting Allie into her car seat, tightening the pink blanket around her and fastening a seatbelt around the car seat. Then he does the same for Mason. Once he has done that, he helps Brianne out of the wheelchair.. She slowly gets into the front passengers seat,, putting her seatbelt on. She hears James thanking the nurse before getting in the drivers seat. She closes her eyes, smiling softly when James wraps his around around her and kisses her cheek. She may be a mom now, but she still adores her husband.

"Mrs. Knight and the guys are going to stay with us for a few days." He says softly before driving out of the parking lot. Before Brianne knows it, she has fallen asleep. With the babies waking her up almost every two hours, she desperately needs the rest.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Brie, wake up." James whispers, kissing her forehead. Brianne sighs as she opens her eyes, watching as James get out of the car. She would love to stay there for a while, but she slowly climbs out of the car. She opens back seat door and lifts Mason from his car seat. She notices that Mrs. Knight's van is parked outside their house, so she feels some relief. At least she'll have their help for a few days until she gets use to everything. So she follows James into the living room, where they are greeted by Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan.

"Hi, sweetie." Mrs. Knight says as she takes Allie from James arms. Brianne slowly hands Mason to Kendall. Mrs. Knight looks at the new parents with a smile on her face. "I want you two to go upstairs and get some sleep. We'll take care of the babies."

"Just let us know if you need us to get up." James says, wrapping his arm around Brianne's shoulders.

"We'll be fine." Mrs. Knight says, touching Allie's hand. James holds onto Brianne as they walk upstairs, leaving Mrs. Knight and the guys alone with the two newborns.

"I've never babysat before." Carlos says awkwardly. Katie rolls her eyes as she takes Mason from Kendall, cuddling the baby. She sits on the couch and settles Mason on her lap, turning the TV on. Of course, she makes sure that the volume is low, so the babies don't get scared.

"Who's that?" Katie asks Mason, who is staring at the TV with a blank look on his face. "That's Spongebob!"

"I think he just discovered his favorite show." Logan says as he sits next to Katie, stroking Mason's cheek. Mrs. Knight takes a cloth from the yellow baby bag, wiping some drool from Mason's mouth. She laughs as he makes a baby noise. She looks up to see Carlos handing Allie to Logan. He holds her against his chest, rubbing her back.

In the time since Mason and Allie were born, they have all learned that the babies have two completely different personalities. Allie is the sensitive one, while Mason is obviously going to be the troublemaker. He hasn't caused too much trouble, but he did spit up on Hilary yesterday. It was very amusing to watch her hand Mason over to James before rushing to the nearest restroom. Of course, it gave Brianne the opportunity to start getting use to cleaning up after them. It was hard to concentrate since she was laughing so hard, but she managed to get Mason cleaned up and she offered Hilary one of her shirts to wear. They all felt bad for the girl because she spent about five minutes throwing up in the restroom. Yeah, Mason has already developed a very interesting relationship with her. As for Jessica, she scares him. He doesn't seem to be bothered by LIndsey.

"What are we suppose to do?" Carlos asks, staring at the babies.

"We just need to keep an eye on them and be there to get them whatever they need." Kendall says. They watch as Mason discovers his reflection in the glass coffee table, making a loud baby noise.

"Yeah, he's definitely James son." Katie says before kissing Mason's cheek. "You're just like your daddy."

"Get the camera." Mrs. Knight whispers to Kendall, watching as Mason continues to look at his reflection. Kendall grabs the camera from the baby bag and snaps a picture, showing it to his mom. Suddenly, Allie starts to get fussy. Logan comforts her as he stands up, patting her back. He grabs a pacifier from the baby bag and carefully puts it in Allie's mouth.

"How did you do that?" Kendall asks, amazed at how fast Allie calmed down.

"I don't know." Logan says as he sits back down. "James said that Brianne fed them before they left the hospital, so I just assumed that Allie needed her pacifier."

"Hey, let's take them to their room." Katie says, standing up. She kisses Mason's cheek as she walks towards the staircase. Mrs. Knight and the guys follow close behind, walking up the stairs. When they arrive at the top of the stairs, Mrs. Knight decides to check on James and Brianne. She quietly peeks into their room, watching the young parents that are fast asleep under their covers. Brianne is snuggled into James chest and he has his arm wrapped tightly around her. Mrs. Knight loves Mason and Allie, but she almost feels sad for the loss of freedom that James and Brianne are going through. Now they have the twins, they won't have a lot of time for themselves. They're only nineteen and could be having some fun, but they've got more responsibility than most people their age.

She follows the kids into the nursery, smiling as Katie and Logan allow Mason and Allie to look around their room.

"Is that Barney?" Katie asks Mason, who is looking at the mobile above his bed.

"Hey, let me hold him." Carlos begs. Katie gives Mason one last kiss on his cheek before handing him over to Carlos. She decides to give Allie some attention, taking the baby from Logan.  
"Hi, pretty girl." She coos.

"She looks so much like James." Kendall says, touching Allie's hand.

"Mason has a lot of Brianne's features." Mrs. Knight says. "He has her nose and her ears."

"Hey, I think Allie's tired." Katie says. "Should I put her in the crib?"

"Yeah." Mrs. Knight says. Katie carefully lays Allie in her crib, stroking her cheek. Allie finally falls asleep, looking adorable as she does so.

"Mason, do you need a nap?" Carlos asks. Mason seems to be getting pretty tired too, so Carlos takes him over to his crib. He puts Mason in the crib, watching as he falls asleep. Everyone in the room sighs with relief, happy to get a break. They love the babies, but Kendal, Carlos, and Logan want to watch some hockey came that is coming on tonight, Katie wants to play her Castle Bashers game, and Mrs. Knight wants to read the new romance novel that she bought.

"You kids can go downstairs." Mrs. Knight says as she sits in the rocking chair. "I'll stay with the babies."

Katie and the guys quietly walk out of the room, not wanting to wake the babies or their parents.

Mrs. Knight smiles as she opens her book, ready for some relaxation.

Meanwhile, James is starting to stir from his sleep. He sighs as he looks at Brianne, who has her face buried in chest. He feels the desire to see Allie and Mason, so he quietly climbs out of bed. He kisses Brianne's forehead before walking out of the room. He walks downstairs, frowning when he doesn't see the babies.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Kendall asks him.

"I wanted to see Allie and Mason." James says, rubbing his tired eyes.

"They're in the nursery with my mom." Kendall tells him. James nods, yawning as he walks back upstairs. He walks into the nursery, approaching Allie's crib. He smiles at the sleeping baby, jumping when he feels a hand on his back.

"Sweetie, you should be resting." Mrs. Knight tells him. "Like Brie is doing."

"I just wanted to make sure that our babies are okay." James says, walking over to Mason's crib. When he starts to stir, James carefully picks him up. He kisses Mason's cheek, rubbing his back.

"You took a good nap, didn't you?" He says as he sits in the rocking chair.

"Hey, he loves Spongebob." Mrs. Knight laughs. "Katie turned it on and he was just fascinated."

James grins as he looks at his son.

"You like Spongebob, buddy?" He asks. "Mommy and Daddy like him too."

Mason makes another baby noise, extending his arms towards James. He seems pleased when James moves him so that his head is resting on his dad's shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna take him to Brie." James says as he stands up. "He probably misses his mommy."

"Okay." Mrs. Knight says, kissing his forehead. James stands up and walks out of the room, entering their bedroom. Brianne is sitting up now,, digging through her pink gym bag. James thinks that she looks beautiful in her jeans and navy blue Hollister shirt. She has gained a few pounds since having the babies, but she still looks amazing. She's not overweight at all, but she's not as thin as she was before the babies. James just hopes that she doesn't obsess over losing the baby weight.

"Looking for something?" He laughs.

"Anything." Brianne says with a tired smile.

"Well, I brought someone to see you." James says as he sits on the bed, putting Mason in Brianne's arms.

"There's my little guy." Brianne coos, holding her son. "Jay, where's Allie?"

"She's sleeping." James says, pushing some hair away from her face. He smiles as Brianne whispers to Mason, giving him loving kisses. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore." Brianne sighs, patting Mason's back. "But I'm happy."

"So I am." James says, laying on his back. Brianne carefully lays down, placing Mason between them. She keeps one hand on his stomach, protecting the small baby.

"He's so cute." She whispers excitedly.

"He is my son, you know." James says, shrugging. Brianne rolls her eyes and slaps his arm, giggling as Mason watches in amusement. He may not be smiling, but Brianne knows her baby and she can tell that he's very amused by Brianne's playful attack on her husband.

"Your daddy is crazy." She says, kissing his cheek. "He's cute, but crazy."

"Mase, daddy is not crazy." James laughs, ruffling Brianne's hair. Brianne whines as she sits up, watching as some baby drool rolls down Mason's cheek. She grabs a cloth off the bedside table and wipes his cheek and mouth.

"You were dribbling, little man." She says, lightly tickling his stomach. They look up when they hear a cry coming from the nursery. Brianne is quick to climb off the bed, kissing Mason and James before walking to the nursery. She finds Mrs. Knight holding a crying Allie in her arms, trying to calm the baby girl.

"Hey, your mommy is here." She whispers.

"Come here, princess." Brianne says as she takes Allie into her arms, rubbing her back. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I tried feeding her, but she's still crying." Mrs. Knight explains. "And she doesn't need a diaper change."

"Maybe she needs to see her daddy and brother." Brianne says, kissing Allie's head. "Thanks for trying, Mrs. Knight."

"No problem, sweetie."

Brianne rubs Allie's back as she returns to the bedroom, sitting on the bed. Allie is still sobbing and Brianne is a little worried.

"What's wrong?" James asks.

"She won't stop crying." Brianne says calmly. "She already took a nap, so she's not tired. Mrs. Knight said that she's not hungry and she doesn't need a diaper change. What could be wrong with her?"

"It's okay." James says, kissing her shoulder. He kisses Mason's cheek and smiles at Allie. "What's the matter, baby girl?"

"Maybe she needs her pacifier." Brianne says tiredly, trying to hold back tears. She doesn't want to cry because she's suppose to be so happy right now. She feels like a terrible mother because she's feeling so emotional. She knows that Allie is just a baby. She's suppose to cry! Brianne just wishes that she knew what to do right now.

"Try it." James tells her. Brianne sniffles and nods as she returns to the nursery.

"Mrs. Knight, where is her pacifier?"

"Right here." Mrs. Knight says, handing the pacifier to Brianne.

Brianne sighs as she puts the pacifier in Allie's mouth. The baby's sobs turn to small whimpers before quieting down completely. Brianne still tries to hold back her tears, feeling guilty for getting so emotional. Are the first days suppose to be this heard? Is she suppose to feel so scared and stressed out? She's suppose to be happy, isn't she? She loves Mason and Allie, but she's feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything.

"I know that it's hard." Mrs. Knight says out of nowhere. "But it gets easier. In a few weeks, you'll feel a lot less stressed out."

"You think so?" Brianne asks. "I mean, I love my babies and I'm so happy to have them, but am I suppose to get scared whenever they cry?"

"It's normal." Mrs. Knight explains. "The first time you're taking care of them without the nurses nearby...Well, it's scary, but it's just because you're not use to having so much responsibility. It's going to get easier."

"When I first saw them, it was love at first sight." Brianne whispers as she kisses Allie's head. "It's not that I don't enjoy them, but it's just something new for me."

"I know." Mrs. Knight says in understanding. "Why don't you let me take her? You look like you could use some more sleep."

"Yeah." Brianne says before walking out of the room. Downstairs, she can hear Kendall, Carlos, and Logan cheering loudly. She really hopes that their yelling doesn't scare the babies. She knows that babies are suppose to cry, but she would really like some peace and quiet.

She rolls her eyes before walking back to her room, stopping in the doorway when she sees James sitting up in bed, cuddling Mason and talking to him. For someone who doesn't have any experience in taking care of a baby, he's pretty good at it. Mason seems really happy to hear James voice.

"Look, mommy's back." He whispers.

"Hey, little guy." Brianne says as she sits next to James, smiling as he hands Mason to her. She straitens his little blue hat out, making sure that it doesn't fall off of his head. She gently taps his nose, laughing as he closes his eyes and makes a cute squeaking noise.

"What did Allie need?" James asks her.

"Her pacifier." Brianne tells him. James wraps his arms around her and she leans into his embrace, just like they did before the babies came along. Another thing that scares her is how this is going to affect her marriage. Once people have a child, things tend to change drastically. The new mom is so busy caring for her child, which hardly leaves her with enough time to spend with her husband. Brianne hopes that she and James don't have that problem. She's still hopelessly in love with him, despite having two new babies in the family.

"I love you, Jay." She whispers.

"I love you too, Brie." James responds, kissing her cheek. When Mason makes another baby noise, James kisses his cheek too. They both chuckle as Mason yawns, obviously needing to go back to sleep.

"Alright, buddy." Brianne says, climbing out of bed. "I think that you need some more sleep."

She carries him back to the nursery, carefully settling him in his crib. She strokes his cheek and turns his mobile on, watching as he slowly falls asleep. She turns around and notices that Allie is sleeping her own crib.

"Seriously, go and lay back down." Mrs. Knight says, wrapping her arm around Brianne's shoulders. "You need sleep when the baby sleeps, so you don't get too exhausted."

She leads Brianne back to the bedroom, helping her into the bed. She pulls the covers over Brianne before looking at James with a warning look. He quickly lays down and pulls the covers over himself. Mrs. Knight smiles in satisfaction and kisses their foreheads before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Brianne stares at James, touching his cheek, kissing him softly. When James places his hand on her side, she grabs his hand and gently pushes it away. With the wait gained from her pregnancy, she doesn't feel pretty enough to let him hold her like that.

"Brie, what's wrong?" James asks worriedly.

"Let me get back to looking pretty again." Brianne says, holding his hand so he can't touch her stomach or side.

"You look pretty now." James whispers. "Actually, you look gorgeous."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Brianne says, pulling the covers over her head.

James cannot believe what he's hearing. He doesn't know why Brianne gets so self conscious and puts herself down so much. It was different when she was pregnant because it's normal to feel bad, but she's already had the babies, so James doesn't know why she would still be feeling bad about herself.

"No I'm not." He says, kissing her forehead.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?" James laughs.

"Prove that you still think that I'm pretty." Brianne says, resting her forehead against his. James shrugs before kissing her passionately, wrapping his arm around her waist.

The kiss lasts for several minutes until Brianne finally pulls away, giggling.

"Okay, I get it." She says softly. "Now let's get some sleep, because I'm really tired."

"Me too." James says, pulling her close to him.. He kisses her temple and hums the tune to "Worldwide", hoping that the song will help her fall asleep. He's sang to her many times and it has always worked.

"Jay, kiss me again." Brianne says tiredly. James smiles and kisses her one more time before letting her bury her face in the crook of his neck.

Once Brianne has fallen asleep, James lays awake for a little longer.

Like Brianne, he loves Mason and Allie, but he's not gonna lie when he says that being a parent is exhausting and scary. Especially when it's their first time. It's tiring enough when you've already had kids before, but the first baby is always a little nerve wracking. They both have some many fears about the whole thing. James has gotten over his fear of being a bad father, but he's still worried that he won't know what to do if the baby stops crying. Brianne seemed to know exactly what Allie needed when she was crying, but James doesn't know if he would be able to do that. He's their dad, so he should know as much about them as Brianne does.

It's believable that he's actually doubting himself. James Diamond _never_ doubts himself.

Okay, maybe he does, but still! Being a first time parent is that scariest, most intimidating, and most exciting thing that he has ever done.

Maybe it's just the first few days that are stressful

* * *

**Review! :D**


	33. Old Friends

Brianne sits on her bed, surfing the internet on her lap top. Mason and Allie are one week old and Brianne still feels tired. She isn't as worn out as she was when she first got home, but she hasn't regained her full strength yet. She also hasn't left the house at all, which is driving her crazy. She hasn't seen the outside world at all. She has gone no farther than her front porch. Other than that, she has stayed inside with her babies. She spent ten minutes crying because James went to the Palm Woods, while she was stuck at home. She doesn't want to take the babies out of the house until they are at least a month old, so someone has to stay at home with them. Since she's their mother, she's gotta stay with them.

"Alright, loves, mommy is really bored." She says to Allie and Mason, who are laying in front of her. "No offense to you."

Mason and Allie both watch her, making the cutest faces that two newborns can make. She just loves them!

"Maybe we should go downstairs and watch some TV." She says as she climbs off of the bed, picking both of them up. She kisses their cheeks before walking out of the room. She walks down the stairs and over to the couch, placing Mason and Allie in their baby carriers. She wraps blankets around both of them before sitting on the floor in front of them. She grabs the remote and turns the TV on, turning it to MTV before directing her attention to Mason and Allie. She touches their hands, laughing as they wrap their hands around her fingers.

"Then the phone rings, I hear you. In the darkness, is a clear view, cause you've come to rescue me." She sings, smiling as she holds their hands. They seem to enjoy her singing to them, so she decides to continue. "Fall, with you I fall so fast. I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts."

"You like that, don't you?" She says, stroking their cheeks. She looks at Mason, who is sticking his tongue out at her. "Mason David, what is with you and those silly faces?"

She laughs as she lifts him into her arms, cuddling him. He makes a baby noise, making her laugh harder. She kisses his cheek, smiling as he makes more noise. She places him back in his carrier before grabbing Allie.

"And what's going on with you, girlie?" She asks, kissing the baby's nose. Allie scrunches her nose slightly, which Brianne finds to be very adorable. Her eyes land on James picture and she becomes fascinated with it. Brianne smiles as she looks at Allie.

"That's daddy!" She says. "He went to visit Uncle Kendall, Uncle Logan, Uncle Carlos, and Auntie Katie."

Just saying those names makes her feel sad. She really loves spending time alone with Mason and Allie, but she needs a social life too. She hasn't had one since the twins were born and she would really like to get it back. Not to mention that she misses recording and dance sessions, as well as concert performances. Wow, she never thought that she would actually miss being in the spotlight. She actually misses being followed by the paparazzi. She feels so weird for thinking that, but it's completely true. She misses her music, she misses being onstage, and she misses the paparazzi.

"I think we need some company." She says as she grabs her cell phone. "But who should we call? Lauren lives next door, but mommy had a pretty bad falling out with her a few years ago. Things have been pretty crazy ever since."

She stares at the phone, wondering if she should actually invite Lauren over.

"Yeah, we'll do that." She says, sending a text to Lauren. "She isn't as mean as she use to be. She's still a little obnoxious, but she's not terrible. She finally got some help for her issues, so her personality has improved."

Knock! Knock!  
"I guess that's her." Brianne says before standing up and rushing into the hallway. She answers the door, revealing Lauren. The girl is wearing old faded blue jeans and a red T shirt with a denim jacket. Her brown hair is long and wavy.

"Bored?" She asks as they walk into the living room. She squeals when she sees the babies, sitting in front of them.

"Not bored, just isolated." Brianne says as she sits next to Lauren. She grins as she strokes Mason's cheek, giggling as Lauren makes an "awww" sound. Mason and Allie both seem a bit intimidated by Lauren, even though they've seen her before. Allie actually starts whimpering and extending her arms, obviously wanting her mother to hold her. So Brianne moves to sit on the other side of Lauren, picking Allie up.

"Sweetie, you remember Lauren! She held your brother at the hospital." She explains to her daughter. Lauren smiles and touches Lauren's hand, jumping in surprise when the baby starts crying. Unfortunately, Mason starts crying as soon as Allie does.

"They're not use to strangers." She says apologetically. "I'm gonna take them upstairs and see if I can get them to sleep."

She stands up and carries the babies upstairs, entering the nursery. She rocks both of them in her arms, humming the tune to "A Year Without Rain." She kisses their heads as she does so, praying that they'll fall asleep.

"Come on," She whispers. "Why don't you go back to sleep? Sleep always makes me feel better. When I get startled or cranky, I just take a nap."

After several minutes of trying to sooth them, they finally fall asleep. She places them in their cribs, kissing their foreheads before quietly walking out of the room. She returns to the living room and grabs the baby carriers, putting them off to the side. Then she sits on the floor and turns down the volume on the TV.

"Are you gonna get back into the show business any time soon?" Lauren asks her.

"In a couple months." Brianne tells her. "I just need some time off to recover."

"So you're just stuck at home for the next two months?" Lauren asks her.

"No," Brianne says calmly. "I just won't be working for the next two months."

"Oh." Lauren says, finally understanding. "Um, do you think that we could talk?"

"About what?"

"Everything that has happened between us. I know we tried to fix things while I was in treatment, but neither of us really had the time."

"Okay?" Brianne says, looking confused.

"I'm. sorry for being such a jerk all those years." Lauren finally says. "I'm sorry for stealing Dak from you, I'm sorry for not helping you when you started drinking, I'm sorry for making your life miserable..."

"Lauren!" Brianne says quickly. "There are so many things wrong with that apology. First of all, I don't even want Dak anymore. Second of all, he's your man now. Thirdly, I made my life miserable, not you. I didn't have to start drinking, but I just assumed that it would make the hurt go away. Honestly, I think that we should just let go of the past. You've got your man, I've got mine, I've got my babies, and I'm not an out of control, hard partying starlet anymore. I'm a wife and mother."

"I guess that's true." Lauren says with a smile. "Anyway, is it true that you're going to audition for New Town High. I read on TMZ that they really want you on the show."

"I'm auditioning, but it's just going to be a recurring role." Brianne says. "Remember Jessica's part? Madison? The crazy psychopath? Well, I'm going to play a new girl that ends up replacing Lila as Madison's worst enemy. Only, this new girl is a lot tougher than Lila."

"Lila's cool, but she's such a good two shoes. She's terrible at defending herself." Lauren says. "And Madison needs to be locked up. I like her as a character, but she's too crazy for my liking."

"Yeah, she's pretty insane." Brianne says, nodding. "She's already been locked up for causing Lila's car accident, but Jo told me that she's going to break out of prison in season 3. Anyway, don't tell anyone that I told you, because they don't want any plot leaks."

"Trust me when I say that I won't say a word." Lauren says with sincerity in her voice. "I know what plot leaks are like. When Lindsey, Hilary, and I were filming Reunited, some crew member leaked one of the major scenes and it had to be rewritten. It was so frustrating! I'm so glad that they fired that guy."

"Lindsey and Hilary told me about that." Brianne says, playing with the drawstrings on her navy blue zip up hoodie. "Apparently, that guy got into a lot of trouble."

"He did." Lauren says, shaking her head. "So I won't tell anyone about New Town High's third season."

"Awesome." Brianne says, standing up. "Hey, do you want something to drink?"

"Coke." Lauren tells her. Brianne turns around and walks into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she returns with two glasses of Coke. She sits next to Lauren hands and glass to her ex best friend. Then she takes a sip from her own glass, watching the TV. Now they are playing her Robot music video. Looking at herself now and seeing herself in that video...It's like there are two different people. In the music video, she played a cool, skinny, leather wearing girl breaking out of a cage and getting her party on. In real life, she's a nineteen year old mom that is still adjusting to the pressures of being a mother in Hollywood.

"When are you going to finish your album?'

"It's really already done." Brianne says. "But Walter called and told me that he wants me to write a bonus track."

"Have you written it yet?" Lauren asks her.

"Some of it." Brianne says, grabbing her notebook of the coffee table. She slowly hands it to Lauren.

_I found a picture of my mother_

_In her bell-bottom Jeans_

_Flowers in her hair_

_Two fingers up for peace_

_In that polaroid she smiled_

_a grown up baby boomer_

_Maybe momma walked down the wild side_

_walking on the moon_

_What will they say about us?_

_I've heard stories about my grandpa_

_Child of the great depression_

_How growing up broke_

_Creates and deep and dark impression_

_He sits in a rocker_

_down at the veterans home_

_even when I go to visit_

_he still rocking all alone_

_What will they say about us?_

_They call us generation lost_

_or generation greed or they connect the_

_generation to a plasma screen_

_or a generation why_

_enough is not enough_

_or maybe they'll call us_

_Generation love_

_Generation love_

"This is really good." Lauren says.

"I wanted to write something meaningful." Brianne says softly. "Something really special."

"This will definitely be special." Lauren says, putting the notebook on the coffee table. "I would love to see a music video for this song."

Brianne sighs as she pushes some hair away from her face. She's amazed that she had time to write this much, since she's been so busy with Mason and Allie. But she just sat down with her notebook and a pen while the babies were asleep and started working on this song. After two years of struggling with alcoholism and sinking into a seemingly never ending depression, she has developed a positive outlook on life. That's why she decided to write "Generation Love". She wanted to write a song that was about something other than partying and boys. She wanted to have at least one song on the album that was about life and love. She wanted to write something that would hopefully teach her fans a good lesson about caring for others and not focusing on negativity. She also thinks that it'll be a great lesson for Mason and Allie when they're old enough to understand it.

"Hey, this is a great picture of James." Lauren says as she grabs a picture off the coffee table. "Not that I want him or anything."

Brianne rolls her eyes as she stares at the picture. It's a really cute picture of James relaxing on the couch. While he wasn't looking, Brianne snapped a picture of him.

"Mason and Allie love this picture." She says, smiling at the picture. She misses him so much, but he couldn't say no when his friends invited him over. He tried to invite Brianne, but she told him that she needed to stay with the babies. He had suggested getting someone to watch them, but Brianne isn't going to leave her one week old babies with a babysitter. They need their mother to take care of them.

"Did you hear that Lindsey is in talks to star in a movie with Jett Stetson?" Lauren asks.

"No, I didn't hear that." Brianne tells her.

"It's a drama, but I'm not sure what it's about."

"Sounds interesting." Brianne says. "I'll have to ask her about it."

Lauren is about to say something until a cry is heard from upstairs. Brianne smiles before standing up and rushing up the stairs. She walks into the nursery, grinning at the crying baby boy. She lifts Mason from his crib and kisses his cheek. As soon as Mason is in Brianne's arms, he stops crying.

"Hey, little guy." She says, sitting it in the rocking chair. "Did you miss mommy?"

She cradles him with a sweet smile on her face.

"I've just been hanging out with Lauren, but I guess you want some attention too." She giggles, kissing his cheek."But we don't wanna wake your sister up."

She frowns as he starts to get fussy. She whispers to him as she walks out of the room. She holds him so that his head is resting on her shoulder, rubbing his back. However, he continues to whimper, obviously wanting something. She knows that he doesn't need a diaper change, so she takes him to the kitchen. He' probably hungry.

'Alright, buddy," She says as she begins preparing a bottle of milk for him. "I think that you need some food."

She removes the bottle from the microwave and walks into the living room, sitting on the couch. She cradles Mason and feeds him, relieved when he stops whimpering.

"Is Allie still asleep?" Lauren asks.

"Oh yeah." Brianne says, nodding.

Knock! Knock!

"It's open!" She says loudly before looking at Mason. She hears the front door opening and closing, then footsteps entering the living room. She looks up and smiles at James, who looks confused at the sight of Lauren. He's use to Brianne talking about how she can't stand the girl, so this is probably a weird situation to him.

"I was lonely." She explains as she puts the empty bottle of the coffee table. She begins burping Mason while looking at her husband.

"You know, I should be getting home." Lauren says as she stands up. "It was great to see you again, Brie.."

She walks out of the living room and out the front door, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, buddy." James says as he lifts Mason into his arms. "Did you have fun with mommy?"

"He and Allie had a great time." Brianne says, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Out of all people, why did you invite Lauren over?" James asks her.

"She lives next door, Jay." Brianne says, rubbing his bicep.

"Oh," James says, looking apprehensive. "What did you talk about?"

"A lot of stuff." Brianne tells him. "We talked about the babies, you, New Town High, the bonus track that I'm writing for my album, and more."

"What about me?" James asks with a smile.

"How incredibly amazing you are." Brianne whispers, kissing his cheek. She turns his head so that he is looking at her, kissing him softly.

James smiles dreamily as Brianne pulls away. He laughs as he looks down at Mason, who is just staring at them.

"Mommy and Daddy love each other a lot." He tells his son.

"Just like we love you and Allie." Brianne says, stroking his cheek.

the first few days of parenting haven't been easy for them, but they wouldn't trade it for anything.

**Songs:**

**Pieces Of Me-Ashley Simpson**

**Generation Love-Jennette McCurdy**

* * *

**Review! :D**


	34. Taking A Break

James looks into Allie's eyes as he finishes changing her diaper. Then he buttons her onesie and lifts her into his arms, kissing her cheek. He hums the tune to Oh Yeah, happy for the time being spent with his almost two week old daughter. Mason is sleeping in the playpen in the living room, where Brianne is napping on the couch. James didn't want to wake Brianne up, so he took matters into his own hands and changed Allie's diaper by himself. Now he is just enjoy some time with his little girl. She obviously enjoys him singing to her. James is starting to feel kind of sleep, but he also wants to hold Allie, so he forces himself to stay awake. If he tries to put her down, she might start crying.

As he stops singing, Allie starts to whimper, as if she's saying "Don't stop." So James continues Oh Yeah, chuckling as Allie's whimpers stop. While he's still humming, he looks at Allie and notices that she's trying to put her fist in her mouth. He laughs and grabs her little hand, kissing it softly. He sits in the rocking chair and holds her against his chest. He runs his hand through his hair before placing his hand on her back.

"This is nice, isn't it?" He says. "Daddy loves you so much."

He smiles in confusion as she stares at him, once again trying to put her fist in her mouth.

"What?" He laughs, kissing her forehead. He grins as he stands up, walking out of the nursery. When he walks downstairs and into the living room, Brianne is still fast asleep on the couch. James sits at the end of the couch and continues cuddling Allie. He continues singing Oh Yeah, since that seems to be Allie's favorite song.

He strokes her cheek and kisses her forehead, still singing to her.

"Do you like that song?" He asks her, knowing that she won't be able to respond.

"Jay," Brianne says tiredly, sitting up.

"Hey, mommy is awake." James whispers before looking at his wife. Allie makes a cute baby noise when she sees her mother, so James hands her to Brianne. He kisses Brianne's head before walking over to the playpen, smiling down at his sleeping son. He chuckles softly, jumping when he turns to find Brianne standing next to him. She kisses Allie's cheek before putting her next to Mason.

"I need to give your daddy a hug." She says before wrapping her arms around James waist. James wraps his arms around her and gives her a tight squeeze. Brianne runs his fingers through his hair as he leads her over to the couch, still kissing her. He falls onto his back and Brianne straddles his waist. He laughs as Brianne kisses his cheek.

Just as they are about to start their make out session, Allie starts crying. The parents quickly get off the couch and rush over to their upset daughter. James immediately picks her up and begins singing to her, sighing with relief as she stops crying. He rubs her back and kisses her cheek, comforting her.

"You weren't tired, sweetie?" Brianne asks her. James smiles as he kisses Brianne, leading her into the kitchen. He changes Allie's position, so that he's cradling her.

"She wasn't tired." James says in a baby voice. He gives Allie another kiss, chuckling as she makes a cute squeaking noise. He strokes her cheek as Brianne wraps one arm around his waist. She uses her other hand to touch Allie's hair. Mason has a lot of hair for a newborn, but Allie doesn't have too much.

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it." Brianne says, kissing James cheek. She walks to the front door and opens it, smiling when she is dragged into a hug by her mom.

"Where are my grandbabies?" Allison asks excitedly.

"Mason is sleeping and Allie is in the kitchen with James." Brianne says as they walk into the living room. She peeks into the playpen, grinning when she sees Mason wide awake. As soon as the baby sees Brianne, he extends his arms. Brianne happily picks him up, kissing his cheek.

"Hi, little guy." She says. "Your grandma is here."

"Hi, sweetie." Allison says as she takes Mason into her arms. The baby makes gurgling sounds as Allison sits on the couch, rocking him back and forth. "Brie, why don't you and James go out or something? I can stay with the babies."

"Mom, you would do that? You don't have to."

"Hey, I want to." Allison says with a smile.

Brianne shrugs as she walks to the kitchen, giggling when she sees Alie asleep in her dads arms. It's impossible to not say "Aww" whenever she's staring at the cutest sight ever. It's so great to see her love and his daughter having some one on one time together. She's already started the family scrapbook and she has a whole page dedicated to James. On that page, she puts a bunch of pictures of him and the babies together. Every day, she wonders how he could've had so much doubt about his parenting skills when he has been doing so well. Every time he holds Allie or Mason, Brianne can see the love in his eyes.

"Hey, my mom wants us to go out." She tells him.

"Is she gonna watch them for us?" James asks.

"Yeah." Brianne nods. "I think it would be nice to get out of the house."

"Yeah, we could do that." James says as he follows her into the living room. He smiles at Allison and gently kisses Allie's forehead before putting her in the playpen.

"You two hardly leave the house anymore, so I want you to go out and have some fun." ALlison tells them.

"Okay, we'll go." James chuckles as he sits next to Allison, touching Mason's cheek. For a minute, they hear that he's going to start crying, but he immediately relaxes. James chuckles and kisses his cheek before standing up, grabbing Brianne's hand. He's wearing jeans, a white T shirt, and his black leather jacket. Brianne is wearing jeans and a sky blue American Eagle T shirt. So they don't have to worry about changing because they're already dressed up.

James wraps his arm around Brianne and kisses her temple as they walk out the front door. He frowns when Brianne makes no move to get into the car. She just stands there, looking down at her slightly pudgy stomach. He doesn't know when she's going to realize that she looks beautiful, even with the baby weight. He walks over to her and pulls her into a hug, kissing her softly.

"You look fine." He whispers. "Just get into the car."

He opens the door for her and allows her to get in before closing it and getting into the drivers seat. He starts the car and drives away, taking one hand off the wheel to hold her hand. He places a gentle kiss on her hand. If he could do something to make her see how gorgeous she is, then he wouldn't even hesitate. She won't wear tight fitting T shirts anymore because she feels like they bring too much attention to her stomach. Sadly, he doesn't know if he can help Brianne get her confidence back. If he did try, he knows that it wouldn't be easy.

"What are we going to do?" Brianne asks him.

"Whatever you want."

"Let's go to the Palm Woods." Brianne tells him. "I haven't been there in two weeks."

James turns into the Palm Woods parking garage, finding his parking space. He wraps his arms around Brianne's shoulders as they walk into the lobby, ignoring the stares that Brianne is receiving. James knows that the stares are making Brianne nervous, so he rubs her shoulder.

Brianne is very relieved when they enter the elevator, happy to get away from the awkwardness that filled the lobby. People aren't use to seeing Brianne as a mom, but she hates that they act so weird around her. She doesn't know how she's going to set foot in this hotel if all she's going to get is a few strange looks from her peers.

When they walk into 2J, they discover the guys and their girlfriends sitting on the living room floor, playing what looks like Candy Land. Suddenly, Jessica stands up and starts doing her stupid victory dance, indicating that she won. The other teens on the floor roll their eyes as she starts jumping on the couch, but they laugh when she falls off, landing on top of Hilary.

"Having fun?" Brianne asks, watching them in confusion.

"Oh yeah!" Jessica yells with a laugh.

"Has she been drinking?" James asks nervously as Jessica rolls on the floor laughing.

"Not alcohol, but a whole lot of soda." Lindsey says, looking embarrassed. They all watch as Carlos helps Jessica into a standing position, helping her onto the couch. He pushes strands of dark brown hair away from her face, trying to shush her. Hilary smirks as she stands up and walks behind the couch with a water bottle in her hand.

"I know what to do." She says before pouring the water on Jessica, also soaking the couch and part of Carlos.

"What was that for?" Jessica snaps, suddenly regaining what little sanity that she had. She stands up and jumps over the back of the couch, lunging at Hilary and knocking her down.

"Carlos, get your girlfriend off of me!" Hilary shrieks. Carlos quickly comes to Hilary's rescue, pulling Jessica off of her. He throws the girl over his shoulder and carries her, kicking and screaming, out of the apartment They can hear hear her shouting all the way down the hall.

"Um, we don't know how to respond to that." James says slowly before sitting on the couch, pulling Brianne onto his lap. She grins as he hugs her waist and kisses her shoulder.

"Why didn't you bring Allie and Mason?" Camille asks them.

"We don't want to take them out until they're at least one month old." Brianne says. "So my mom is taking care of them right now."

"Okay, I got her to calm down." Carlos says as he drags Jessica back into the room. She is still soaking wet, but she looks a lot less angry. Brianne can kind of understand why she got so mad. After all, she is wearing the brand new leather jacket that she bought at Hot Topic last week. Anyway, that jacket is paired with a blue T shirt and shredded denim jeans, along with a pair of black and white checkered Vans.

"This jacket was brand new." Jessica mutters as she sits on the floor. Carlos helps her out of the jacket and allows her to lay down with her head on his lap.

"This extensions are expensive." Hilary says, looking at a strand of her hair.

"I knew it was fake." Jessica laughs.

"Says the girl that got a nose job for her seventeenth birthday." Hilary snaps. Jessica kicks Hilary's leg, causing the girl to yelp in pain.

"Guys, let's not ruin this day by fighting." Brianne says, resting her head on James shoulder. James runs his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head. Their fingers become intertwined as James plays with the wedding ring on Brianne's finger, kissing it softly. He is happy when he gets the proper response, Brianne sitting up and cupping his cheek with her hand, kissing him softly. As usual, they receive some groans from their friends, but they still ignore it.

"Why you always do that?" Jessica asks. When she doesn't get a response from them, she doesn't even bother trying again.

THey just watch as James hugs Brianne's waist tighter, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, I'm gonna call my mom and check on Allie and Mason." Brianne says as she stands up, kissing James cheek before walking into the kitchen. James sighs as he goes to sit on the floor, staring at a purple stain on the floor. He looks at Carlos, Jessica, and Hilary, knowing that it had to be one of them that made the mess.

"That was my bad." Carlos says. "I spilled grape juice."

"They're fine." Brianne says as she sits next to him. She notices that James is taking his jacket off, so she decides to take over, helping him slip the jacket off. She tosses it onto the couch, then wraps her arms around his waist. She squeezes him tightly, still glancing at Jessica and Hilary, who are still glaring at each other. Despite being best friends for almost ten years, they fight all the time. The funniest part is that they always fight over really stupid stuff. Most of their arguments and fights are completely pointless. One time, they actually got into a slap fight over the remote. Hilary wanted to watch Disney and Jessica wanted to watch MTV. When they couldn't come to an agreement, they started smacking each other until Lindsey finally intervened.

"You know, you really need to stop looking at each other like that because it's really freaking me out." Katie tells the two girls as she sits on the couch.

"Well, if Jessica didn't have such an anger problem, then I wouldn't need to be so irritated." Hilary says in a smooth tone.

"If Hilary wasn't such an idiot, then I wouldn't want to beat her with a baseball bat." Jessica says calmly.

"Oh yeah, I'm real scared." Hilary says sarcastically.

"Just put them in separate rooms." Brianne advises Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Jo, and Camille. "That always helps."  
"Alright, Jess," Carlos says, helping his girlfriend up. "Let's go to my room. We'll play with my XBOX."

"Sweet!" Jessica shouts, dragging Carlos out of the living room.  
Once they have left the room, all attention goes to James and Brianne, who are smiling and looking into each others eyes with their noses touching. Brianne giggles as James kisses her.

"Are you two still in that honeymoon phase?" Jo asks. "Because you've been together for almost two years."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that we stop loving each other." Brianne smiles, pulling James into a kiss. She whines as James pinches her stomach and kisses her cheek. He knows that she still feels insecure about the extra baby weight that she has acquired since having Allie and Mason. As soon as she can get her full energy back, she is going to hire a personal trainer to work with her and help her lose the weight. She wants to look great when she goes on tour in November. She can't wear her tight fitting tank tops, skinny jeans, and black leather outfits if she still has baby weight.

"Wanna go for a walk?" James asks her.

"Sure." Brianne says as they stand up. She looks at their friends. "Hey, we're gonna..."

"We know." Camille says. "Have fun."

James wraps his arm around Brianne's waist as they walk out of the apartment, leading her down the hallway. Suddenly, he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, carrying her into the elevator. He tries to keep himself from laughing as Brianne fights back, kicking her feet and slapping his back.

"James David Diamond, you better put me down!" Brianne laughs. James lowers her to the ground and pulls her into a hug, kissing her head.

Brianne turns her head and waits for the door to open. She allows James to walk out of the elevator first, then she climbs onto his back. She wraps her arms around his neck while James holds onto her legs, so she doesn't fall. He carries her to the parking garage and to his car, where he proceeds to put her down. THey both get into the car and James drives out of the parking garage. He drives down to the Palm Woods park, which has developed stricter rules against paparazzi, since the incident with Brianne and her angered pregnancy announcement. Now they can have more privacy because the paparazzi are not allowed to harass celebrities.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Brianne says as she grabs James hand, walking over to the lake.

James lays on his back and motions for Brianne to do the same. He pulls her close to him and holds onto her with a loving and protective grip. Brianne rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She runs her fingers along his ribcage, watching for any sign of discomfort. His face shows nothing but happiness and relaxation.

"So Allie and Mase are okay?" He asks her.

"They're fine." Brianne says. "They love my mom."

"Good." James says. "It's a good thing that we have her and Mrs. Knight around because I would never want to leave them with someone that I don't trust."

"Same here, babe."

"I miss them." James sighs. "I know we haven't been away for that long, but I really miss them.'

"Hey, we'll go home soon." Brianne whispers.

"Okay." James says softly. Brianne kisses his cheek and pushes his bangs away from his forehead before laying back down. She takes her cell phone from her jeans pocket and goes to her Scuttlebug account. She has only been on Scuttlebug once or twice since having the babies, but she hasn't posted anything. She has been way too busy for that. But maybe now is the time to say of the comments from her followers ask her about how she and the babies are doing, as well as the current status of her upcoming album.

_Thank you all so much for the well wishes! My loves and I are doing fine:) As for my album, it is almost done and will be released later this year._

Thanks again!

Love, Brianne Rocque

"I needed to post something on my Scuttlebug." She says before laying back down.

"Did you read my post?" James asks with a smile. Brianne sighs loudly as she logs back into her account, going to James profile.

_I love my beautiful wife and our two kids. They're the best! And thanks to all of my fans for the support._

_ Love,_

_ James Diamond_

"Awww." Brianne says sweetly as she puts her phone in her pocket. She sighs dreamily as she snuggles up to him, thinking about how great her life is. Since she left for Portland and James was in that horrible accident, she has been a lot more appreciative of her life and career. Her attitude has improved significantly.

"Do you guys still want to be my opening act for my tour?" She asks quietly.

"If you want us to." James whispers.

"Three months on a tour bus with my husband and kids? That sounds pretty good to me." Brianne says with a smile.

"If Walter is okay with it, then we would love to do it." James says. "We've already talked to Gustavo and Griffin about it. THey think that the tour would be great exposure for both of us."

"We're going to travel all over North and South America." Brianne tells him. "So I hope that you know Spanish."

"I made a C in Spanish." James smirks. "Can you speak it?"

"Tengo la más dulce y más hermoso marido en todo el mundo, pero debería haber pagado más atención en clase." Brianne says in an smart voice. James looks at her with confusion, caught by surprise when Brianne kisses him.

"Are you planning on telling me what you just said?" He asks her.

"No." Brianne says, crossing her arms. She squeals as James rolls them over so that he is on top. He pins her arms down, preventing her from standing up. "Okay! I said "I have the sweetest and cutest husband in the whole world, but he should have payed more attention in class." Are you happy now?"

"I guess." James says, kissing her forehead before laying down. He pulls her down and tightens his arms around her, happy when she doesn't make any attempt at fighting him.

"Hey, wanna hear the song that I'm working on?" She asks him. "It's suppose to be a duet and since I already have duet with you guys for the album, Walter going to get Jackson Tyler, my Varsity Vampire 3 costar, to do it with me."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Stick around, stick around, round. Oh, you gotta hang around if you wanna find out if it's love, baby. Real love, love. Baby, we found. You gotta stick around." Brianne sings.

"Is it any good?" She asks hopefully.

"It's perfect." James says, kissing her hand. "Just don't fall in love with this Jackson guy when you're recording."

"I'm already in love with you." Brianne says, ruffling his hair. "Now let's go home, so we can see our loves."

James smiles as they stand up, grabbing her hand.

"Great idea." He says as they begin walking to the car. "Because I'm missing them like crazy."

"You and me both."

* * *

**When Brianne was speaking Spanish, I used an online translator:)**

**Review! :D**


	35. A Family Outing

Today, James and Brianne are taking the twins out for the first time. Since they were officially a month old yesterday, their parents decided that it's time to take them out of the house. But that doesn't mean that Brianne isn't nervous about the idea. After all, she still fears for their safety. She has had too many runs ins with the paparazzi and she doesn't want her children to end up in the same situation. One time, a photographer accidentally hit her in the face with his camera, leaving her with a bruised cheek that had to be covered with makeup! And Jessica almost got sued because she punched some paparazzi guy in the face! She almost got herself into some serious legal trouble because of that decision. If they mess with Brianne's babies, she'll end up punching them! She definitely doesn't need to put herself in that position.

She glances at James from the corner of her eye as he gets Allie and Mason settled into their car seats. She can't keep herself from staring at his muscular arms, since he is wearing jeans and a white tank top. He had tried to put his jacket on, but she has insisted that he keep it off. He's taking it with him to the Palm Woods, but he's just not wearing it. He looks way too good in that tank top. It really enhances his arms and abs.

"What are you looking at?" He grins. Brianne sighs as she gets closer to him, eager to be wrapped up in his arms. She wraps her arms around his waist, happy when he hugs her tightly. She gives him a tight squeeze before pulling away and walking around the car, getting into the front passengers seat. James gets into the drivers seat and puts the key in the ignition driving away. As usual, he takes one hand off the wheel and uses it to hold Brianne's hand.

They are at the Palm Woods in no time. They step out of the car and begin taking Allie and Mason from their car seats. Brianne cuddles Allie while James holds Mason and kisses his cheek. Mason looks precious in his little jeans and back hoodie, making him look almost exactly like his dad. Allie is wearing jeans and a pink T shirt.

"All of our friends live here." Brianne whispers to Allie as they walk into the lobby. She hears a few people making "Awww" sounds at the sight of the two babies. Brianne laughs as Allie makes an attempt at smiling. Although she can't make a full smile, she obviously tries and her attempts are very cute.

"I thought your brother liked to be the center of attention." She says as they walk into the elevator. She rests her head on James shoulder, grinning at Mason. She bursts out in laughter as Mason drools on the strap of James tank top.

"Real nice, buddy." James says.

"Jay, I get you cleaned up in a minute." Brianne says as they walk down the hallway. As soon as they enter the apartment, Mrs. Knight rushes over to them.

"You finally took them out of the house!" She squeals as she takes both twins into her arms. Brianne giggles as she grabs James arm.

"Yeah." She says as she drags James into the restroom. She grabs a washcloth and begins wiping the baby drool off of his tank top. Then she cleans the washcloth and puts it on the sink counter. She throws her arms around James neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. She smiles into his kiss, rubbing his arm.

"Thanks." He tells her.

"No problem." Brianne says before following him out of the restroom. They walk into the living room and Brianne frowns when she doesn't see Logan. He could be with Camille, but she said that she had an audition today.

"Where's Logan?" She asks.

"He's in his room. He seemed pretty stressed out." Kendall tells him. "Then again, you know how Logan is. It's really no surprise."

Brianne rolls her eyes and rubs James shoulder before walking to Logan's room that he shares with Carlos. She slowly opens the door and finds him sitting on his bed, his elbows rested on his knees as he holds his head with his hands. She's seen him stress over stupid stuff before, but he seems to be really upset about something.

Brianne sits next to him and rubs his back, looking at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Oh, it's nothing." Logan says, sitting up. He stands up and stretches, but Brianne grabs his arm before he can leave the room. She closes the door and forces him to sit back down, determined to make him talk to her. "Okay, the electric company is threatening to shut off my moms electricity unless she gets the bill paid, but she doesn't have the money. She has two more weeks before they shut off her electricity."

"How much does she need?" Brianne asks him.

"Three hundred dollars." Logan says quietly.

"Hey, maybe I can help." Brianne says. "I can give her the money."

Logan looks at her with disbelief, unsure of how to respond to Brianne's offer.

"Brie, I can't let you do that." He tells her. "It's way too much money and you've got the babies to take care of."

Brianne sighs as she grabs his hand. She loves Logan to death and she would do anything to help him, so she doesn't want him to be stubborn. He's obviously worried about his mom, so Brianne wants to do whatever she can to make things easier for him. If that means giving his mom the money to pay for her electric bill, then that's what she's going to do. He can argue with her as much as he wants, but she's not going to change her mind.

She wraps her arms around his bicep and rests her head on his shoulder, sighing heavily.

"Logie, I want to help you." She says. "Just let me give your mom the money. She really needs it."

She feels him burying his face in her hair.

"You would really do that for me?"

"Hey, you're like my brother." Brianne grins. "I'll do anything for my brother."

"Um, thanks." Logan says, kissing her cheek. Brianne smiles as she takes her check book out of her purse, writing the check. She takes it out of the checkbook and hands it to Logan.

"If you ever need anything, just let me know." She says before walking out of the room. Logan just sits there, staring at the check in amazement. One of his best friends is going to pay his mom's electric bill and he actually accepted it. He feels kind of guilty for accepting the money but he also feels relieved.

He slowly stands up and walks to the living room, where Brianne is sitting next to James. His arm is wrapped around her shoulders, her head is on his shoulder, and her hand is on his chest.

Brianne giggles as she kisses his cheek, watching the sports channel with secret boredom. She would prefer watching iCarly or Spongebob, but she isn't going to make her guy and his friends change the channel. Big Time Rush recently did the photo shoot for their upcoming album, as well as photo shoots for Pop Tiger and J 14 magazine. They have been pretty busy, so they deserve to relax and watch whatever they want, even if Brianne would prefer to watch something else.

"You guys have gotta get over your obsession with hockey."

They all turn around to see Hilary standing behind the couch. They roll their eyes, knowing that Hilary _would _say something like that. Her interests consist of fashion shows, celebrities, hair and makeup, photo shoots, and anything that involves looking pretty and posing in front of a camera. That's probably one of the reasons that she became an actress. After all, she spends a majority of her time in front of a camera.

"James, you should wear tank tops more often." She says, admiring his toned arms. James quickly grabs his jacket and puts it on before grabbing Allie from Carlos. The baby once again tries to smile at her dad, making cute baby sounds. James grins as he strokes her cheek, laughing as she wraps her hand around his finger.

"Wow, your hands are tiny." Brianne says as she grabs Allie's hand.

"Brie, she's a baby." James says with a smirk. "Her hands are suppose to be tiny."

"Shut up." Brianne giggles as she holds Allie's hand. James kisses Allie's hand, chuckling as she makes more baby sounds.

"I think she wants Auntie Hilary to hold her." Hilary says as she lifts Allie into her arms. However, as soon as she picks Allie up, the baby spits up on her. Hilary visible turns green, silently begging James or Brianne to take their adorable but messy daughter. James laughs as he takes Allie back, taking her to the kitchen while Brianne leads Hilary to the restroom. He can hear the sound of her throwing up while Brianne tries to calm her. James grins and shakes his head as he grabs a towel, wiping Allie's mouth.

"Princess, I think you need to change clothes." He says as he returns to the living room, grabbing the yellow bag. He takes Allie to Kendall's room, carefully placing her on the bed.

"You are a messy little girl, aren't you?" He chuckles as he takes her T shirt and jeans off, leaving her in a diaper. He grabs a purple T shirt and jeans, helping Allie into the clothes. "All better."

"Now let's go and check on Auntie Hilary." He says, holding Allie in one arm and the baby bag with his other. He returns to the living room and watches as Brianne fans Hilary with a magazine.

"That was disgusting." She says, rubbing her temples.

"Maybe she doesn't like you." Kendall comments. He yelps when Hilary smacks him behind the head. "Okay, that was the wrong thing to say."

"Aww, you look so pretty." Brianne coos as she takes Allie from James. "And clean!"

"Daddy got her all fixed up." He says, kissing Allie's cheek.

"Yeah," Brianne smiles, smiling as Allie makes baby noises.

"I'm still here and I still feel sick to my stomach." Hilary says in annoyance. Everyone turns around to look at the girl.

"The restroom is right there." Brianne says as she cuddles Allie. Hilary growls in frustration as she storms to the restroom, closing the door.

"Anyway," Kendall says, ignoring Hilary's attitude. "I say that we give Allie and Mason a tour of the Palm Woods pool."

"Let's go." Carlos says as he stands up, holding Mason. The teens rush out of the apartment, not bothering to tell Hilary where they're going. As soon as the apartment door closes, the bathroom door opens. Hilary walks out of the restroom, frowning when she notices the empty apartment.

"Where did those jerks go?" She questions before walking out of the apartment.

**Meanwhile**

"Alright, loves, this is the Palm Woods pool." Brianne says as she and James show the babies the large pool. She glances at Rachel, who is sitting on the other side of the pool area. Rachel is James ex girlfriend and Brianne doesn't like her at all. She's not really mean, but she did kiss James when he and Brianne broke up last year. Then she tried to flirt with him while Brianne was vacationing in Portland. It's pretty trashy to mess with someone's husband while they're away. Brianne knows what she would like to call the girl, but she doesn't want to be mean.

"Hello, my lady." A smooth voice says from behind her. She slowly turns around, glaring at Jett Stetson. She hands Allie to James before getting closer to Jett.

"What?" She says in a low and angry voice.

"You still look as great as always." Jett says. "And I would love for you to join me by the fireplace."

"Jett, I don't like you." Brianne says coolly.

"And you actually like him?" Jett asks, motioning to James. Brianne hears James sighing loudly and she can't even imagine what his facial expression might be. She doesn't really care because she's going to put Jett in his place.

"Actually, I _love_ him a lot." She says. "If you had a brain, you would know that he's been my husband for almost nine months and we have two kids together."

"Fantastic." Jett says through a smile. "So you wouldn't give me a chance?"

He grabs Brianne's hand, but she quickly pulls away. When he wraps his arms around her waist, she jerks herself out of his grip and slaps him across the face before storming off. James look of anger turns to amusement as he follows his wife, proud of her for slapping Jett. As He gives Jett a satisfied look before following Brianne to the fireplace, where he sits next to her. He bounces Allie on his lap, while he wraps his other arm around her shoulders. He notices that Carlos is talking to the Jennifers, who are making a fuss over Mason. For a one month old baby, he seems to enjoy the attention.

"Jett is such a jerk." Brianne says, shaking her head.

"But he got what he deserved." James whispers, kissing her forehead.

"You're the only guy for me." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. "You're sweet, cute, funny, and the best daddy in the whole world."

"I think that Allie agrees with you." James says as he looks at Allie, who is attempting to smile again.

"Who wouldn't agree with me?" Brianne says, running her fingers through his hair. James gives her a kiss and both of them laugh as Allie tries to put her fist in her mouth. James kisses the top of her head and looks around the pool area, coughing when he sees Jordan flirting with Jett. Well, it seems like she's flirting. She's doing that thing where the girl smiles, giggles, and flips her hair. Yeah, there is no way that she isn't flirting with him. And he seems to be accepting it (After he just tried to ask Brianne out?) Jordan frowns as she touches his cheek while he talks to her. As soon as Jett finishes speaking, Jordan glares at Brianne. James is amazed when Brianne doesn't go after her, but chooses to wave at the girl with a smirk on her face.

The next thing they know, Jordan is standing in front of them.

"Hey!" She says. "Do you just go around slapping people? I mean, how would you like it if I did that to you?"

"I don't think that you would do that." Brianne says calmly.

"Oh really?" Jordan starts to say, looking horrified as James quickly steps in front of her.

"Stay away from my wife, okay?" He says calmly.

"Why should I? She was the one that caused Dak to choose that crazy psychopath Lauren Williams over me! She ruined my life!" Jordan snaps.

"When are you going to let that go?" Brianne laughs.

"Dak deserves better than some mentally and emotionally unstable, has been Disney girl!" Jordan growls. "That's all that Lauren is ever going to be! Has _she _won an Oscar? No! She's gotten a few Pop Tiger Awards, Teen Choice Awards, and Kids Choice Awards, but that's it! She's never going to be a genuine star!"

"Anyone can be a celebrity." Brianne says, standing up. "But to be a star, you have to have talent."  
"Are you implying something?" Jordan asks angrily, getting in Brianne's face. "What? You're not going to fight me? What happened to Hollywood's bad girl? One time, I read that you got into a fight with some girl at a nightclub and got kicked out."

"I've changed since then." Brianne says. "I've _grown up_."

"Whatever you say." Jordan mutters before walking away.

"You handled that really well." James says, kissing the top of Brianne's head.

"Yeah." Brianne says shyly. James hands Allie to her mother before wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Hey, what happened to Jett?" Jo asks as she approaches them.

"I slapped him." Brianne explains. "But I only did it because he was trying to flirt with me. I'm really sorry!"

"Hey, don't be." Jo says. "I've been waiting for someone to teach him a lesson."

"Jessica punched him in the face one time, but I don't think that it helped." James says in disappointment.

"You should hear them when we're on set." Jo says as they sit down. "They argue all the time. It drives the director crazy because Jett is constantly flirting with Jessica, then she rejects him and they end up fighting. Jessica actually threw a football at him once! It hit him in the head and we had to postpone filming until the swelling went down."

"Hey, I feel weird for asking this, but did they say anything about my audition?" Brianne asks nervously. "They seemed pretty pleased on Saturday, but I'm still nervous."

"Well, I shouldn't be telling you this, but I think that you're a shoo in." Jo says happily. "I watched the other auditions and most oft hem were horrible."

Brianne sighs in relief. She was really nervous when she auditioned, but she feels pretty good about her chances of getting the part. Although she'll have to spend hours working with Jett, she still wants to be on the show. She knows that she would have a great time on set with Jo, Jessica, Meghan, and Kasey (She plays Lila on the show)

"Anyway, are you and Jordan still going at it?" Jo asks her.

"Jordan may be going at it, but I'm not." Brianne says. "I'm through with drama."

"If you get the part on New Town High, you're going to be dealing with a lot of it." Jo tells her. "Be prepared to hear a lot of complaining and arguing from Jett and Jessica."

"I'm already prepared for that." Brianne giggles.

"Allie!" Jo squeals as she takes the baby from James. "How are you, girlie?"

Out of James and Brianne's friends, Jo and Katie are probably Allie's favorites. She has started to taking a liking to Camille, but she isn't completely warmed up to the drama queen.

"Brie, I'm gonna sit with the guys." James says, kissing her cheek before walking over to his friends.

"How was your two year anniversary with James?" Jo asks.

"It was so romantic." Brianne says dreamily. "He took me out to dinner while my mom and Mrs. Knight took care of the babies."

"And your one year wedding anniversary in coming up in three more months."

Brianne nods in agreement. She honestly can't believe that she and James have already been together for two years. Two amazing, perfect years with the guy of her dreams. She spent two years of her life spiraling downward, then James came along and saved her before she could completely self destruct. If it weren't for James, she doesn't even know if she would be alive right now. Not to mention that he keeps her calm when she's ready to freak out. Because of him, she can actually control her temper when dealing with the paparazzi. Of course, they both get annoyed with the photogs, but they try not to use their fists unless it's necessary.

"What about you and Kendall?"

"What about us?"

Jo asks in confusion.

"I mean, how do you feel about him? Have you guys said "I Love You" yet?"

"Well, I love him a lot. I tell him almost every day and he always says it back." Jo says with a soft smile.

"Do you think that you'll ever marry him? Like, if he ever proposed to you, what would you say?"

"If he got down on one knee right now, I would say us. Like, I wouldn't even hesitate."

"What do you predict for Carlos and Jessica?" Brianne says, glancing at Carlos.

"Surprisingly enough, I actually think that they'll last." Jo says.

"Yeah." Brianne agrees. "I know that Jessica tries to act so tough, but she has a heart. She tries to hide it, but she has a soft side.I think Carlos is the first guy that she has ever really cared about. She's not afraid to be vulnerable in front of him."

"What were her previous relationships like?" Jo asks out of nowhere. Her eyes widen when she realizes that she's totally trying to get into Jessica's personal business. "I'm not trying to pry or anything! I'm just curious."

"It's okay." Brianne shrugs. "Um, her past boyfriends have always been jerks. I remember her first boyfriend when she was twelve. He treated her more like a maid than his girlfriend. He ended up cheating on her. I think that's where she got this "Bad girl" image from. She got so tired of being treated as weak, so she decided to put on this bad girl facade so people wouldn't think of her as weak."

"Wow."

"You can't tell anyone that I told you about this. " Brianne warns. "Jessica would kill me."

"I won't say a word." Jo says as she and Brianne pinky promise. "But I see Jessica in a whole new light now."

"I'm just happy that she's found someone as sweet as Carlos." Brianne says with a soft smile. "Just like I found James, you've got Kendall, and Camille has Logan."

Jo nods, sighing dreamily.  
"Isn't love great?" She asks.

"It's wonderful."

**A/N: I'm really happy with this chapter! A little romance mixed with a little comedy is always fun;D**

**Review!**


	36. Comeback

Brianne examines her appearance in the dressing room mirror. Now that the twins are six weeks old, Brianne is going to be making her official comeback performance on Late Night with Collin Lassiter. She's been working with a personal trainer to get her old figure back and although she hasn't lost all of the weight, she is looking a lot thinner. Right now, she is wearing a white knee length dress, black leather jacket, and black leather boots. She can't believe that she finally debuting Breakthrough as her new single. She's been hoping that she could release it soon and now it's finally happening.

"Nervous?" Camille asks as she, Jo, and the other girls walk into the dressing room.

"Brie, the guys will be onstage with you." Jo reminds her. "Breakthrough is a duet, remember? So you shouldn't be nervous since James will be onstage with you."

"I haven't performed in months." Brianne says, staring at her reflection. She frowns as she grabs her brush, running it through her wavy blonde hair. She watches as Lindsey grabs the brush from her, putting it on the table. Jessica and Hilary link arms with Brianne, leading her from the dressing room. The guys are already waiting by the stage, so Brianne should probably join them. Big Time Rush doesn't onstage until the rapping part of the song, so Brianne is going spend a lot of time onstage by herself. She's nervous been this nervous about a performance before. Of course, she has been on a performing hiatus since the second trimester of her pregnancy.

"Guys, I'm freaking out." She whispers, grabbing James and Logan's arms.

"Brie, you'll be fine." Logan tells her. "If anything, I should be nervous."

"Why?" Brianne asks, looking confused.

"The rap!" Logan tells her. He looks around the busy backstage area, waving at Camille.

"You'll be fine." Brianne says, her voice squeaking.

James wraps his arms around Brianne and kisses her temple, listening to her laughter. A stage manager walks over to them and begins getting Brianne miked up. He hands a microphone to her before walking away. They listen as some soft piano music begins playing while Collin Lassiter speaks Upon hearing Collin's voice, Brianne grabs James hand and squeezes tightly.

**"Tonight, I am pleased to announce a very special young performer. She will be performing the first single off of her fourth album. Here is Brianne Rocque with Breakthrough!" **Collin announces. The music speeds up and Brianne quickly gathers the courage to rush onto the stage.

_Oooh yeah, mmmm_

_Breakthrough_

_Up, down, spinning all around_

_Fly high, falling to the ground_

_Sometimes dreams can feel so far away_

_Time keeps skipping out a beat_

_Left, right, tripping on your feet_

_Life is like a string of cloudy days_

_Sometimes it's raising your voice_

_Sometimes it's making some noise_

_Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light_

_Whenever there's no end in sight_

_Keep on, keep on moving on_

_Keep on moving on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a roller coaster_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Stop, still, take another breath_

_Road block, move it to the left_

_Get around whatever's in your way_

_Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces_

_Don't stop dancing in the bleachers_

_It's gonna be your turn to play_

_Gonna be your turn to play_

_Sometimes it's raising your voice_

_Sometimes it's making some noise_

_Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light_

_Whenever there's no end in sight_

_Keep on, keep on moving on_

_Keep on moving on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all about a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a roller coaster_

_Logan (With Kendall, Carlos, and Logan on backup vocals): You can see it in the blind sight_

_Moving through the limelight_

_Grooving to the music imma use it when the time's right_

_Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright_

_Usually in life there's one shot, this is our night_

_listen To the rhythm we given and it will make you_

_Start pushing the barriers and it will take you_

_wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to_

_Keep pushing till you breakthrough_

_Sometimes it's raising your voice_

_Sometimes it's making some noise_

_Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light_

_Whenever there's no end in sight_

_Keep on, keep on moving on_

_Keep on moving on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all about a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a roller coaster_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop_

_Here comes a breakthrough _

The crowd screams with excitement, especially when Brianne blows a kiss to them. She feels some jealousy because the girls are going crazy at the sight of James, but she knows better than to get worked up about it. This is a time to celebrate how far they have came since they first met. They knew from the beginning that they loved each other and now they're married with two beautiful children. Brianne couldn't possibly ask for anything better than that. So she follows her husband and the other guys over to the couches, ready for a sure to be entertaining interview with one of America's top talk show hosts.

**An hour later**

"That was amazing!" Camille says happily as she hugs Brianne.

Brianne smiles as she returns the hug before walking over to Jo, who immediately hands Mason to her. She thanks Jo and kisses Mason's cheek as she walks over to James, who is holding Allie. She giggles as Allie smiles, a new ability that both she and Mason are starting to master.

"Let's go out for a celebratory dinner." She tells James.

"Sounds perfect." James says, giving her a passionate kiss. Although they can hear Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Jessica arguing as they rush outside, James and Brianne keep their eyes on each other. They don't even care that everyone around them is watching their loving exchange. Brianne kisses James again, stroking his cheek. When she hears Mason make a whining sound, she kisses his cheek.

"You don't think that I forgot about you, do you?" She jokes. James keeps his arm around her as they walk outside, climbing into the limo. Since one limo can only hold so many people, two limos will be taken to the Cheesecake Warehouse, so no one has to squeeze into one limo.

"Hey, when you go on tour, can I come?" Jessica asks hopefully.

"Sure, Jess." Brianne grins. "As long as you don't get into any fights. We don't want to repeat the incident with my stage manager."

"What happened?" Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan ask in unison, staring at the two girls.

"The stage manager accused her of being disruptive, so she jumped onto his back and started yelling at him when he tried to walk away."

"You have serious issues, don't you?" James asks Jessica, shaking his head. Jessica responds by kicking his leg, glaring at him. He looks at Brianne with a sad face, satisfied when he receives a kiss on the cheek from his wife.

**An hour later**

They all sit at a large table, having quiet discussions as they enjoy their food. James reaches across the table to grab Brianne's hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. SInce it's getting so late, the restaurant isn't too crowded, so the large group is able to have some privacy. It wouldn't be like that if they came during the day because they would get harassed by fans and hounded by annoying paparazzi. Allie and Mason are both asleep in their baby carriers, making for a night of peace and quiet. The babies are great, but it's always good when they give their parents a break.

Farther down the table, Carlos and Jessica are holding hands as they have a hushed conversation. Carlos is obviously saying something funny because Jessica is laughing her head off.

Kendall and Jo are in the middle of a kiss. Gustavo, Kelly, and Walter are talking about something that James and Brianne don't know about. Mrs. Knight and Allison are also having a conversation. Even Lindsey and Hilary are talking, so this leaves James and Brianne with no one but each other to talk to. Oh well! They're perfectly okay with that.

"Wanna go outside?" Brianne asks James. "It's a beautiful night."

James quietly tells Mrs. Knight to watch the babies before following Brianne out of the restaurant.

Brianne looks up at the sky, smiling softly. She's been blessed with so much in her life and she appreciates every minute of it. at times, Hollywood can get pretty crazy, but Brianne really enjoys the craziness. She loves performing concerts and attending red carpet events, despite having to endure hours of cameras flashing in her face.

She's got her beautiful family, which is the most important thing to her.

""I've never felt so happy in my whole life." She whispers, staring at the stars.

"Hey, you've got a lot to be thankful for." James says, kissing her head. '

"All this time, I thought that I hated being a Hollywood star, but it was my dream all along. I wanted nothing more than to be a famous pop star, making music and performing for thousands of fans." Brianne says, finally looking at him. "I don't know what I was thinking when I wanted to get away from it."

"Sometimes, you need a chance to think things through, You know, a chance to figure things out." James says, resting his forehead against hers.

""Not only do I have the perfect career, but i have you and our kids." Brianne smiles. "I really have an amazing life."

"Your family, friends, and fans love you, Brie." James says, grabbing her hand. "Never doubt that."

Brianne sighs as she looks up at the stars, deep in thought. She slowly returns her attention to James, touching her cheek.

"Jay, you don't need to worry about me doubting anything." She tells him. "Because I'm no longer filled with self doubt. Remember that anxious, doubtful depressed, and out of control girl that was always putting herself down? That's no me anymore. That girl is nothing more than a stranger now."

A moment of silence follows as James and Brianne look up at the sky, holding hands.

"The _Breakthrough Dreams_ tour is going to be a lot of fun." Brianne finally says.

"Is that what you're calling it?" James grins, resting his head on top of hers.

"Yeah, because I want this tour to be about chasing down your dreams without holding back." Brianne explains, tightening her arm around his waist. She looks at James and kisses his cheek, successfully reminding him of her feelings for him. But it doesn't end there because James pulls Brianne into a kiss, gently pushing her up against the railing of the small stairs. Brianne happily accepts the gesture, throwing her arms around his neck.. Even though they've been together for quite some time, sparks still fly whenever she kisses him, and she has a feeling that those sparks won't we going away any time soon.

"It's definitely going to be a great tour." James tells her.

"Yes it is." Brianne giggles as she kisses him again.

"Are you two going to come back inside or do I have to drag you back in?" Jessica asks as she walks outside. She walks out there just as James and Brianne are starting to make out. She sighs as she stands there with her arms crossed, watching the young couple with boredom.

"Hello?" She says in a sing song voice. "Seriously, guys, there are mosquitos out here and I don't want to get bitten."

That doesn't do any good because they still ignore her.

"Seriously? You two are still that obsessed with each other? You act like you did when you first started dating!"

"Jess, have you seen yourself and Carlos?" Brianne asks as she pulls away from James.

"Hey, don't bring us into this."" Jessica says, pointing a finger at Brianne. "Now could you please come inside? Allie and Mason want their mommy and daddy."

James and Brianne smile at each other. James kisses Brianne's nose and gives her a hug before moving to follow Jessica back into the building. But before he can move any further, Brianne grabs his arm and pulls him back, kissing him softly.

"I love you." She whispers, stroking his cheek.

"I love you too." James whispers before leading her back inside. Before she enters the building, she smiles up at the stars, truly feeling grateful for all the good things in her life.

This Hollywood life might get a little crazy at times, but that's what makes it so fun. Besides, she has her family and friends to support her along the way. As long as she has them in her life, she'll be okay. When the paparazzi get too invasive, she has James to protect her. When she feels stressed out from the pressures of being a famous Hollywood star, she can always think about her husband and children.

Now she can look forward to spending three months on tour with the love of her life. If there's anything that she knows for sure, it's that this tour is going to be a huge adventure.

**Songs:**

**Breakthrough-Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

**A/N: *Sniffle* Yeah, that's the last chapter of Naturally. But no worries, because I am going to continue this series with T_he Way I Loved You. _It's going to center around Brianne's tour:) All the romance, all the friendship, all the drama, and all the fun;D**

**I also want to thank everyone that reviewed this story! :D**


End file.
